


P is for Pet

by Redwizardfox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Torture, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Brands, Chains, Chronic Pain, Claiming, Claustrophobia, Cold, Dark, Dark Room, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forcing, Gags, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprinting, Imprisonment, Jail, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Pet, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Torture Porn, Trigger Warnings, Vibrators, Violence, Whipping, all forms of bondage, blindfold, cell - Freeform, chains and whips, coffin, electric, locked, scared, very dubcon for many reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 152,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwizardfox/pseuds/Redwizardfox
Summary: A situation where Prompto and Noctis get kidnapped by a band of sadistic men who go through extreme torture to get what they want.****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****TRIGGER WARNING THIS IS RATED ONE OF THE HIGHEST LEVELS FOR A REASON!!!!!!!!!!! If you are triggered by dubcon, rape, sexual harassment, and forced feelings/pleasures, then I HIGHLY advise you to not read this. This story will only get worse and I would like to not see people writing comments yelling at me about some sort of old hidden memory that they had about these such events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off, for those that saw me update and were thinking it might be another Haikyuu story, sorry... It's not. But I still love it!! 
> 
> OK so yes, this story actually started as an RP between me and the most amazing RP-er I have ever met!! If you want to check out her Tumblr you can type in Melodiousnobody into the tumblr search bar. It was very hard to change it from an RP to a Fanfiction (you think it would be easy but it's not...) but here it is anyway!! This is a Final Fantasy 15 story and I am warning you now, It gets very dark very quickly and there is rape so if you do not wish to read rape later on, i'm sorry. I have warned you though. Also I want to give a shout out to ellay_gee for helping me beta read my chapters!!!! Thank you so much for helping me!!
> 
> Anyways~ I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I will update probably once a week? Who knows haha.
> 
> OH AND I FORGOT TO MENTION!!!!!!!!!!!  
> This story with be a story that has a good route and bad route ending!! Don't worry I will tell you when it splits but the true ending I will write first (good ending) and then go back and do the bad ending.

** Chapter 1 **

There was a cold yet welcome chill in the late afternoon air as Ignis, Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto decided to set up camp at a nearby Haven. The day prior had been chock full of running around and doing errands, one of which was spending their entire afternoon unto dusk practically catching frogs and doing other miscellaneous chores. Once at the haven Noctis retrieved the equipment from inside the crystal ether. It was not the first time that Prompto so desperately wished to know what was inside that rip in time; if only he could stick his camera in and snap a shot…

The tent, cooking supplies, and even sleeping bags were out now as Gladio helped set up the tent. Ignis, as per usual, ran through his recipe book, thinking of what exactly he was going to cook for dinner.  Noctis and Prompto helped set up the chairs and build a fire. It wasn’t that they had a hard day fighting monsters, no, it was more so that their quests were just downright exhausting, each second seeming longer than the next until the day dragged on for eternity.

Noctis finished setting the plates out as Prompto sat with his legs dangling over the side of the haven, kicking his feet back and forth like a small child. He was on his camera scrolling through the pictures he took earlier when Noctis came up beside him. "Hey, get any good ones today?" He asked, taking a seat beside the gunner and leaning his head in so that he could look at the photos too. Prompto looked over with a bright grin when Noct came up behind him, and sat tilting the screen slightly so the other could see the pictures.

"Got a great one of Gladio today! He's gonna love it! Besides that…” Prompto trailed off as he clicked the next one, and the next, then deleted one of a tree; nothing exciting popping out. “Besides that,” he began again, “Not really anything too cool. Don't worry though; I've got plenty of time to get the perfect pictures before our trip is over! And when the day comes, I can show all of them to Lady Lunafreya. Maybe I should get like a photo album or something? You know, as in a wedding gift?" He said enthusiastically, clicking through to delete the unwanted pictures, "She deserves to see only the best photos though.” Prompto paused, deleting a photo of a bush on the ground, and another of just Ignis’s leg. Noctis genuinely smiled at the mere thought of seeing a completed album and watched Prompto happily as he chattered about anything and everything.

"Yeah...I'm sure she’d like that", he agreed, wondering about how Luna would actually act. Would she like it?

“Today was pretty quiet compared to every other day though. It's kinda nice to just relax for once and not have anything crazy happen to us." Prompto joked, bumping his shoulder into Noctis's who chuckled and shoved back playfully, "Who knows, you might even be able to get some uninterrupted fishing time in for once! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you relax for real." Prompto concluded with a grin, looking from Noct to his camera then out at the sky.

Noctis glanced back towards his adviser and shield.

Ignis was setting up the camp stove and had a look of concentration; most likely coming up with some delicious idea for dinner.  Noctis wondered briefly what it would be… Hopefully not something veggie heavy. 

Gladio was finishing up nailing down the stakes for the tent.  Noctis knew that the big man’s next step in this process was to take a break with one of his books, so he’d be occupied for a while.

"You know..." Noctis said staring up at the slightly darkening sky, "There's still some time now if you wanna head down to the lake. Sun won't set for another hour or so."

Prompto got up quickly, bouncing up and down excitedly on the balls of his feet. "Yeah, let's do it! You can fish and I can get some awesome pictures of the water and of you!" Prompto glanced towards Ignis; already half skipping backwards to where he remembered the lake was. "Anyway, Ignis won't be done cooking for a while, so we have time! Plus it’s only like a minute walk from here!" He grabbed Noct’s hand, pulling him forward gently with a smile. "Come on let's go!"

The two of them slipped away without so much as a word to the others, they were old enough to take care of themselves and besides Prompto persisted that Noctis needed to have time to just relax for once. The sky was reddish blue and the sun was setting over the lake casting silhouettes to dance across the calm water when they saw it in sight.

Noctis had always loved fishing. To him, fishing was a way of escape from his life. When fishing you only had one focus, and that was to catch a fish. There were no rules, no boring meetings he had to attend, nothing. Noctis felt free, like he could finally just be someone else. The raven haired man saw the docks and sped up to almost a full out run with a childish grin spreading across his face. "Perfect time for fishing.” he happily smiled, a sort of liveliness echoing in his words as he summoned his pole out of the air and cast the line into the crystalline depths. The lake was calm, the air was perfect, now was time for fishing.

Prompto fiddled with the settings on his camera for a bit, getting it close into Noct’s face before snapping a picture with a laugh, "It's always the perfect time for fishing according to you!" Prompto teased, quickly taking a few more pictures, checking out all sorts of different filters. Prompto was in awe at how perfect these conditions were.  He snapped photos from seemingly every direction, all while saying things like, “Ah love this lighting”, or “Oh that’s a keeper!”, or even “Oh Noct! Don’t move you are standing in the most perfect location.”

After a while he stopped short and narrowed his eyes, peering behind Noctis. "Did Ignis and Gladio follow us here? I…I thought I saw someone just now." Prompto cocked his head, trying to make out the blurred shape in the bushes.

Noctis looked slightly alarmed as he glanced back at Prompto with a worrisome frown. "No... I don't think so?" Noct said as he too scanned across the lake and bushes to see if he could spot anyone.

When the blonde couldn’t spot them anymore with his naked eye he returned to his camera and looked over the shining lake, but they were gone. Or was there anyone there to begin with? "I must be more tired than I thought, I think I'm seeing things, Noct." he got the camera back into his royal highness’ face and took another picture with a small grin. "That's what happens when you don't let us sleep enough, I start hallucinating people in bushes."

At first Noctis was feeling uneasy but after that stupid joke the tension in his body seemed to ease a little and he joked back; “You sure you don’t just secretly have a sixth sense? I mean you did catch Gentiana once on film.”

Prompto had a chill roll up his spine at the mention of Lunafreya’s advisor and he shivered. “Don’t remind me! That was creepy as hell, bro.” He pointed out and then both boys laughed.

It hadn't really occurred to Noctis until now, but the sun was setting a lot faster than he originally thought. Wasn't it a lot higher in the sky only moments ago? Why does it feel like hours have passed? "It's getting late... Maybe we should head back?" Noctis wavered; feeling like something could really be out there. “Plus, the fish aren’t really biting.” 

Prompto sighed dramatically, holding up his camera. "Aw come on, it's not that late." He said with a small pout, quickly snapping another picture of Noctis fishing before the prince returned his pole from his magic space vortex thing that he and the king had. "The sun's only just setting and it feels like it's been forever since we hung out! Just a few more minutes, let me grab some pictures of the sunset, and then we can head back!" He held up the lens, zooming into the sky and the edge of the trees, before lowering it slowly and turning to Noct with wide eyes, "Hey Noct…” he hesitated, looking directly at Noctis, “Maybe you were right… We should probably head back.”  He lowered his voice and shot his friend a pointed look.  “I think there really is someone there; I could see him with my camera."

“What?” Noctis asked noticing the strange look that spread across the gunners face and looked to where his camera was pointing. He tried squinting but he couldn't make out much; the sun was casting a dark ominous shadows across the lake as if nighttime was creeping up to ensnare the trees off the shore in an inky darkness.

Prompto kept staring into the area he thought he saw someone…someone tall and muscular…his face broke out in a shaky grin.  Figuring it was probably just the shield come to mess with them, he yelled "Gladio if that's you this is so not cool! Don't be a jerk!"

Prompto waited for a reply but when none came, he shrugged and turned back to Noctis. "Maybe you were right, it's getting a little dark. Ignis probably finished cooking by now and I'm getting a weird feeling being out here.” He admitted, clutching his camera a little tighter than necessary. Prompto had given up trying to figure out if he was imagining things or not, deciding it would be better for everyone if they just headed back to camp. For all he knew, it was enemy soldiers and while Noct and he could probably take them, it was better to work as a whole team instead.

"I wonder what Ignis made for dinner; I hope it's something new. He always makes the best food," Prompto proclaimed watching as Noctis walked down the dock back towards him. It was a bit of a forced chipper tone, trying to rid himself of the nervous feeling invading his chest, but it was something other than silence so Prompto continued turning around and walking back to camp. "Unless Gladio convinced him to make cup noodles but I don’t think Iggy had a ‘noodles sounds good tonight’ look, what do you think? He pondered out loud but quickly stopped when he heard a small sound behind him and looked to see Noctis holding a hand up to his neck.

Noctis was listening to everything Prompto said and was even about to add something when a slight sting emerged in his neck. The king slapped his left hand up to it only for it to come away with a small tiny insect-like blob. It was unlike any insect that he’d ever seen before, but he put it off as the lighting messing with his eyes. Noctis's face screwed up in disgust as he shook his hands off to the sides to get rid of the bug. "Gwah” he groaned as looked up to see Prompto staring at him worriedly.

“You okay bro?” Prompto asked scanning him over as Noctis just shuffled it off and proceeded towards the blonde with a slight annoyance showing on his face.

“Yeah… I think so. Damn that stung though… Always hated bugs." The king complained as he took a step further but stumbled slightly, legs unable to hold him straight for some reason. “What?-” Dizziness suddenly filled his mind, clouding over his thoughts.

Prompto stood back, shifting nervously, but found himself racing over to him when the man stumble. "H-Hey, what - Are you okay, man?" He asked with concern, grabbing hold of Noctis and practically cradling him, “You're right, bugs suck, but the sooner we get to camp the sooner we'll be away from these damn things and Iggy can look at you.” Prompto hesitated, unsure of what to actually do right now in this situation. Noctis had never reacted like this before; his eyes were focusing in and out, breathing starting to sputter irregularly, sweat accumulating on his forehead... ‘ _Maybe he’s allergic to it?_ ’ Prompto thought as he observed his friend carefully. ‘ _That has to be the only reason right?’_

Noctis was moving his mouth slowly; confusion seeping in his brain when he saw Prompto there, but no words came out. _What in the world was happening?!_   He thought as his body started to shut down. "..on't...thin......thi...s...ugs..." Noctis slurred into Prompto's arms, mentally kicking himself trying to figure out why his body seemed so heavy yet dizzy all at once. It was weird... Definitely not a sensation he's ever had before, and definitely not one he would want to have again.  

Saying Prompto was confused would be the understatement of the year. What was even happening right now; why was Noctis acting like this? Before he could get any real answers or even get up to walk back to camp, he too was swatting at his own arm when he felt a sharp sting, his hand quickly clamping down on it and rubbing his bruise. “What the hell is this?” He fearfully stared down at what appeared to be a miniature dart-like invention, eyes now flitting all around him in a panic. Did they somehow stumble about some infectious bee hive? No, these didn’t look like bees, plus they were there for a while and if this was some type of bee, wouldn’t they have attacked when they first got there?

It wasn’t long after he slumped into Prompto’s chest that Noctis felt his friend jerk with a sudden yelp, slapping at his arm. It was a trap; but Noctis was too late in reading the signs as his eyelids drooped and saliva started drooling out of the corner of his mouth and onto his friends shoulder.

Prompto didn't know what to do - one second they're joking around and fishing, and the next Noct looks like he could barely keep his eyes open and they were getting stung by some crazed infectious not-bee things. Prompto was panicking, this wasn't supposed to happen, things were actually going well today, why couldn't they have one good day? "Noct? Noct, buddy, you okay? What's going on?" He asked frantically, holding Noctis tightly so the other boy wouldn't fall. Noct’s weight was a bit much for him though and he sunk to his knees to get a better grip.

Before he completely lost all sense of body and mind awareness Noctis shored up all his remaining strength and managed one single word: "....Run..."

Prompto heard his king’s command, but it felt like Noct's voice was a million miles away. Besides, there was no way he would ever leave him.

Trying to lift Noctis up and get into a standing position, Prompto was hit with a full blast of dizziness that attacked all his senses at once. He tried straightening out but immediately a rush of dizziness passed over him. "What the hell?..." Prompto's body starting to feel fatigued suddenly, "No, I won't leave you!" he mumbled, trying to stand but his legs trembled like they were filled with jelly, forcing him back down. He wanted to yell out for help but his mind was floating through a fog.  The only thing keeping him even slightly grounded was the weight of Noct's body in his arms. "I - I won't -..." The edges of his vision started to blur and turn black, his grip on reality slipping away. The last thing Prompto processed fully was two human shapes coming towards them, and clutching Noctis even closer to him as he realized they were totally fucked.

The two men came closer and closer until one of the more bulkier men, a guy that was about the same size as Gladio, kneeled in front of both boys with a wicked smile plastered on his face.  The other one—a thin man a little shorter than Ignis but just as fit—took out a syringe and approached Noctis. Prompto tried to wiggle his way out but even he knew that his legs wouldn’t carry him anywhere, and Noctis was already out cold.

Even in a situation like this, Prompto would never just ‘Leave Noctis’. After a few moments the two men laughed at each other and exchanged some words that may or may not have been in a foreign language, but Prompto was too exhausted to comprehend anything anyway. He couldn’t even scream for help. The bulky man took hold of Noctis after exchanging a few more words, and dragged him away from Prompto’s clinging arms.  He proceeded to inject a greenish substance from a syringe into the base of his neck where Noctis had smacked himself earlier.

By now, Prompto’s eyelids were heavily drooping and it was getting harder and more physically exhausting for the gunner the keep his eyes open for even a second longer.The last thing he saw was a blurred black blob that he knew was his friend, and the two other shapes seeming to sway around him. Even though that was the last thing Prompto saw, it was not the last thing he felt.

He sensed the cold gloved hand of one of the strangers caress the side of his face in a sickening manor before gently trailing down to stretch his skin on the base of his neck, injecting what he presumed to be the same liquid into his bloodstream. Within seconds, darkness forcefully invited itself into his mind, his home, his soul, covering everything in frozen blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank as always my RP partner Melodiousnobody tumblr. I have no idea how any of this would be possible without you!! Also a huge thanks as always to my beta reader/writer ellay_gee. I love you!! Ok so now the fun begins~

 

** Chapter 2 **

  
Noct's fingers traced the edges of the cobblestones he lay upon as if attempting to secure himself with firm and grounded climbing holds. In his stupor, it felt as if his legs hung off a tall mountainside; his body battered by the sheer cold of the elevated winds as he clung for dear life to these secure stones. His muscles, already exhausted from the stress of his recent ordeal, quickly atrophied and after only a short minute of tension, he released his grip expecting his body to fall into a cold abyss. Instead there he lay, still prone on the ground losing body heat to the cold and smooth cobblestones.

That’s when his mind registered that he was, in fact, not wearing a shirt. Shivers ran through his body, his muscles, his everything. The goosebumps that ran up his spine told him that this room was much colder than he was used to and he remained in an addled state until his eyes could focus and appropriately ascertain his surroundings.

The room in which he found himself was traced in feeble glow, outlining only the simplest of features around him. Color was seemingly absent in this place, as all was shaded in a dismal grey tone. Lying on his stomach, Noct mustered his energy to roll himself over onto his back but was unable to complete this action as his arm jammed against a nearby wall, and a chain around his right ankle got tugged in the wrong direction. A sharp but fleeting pain emanated from the side of his hand as it jammed; the jagged wall piercing his flesh and causing a small trail of blood to drip down. “Oww dammit!” Noctis grumbled in his half-awake state now holding his arm close to his chest and curling in, taking in a deep breath and immediately regretting that decision.

Nostrils flared, Noctis’ stomach turned as the stench of the place made itself known. How had this not registered before?! The room reeked of dried fish that have been gutted and left to rot, as if decades of long forgotten fish had been left behind. But it was not only the fish but something else entirely... Something about it smelt off, like decaying dead bodies waiting to be mumified in a musty basement. The smell was horrendous to say the least. Normally, Noct wouldn’t mind the smell of fish, but this... This was pure torment to the senses; definitely not something one just simply ‘gets used to’. What in the world could even make a smell this atrocious?

Noct turned his head and glanced around blindly at this wall, and the others, and from what he could make out in the vague light, he seemed to be in a small to medium sized room, forming a square cage. But, with the little amount of light coming in he could only really make out things that were in his general area. He was now able to find the source of the light though, allowing him to faintly see around him: a lone lightbulb far off in the distance but near enough to provide the slightest of illumination as it flickered every so often. As his eyes refocused from the light, he could see that much closer to him; about three feet from his outstretched feet a series of bars secured him inside this unpleasant and unfeeling space. He was locked inside with naught but himself and a far-off and unreachable light to keep him company.

That was until Noct’s eyes got more accustomed to the low light.  Across from him, another shadowy figure was crumpled on the stones. _Had this person been here the whole time? Was it even a person? How had he not seen them?_ _Are they dead?  Is that what that smell is?_ Noctis’s mind started to digest this information around him and came to a foreboding realization: he was alone with this person, or thing, and if it was what was emanating the smell, he worried it would only get worse with time.

The shadow looked to be the size of a person and he really hoped that this unknown person was Prompto… But what if it was another cell mate? “Please be Prompto, please be Prompto, please be Prompto, please be a not dead Prompto…” Noctis chanted quietly under his breath adding that ending to secure himself as he moved to try and sit up in a better position and call out loudly to the mysterious person in the cell with him who had yet to move. "Prompto?” He hesitated but continued to yell out anyway. “Hey Prompto is that you? Please answer me…" Noctis mustered up the strength he had, which wasn't much, and called out apprehensively, and then the shadow moved, It was only ever so slightly but at least it meant that whoever this was, they were alive.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Everything ached. That was the very first thing Prompto realized as consciousness washed over him, slowly bringing him back to reality. He wasn’t awake yet, but his mind was already processing the way his bones felt stiff and sore, as if he had fallen asleep on a hard ground instead of in a warm sleeping bag – this wouldn’t be the first time. Why hadn’t Ignis or Noct or even Gladio woken him up and told him to move? And why was it so cold – that was the second thing Prompto realized. He slowly moved his arms to tuck them around his cold frame, teeth chattering.  This is when he realized then that he was half naked; t-shirt and vest both gone. His whole body was wracked with shivers in a feeble attempt to warm himself.  But it was useless; he felt like he was surrounded by ice that had already invaded his blood stream, freezing him on the inside and out. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut tightly; wishing he could slip back into sleep instead of waking up.

The third thing Prompto noticed was the smell and some far off noise. That’s what jerked him fully awake, the scent invading his nose and instantly forcing Prompto to cover his mouth as he gagged, trying to stop himself from letting what little was in his body from being puked up. He coughed a few times, blinking his eyes open as they adjusted to the very dim light, confused. This wasn’t the campsite. Hell, this wasn’t even the lake – Prompto’s eyes widened slightly as he started to remember what had happened: the two men, the ‘bug bites’, the shots of greenish liquid. This was not good.

The gunner forced himself to try and sit up, his mind still groggy and slow and his body aching in all the wrong ways. His head jerked to the side though when he heard Noct’s, or what he hopes was Noct’s voice; making him scramble to his feet more quickly, feeling a dizzy spell hit him and he leaned back with his hand almost slipping from the wall. “Y-Yeah, it’s – It’s me! Noct? Noct is that you?!” Prompto confusedly yelled out trying to locate where is friend was in the dark as his hand unsteadily searched for a proper grip on the wall. Once he found a hold, he gripped it and pulled his body up eyes adjusting to a moving blob across the room from him and he hoped it was Noctis. “Noct where – What...happened? Where are we?” Prompto asked franticly, still lightheaded but glad that he was at least hearing his friend’s voice. "Prompto! Thank the six it is you! You're okay.” Noctis breathed out a sigh of relief seeing that it truly was his friend on the other side of the room; the only happy emotion he's had since waking up in this hellhole. Promptos mind began focusing more and soon he spotted another shape in the form of a slumped shadow and let go of the wall hurrying to Noctis. 

"I-" Noctis began but halted his words when he saw Prompto’s shadow abruptly start to get closer to him. "Wait!-" he tried to yell, thinking that if he had a chain on his foot then it's highly likely that Prompto did too. Though his legs were shaky, and he just woke up, the urgency that rose up in the blond forced its way to the top, setting Prompto on edge as he tried to hustle towards where he could hear his prince’s voice. His legs were still weak and he could feel every tiny rock and pebble crunch under his feet but too late Prompto realized there was something tangled around his ankle, causing him to trip and fall forwards smashing to his knee with a cry on the cold cobblestone as he quickly brought his hands up to block the fall.  Not only did he scrape his knee from the fall but his hands took a bruising as well. It took him a few seconds to regain himself before he glanced back to where Noct was with confusion growing immensely, choosing this time not to try and move again, “Did they chain us up? What the hell is going on?! Noct?”

Noct’s eyes were glued to the scene in front of him as Prompto tried to scramble up and run towards him. He was about to yell for him to stop because the chain on his foot but before he could get the words out—as if in slow motion—Prompto fell and banged up his knee right before his eyes. A pang clutched at his heart when he heard Prompto cry out at the sound of the contact with the ground and the scrape that would form afterwards. 

“Prompto! A-are you okay?” Noctis yelled and watched as his friend slowly started to crumble back and wrap his hands around his knee squirming in pain. He stayed like that for a few minutes just breathing in and out before slowly answering back. "Owwwww" He muttered half under his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to hold in the small sqeels of pain he was riding through. 

Prompto’s knee throbbed, the sensations coursing up his body.  It felt like his heart had decided to jump out of its usual spot and wrap its arms tightly around his bruise, thumping and beating. It hurt, really hurt, and Prompto didn’t need a light to know that he was bleeding. “Dammit…” he huffed, opening his eyes and placing his palms over his wet knee just for a few seconds while he rocked back and forth. That’s when Noct’s question finally registered in his mind. _‘How was he? How was he!? How does one properly even answer that? Oh yes Noct I’m fine, you know just chillin’ here in this freezing musty dark hell full of decaying fish and dead bodies with a tore up knee. Other than that good?_ ’ Seriously though, there was no way to accurately describe his thoughts right now so Promtpo just settled on the most generic one he could think of, one that didn’t require much thinking. “Alright I guess… Freezing to death cradling my bleeding kneecap but otherwise alright.” Prompto answered with a slight huff.

Whether it was meant as a sarcastic answer or just a simple one, Noctis was still glad beyond words that Prompto was in the same cell with him. Though Prompto was panicky and stuttering, it at least warmed Noctis’s heart that the two of them were together. Two was better than one, and if he was with Prompto he would at least have company to help him get through this mess and vice versa.

“Are you okay at least? I mean aside from slowly dying of frost bite?” Prompto asked breathing in and wishing that his intake of breath wouldn’t taste like rotten dead fish.

He was right though, if both men were to be wearing blindfolds, Noctis for sure would have thought they were locked in a giant freezer, definitely not a prison cell. “Other than not knowing where we are… and the fact that I just woke up moments ago to this beautiful smell…” Noctis’ tone dripped sarcasm, and he rubbed his hand and slightly flinched as it still stung like crazy. “I’m alright though, accidently slammed my hand into the wall earlier when waking up and it just stings now, but nothing too bad. I’m more worried about you honestly, that fall didn’t look too pleasant.” Noctis admitted, knowing that that had to have hurt a lot and Prompto was keeping a face up to block out his suffering.

“I see…” Prompto shivered wrapping his arms around his torso feeling disheartened, “I said I’m fine Noct, just cold.” He responded before quickly adding, “Hey Noct? Are you missing your shirt too or is that just me?” Rubbing his arms up and down his body trying to keep what little heat he had left from escaping and wondering if it was just him that was refused this article of clothing.

“Yeah my shirts gone too… so are my gloves and shoes.” Noctis responded glancing down at his torso now and having his eyes rest on the chain around his bare ankle then back to Prompto’s shadow that was a little clearer than it had been minutes ago.

It was odd. Why did they need their shirts and shoes? Prompto wondered as he patted down his body. He still had his bandana and after looking down at his hands he noticed for the first time that he still had his bracelets as well, which was weird… _Why was he allowed to keep these?_ Not that he would argue but it did seem a bit odd that both Noctis and himself were stripped of their shirts, gloves, socks, and shoes yet he was able to keep his other accessories. It just didn’t make any sense…

“So…” Prompto started but knew what he was going to say next was probably going to just make his heart plummet even more. “Did you by chance happen to figure a way out of here?” He knew it was a long shot, knew it but still had to ask the obvious.

“Not yet… but maybe if we just keep pulling on our chains they might give way and break…? Honestly I don’t know… I’m out of id-” He stopped mid sentence, a sudden grin spreading on his lips as if a lightbulb just lit up in his brain, a brilliant idea popping in. How had he not thought of this before?! _Why not try summoning a weapon to break it?_ Noctis thought for a moment... He was the king and he did, in fact, control the weapons, so which weapon would be best for this situation? _What weapon would be best for breaking chains?..._ Gladio’s would certainly do the trick, a strong two handed sword like that should easily break chains. “I GOT IT!” Noctis burst out suddenly and after this conclusion, and standing on shaky legs, one hand resting against the wall for a moment while he tried to catch his breath and get his bearings thinking deep down about the weapon he wanted to acquire, while Prompto wondered why his friend just randomly stopped talking and yelled out. “Noct?” he called out only for the King to shush him while he concentrated.

“Ok, just think Noctis, picture the weapon in your mind and…” Noctis said to himself closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He thought long and hard about the exact weapon and tried summoning the great sword, feeling the power just waiting to be released. It was there, lingering in the ether; he felt the handle materialize in the palms of his hands but noticed almost instantly that something was wrong.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see the great sword, but instead it was a weird ghostly copy of the weapon.  As he stared at it, dumbfounded, it broke into tiny fragmented crystals that sparkled to the floor. "What?..." Noctis huffed out suddenly feeling very weak and exhausted even though he just woke up not that long ago. He tried again, only this time he went for Prompto’s gun so he could shoot the chain off, maybe the sword was too big? Honestly, he had no clue... He reached into the access of his mind and thought about Prompto’s pistol. But just like before, it only materialized half of the weapon and then shattered into a million tiny pieces. Noctis panted out a great deal and ran his right forearm over his forehead to wipe off the sweat. "Why... Is... This... So....Damn...Hard?!" Noctis spluttered out in a mix of anger and confused emotions. "No! No no no! We have to get out! What’s wrong with my weapons?!"

Prompto took a few moments, trying to figure out what was going on. His ankle hurt from being tugged at and his knee throbbed a bit from his fall but besides from that he seemed relatively unscathed. Whoever those men had been, they drugged them, Prompto realized. Drugged them, kidnapped them, and chained them up in a damp, dark cell. With Noct being the crown prince of Lucius, now King of Lucis, people were always coming after them, but no one had ever managed to get them in a situation like this. It terrified Prompto unexpectedly, but he couldn’t show Noctis he was scared. He was the one who always had to keep positive. While he was pondering this, he watched as Noct tried to summon his weapons, _‘Ah so that’s what he was doing’_ , wondering why it wasn’t working for the prince. He thought about summoning his own gun but didn’t even get as far as Noct did; barely feeling it inside of him. If Noct was struggling it was no wonder he couldn’t access it at all.

Noctis was losing it, to say it lightly. He was acting like a madman, pulling at the chains now with all his strength, grunting and huffing but in the end it was no use.

“Oh come on you piece of sh-” Noctis struggled, trying to pull on his chain, realizing too soon that it was futile as his attention wandered from Prompto to the door, back to the chain around his sore and bruised ankle. The cuff around his ankle dug into his flesh tighter and tighter at every tug, the angle twisting and leaving a red mark behind as if some demonic burn was carved into his ankle. In his livid process of ripping his fingers at the chain he conjured up Ignis’s dagger this time to try stabbing into the holes of the chain, but alas, no luck as the dagger shattered cutting into his fingers a little. “No…” Noctis tugged putting his feet up on the wall and pushing out while on his butt, but still it was no use.  “Please…” Noctis plead, fear forming into the shape of unshed tears as he tugged and tugged, still nothing. His hands were sweaty and eventually they slipped right off the chain as he fell backwards and scrambled up onto his hands and knees panting, sweating, and defeated, with cuts in the palms of his hands and hurting fingers.

 "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Noctis screamed with all the voice he could muster before completely and utterly exhausting himself of all energy and slumping to the floor, breathing heavily. “This is it, we’re going to die here aren’t we Prompto?” Noctis asked shivering in on himself examining his now bruised hands.

When Noctis started to panic more desperately, Prompto quickly scrambled to his feet, untangling himself from the chain he had tripped on. Sure he wouldn’t really be able to comfort him much, but just letting Noctis know that he was there for him seemed to be the best idea. That settled it, Prompto knew he had to help Noctis somehow and this was it. The chain was cutting into his skin and probably leaving bruises, but Prompto didn’t care, Noctis needed him now more than ever.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Noct... Ignis and Gladio probably realized we’re gone and are already looking for us, right? They’re gonna find us really soon.” He looked at Noct’s hand, eyeing it cautiously, well as cautiously as one could, and wondered how in the world he could possibly help his friend. This was Ignis’s specialty – Dealing with hard situations, taking care of them when they got hurt, stuff like that. But Ignis wasn’t here right now, so Prompto tried to ask himself what Ignis would do? “Noct, I know I’m not Ignis, and I can’t reach you buddy but at least listen to my voice okay?” Prompto said eyeing him in the darkness and watching with tired eyes as Noctis slowly scooted so that his back was now against the wall and he rested greatly upon it.

“We have been in many situations together you and I, and you know that I would never leave you right? So I say we calm down for a sec and just think things through. Do you think it’s Ardyn? Or maybe Nifleheim or…” Prompto’s shoulders slump slightly; no matter who had found them this was bad. “We just gotta keep positive right? I mean the guys are probably on their way to help us and, well, if we can figure out how to get these chains off then we can probably get out. Please just… Be careful though. I hate seeing you hurt.”

Noctis snapped out of his thoughts and self- loathing as soon as he heard Prompto speak. He didn’t catch much save for the ending, but even then he still didn’t catch it all. Noctis let go of the breath he was holding in and tuned in to what his friend was saying and ended up catching the last of his sentence "-----ful though, Noct. I hate seeing you hurt". He was going to say something back, something like ‘I don’t want to see you hurt either’ but the sound of a door slamming open and footsteps getting closer made him immediately go quiet, looking at Prompto with wide eyes. Whoever had brought them to this hell hole had finally decided to make an appearance. Noctis and Prompto both exchanged glances of fear and cowered back into the darkness of their cell.

"Hey you!" A tall buff man yelled, flicking on a stuttering light that was right outside their cell, now laminating the dim space allowing Prompto and Noctis to see each other in full light. Both boys looked worn and tired, like they hadn’t slept in days. Prompto was scooting back and looking worriedly at the sight of the captor. Noctis’s back was still against the wall and his hands stung in pain as he gripped and released the rubble underneath him while clenching his teeth. So this is the man the kidnapped them?

"What are you looking at?” The man spat glaring daggers at Prompto who seemed to be lost in a staring contest with their buff abductor. “What? Thought you were gonna think of some grand escape plan? Ha! Well sorry to burst your bubble kid but that ain’t happening, but by all means go ahead and try.” The man laughed standing at the edge of the bars and looking in to see the two pathetic people before him. “Looks like we just got the jackpot, not only were we successful for kidnapping the King of Lucis but it looks like we caught his pet as well.” The man grinned looking over at the shivering blonde. “Well, money’s money if you know what I mean. And well, you are the king, so I’ll be taking you into my custody your highness.” he announced with a cackling laugh as he moved to unlocked the cell door, not the least bit remorseful over kidnapping and drugging two people.

Prompto stared at the huge man who stood in front of the cell, key in hand as he unlocked it and began walking inside. He was a man who could rival Gladio in size and what seemed strength with a few scars showing on his neck and a light one on his cheek. His eyes flickered between the man and Noctis, his heart stopping in his chest for a few moments when he said that Noctis was their goal. This was bad. This was really bad, he couldn’t let them hurt Noctis! But how could he even help him? They couldn’t run even if the cell was opened, because of the chains around their ankles, and who knows if that drug was still in them... No, it didn’t matter how, he ‘had’ to stop them from taking Noctis. How dare this guy try to treat Noct like an object?

“He’s not a prize to be won and he’s NOT yours!” Prompto yelled from his side of the room, his body trembling though he tried to keep his voice steady. “Who are you anyway? What do you want? You should know, we have friends who are gonna come find us and – and we can fight you too, you big jerk! So you better let us go right now!” Prompto’s lips were pulled into a tight frown, his heart hammering in his chest with fear when the buff man snarled at him and turned his head. In a way Prompto kind of acted like a Pomeranian protecting his owner, small and cuddly on the outside but fierce and loyal on the inside.

The burly man let out a grand belly laugh and then turned back towards the door and called out "Yo S, the lil’ punk here thinks his ‘friends are comin' to save their sorry arses! Hahaha!  The little one thinks that he and the King here will put up some fight themselves."

Upon hearing his name the slightly thinner one, who reminded Prompto of a mysterious tall rat with his long narrow features, popped his head from around some unknown corner and laughed alongside with him, stepping closer to the cell slowly but surely.

"Haha, and how do they expect to do that? They’re chained to a fucking wall!" the man replied with a jeering laugh that only sent chills down Prompto and Noctis’s backs.

Noctis had enough as he stepped up, holding onto the wall and dragging himself the rest of the way so that he could be more eye to eye with this bastard. "What do you want with us?!" he commanded, trying to keep his voice steady and authoritative. The bulky man, who's codename had not been said yet, suddenly turned and slammed his arms at the bars to their cages with such intensity that even Noctis flinched and was sad to admit that he was more than a little terrified as he drew back, almost slipping down the wall but catching himself. "Pth... pathetic, why'd the boss want this scrawny man again? Ah whatever, it doesn't matter why they want you, what really matters are the instructions that the boss gave us." The man cleared his throat and bared his ugly yellowish teeth and recited as if he was remembering an old poem, "Do what you must to get the crowned prince of Lucis. I want him alive. All others can be disposed of however you see fit." To that he gave Prompto the most menacing glare and started to fish in his pockets for a key to unlock the boys chain.

Prompto felt his heart drop at the cruel sneer of the bulky man, a lump forming in his throat. _‘All others you can dispose of’_. Prompto was disposable in the grand scheme of this and while he knew he wasn’t as important as Noct, the sudden realization that he may die hit him hard. In a way, Noct was shielding him by standing tall to the bully and it made him feel a little safer, but this was all still so terrifying. They were the good guys, right? This kind of stuff wasn't supposed to happen to the good guys; they were supposed to be okay. Prompto took a deep breath before he himself also stood all the way up, trying his best to stand tall using the wall as guidance and help for his throbbing knee. He doubted that they would get out of here with no scars but he had to at least be confident like Noctis was, and not for the first time and certainly not the last time, Prompto was wishing he were stronger, taller, braver: more like Gladio or Ignis, one of them would be better in this situation. Prompto... he didn't know what to do. His heart was pounding and he clung tightly to the cold musty wall, his face pale with worry as the man came inside closer towards them. "Just leave us alone okay?" Prompto tried but knew deep down that there was no way this man would just give up and leave.

Noctis took the form of the guard dog now, teeth baring a growl low in his throat. "You come any closer to us, to Prompto…” Noctis began his lips quivering up into a snarl “And. You. Will. Pay" Noctis enunciated viciously, both arms out blocking Prompto as he walked as close as he could to the center of the room, as if just by standing even a few inches closer to Prompto he could protect him. Prompto watched as Noct moved across the room like a lion stalking its prey and tried his best to get behind his friend as well, though he didn’t really accomplish too much seeing that he was still a few feet away from him at max.

The man standing inside the cell actually looked a tad threatened by the amount of anger he spat, yet stood his ground. But before the man could even dare open his mouth to say anything back Noctis shouted again. "YOU. WILL. NOT. LAY. A. HAND. ON. HIS. HEAD! IF YOU WANT TO DO ANYTHING, YOU DO IT TO ME!! YOU GOT IT?!"

Prompto looked at Noctis with surprise, he had never really seen this side of him before and it was unexpected but appreciated. He felt a warmth spread through his body and felt safer just by hearing those words. "Just, let us go okay? Don't - Don't make us fight you."

The man stopped upon hearing such a ridiculous request and laughed. "Bhahaha! With what weapons? In case you haven’t noticed, you brats are powerless. Did you hear that, S? These poor little kids think they can fight us and wish for us to just ‘Let ‘em go?’ Man how dumb do you think we are?" The burly man asked a new determination running through him as the man known as S appeared at the entrance to their cell and walked in to stand beside his comrade.

"Pretty dumb if you ask me. I mean who do you think you are kidnapping the king of Lucis!!" Noctis growled as the man suddenly turned a slight shade of red, no one ever actually answered that question back before.

“You’re crazy if you think you can keep us here!” Prompto yelled, Noct’s anger and bravery giving him strength, but he shriveled back when he saw the muscular man snarl and turn in Noct’s direction.

“Watch me.” he growled and took stance walking casually up to Noctis stopping right in front of the boy and within a second and with no time to prepare, he balled his right fist up and punched Noctis so hard in the face that it knocked him to the ground. The impact blossomed pain all across Noctis’s cheek as he fell hard to the floor and a taste of copper sprung to his mouth; had he bit his tongue in the process? “That’ll teach you to raise his voice against me.”

Prompto watched in shock as Noctis hit the ground and started tugging and pulling at his own chain to get to his friend. He had to get to him, he had to protect Noctis! What use was he if he couldn't even do the one job he was titled to do; protect Noctis. “Noct! Noct! Are you alright?” He hadn’t been hit and was relatively okay besides from the bruises that would bloom over his skin on his knee, but he couldn’t just sit by and watch this man beat up his friend. Noct, Prompto could see, already had a bruise spreading over cheek, and Prompto flinched, knowing that would start to show later and hurt a lot more. He wanted to pull Noctis back down when he started to stand up, saying things like ‘how he should just stay down’ or ‘how he should let the man turn his anger on him’, he wanted to keep Noct safe from the man in front of them. If this was nothing more than amusing to this man, he’d hate to see what happened if they really pissed him off.

Noctis slowly reached his hand up to his bruised cheek and spat a small amount of blood on the ground still rising up, ignoring Prompto’s protesting’s. This irked the kidnapper as he raised an eyebrow, "Got some fight in ya? I like that." He replied but before Noctis could think of anything snarky to say back the man known as S placed his hand atop of the large mans shoulder, his face half hidden in shadows as both men were now in the closed cell.

"That's enough M," he began, releasing his hand from his shoulder and reached into the pocket of the hooded jacket he was wearing. He trailed his long fingers around the mystery item and pulled it out slapping it into his palm. S stared long and hard at Noctis but eventually his eyes greedily traced over to the slightly cowering blonde boy. He slapped the thing into his hand again, and then pulled on it to reveal its purpose. Both faces fell once the "item" uncoiled and lightly touched the floor. It was a whip. "It's time to get what we came for. Go grab that scrawny blonde boy and take him to "Room X" " the man smiled sadistically. “This one’s mine.”

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

When the other guy, S, rejoined them, Prompto got a sinking feeling in his stomach. When he noticed the whip uncoil to the floor, his stomach sank even more. That wasn’t just for threats, they planned on using that! Prompto quickly scrambled as far away from them as possible, glancing in between Noct and the kidnappers, “Just-” Prompto knew that no matter how far he scooted back he would ultimately fail in the end and at least if they took him then they wouldn’t do anything to Noctis.

Prompto took a deep breath and continued with a shaky voice. “Don’t – Don’t touch him.” Prompto said, his voice trembling, his eyes locked on the whip with worry, “If you take me you need to promise you won’t – you won’t touch Prince Noctis.”

S stepped forward and grabbed Prompto by the arm then, harsh enough that it made Prompto cry out in pain and grinned an evil sort of menacingly smile. Prompto was going to have a hand shaped bruise left at the end of this as he forced his eyes to look directly at the man known as S. He got close, giving the boy a smile that sent shivers through his whole body and whispered, “Are you really in any position to demand anything?” The man said as Prompto bit his lip trembling but not answering while his shackle was unlocked so they could take him to the other room. The second the chain dropped off his ankle Prompto launched himself at S, all flying limbs and punches. He managed to get in a few hits, but both men had height and weight on Prompto and it wasn’t long before he felt a stinging slap hit his face, leaving his ears ringing as M dragged him off the other man and roughly threw him on the floor.

“You’ve made a mistake now, boy!” M barked, turning back to the blonde and gripping Prompto’s arm that was already bruising tightly, the blond worried briefly that he would lose all feeling and circulation in it. Prompto looked towards Noct, his friend screaming and yelling things that Prompto didn’t comprehend as his heart started beating wildly, his eyes tearing up slightly from the pain blooming across his face and arm. He didn’t know what to do. He was truly stuck; a futilely struggling fly caught in a spider’s sticky web. S scoffed and rose from the floor then and grabbed at Prompto’s jaw hard and firm, “I wouldn’t do that again if I were you, pet.” He spat the last word, glaring hard into the boy’s eyes before shifting his gaze back to his burly friend. “Let’s go, this one obviously needs more discipline.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again to my RP partner Melodiousnobody on tumblr. I have no idea how any of this would be possible without you!! Also a huge thanks as always to my beta reader/writer ellay_gee and my new partner in crime Elillierose. THANK YOU ALL, now let the real fun slowly start up!!

**Chapter 3**

Noctis couldn't believe the turn of events that played out right in front of his eyes. He was so sure that when they first got captured that it was because he was the king and they wanted to torture him for information, never would he have guessed that they would take a liking to Prompto first and leave him rotting in the cell. “NOOOO! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!” Noctis screeched, tugging relentlessly at the chain around his ankle before turning around to look back at Prompto. “STOP! Please, just take me instead!” he screamed, the amount of pressure he was exhorting hurting his lungs. “No… NO! Let him go!” he tried again when he saw the two men rise and walk towards the door with his struggling friend. If Noctis could, he would have killed them on the spot, no mercy, nothing, just straight up plunge his sword into their bodies, but that lies the problem. He had no sword to do this with and in his current predicament, he wouldn’t be able to do much anyways.

It wasn’t fair! Why were they taking Prompto away when Noctis was the one they were after? Prompto didn’t do anything wrong! Prompto was the most innocent soul you could find, hell, he even felt bad sometimes killing a fly; saying that he didn’t want to be the decider of when this creature died. Noctis shook his head to rid himself of thinking useless thoughts right now and focused all his attention on the two men, the buff one already out the door but the skinnier man standing in the doorway. He strained his voice yelling out for Prompto, pleading for them to stop and take him instead, but it looked like they were going to do whatever was up their sleeves to him anyways, neither man listened.

Instead, all he got for his efforts was for S to turn around and stalk up to him, grand smile spreading across his ugly rat-like face, before swiftly kicking him in the gut, doubling the raven over.  Noct grimaced, trembling as spittle leaked from his mouth.  The man who called himself S leaned over with a mocking sing-song voice as he ran his fingers through Noctis’s hair. “You stay here like a good little pet, I have other business to attend to" he chimed, patting him on the head and shutting the cage door. He made sure to double check his locking before turning the light off, plunging Noctis back into the world of almost darkness. The only thing that the raven could hear were the sounds of the sadistic man’s chuckles as he walked all the way down the hall.  

XVXVXVXVXVXV

Prompto screamed and kicked the whole way down the hall like a feral daemon. He tried everything he could to dislodge the superhuman grip M had on his arm, to no avail. The door to what he could only guess as "Room X" was opened, and for the first time in his life, Prompto wished he was blindfolded so he didn't have to see the horrors of the inside.

The room was bigger than the first one by several feet. An old looking operating table was on the far left of the room with several stains of dark red marring the floor underneath. Behind said bed was a set of rusty shelves with tools ranging from pliers, gags, blindfolds, and even a chainsaw. Next to the shelves of miscellaneous torture equipment was two slightly smaller cabinets, both black and both locked with a heavy duty padlock. Across the dimly lit chamber, chains of different sizes hung from the ceiling. The same red stains lined the floor in sickening streaks and puddles. On the wall to the right was a whole slew of different types of whips, daggers, swords; too many weapons to count.

M shoved him into the room by the arm and waited for S. Once S walked through the heavy metal door, and locked it, he insisted that M  _ ‘hook him up’ _ . Prompto could not recall a time in his life when he’d been so utterly terrified and he had no shame in admitting it. These men, this room, everything about this situation frightened the boy and all he wanted to do was to crawl into a ball and believe that this was all a bad dream. He knew that nothing “serious” had happened yet, and he believed that that might be why he had more nerves that usual. These men were unknowns, they were two very unpredictable monsters, both with different agendas and ways to hurt people, Prompto didn’t have to be here long to know that much. So Prompto may not have known for sure what to expect but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good.

Suddenly M’s grip on his arm tightened and before the blond could even snap himself out of his own thoughts, he was slammed to the floor with the force of a charging dual horn and the gunslinger thought for sure his back must have broke from impact as he tried to gasp for air. Blackness seeped into his mind, covering parts of his vision as M straddled him and sat all his weight onto his stomach, the sensation to barsh lingered there for a brief moment as Prompto tried to will it down and swallow his pride. The buff man glanced down at the face of the wimp underneath him and smiled knowing that this caused him displeasure as he proceeded to lift both Prompto’s arms up. S strolled over then and handed his comrade a pair of handcuffs and Promptos eyes widened.

“No… Please, whatever you’re doing… You don’t have too…” he managed to choke out but knew by the looks of the two men above him that his pleading would be in vain. Soon, without any words or comments back to Prompto’s earlier suggestion, M handcuffed both his hands together while S walked back over to the wall and cranked a loud machine in the corner of the room by the door.

“Please no… Stop…” Prompto pleaded, eyes darting from side to side widely, watching nervously as his body slowly lifted into the air. The gunners breathe hitched in his throat from fear, as if he weighed nothing, just a limp body dangling just above the ground. If Prompto had one good thing that he could take away from this situation, it was that at least the smell of dead fish was gone, at least it was warmer in here, somewhat normal room temperature, and at least Noct was safe and didn’t have to see him get hurt. He assumed long ago that these men did just play around; no, he would actually bet that the tall skinny one probably got off on seeing people in pain. What a freak!

Prompto was scared. Their lives had always consisted of fighting daemons and bad guys on a day to day basis, but this… this was a different kind of fear. This was the kind that created a rock in his stomach and made him want to cry and scream at the same time. It was the kind that left shivers wracking his body and turned his blood to ice because, when they were fighting, he could always defend himself, and if not then he knew that his friends, brothers in arms, would be there to pick him back up. But right here, right now, he was helpless. He kicked and screamed and fought for just an ounce of control, but he was overpowered, there was no way out. As much as he hated it, Prompto had to suck it up, he had to try and stay strong and hold his ground.

When his back smashed into the ground and black crept into his vision, Prompto realized that this might be where he died. When M straddled him a crushing weight upon Prompto’s small body, Prompto realized that there was no way to fight against men like this. And when he was strung up to the ceiling, his toes brushing across the ground as he dangled from the chains, Prompto realized these men weren’t just going to kill him. They were going to tear him apart first. And from the looks on their faces, they were going to enjoy every second of it.

Prompto’s arms were burning from holding all his body weight, but that didn’t stop him from squirming, trying to upset the chains or break them – anything that would give him an advantage. He couldn’t move his body enough to really kick out at M, who was still pretty close. Prompto silently reminded himself to work out with Gladio more often. He couldn’t fight a lot, but he still mustered up what courage he had left and spat into M’s face, and shot him a small self satisfied grin.

When the spit landed on M’s face, he was actually surprised. The buff man took a second to even register that his face was hit and once he lifted his hand up to his cheek and noticed that it came back a tad slimy, well, let’s just say he was not happy. "Why you little-" M growled and clenched his fist tight as the saliva crawled down his face and he used the saliva reddened fist to punch into the boy’s stomach.

Prompto knew it was coming, but just because he braced himself for the pain, didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. He coughed up the remaining drool and just stared, eyes piercing into M, hatred rising.

The large man didn’t like this new Prompto, didn’t like this defiant boy who thought he could get away with disrespecting him, he wouldn’t mind whipping this version of him into shape. He was going to make this little shit pay for what he did and brought his hand back for a second round, only this time he was about to punch Prompto in the jaw, ceasing when S spoke up.

"M... Stop,” he demanded, walking back over towards the two of them, “Remember where your place is, your place is with the king. This shitface is my pet now, that was the deal remember."

Prompto’s heart dropped, no, more like sunk into a bottomless ocean of fear and regret, beating hard and sudden, "No, don't - don't you DARE touch Noct! I-I'll do whatever you want, but don't you dare touch him!" He cried in a panicked induced scream, fear rising up inside him at just the thought of failing to protect Noct. What more could they want? They already had him strung up like some marionette, they had no need to lay a finger on Noctis. Oh hell no was Prompto going to  just stay here and do nothing as these two men tortured and whipped, and who knows what else, Noctis. Prompto struggled, actually struggle would be putting it lightly, he more like flailed, trying desperately to clench his fingers inward, maybe by doing that he could slip out of the hand cuffs easier and tugged relentlessly at the chains.  _ Come on, come on… _ he pled over and over again in his head but it was no use, the chains were cutting into his wrists like never before and he watched as blood started trickling down his arm, causing a slight tickling sensation. _ No! Come on! I have to protect Noct!  _ He fought, but it was no use, his wrists stung and he was trapped with no way out and no way to save Noctis from his impending doom, his head fell as he breathed in and out harshly. He had failed… “Noct…”

M turned and watched as the blond tried with all his might to break free from the chains and stepped back to let him believe that he had a chance at winning. When Promtpo’s body stilled and he could almost physically see the body shut down, M heard the last tiny plea for his friend and sneered a cold-hearted, unloving sadistic smile. "I think you have bigger things to worry about right now…" he snickered opening the door to leave, but sticking his head back in to quickly add, “Oh and don’t worry, you’ll get your fun first.” He chimed, slipping fully out the door and creaking it shut, leaving Prompto alone in the room with S; the lock clicking ominously behind him. Prompto slowly lifted his head and shifted his eyes over towards the door watched as M stood in the doorway then eventually left, his heart clenching painfully.  _ No… Noct…  _ He hoped the other man wasn't heading back to Noctis, though deep down he already knew he was. What were they going to do to him - it seemed that they wanted Noctis alive, and hopefully unharmed, so that was a plus, and Prompto really would do anything to protect Noctis.

As soon as M left, S turned to face the boy dangling in front of him. "He's right, you know.” The tall man began gliding over and caressing the side of his new ‘pet’s’ face. “Who knows, when I'm done with you maybe you won't even remember the prince?"

"Nothing's going to make me forget Noct, definitely not you!" Prompto snapped back immediately, jerking his face out of the man’s grasp, yet only enlisting an irritated ‘tsk’ from the older man as he clicked his tongue.

“My my, what a definite young man you are. I believe a change is in order” S laughed as he forcefully cupped Prompto’s jaw in his left hand, then rose his right hand up to pet and run his fingers through Prompto’s untidied hair.

Noticing the dark look in the man's eyes, Prompto started to get a little worried, hating the feeling of those fingers in his hair even though it's something the blond would usually enjoy. He loved it when his friends played with his hair, but this… this was  _ wrong _ .

"You have such a beautiful face," S cooed before his endearment turned nasty as his darkened eyes pierced into Prompto’s. "It would be a shame if some bastard were to fuck it up,” he implied, taking his gloved hand and slapping Prompto harshly across the face, causing a few trickles of blood covered spit to drool down the side of his mouth, before adding, “Isn’t that right?”

The slap reverberated through him, leaving his ears ringing and his body shaking slightly from the force. A metallic warmth spread in his mouth—he must have bit his tongue as he spat the remaining blood that collected in his mouth on the ground.

“I - I don't care what you do to me,” Prompto hesitated, locking eyes with the tall man in front of him. “You can't - You can't really hurt me, my friends are coming. And as long as Noct is safe, I don't care what happens!" he declared bravely, though his voice shook. "I can take anything you throw at me, you sadistic monster!"

S raised an eyebrow at Prompto and repeated the words back to him as if he was a foreigner just learning the language. "And as long as Noctis is safe?" He chuckled darkly and ripped his hand back from the boy. "My dear poor child... what makes you think that dear Noct will be safe here?” he questioned and watched as the blond’s eyes went wide but, before he could voice anything out, the slender man continued. “Just because we want him alive does not mean we won't play with him until the boss gets here, haha. That’s not how we do things here. Here," he paused stalking around Prompto in a circle making the blond dart his eyes all around him, “Here anything goes.” The man laughed at this, "You really don't know anything, do you, boy?"

Prompto bit his lip, holding back the remark that threatened to make itself known. He had to stop talking back; he had to make sure his best friend would be okay. "I..." It took a few moments for him to steel himself, barely able to get the words out of his mouth, "You can do anything to me. Anything. Just don't - don't touch him. I'll do whatever you want, but please.... please just... don't touch him," he begged softly, eyes now focused on the ground as he hung his head in preparation of what would surely come.

S stared long and hard at the boy, observing every nook and cranny of his skin before taking the whip in his hand and gripping it tight, readying for an attack. "Either way, we don’t have to worry about that now. I got what I wanted right here. Now, time for my favorite part." The man sneered as he brought down the first whip strike onto Prompto’s bare chest suddenly, the crack smacking off his skin.

Prompto had been hurt before in battle, but the sharp sting of the whip on his bare, cold chest left him reeling for breath. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming, a small whimper escaping instead. Prompto's chest stung and he looked up at S, realizing this was just beginning.

S's face fell when the part that he enjoys most never came; the scream. He flung back the whip and tried again, striking harder and leaving a great X mark to bleed its way down his chest.

Prompto bit his lip harder to stop himself from letting out any noises as all the air left his body. His chest burned, his body ached, but he wasn't going to break that easily. He looked up at S, a small smirk on his face. "That…” he paused only to grin at his kidnapper, “That all you got?"

"...Heh...” the thin rat-like man chuckled pleasantly before snapping: “That all I got?! Boy... you are barking up the wrong tree!" He roared as he released whip after whip upon is front, laughing like a maniac at the now dozen or more strokes that littered his chest.

Each strike was harder and more painful than the one before. Prompto thought for sure that he was going to die here in this awful place without ever fulfilling anything worthwhile in his life. By the fourth hit, Prompto gave in and was screaming, each lash bending a river of agony through his body. By the ninth, he tried asking the man to stop, and by the nineteenth, was begging, but to no avail. This man wasn’t going to stop until his  _ “fun”  _ ended. 

Once he heard the screams emit from his toy, he immediately felt better, more powerful, and decided then that he has had enough on his front. Now it was time for the back. The back was like a clean canvas and S was the painter indulging in blood based paints as he struck hard diagonally across his back, causing a slight intake of air from the gunner. Just knowing that Prompto couldn’t see him was exhilarating in itself as the sadistic man carved blow after blow into his back, watching as the blond’s body flinched and thrashed.

The man was tireless and eventually, through the abuse, Prompto no longer felt the individual strokes as they hit him, just the constant pain burning through his body. He stopped screaming after a while, his throat sore and painful already, and he couldn't even struggle anymore. And, just like that, his body went numb.

Soon, the whipping stopped and Prompto would have thought he was unconscious if he wasn’t so aware of the silence.  It took him a moment to realize he wasn't getting whipped anymore when all of a sudden a grinding noise sounded out behind him and he was lowered to the floor gradually. Shortly his toes brushed against the cold floor and he thought that this was finally over. When the chain was low enough he sunk to his knees, careful not to fall to his back or front because of the lacerations. Though, he swayed to stay upright, each side bruised beyond repair, or so he thought. Everything hurt and he was breathing heavily, hoping that by being put to the floor meant it was over. "It's okay as long as Noctis is okay. You're okay as long as Noctis is okay" he mumbled to himself, trying to convince himself it was true.

"What's that? It's okay as long as Noctis is okay?" S sneered, strolling up to squat beside the blond. "Sorry pal, but..." he paused, lightly hitting Prompto’s cheek with the back side of his palm and laughing when the boy flinched, blinking rapidly, “I don’t think Noct will be okay for long,” he finished, standing up as he headed to a door that Prompto hadn't noticed before. On his way to said door he set down the whip and walked inside.

He was silent when he was slapped, turning his head away to let his matted hair fall into his face. Prompto wished he was stronger. He couldn't keep fighting though, his body hurt, he didn't know how to keep fighting. Noctis was always a stronger and better fighter than him. They were all stronger than him. He never did measure up. And, not for the first time and certainly not the last, Prompto hung his head in silence as tears threatened to fall. He could do this… No, he had to do this, for Noctis and everyone. He had to stay strong.

Upon re-emerging, Prompto noticed, through the slight dizziness, that S was wheeling in some sort of old metal chair. "I don't think you’re gonna like the next part." S commented as he positioned the chair so that it was facing where Prompto was, locking the wheels in place before strolling over towards the bloody gunner. Once there he unhooked the handcuffs from the ceiling chain and began to drag the boy over towards the chair.

“Wha- no, stop… what are you-” Prompto breathlessly wisped out, but without Prompto having any energy to fight back, the dragging went smoothly.

After hauling Prompto across the dirty, grimy floor, S picked him up and positioned him into the metal chair, bending down to fasten in his legs with a set of buckles.

Prompto was starting to lose it but couldn’t do anything about it, he just wasn’t strong enough to kick out or hit his attacker, all he wanted was sleep and to know that Noctis was okay. He even hissed in pain as his back made contact with the back of the chair and S pulled the straps tightly and made sure they were secure before moving up to unlock his handcuffs. Last, he hastily fastened his wrists in on the hand rests. "I wouldn't fall asleep if I were you, don’t wanna get shocked do ya?"

"Shock me?" Prompto murmured, confused, watching with increasingly tired eyes as S moved away, only to come back with a metal collar. Immediately, Prompto knew what it was and no way would he allow this man to put a collar on him and treat him like a pet. “N-No stop! Get away from me!” Prompto demanded, trying to wiggle his damaged body out of the restraints with his newfound strength, but S just chuckled in enjoyment and observed with his dark brown eyes.  He reached his long arms around Prompto’s neck once he thought the thrusting and fidgeting had subsided enough for Prompto to lose the little energy he had left, and within seconds the man was locking this ‘collar’ in place with a click.

Prompto was done for, his life and freedom were done for. He could feel the life slowly draining from his eyes as he watched S bring the key to his mouth and kiss it.  "Every time I see you dozing off without permission, I'll shock you. Every time you act out of line, I’ll shock you. Every time you fight me, I’ll shock you. See where I’m going with this, my pet?” He asked, putting the key in his pocket and patting it happily, standing back to admire his work before continuing his speech. “This is one of my favorite little toys. Electric collars, ah what a fine invention dontcha think? Though, I tweak almost all my toys for best quality satisfaction.” The thin man smirked, glancing at the irritation on Prompto’s bruised and reddened face.

Prompto’s mind was moving too fast even though he felt sluggish. His back stung even more now that he was pushed against the chair. He struggled, but there was no way to get out, he was a sitting duck to whatever awful plans this man had in store next.

S chuckled once again, walking over to grab his whip and hang it back up on the wall, crimson still dripping from the length of it, and snatching a new item in its place. This one though, shocked and confused Prompto even more than the collar.  _ ‘What the hell?’ _ Prompto thought when S came back over with an old Polaroid camera and stood in front of the blond with a sickening smile.

“Say cheese,” he mocked, moving his finger to hover over the button before clicking down on it, thus causing the flash to blind Prompto temporarily. The man took the photograph out of the camera and lightly shook it, a pleased smile growing on his face. “It’s a keeper,” was all he said before walking back up towards Prompto and leaning down so that he was now at eye level with his new slave. “You sure are lovely, I have waited so long to get a pet, too long… After the last one-“ S eerily informed, but stopped mid sentence shaking his head, as if he wanted to forget all about whoever this last pet was. “Nevermind they don’t matter, what matters now is you. Finally, waiting is complete.” S smiled, reaching out and patting Prompto’s cheek in a ‘good boy’ gesture before standing up and walking back towards the door.

“I’m not your pet!” Prompto growled as soon as his hand left his cheek, “And I never will be!”

S only continued to smile though as he reached the door, never even looking back at Prompto during his declaration. Finally, he reached the door and unlocked it, but before sliding out, he quickly turned his head and announced, “We’ll see about that” with the deepest, darkest voice he could muster. He chuckled darkly before adding, “Oh and do stay put pet, I’ll be right back with some… new fun” He sniggered making sure to lock the door back up before walking down the hall and safely tucking the picture into his pocket.

The silence of the room was deafening and Prompto swore he could hear his heartbeat out of his chest. “I’m no one’s pet!” he mumbled trying to experimentally rip his wrists from their holds, but all that caused him was a rope burning sensation and new pain. “Come on…” he huffed, sweating and panting, but gave up when they didn’t budge.  _ What new fun… He couldn’t mean Noct right?! Whatever it is, I don’t want it. Just please don’t let it be Noct…  _ Prompto muttered to himself, glancing all around the room for anything he could use to break free, no such luck, “Damn…”

Before he knew it, there was a noise at the door, like the sound of someone unlocking it and Prompto stiffened immensely. The door opened first with S and his stupid smirk. Only a day into this torture and already, Prompto wanted to smack that stupid grin off his face!

The man got into the room, glanced at Prompto and beamed before turning around and holding the door open, only for M to stride on through carrying a struggling Noctis.

Prompto’s eyes went wide, his heart pounding suddenly, "No – NO! Please don't touch him!” Prompto pleaded, now ripping his flesh apart to try and get to his friend, tears making themselves visible. “Please… Do whatever you want to me but DONT. TOUCH. HIM!" he pleaded, his voice getting louder until it was a scream. “NOCTIS!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my two beta readers and my good friend who originally RP-ed this with me!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 4**

Noctis was disoriented, like he was drunk and was told to go run a race in space where gravity was made up and everything was either sideways or upside down. It hurt… His mind was heating up in overdrive and his forehead was burning through his skull and everything just felt fuzzy. Then, vaguely, he felt the presence of someone next to him.

“Prompto?” He half whispered, half slurred, trying his best to roll his head towards the unknown manifestation. He was able to get his eyes open a sliver before a searing pain forced them closed them again. Why did his head hurt so damn much? What was going on? The last thing he remembered was Prompto in the room with him… Prompto was here and… 

“Wha- Prompto…?” A palm was now up against his warm forehead and without knowing, Noctis pushed his head into the hand like a kitten purring into a human’s palm. And, for a second, he felt content, until a voice grumbled and Noctis knew, even in his confused state of mind, that this was not Prompto.  _ That's right! Those men came in and took him away, but if that's so then who was with him now? _ The voice was deep, deeper than the tall slender Man so this had to be the other one right?

“Looks like the drug I gave you is working according to plan. How are you feeling your majesty? Does your head hurt? Your forehead feels a little hot.” The man chuckled, and before Noctis could orient what was even going on in his life, the chain around his foot was unlocked and the ground started moving causing Noctis to strangle a little gasp. He was soon scooped up and thrown over someone’s shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, it was weird. The figure was buff and from the bits of Noct’s memories that he remembered this was was the one called M. For a second he was content with just continuing his float through space, but at the same time his brain alarmed him tell him that he needed to get out now; leave while you can! Noctis tried to struggle, strained to lift his head up, strained the moved he arms to even punch,  but it felt like a pressure was forcing him back down and making him want to throw up. The walk only took a few minutes but Noctis could feel the blood rushing to his head this causing his lightheadedness to grow even more irritated. He knew it was wrong and that he should be trying to do something else, but his body was too tired to move, it was too tired to do anything. Even if he did escape he had a high feeling that he wouldn't get two steps without falling over. There was an ominous creak of a door and Noctis lolled his head to the side, trying again to crack his eyes open, only to be suddenly blinded by a wave of nausea and an intense pain radiating through his body as he was abruptly thrown over the shoulder onto the ground, shivering on impact. Once his body made contact with the concrete he could have sworn that he heard some sort of crack, maybe he was just hallucinating that too though, the exhortation of the slam forcing a pained screen to rip through Noct. 

Noctis could faintly hear a voice pleading somewhere behind him, but he was already so fucked up from the drugs and the agony his back was in, that he tossed it aside as his mind playing tricks on him.

Though he couldn’t fully open his eyes, he didn’t have to see to know he would not like whatever was to come next as cold metal encircled his wrists and he was hoisted into the air.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXV

"Now, you watch my pet," S whispered into Prompto’s ear, hand gripping under Prompto’s chin as the blond looked up in horror at his friend being hoisted up into the air. “You did say that you wanted to see Noctis again,” S finished with a laugh as he forcefully took his hand away from the gunner and got up to grab a knife from the shelf. "And remember," S smiled back, "If I see you falling asleep, dozing off, or even looking away, I will shock you back into reality and your friend here will get twice as many cuts. And you do want to protect him dontcha?"

Tears welled up in Prompto’s eyes as S told him that he wasn’t allowed to look away or else Noct would get hurt, but how could he watch as his friend just got tortured in front of his eyes?! Where was Ignis? Where was Gladio? Why was this happening to them; they were so  _ careful _ . Dirt was getting into his wounds and he didn't even care. He struggled frantically to get out of the chair because he HAD to help Noct, he promised to protect him! "NO! DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE! STOP PLEASE! YOU HAD YOUR FUN WITH ME, JUST LEAVE NOCT OUT OF THIS!" He yelled, the metal digging into his wrists and legs. At the sound of the knife hitting flesh, Prompto squeezed his eyes shut against the tears running down his face. He didn't care if he got shocked, he couldn't watch this, but too late he remembered the last of S’s words as Noct’s screaming got louder and the knife went in deeper.

S looked over at the blond after only the first slice into the Prince’s chest and sighed, digging the knife in deeper before clicking his button and watching as Prompto convulsed, the shock unexpectedly powerful. M glanced back and chuckled as the blond cried and pleaded over and over, thrashing his body around and yanking hard at the clamps on his hands and feet to get out. Then, the second and third and even fourth slices ran their courses through Noct’s skin and the raven screamed out in pain, body jerking away. 

After a little while later, S passed the knife to M who worked on his back as the other man walked over to grab another and turned back to face Noctis’ front. The king was huffing and panting but the drug seemed to finally be wearing off as he looked directly at S who lightly twirled the knight just inches from his face. “What’s goin’ on?” Noctis slurred, eyes focusing in an out on S’s face “--o’s there? W-why does m-my -ody feel like it’s on fire?” Noctis slurred, senses slowly coming back to him more clearly. 

S traced the knife from Noct’s cheek all the way down to his lip and further south until it rested on his neck. “Oh it’s nothing that you should concern yourself with. Now…Where were we?” The tall man replied, tilting his dagger towards Noct’s collarbone now and trailing it down, pressing into the skin and tearing it open to watch as the king yelled and squirmed away from the touch in confusion, and his friend screamed behind him.

“Stop! Noct! S don’t- please just use me instead!” Prompto pleaded, closing his eyes as the tears streamed down his face. “...Just l-let him go…” He couldn’t do it, couldn’t watch his friend get treated like that; he wished he could use his hands to cover up his ears, better yet punch S, but right here and now he was powerless. Bad move on promptos part, guess like S wasn’t in a good mood as Prompto’s body suddenly jerked upwards as if his body abruptly caught fire. The amount of electricity pulsing through him set all his nerves on end as ear piercing screams ripped from his throat, body barely functioning with the amount of electricity coursing through him. Then it stopped, and he was left panting, listening as his friends, and his own as well, screams echoed in the room and he couldn’t take it. He quietly begged them to stop, tears rolling faster down his face after watching his best friend get sliced up.

S was disgusted to see the gunslinger closing his eyes again and something inside him snapped as he stormed over to Prompto, grabbing is jaw harshly. "I SAID TO LOOK YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!" the tall man howled, anger clearly visible on his face as he stomped over and forced the gunner’s head up to meet his gaze, water leaking down the sides of his eyes in large droplets.

S looked furious as he took the dagger that he was using on Noctis, and in one fluid movement stabbed it into Prompto’s left thigh, laughing as the boy screamed and writhed in even more pain as the fabric on his pants ripped and the knife dug deeper and deeper into his upper leg. “I warned you!” S declared, gritting his teeth, “I told you the rules and YOU disobeyed them, not me, noct is hurting now BECAUSE of you. You looked away, you closed your eyes and he paid. Some friend you are!” the slender man shouted, spit flying into Prompto’s face as he slowly twisted the knife in deeper. Prompto wished more than anything right now that he and Noct could be back home, back with Gladio and Ignis and the Regalia. They didn’t need to do anything special, just having a campfire would be nice, and he tried to keep that thought in his mind, tried so hard but the burning and agony he felt in his thigh at that moment ruined his happy thought. He wanted to curl up and cry, but instead he met S's eye, shaking slightly but keeping his gaze steady, "Y-you can do anything you want to me, I'll take it. B-But don't hurt Noctis anymore." After a moment’s hesitation, he added in a soft whimper, "Please."

S glared at him for a strong minute, knife still in his leg before turning slightly towards M and snapping his fingers "Release him." he gestured, "We have…  Other plans," he finished, lips curling up into a smile as Noctis was harshly released from his holds and grabbed by M.

"What-" Noctis began, still feeling woozy, but whatever was in his body seemed to be wringing itself out completely by this point making Noctis more aware of everything around him and all the pain that was inflicted upon him. "What are you doing?..." Noctis tried to rasp out, looking closely now at Prompto and it was as if it was his first time registering that his friend was even in the room. "Prompto...?" he questioned, anger growing inside him at how bloody and broken his best friend looked, especially since his friend sat, tied to a chair with a dagger in his thigh. Now more than ever, Noctis struggled to break free, pain blistering him in every movement he mustered.

"Prompto! No! Let him go!" Noctis yelled, breaking one hand free from M who was supposed to be holding him back. “PROMPTO!” Noctis reached his arm out towards Prompto as far as he could, as if maybe he'd be able to get to Prompto by some magical force, but it wasn't enough, and his body was too weak to stretch any more.

"M," the thin man said with an annoyed eye roll standing in front of prompto and the king, "Will you shut him up already?" M shrugged in a ‘sorry’ like manner and gripped the prince tighter, dragging him over towards one of the black cabinets. Once there, he pulled Noctis to the floor, who was kicking and screaming and trying his hardest to get loose in any way, as S menacingly trotted over and sat down on the prince’s stomach. Though Noct would probably be able to overpower the man in any other situation, right here and now he was too hurt and bruised to even move, plus the fact that S was sitting right on his newly crafted bruises.

"Try anything and I'll end you in front of your buddy here," S said as he reached up on a small corner tabled and felt around for another tool, this one was a smaller dagger than the one he just got done using by a few centimeters. The knife was only about the size of his index finger but that didn’t mean that it couldn’t be deadly as S twirled it in his hand menacingly while shifting his position to a more suitable position. Noct’s entire upper body felt like it was wrapped up in a flaming vine that was tangling itself in and out of the creases and limbs of his body. It was painful; so very painful. Not only was his body burning from the cuts into his flesh, but to add even more pressure was S pinning him down with his own body, threatening him. Noct couldn’t help the tears that rose to his eyes but he tried with all his might to keep them down, he refused to let S see him cry. He had to be strong, he couldn’t show any more weakness, but when S told him to stay put or he would carve him up like a pumpkin in front of Prompto and M opened up the cupboard and pulled out a few multicolored bottles and a syringe, Noct physically stiffened.

"NO!" Noctis pled as soon as his eyes glanced over at the cabinet opening and he saw the liquids, and the tears that rose from early that he thought he finally managed to psuh back down made themselves known again as one slid out and ran down his cheek onto the floor. "No… Not again… Whatever that is… Please don’t give me anymore!" M ignored him as he poured liquid from each bottle into one container and drew the concoction into the chamber of the syringe before turning to the broken prince.

Noctis tried to fight it, but soon stopped struggling once S leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Like I said, try anything and I will make sure to slowly carve you in front of  Blondie over there. It would…" he paused for some sort of dramatic flare; “Be more than he could take.” Then he laughed as the syringe was injected into Noctis’ arm and the prince bit back his lip to keep himself grounded, the drug already working its way back into his bloodstream. What was this drug anyway? The world around him started to swirl and close in on him once again, and the last thing he saw was Prompto chained to that chair before quietly muttering his friend’s name and fading back into nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Prompto sighed in relief when they let Noctis down, closing his eyes for a few moments, his whole body hurting. He watched as Noct woke up a little, his heart breaking slightly when his best friend tried to reach out to him. Not that he could reach back; the chair keeping him restrained. He watched as the needle went into Noct’s arm, hoping it was the same stuff they had used before and that Noct would just fall asleep, little did he know. He looked at the two men, exhausted and tired himself, too done to filter himself anymore.

As soon as Noctis was carried out of the room, Prompto popped the question, his back stung from being pushed against the dirty metal and his whole body hurt, yet still he tried and risked the question, hoping that maybe just maybe they might have a shred of decency. "Could you, um, unchain me from...this chair? It's not like I'm...going to run, you kinda stabbed me...in the leg. Just chain me back to...the wall or something instead. Please?" His words were forced out between heavy pants. S stared at him in a mix of disbelief and fondness before turning to him with a smile that wasn’t necessarily a menacing one, moreso a slightly kinder version. 

"You know," he considered as he sauntered over towards the blond, "Actually... You're right. I do believe that was enough for today." S informed, taking his hand and rubbing the top of Prompto’s head in a ‘good doggie’ kind of gesture.

Prompto sighed in relief when S told him that joyous news, but snarled under his breath when S ran his grubby, now gloveless, hands through his hair, trying to get as far away from the man as possible. After S stopped and bent down in front of him in a motion that he actually might unchain him, Prompto’s demeanor changed from angry to slight disbelief and then to surprise. "Really? You're gonna bring me back to Noct?" he asked, hopeful.

"I never said I'd bring you back to ‘Noct’, I said that was enough for today," S relayed his message, but somewhere deep down he must have had some kind of heart because he actually did unchain the boy and carried him, well… More like dragged him, out of the room and back down the hall.

Prompto felt his heart plummet at the thought of not going back to his friend, "No, Nononono! Bring me back to him; I need to make sure he's okay! You can't do this! Come on, we can’t escape, you know that, just let me be in the same cell as him again!" He said frantically, wincing at every step he took from the knife wound in his thigh making walking difficult, at least the knife was gone, but maybe that’s worse? He was struggling in S's grip, though not much because his whole body ached, but still enough to irritate the older man as S seemed to ignore Prompto’s pleas like the plague. 

S just gripped tighter and tighter each time the boy tried to wiggle free, “You’re right,” he answered after Prompto began babbling nonsense, “You won't escape. Not now, not ever, so being with your friend won’t matter in the long run.” S snided as he tightened his grp on his upper arm even more just for the fun of seeing the boy weakly grasp at his own hand as soft gasps and wheezes escaped from his mouth. 

He was almost there, almost to Noct’s cell, but instead of turning left he turned right and walked down a little bit until finally throwing him inside the small cell with a toss. "I won't handcuff you this time, but don't think I'll be this easy on you again. I'm only cutting you slack because it is your first day here," S spat as he slammed the door shut and locked it. “I’ll be back in the morning, so don’t get too comfy,” he growled as he turned his back on the gunner.

Prompto hit the ground with a thud, twisting his damaged body around desperately to look at his captor. “NO! NOCT. NOCTIS ANSWER ME! NOCT!” he screamed trying to look down the corridor to see if he could spot his friend. He knew his friend was probably passed out from the drugs, but he was so frantic anyway that he didn't care.

S didn't get all but six feet away from his cell before he quickly returned and banged on the bars, the sudden nose making Promptp yelp in surprise. "HEY! Shut up asshole, you really don't want to test my patience," S returned too soon, now showing signs of aggression.

Prompto stumbled towards the bars, hanging on to one so he wouldn't fall over, "Take me to Noct.” He demanded in the steadiest voice he could. “I need to make sure he's okay, I don't know what you guys gave him, I wanna make sure he's okay. Please, I can't do anything to escape; I just wanna make sure he's okay," Prompto’s tone losing authority the longer he clumsily tried to ramble out, but was rudely cut off by S.

"And I just want you to shut it! You know what, forget it! I was going to go easy on you but I changed my mind!" S shouted before storming off back down the hall and came back about a minute later cupping two items in his hand before unlocking the door and stepping inside with a slam that could send anyone chills. He locked it back up just in case and trudged closer to the now cowering blond. Soon, he was only inches away from Prompto and was cruelly pushed back down to the ground.

"Now listen here, you bitch. You don't call the shots around here. I do. You are my pet and I am your owner, got it?" he snarled, pulling out handcuffs and pinning Prompto’s arms behind his back at a harsh angle, snapping them shut.

"I know I said I'd give you a break, but you are just so annoying right now that I think a little punishment is in order. I thought that maybe the whip would be enough but I can see know that I was surely wrong. Tonight you will be quiet instead!" he seethed as he took his free arm and grabbed the gunman’s neck before quickly pulling out the second item; a gag.

Promptos eyes grew wide with horror as soon as the second item was reveiled. “NO! Sto-” He shouted but was cut off by the force of S’s hands on him.

Very swiftly, as if he’d had much practice, S forced the blond to bite down onto the gag as he clasped it behind his head.  He tugged on it to make sure that the strap was nice and tight before throwing Prompto back down among the rubble.

"There, much better," S smiled. "Now I can sleep peacefully tonight." The thin man leaned down and stroked his fingers lightly across Prompto’s cheek before patting it twice. "Goodnight pet," he sang before opening and closing the door once again, making sure that everything was locked up and in order before completely leaving.

A shiver washed through Prompto’s body when S’s finger made contact, and he cast his eyes down at the ground with shame. When the door closed, Prompto leaned against the wall, tears still spilling from his eyes as he thought about Noctis and how he was doing. What was in that drug?

Eventually after some time his attention started to wonder to the thoughts of Ignis and Gladio and how mad they probably were right now. After some time his attention started wavering to irrelevant things like what time was it? Was it morning or night? What did Iggy really did cook for dinner? At the mention of food Promptos stomach made a sound that alerted the blond of how hungry he was as he curled in on himself the best he could. Enough of food, he shook his head but the thought still remained, still reminded him of how hungry he really was.  _ How long have we been here? A day? Two?... No matter, we won't escape… _ Prompto thought as he strained his eyes closed so he could maybe get some sleep. Sleep would be nice. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was long and cold. Unlike like the first time waking up here, this time Noct’s eyes flashed open as pain radiated throughout his body, and he sweated profusely. Holy hell, it felt like his body was on fire and someone was roasting him on a spit over an open flame.

He took in a sharp intake of breath when he noticed that the light by his cell was left on this time, and a certain blond was missing."Prompto?!" Noctis' voice rose wildly; worry creasing his features as he scrambled to the bars of his cage and looked out, pain radiating from seemingly everywhere on his body as he took a quick glance at his skin, chest mostly. There on his chest were a mixture of light and deep scratches, tears, and lashes. With no bandages around him he’s honestly surprised that he’s alive and that he’s not cold. He didn’t know what was worse being freezing to death or dying of a heatstroke in a fiery hell. 

His hands may have been handcuffed in front of him this time, but the leg chain was not attached, so his movement was less restricted, at least he can thank them for that if anything. Thank then? What was he thinking? These were the men that kidnapped him and Promtpo, he should be more worried about find hins friend unharmed than imaginary thanking them. Heedless of the consequences, he screamed down the hall for his friend, for his captors, for any sort of response.

But there was nothing.  He hollered himself hoarse with no reply.  Perhaps their captors had left for the night?  Was it even night? Who knows what hour it was; there were no windows in this place, at least not in the rooms he's been in. That in itself was unnerving.

Noctis stopped screaming when he thought he heard a muffled reply.  He pressed his face against the bars, the cold bars feeling like a blessing on his hot skin, as he listened intently, but only heard his own heartbeat and ragged breaths echo in the darkness.

He held his breath, hoping to hear it again. It was a voice; he just knew it. It was muffled and distorted, but it was definitely a voice. He thought. He hoped.

When it did not repeat, he had to face the fact that it had probably been his imagination.  That’s when he started yelling in frustration and fear. 

Eventually, though, his voice got weak and he gave up calling out altogether as his legs gave out and he, too, slumped up against the wall and he sat with his back in the crease of the wall, one side the wall of the cell and the other were the bars to his cage. The wall was a blessing and a distraction to his irritated skin. The wall provided coldness but also shapt little jaggers as he found out already. All he could do was wait… Wait for those men to return, wait and pray that he’d get to see his friend again, but waiting was the worst part. When waiting you never knew if they’d come an hour from now or a minute from now. 

Noctis sighed and tried to calm his breathing; he tried to tell himself that everything would be fine, that it would all work out in the end. But, deep down he knew, _he_ _knew_ that this was only the beginning and that thought sent a shiver up his spine.

This was the worst.

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxv

He didn't know how, but at some point he managed to fall asleep. Though he woke up intermittently with his shoulders and back in more pain each time, groaning as the aches spread through his body. He had to be thankful for the little rest he gained.

The angle S had locked his wrists at hurt his shoulders, causing him to have to shift positions often. The gag dug in painfully, trapping his tongue, restricting him to stifled grunts at best.

He was in pain and hungry and thirsty and worried and now he wasn't even in control of his words. Everything about this was the living worst.

Fuck, he hoped someone came back soon. The gag had made his jaw sore and his arms were screaming from being in a bad position. All he wanted to do was see Noct.

He was just starting to fade back out when he heard his name being called out, jerking him awake.  _ Was that Noctis? He must have been close if he could here hear him. _ He tried to scream, but the gag messed with most of the sound escaping his lips. He hoped Noctis could hear him anyway.

_ There was a noise? A faint noise that sounded like a stomach grumbling coming from not far down the hall...Maybe even across from him? Or maybe it was he himself? _ Prompto realized he was hungry, he knew that he needed food, and he also knew that he and Noctis left before they ate dinner. If Prompto had to guess, it’s been at least a day since he’d last eaten? He’s sincerely hoping it has only been a day at least. 

He was quickly snapped from his own thoughts when he heard Noctis call out again, "Prompto? Are you there? Hello?! Please answer me!” Prompto slumped against the wall with a near silent cry. He couldn't scream loud enough with the gag on, and he couldn't take it off with his arms tied up.

Worse, Noctis’ obvious distress was ratcheting up his anxiety because if he could scream, holler, do something, he could calm his friend.  But it was futile; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make sound carry and his heart broke for his friend who sobbed just down the hall, begging for a sign. Then he thought of an idea, granted it was a stupid idea, but it was an idea. He couldn’t physically speak so Noct could hear him but maybe if he made some other sort of noise then he would? Prompto knew it was dumb but he had to try as he stepped back and ran at the cell door with all his might and tossed he shoulder up against the bars. The impact was sudden and loud and also very violently shaking downs his whole body as he fell to the ground on his knees screaming into his gag. Not only did the impact hurt from thrusting himself against the bars but now his knee that he fell on when he first woke up was flaring again and the wound in his leg was throbbing. Yep, that was a very stupid idea indeed, but it would all be worth it if only Noct had heard him. Did he hear it though was the real question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to saw sorry that this was a few days late, I had a lot going on in the past 2 weeks. I started work again, I went to a con, and I was sick haha so sorry!! Anyway from now on the chapters will be much longer and I will try to keep up my once a week thing :) Thank you everyone who has read and I hope you are liking this because Promtpo and Noctis wont hehehehe. Thanks again to my two beta readers and also for my friend who RP-ed this with me. Just thanks everyone haha.

** Chapter 5 **

"WHERE THE HELL COULD THEY BE?!" Gladio yelled angrily, swinging his great sword through yet another Sabertusk and harshly ripping it out of the beast's body. “I swear when we find them, I’m gonna kill them myself!” the shield yelled into the night air at no one in particular, his heart thrumming against his chest in both frustration and worry.

Gladio was irritated by the turn of events to say the least. Noctis and Prompto knew how dangerous it was to be out at night. It was unlike the two of them to be this reckless; they should have been back by now...

Both Gladio and Ignis noticed something wrong when the last sliver of light disappeared and darkness forced itself onto the land. Gladio had been finishing up a chapter in his book while Ignis prepared a lovely dinner. The delectable scent that wafted through the camp made Gladio simply skim his last few paragraphs, eager for the meal.

That’s when he noticed that Noctis and Prompto were gone. He stood up straighter, setting his book on the chair and darting his eyes around frantically in search of their two younger friends. When he asked Ignis where Noct and Prompto where, the advisor turned and he too looked around the surrounding area calling out with Gladio.

That was several hours and a lot of frantic searching ago. Now, he and Iggy were traipsing through the darkness by the light of the low moon, battling their way in possibly the wrong direction.

A Sabertusk growl ripped Gladio from his thoughts as it leaped off of a ledge, sharp teeth digging into his shoulder and lower tusks barely missing his side.  Gladio grabbed it by the one of the blunted spines protruding from the back of its neck and flipped it, slamming it into the earth with a bone crunching thud.  The shield gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in displeasure as the wolf-like creature squealed and whined under his touch before he swept his sword through the beast, cutting it in half.

He snapped his attention, locating Ignis across the small battleground, ripping into the throat of another of the vicious pests. Good, that meant only two remained.

Gladio noted Ignis running over his injuries from a distance, and he waved the other man off; his shoulder was barely even bleeding anymore, so he’d have no problem finishing up this fight.

"They couldn't have gone too far, right Iggy?" Gladio couldn’t keep the worry from his voice as he watched Ignis slice into another beast with both daggers, ripping them in opposite directions to lay open the creature’s throat. It fell, gurgling at the advisor’s feet.

Gladio may have been the tough guy in his band of friends, but he had a heart of gold and worried about all of them a lot more than he let on. After practically raising his younger sister Iris his whole life, he was used to taking care of people. After His Moodiness actually started trying, Gladio came to care deeply for Noctis as more than just his shield. Sure he could be a brat sometimes and could sleep for hours on end, but that didn’t mean that he didn't care, his heart went out to his future king.

Then there was Ignis, he always admired that man; he seemed to be able to do everything with swift perfection…and it didn’t hurt that he was an excellent cook! The amount of respect that Gladio felt for the advisor was unlimited, being that he has proven not only his fighting abilities on the battlefield, but in his willingness to protect those he cares for until the end.

Last was the scrawny gunman, and though both Gladio and Ignis have had some reservations about him in the past, they both trusted Noct’s judgement. When they were younger, it seemed he was always taking the prince from his studies to go play video games at arcades, go to movies, hang out, or even sneaking out a few times. Gladio once found them trying to sneak into a bar on Prompto’s suggestion. The bodyguard had made several ‘notes’ on this so called friend of the prince’s and though he had never come to harm Noctis in any way, Gladio had his suspicions. It wasn’t until their first initial trainings that Gladio saw the potential that Noctis saw; the way the blond was always quick to his feet, the way you could never predict his moments, it was intriguing.

In the end, Gladio was won over by the fact that Prompto was always there when it counted; always there to back up Noct, always proving his undying loyalty to their future king…and that was good enough for both Gladio and Ignis. Plus, it was hard to hate him—his unstoppable optimism was contagious.

But right now, he was furious at the two of them. They know better than to wander, especially when night time is approaching. What in the world would make Prompto and Noctis stray so far?

Lost in thought, Gladio managed to miss the oncoming attack from the last enemy and stumbled back when Ignis called to him, taking his sword and swinging it around wildly.

"Swinging your sword around like that isn't going to help find them, Gladiolus." Ignis called, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he rushed towards him and threw his daggers deep into the beast’s throat. "It would be far faster to track them without being constantly stopped by these creatures, but we will find them. It's our duty as the crowned prince’s protectors," Ignis finished as he watched the blood drip off the Sabertusk with a sigh.

"Well, sorry for acting harsh Iggy, but who in their right mind would wander off before dinner and not even tell us about it!? Now here we are wandering around the wilderness at night, with no clue as to where they could be.” Gladio nodded his thanks when the last Sabertusk fell to the ground in front of him and looked up at the advisor. “The whole reason we set up camp in the first place, might I remind you, is so that we don’t do this kind of shit. Plus, dinner is now cold, so I’m basically ready to strangle Noct when I see him next..." Gladio huffed out, finishing off the last of the Sabertusks.

Ignis sighed, pulling his dagger out from the husk of the creature and slowly wiping it clean. "I assure you, it's not in your best interest to punch or strangle the prince," he said dryly. He looked around, scanning the area.

"Yeah I know...'” Gladio said defeatedly as he huffed out in frustration. “I mean, Prompto I can see wanting to wander and grab a few photos not far from camp, but Noctis... Was there even a la-" Gladio stopped mid-sentence and lightly gasped as if he had an idea. "Ignis...wasn't there a lake somewhere on the map? I think I remember there being a fishing spot now that I think about it."

Gladio was right for once, Ignis agreed, it wasn't like Noctis to wander off though, especially when the nights were fraught with daemons. "Even Prompto knows better than that. Whether he gets distracted by pictures or not, they're both well aware of the precautions we take at night." Ignis nodded at Gladio's proclamation, already heading in the direction of the lake.

The lake was quiet as the moonlight and stars glittered across the surface with not even a ripple disrupting it. It was almost as if the lake itself was screaming ‘nothing to see here’.

“Noctis! Prompto!” Gladio called, cupping his hands around his mouth, nothing… Both Ignis and Gladio walked up to the docks first, knowing that if they were here at all, this would have been the first place they would have come to. Gladio and Ignis both shined their flashlights on the ground for any clues but found nothing. The bodyguard felt disheartened as he walked off the docks and looked in the surrounding bushes, carefully rooting in the underbrush. Once Ignis noted nothing of importance on the dock, he too stepped off the wood and expanded his search. He turned around shining his flashlight and caught a brief glitter a few yards away.

“Gladio” Ignis hissed, gaining the buff man’s attention. Ignis stepped towards the edge of the water with Gladio at his side both now staring down at the object in question.

“Don’t tell me that’s—” Gladio started uncertainly as Ignis crouched down, forehead wrinkling in worry, almost afraid to touch the offending object.

There amongst the marsh weeds and mud just inches from Iggy's outstretched hand was Prompto’s camera.

"I’m afraid it is,” Ignis replied, picking up the small rectangular object and turning it over a few times in his hand.

“This is bad Iggy… Prompto never goes anywhere without his camera.” They’d both been harboring a hope that they’d simply dozed off on the dock, or were caught up somewhere safe. That hope was dashed now, however. Prompto always took pride in his camera and always bragged about it being his most prized possession, there was no way in hell he would just leave it lying in the dirt covered ground.

"Goddammit" Gladio grumbled, balling his fists. "Why didn't they tell us where they were going? I could have been here to protect them!" the buff man berated the night air before turning to Ignis who had the camera in his hand and addressing him directly.  "Are there any photos on it? Maybe some can be useful? Maybe, I don’t know…maybe he got a picture of their kidnappers? Or whatever took them?" he hopefully questioned.

Ignis clicked on the camera and watched as it came to life, screen lighting up with the brands logo before the advisor pushed the camera roll button and gazed questionably at the first picture that came up. It was, according to the camera, the most recent photo Prompto took but all it was, was a very blurry photo of what could have passed for humanoid shapes. _Did Prompto take this while falling down?_ “What the hell?” Gladio voiced out as he too was looking over Ignis’s shoulder with a questionable frown.

The shield reached out to take the camera and turn it closer to him but before he reached his hand out Iggy's finger moved up to press the previous photo button and when both men's hands collided it accidently caused Ignis to click and hold the button. Both watching as the pictures scrolled by in the opposite direction as if in fast forward landing now on a selfie of prompto chilling by the lake.

Ignis scowled over his shoulder when gladio realized what he did and released his arms putting them in the air, “S-sorry! I didn't mean that.” Gladio responded once he saw the glare Ignis gave him.

“No it's fine just...just be careful next time these are the only clues we might get. I don't want to accidently deleted them.” Ignis sighed as both their attentions were dwarfed back to the camera.

The sun must have still been up while the pictures were taken, though it was clearly setting. The pictures were really good, the lighting and angle of some of these photos were on par with some of the best the two of them had ever seen. But then they got to a slightly blurred picture with enough light in the background that Ignis could make out two shadowy figures across the lake. Zooming in on the two figures, Ignis turned and tilted the camera, showing it to Gladio this time.

"I believe we found our first clue, but it’s too blurry to make anything out in the picture…” Ignis huffed, trying to strain his eyes to make out any details that could be helpful but it was too dark to see anything of importance.

He clicked the next picture in hopes that maybe there was a clearer image of the two and was happy to find out that there was. Ignis was able to ascertain that there was indeed someone watching them, this time the figures took shape into a two humanoids; one tall and thin, the other slightly shorter but stockier. Not much to go on, but it was something at least.

Hearing a noise in the brush, Ignis's attention spun towards it, the bright screen from the camera making his see spots for a second. Before Ignis could close out of the camera, Gladio grabbed it this time and examined the photo further. "Go see if it's anything to worry about. I'm gonna examine to picture more.” Gladio insisted but Ignis was back in a second claiming that it was nothing to worry about though the should probably not be standing in the open.

“There has to be something here Iggy...something that could...I don't know...help us? I mean this is good and all but it’s fuzzy", he replied, clicking through to the next photo of the sun setting further, but the two figures were gone. "Hmmm," he clicked his tongue and continued. The following photos were two of Noct and one of the bank of the lake followed by one more blurry picture. This time though,you Prompto physically zoomed in, it was like Prompto also knew that they were potentially being watched. "Wait. What's this?" Gladio pointed at the screen and zoomed in. It was hard to make out, but if it was held back far enough it looked like the bigger person was wearing a jacket with some workplace on it… and, was that a logo or a smudge. It definitely looked like it could be a logo.

Ignis took the camera back, studying the picture carefully. "Hmm, perhaps," He said carefully, trying to zoom in more. “If it is, this might just help us find Noct and Prompto.”

Gladio leaned in and wrinkled his nose in irritation. "Who the hell are these guys and what would they want with Noct and Prompto?"

Ignis shook his head, "I’m assuming Niffleheim, but we best go to town and ask if anyone's seen them or knows who they are. Perhaps someone else can shed some light on this mystery."

“And how do you expect to do that? All we have is a single blurry photo of two humans? Mageitek? With a maybe logo… How could anyone possible help us Ignis?!” Gladio raised his voice by the end of this statement, and for the first time since they received word of the fall of Insomnia, Ignis was at a loss.

“I don’t know, but we have to do something” Ignis suggested, trying his best to hold his composure. “Maybe these people were seen around these parts before? Or maybe that logo is a work uniform from somewhere around here?” Ignis continued, trying hard not to show his underlying concern.

"No matter what, we can’t go into town now, it’s too late. We will have to take this back to camp and wait ‘til morning. I'll keep it charged and try and enhance it, perhaps then we can figure out exactly where they are from, but until then there is no use hanging around vulnerable in the dark. I say we head back to camp and plug it in the portable charger and go through it with a fine tooth comb. We will find them Gladio just keep a level head."

"I guess…” Gladious huffed as he walked beside the man and both headed towards camp. He looked up at the stars and wondered where their friends could be, “Damn it guys where are you?" Gladio whispered that last part more to himself than anyone as he continued to gaze up at the stars and constellations.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Noctis somehow managed to fall asleep once again after his little outburst and woke up more tired than he had ever felt before, his body hurting all over. All his bones ached, all his cuts seemed irritated just by the air itself, and his head was pounding inside his skull as he opened his eyes to yet another unexciting scene.

Somehow, he had fallen asleep, and even though he couldn't see outside, he just had a feeling that it was morning, probably early morning. The room still smelled like rotted over fish guts, only ten times worse and it made him want to barf; he had to fight the urge with the tightening of his lips.

_Something inside him clicked at that realization and his mind buzzed as pieces began to fall into place. If this room smelled like fish guts then maybe… just maybe they were locked inside a marina? Or at the very least maybe some sort of lake was nearby and these men were fishers? Why had he not thought about this before?_

The raven tried to stand, wobbly at first, but eventually he got it as he stepped towards the cell door once again and weakly called out for his friend. "Prompto?" he coughed, yet there was nothing but silence that answered back. "Hey buddy? You there?" Still nothing but silence, his heart continued to sink with each passing second.

The chains around his wrists dangled in front of him- the sounds they produced only more taunting in the quiet around him- as he gripped the metal bars of the door weakly. At least his foot wasn’t chained, so that’s a plus, but it didn’t matter much if he still had no clue how to access his power or even open a door.

He should have taken a class on lock picking and thievery. The thought of having a prince take a class like that growing up caused a slight smile to spread across his face, but ultimately he shook that thought away and tried one last time to call out into the dim corridor. "Please Prompto… if you can hear me, then answer me..." He sounded weak by the last sentence, voice cracking and echoing back. Still, there was no response.

XVXVXVXVXVXXVXV

Prompto was pretty positive he was dead; though, that was merely wishful thinking. Seeing as if that were true, his arms and back would probably cease their painful protesting. Yeah, dying seemed pretty ideal at this point. So, obviously he was still kicking. His attempt at throwing himself at the wall had clearly been for naught since it must not have been loud enough.

Great, now he was starting to purposely hurt himself. His shoulder was killing him, along with the rest of his body, and he was so hungry he thought he’d die of starvation. Ok, maybe that was taking it a little too far. But honestly, if the grumbling in his stomach was a monster, then it would be eating him from the inside out right about now. He was beginning to think that was preferable; it seemed as if days had passed since anyone came to check on him, though it had probably been only a couple hours. His mouth was dry and felt like cotton had infested it and started growing. His body was begging for rest because of his lack of sleep, and his energy was running at 20% or less right now. His body aching with every movement and with no position to set his muscles at ease.

Twice throughout the long and restless night he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, when a sudden sharp pain ripped through his body, making the blond muffle a screamed cry of agony as one of his lacerations from only hours before opened up again and spilled blood.

He watched, vaguely disinterested, as the red blood flowed sluggishly from his flesh, spreading across the cobblestones. The stinging sensation from his various hurts sprung tears to his eyes, and he wondered if he cried long enough into a bowl if he could actually drown in his own tears.

Thoughts like these repeatedly made themselves known late into the night… or morning…? Who even knew anymore… Finally, after feeling like his body was in a slowly burning and decaying bonfire of limbo, he heard footsteps in the hallway and saw S walking down it. Immediately, he scooted back as far as his body would allow him to drag it from the man who now stood only feet away from his cell. When S stepped inside, a cold grin formed on his face as he bent towards Prompto’s trembling form.

Prompto stayed still as S removed the gag, coughing immediately as it was taken off. His first thought was to scream for Noct, and he did try, but his throat and jaw hurt too much to carry his voice. Instead, he managed a raspy demand; "I wanna see Noctis."

XVXVXVXVXV

Noctis heard a door squeak open down the hall and hope rose inside him as he called out again, but there was still no reply.

 _Why was no one replying?! He knew someone was there._ “Come on Prompto, answer me…”

Noctis huffed as he shook the bars to his cell like a mad man, heedless of his own wounds or safety. "Hey dicks! Yeah, you guys down the hall! Hello! Come on! I know you're out there! Bastards, let me see Prompto!"

Noctis stopped screaming when the noise suddenly halted and hope flared in his chest, thinking that someone would come and tell him that Prompto was on his way. But, that would be too easy, and these men were anything but easy. Though, he couldn’t see around the corner, he knew that something was going down as he strained his ears to listen. He could hear light murmurs and whispers, but the noises weren’t defined enough, he needed more.

“Prompto! Come on buddy, I know you’re there, please give me a sign!”

XVXVXVXVXVXV

Prompto jerked at the sound of Noctis's voice, immediately trying to scramble away from S towards the door of his cell.   

"Noc-” he coughed from the dryness in his throat and rasped out again, “Noc- Noct! A-Are you okay?!"

His voice was rough but he really hoped Noctis could hear him. He didn't even care if S was right there and would hurt him, he had to make sure his voice reached him, "C-can you hear me?!”

 

XVXVXVXVXV

 

Wait. Was that…? Yes! That was Prompto! It had to be! Though, he couldn't tell for sure what Prompto was saying, he knew it was him and that was enough to ease his mind at least a little. His voice sounded rough though making Noctis’s mind go wild thinking of what those men could have possibly done to him.

“Thank the Six, he’s alive at least,” Noctis mumbled under his breath as a cut on his back suddenly got irritated and flared up, causing the raven to make a little squeak in return.

“Hold on buddy, I-I’ll save you! J-just you wait.” Noctis concluded, voice dropping near the end, speaking moreso to himself because he knew that his voice might not reach Prompto; that, and to keep his promise, he would have to conserve his strength.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

S glared at Prompto and threw one hand up in a sort of face-palm and let it slide all the way done while using his other hand to reach down and grab his pet’s upper arm, pulling him to his feet. "Let's go Romeo, it's time for round 2. Stand up."

Prompto glared at the man before shrugging his shoulders slightly to try and dislodge the grimy hands. "I can't move while I'm cuffed like this," he said, biting his lip as the movement caused pain to shoot across his back, "I just wanna see Noct, and then I'll come with you or whatever you want. Just...Please S… Just let me see Noct." Prompto was tired and maybe by calling him by his name he could gain some favor and possibly be locked up in Noct’s cell instead of isolated. It was a long shot and he knew it wouldn’t work, but maybe… Just maybe it would. Honestly, he would much rather spend the next few days in that awful smelling fish corpse infested room with Noct than anywhere this sadistic fuck would take him.

Suddenly, the tall man gritted his teeth, and pushed Prompto back so that he was barely standing on his own in the center of the room and reached into his pocket pulling out a button. As soon as prompto was shoved, a small gasp left his lips and he stumbled to stay upright. s watched the blond struggle to find his balance and before prompto could completely balance himself he clicked it and laughed at the way he seized and fell on the ground as electricity coursed through him, all the while gasping screams ripping through his already way too dry mouth… S grinned as he watched the boy twist and turn before crouching down and releasing the hold of the button.

Prompto didn't expect the electricity to smash through his body, he had forgotten the collar was still on his neck, forgotten how much it hurt on top of the already constant pain. His neck was red and most likely blistering, and his throat was raw but that didn't stop the scream from wrenching its way free. When it stopped, he was breathing hard, still shaking with the aftermath of it all.

The man grabbed hold of Prompto’s neck then and pushed him all the way to the floor, pinning him down in a choke hold before breathing into the gunners ear, "I thought I told you yesterday, shitface, I. Don't. Answer. To. You." He leaned back and released his hold some. "You. Answer. To. Me. Now, let's try this again. I said get up. I don't care if your leg is broken... Or if you don’t have feet; you will walk with me until I say so," the tall figure commanded as he released his hold from Promtpo’s neck and reached one of his hands up to run his fingers through the gunners grimey hair. After about a second his gentle fingers clutched a chunk of Prompto’s hair and brought him close to his face once again. "Got it?”

The man’s breath on his face sent shivers down his body and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, nodding slightly. He whimpered when his hair was yanked, and he struggled to get himself to his feet, his leg throbbing and unsteady from when it had been stabbed. "I'm up, okay? I got it. Now,” he tried again, keeping as much dignity as he could as he held his head high and demanded. “Let me see Noct," he requested softly yet firmly, too focused on trying to stay upright to raise his voice.

"That’s it! I've had enough of this!” S screamed, face contorted into complete and utter fury. “Noct this, Noct that!" S exclaimed as he forcefully grabbed onto Prompto’s already bruised upper bicep causing prompto to cry out in anguish as S marched him down the hall, the opposite direction from Noctis’ worried screams.

Prompto yelled, fought, pushed, and shoved S off him but even he knew that he was just too weak and without his weapons or any strength in his body, he know his energy would plummet soon. That thought didn't stop him from calling out as they walked—or in Prompto’s case, stumbled—down the hall, hoping Noctis would hear him. Hoping that this was all just some terrible lucid nightmare.

Soon the duo arrived to their new destination, but this time it was at a different room. This area was about the same size as the room he just came from but in the middle stood a tub, not like a normal bathtub, but more like a big rectangular metal box filled with water.

Prompto tried to take everything in as fast as he could so he'd know what he was in for. He studied the bathtub in confusion for the few seconds it took to stumble in the room, too focused on it to look at anything else. Was he going to get a bath? That didn't seem like it was where this was leading at all.

Prompto cried out as he was thrown against the wall abruptly, his earlier wounds screaming in pain as the jagged surface clawed at his bruised and battered body, biting into his flesh and wounds. S kept a hold on him as he unlocked the electric collar from around his neck and replaced it with a new chain, one that just simply bound him to the wall. He had to made sure that his pet wasn’t going anywhere as the clamp locked in place around his neck and the handcuffs on his wrists stayed there behind his back.

The only good thing that came from this entire situation was that he at least got to have the electric collar removed to put this new one in its place, but still, the agony of being thrust up onto his still healing wounds was not fun. _‘At least I won’t get shocked anymore’_ , Prompto thought, trying to collect and prepare himself for whatever hell he was going to be put through next. Whatever it was he knew it would be bad, just like every other thing S had put him through already and anything that he is still planning to do. He just wanted to be back with Noctis, hell, he just wanted to be back with the guys in general, nights with them already seeming like a far off memory. The sadistic man grinned when he saw the immediate discomfort that his precious blond was in and moved around to find what he was looking for; he knew it was in this room somewhere… but which box did he put it in again?

He watched warily as S went through the room, his heart beating nervously. He still remembered yesterday, remembered how unpredictable the man was and how he could shift what he was going to do at the drop of a hat.

S stomped about the room and rummaged through box after box of torture tools until he found what he was looking for, noting his findings with a little “Ah-ha!” before stalking back towards Prompto.

"You see, I was going to save this beauty for later, but wellll..." S dragged on his 'well' for an overly long period of time, all the while snickering like a crazed person and coming closer to the blond so that he was now only a few feet away. “…I know now that you _need_ this… As. Soon. As. Possible.” he grinned letting each word take its affect before swallowing and adding with a last minute gesture “Oh! And remember pet,” S continued pointing one finger up in the air and tilting it side to side in front of the gunners face, “Once I put this on, I won't be taking it off for a while so if I were you, I’d get used to it. And, wouldn't that just be the meanest thing, since all you wanna do is see dear ol' Noct again." He grinned showing his slightly yellowish crooked teeth. It was a sadisticly dangerous smile, one full of an uncharted unknown as he finally revealed his new torture device.

The second he pulled it out from behind his back, Prompto’s eyes went wide. It was a heavy duty looking blindfold with a clasp on the back. He was a sharp shooter, his vision was his strongest sense, and to lose that—

"No!” Prompto flinched and tried to back his head away from his kidnapper, “Please, don't- don't do this, I can't- please don't put that on me!" He pleaded, trying his damndest to break free from the chains that held him back, his already sore neck receiving  most of the new injuries. Promptos heart bounced crazily in his chest at just the mere thought of not seeing anymore- actually, it was quite possible that he was having a panic attack. He couldn’t recall ever having one before but if a panic attack was feeling like your heart was getting absorbed into blackness and gripped by a hand only to be squeezed just enough to let out all the air in your body then yes, he was in fact having a panic attack.

S mustered a menacing grin as he slowly undid the clasp, ignoring all of Prompto’s protesting, and reached towards his face, Promptos breathing coming in more rapidly than he had ever had before. Even after running the two mile tests to be Noct's Kingsguard did Prompto ever feel his body so out of breath.

Then it was there right next to his eyes, Prompto fighting to get it away, screaming and biting out towards the man, even trying to kick out a few times but S just kept pushing forward. It was as if S had no weaknesses and Prompto was growing more exhausted by the second, but nevertheless he trudged on. There was no way he was backing down without a fight as he bucked and twists his body away from the blindfold but sadly S was catching on as he swiftly turned and jabbed his elbow into the blond’s throat making Prompto cough up spit and lose his breath. S finding the opening and diving for it, and in those few seconds of weakness where Prompto was unguarded, S tightly fastened the blindfold around the gunslinger’s eyes.

Once in line,  he made sure the clasp buckled into place just a tad too tight in the back as he ruffled his hair again rubbing both thumbs over Prompto’s eye sockets, licking his lips and smiling at the feeling of it all. "Ah, much better dontcha think?"

Prompto breathing went hard as his vision was restricted, the tight fabric blocking even the smallest shred of light. Every touch was amplified now that his vision was blocked, and he shivered as the fingers brushed through his hair and across his face. “Please, take it off... I can’t…" Prompto cried, whimpering when the fingers rubbed over his eyelids; the unfamiliar feeling frightening the blond as he was truly ready to give this man anything in return for his sight. Blinded and bound the way he was, he was useless…he wouldn’t be able to fight back, he couldn’t escape. He was trapped in his own body and that made his claustrophobia skyrocket through the roof.  

After playfully ruffling his hair and listening to his pets pleas to take the blindfold off, S carefully wrapped his arms around the boy in some sort of messed up version of a hug. Prompto could feel the arms draping around him as he shuttered away and tried hard not to think of the long slender limbs draping around him. “Aww,” S cooed, “is my pet scared?”

Prompto froze in his spot, afraid as to what the man would do next, “Please… I'll do what you ask. Anything! Just take it off…” Prompto quietly begged the older man when he felt the hands that were resting on his back rub up and down in a circular fashion, as if S was trying to calm the blond by rubbing circles in his back.

“Sorry pet but I just don't ‘see’ that happening anytime soon. I'm afraid that what I said is permanent, only I decide when to take it off and right now is defiantly not one of those times. Plus it looks good on you,” he cooed and began releasing his hug but stopped when he was right next to Prompto’s ear, pretending to sound distraught as he muttered: “There there,” he patted the top of Promptos greasy hair now, “It’s okay pet, you will get used to it shortly, don’t worry.”

Prompto whimpered and struggled in the man’s grasp, wishing he could see, the lack of vision making him more anxious than he knew how to handle, heart rate shooting through the roof. His stomach churned when S said the blindfold was staying on, "No, I -" his hands tried to reach out blindly, but he realized that they were still handcuffed behind him. So he tried his desperate measure again, "I'll do whatever you ask just take it off please..." he whimpered, though it didn't get through to the thin man holding him captive.

“That blindfold will stay on until I see fit,” S claimed, his words final as he released the boy, getting more and more irritated by the constant pesterings. “And, now that I see it on you," the sadistic man played on every word licking his lips, "I like it quite a lot. I think I'll keep it on longer than expected," he chimed and undid the chain around the blond’s neck dragging him across the floor towards the center of the room.

At the offhand compliment, Prompto froze, unsure of how to react. He didn't know what was happening, but suddenly the chain was off his neck and he was being dragged somewhere, yelling out in panic for a moment. "S-stop, h-hold on, I - What's going on?" he asked desperately until they stopped.

Once in the center of the room in front of the box with Prompto at his side, S kicked out at the blond’s feet and forced him to kneel, a small gasp escaping from Prompto as his already hurt knee from day one hit hard against the pavement of the room. S, though, didn’t care as he gripped his soft blond hair vehemently and without any warning, dunked his face into the ice cold water.

The fingers were back in his hair and suddenly an icy cold chill washed over Prompto. He hadn't been expecting it and the shock made him try and take a breath, his lungs filling with water immediately. “Wha-” Prompto coughed, inhaling water, but before he knew it, he was completely submerged in the water with no air, S’s large lengthy hand pushing his face further down into the water. The thin man observed the way the boy fought underneath him and left him there for about 10 more seconds before pulling him back up, watching as Prompto tried grasping for air, water flinging off his hair across the room and onto parts of his pants.

But before he could fully get all the air in his lungs that he needed, S dunked his head in again, and again, repeating the same process over and over and over. When he was let up after what felt like forever, Prompto gasped out desperately, his lungs burning as he coughed, unable to get any real air. And then it happened again.

“Please," he choked out, during somewhere between the sixth and seventh dunk, coughing harshly, before being submerged again and rising again, "Please, no more... I can’t do this…" Prompto’s lungs were screaming with pain, everything else dulled in comparison to the biting cold and the need for air. Spots started to dance their seeming never ending dance before his wet covered eyes. Prompto just couldn’t catch a break though and it seemed that every time he was able to breath in air he was coughing harshly instead leaving no time to any actual intake of oxygen. His mind starting to wonder if he was going to die, really and truly die by drowning, not being able to fulfil anything in him semi-pathetic life.

But still, S refused to listen as he immersed his head back down into the liquid abyss again and again, the only sounds Prompto being able to kind of hear were the sounds of this man's laughter. By the tenth, or was it maybe the twelfth time of dunking - at this point Prompto stopped counting - S left him in their longer than normal before yanking him up. Prompto tried to beg again, tears staining his blindfold - not that anyone would be able to tell - as his body was shutting down not being able to take any more of this water torture when S stopped. Finally, before the boy passed out completely, he pulled the blond out of the tub and wrapped his arms around his shaiking frame.

Once Promtpo was on his lap entangled in the others limbs he patted his back harshly and reached down to hook a spare chain around his foot for security measures. S looked down at the harshly coughing boy in his lap when he heard a light knock at the door and shoved him off his lap then to let him rest against the side of the tub for a minute while he moved to stand.

Prompto heard the door and turned his head towards the noise when S got up to walk over to it but without his sight this whole process was useless so he eventually turned to cave in and focus on regulate his breathing. S opened the door with a creak and stood whispter talking with someone in the hallway, probably M, before the sound of the door closing filled the air with silence and Prompto was plunged in not only darkness but now silence as well.

 _Did S leave?_ Prompto wondered briefly, _Am I alone? Please be alone…_ He thought as he took a too-shallow breath and tried to get his breathing back in place. It took a couple minutes before Prompto was able to breathe again, though his lungs still burned from being deprived of oxygen and the fact that he was dizzy and lightheaded from just about everything still looming over him. He wanted to curl up and sleep now, try and pretend this was a nightmare and that it wasn't happening when the door squeaked open and footsteps approached him all too soon.

When the door opened again, his ears perked up wishing he could see. A heavier set of footsteps walking over to Prompto and chuckling upon seeing the pathetic state he was in. "Looks like S has you wrapped around his finger.” M said with grin, though Prompto couldn’t tell if he was grinning or not, both these men just seemed like the would anyway. “Good. He seems to have taken a liking to you," M crouched down in front of the boy’s face and laughed. Making Prompto immediately shrink away, shivers washing through his body when the burly man said S had _"taken a liking_ " to him.

"Well that makes one of us because I hate him," he mumbled under his breath, as he felt hands on him and M reached down to unchain his foot and pick him up. Prompto yelped in surprise as he was suddenly lifted and slung over his shoulder, low sniggers coming from his captor in the process.

He thought about struggling but as soon as he even made one tiny move the much stronger man tensed his muscles around the thin and frail blond thus telling him that there was no escape. They walked out of the room and down a set of stairs off to the left that seemed to last forever and for some reason Prompto could feel it was getting hotter and hotter. _But heat rises, so shouldn't it be getting colder?_ The door opened and M sat him down on a flat table, taking off the handcuffs.

His body was still frigid from the icy water and and his lungs still screamed in agony over everything that’s happened to him in the last couple hours, but the warmth wasn't all that unwelcomed. Though, he knew soon it would get uncomfortable. Prompto stilled as he was set down, but the second he was uncuffed, his hands flew to his face, ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulders and arms as he scrambled to tug off the blindfold.

M was quicker than Prompto as he grabbed both limbs and brought them back down with a chuckle.  Promtpo letting out a cry of distress when his wrists were forced down again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," M warned him as he proceeded to snap his wrists above his head into yet another contraption along with his feet. "Besides, it looks good on you."

"Enough chatting M, it's time for the real fun to begin," S’s voice carried into the small room, as if he was coming from everywhere at once.

As his ankles and hands were clasped down onto yet another hard table that irritated his back, Prompto’s head moved side to side, trying to get ahold of where exactly he should be looking. "Fun? What fun?" Prompto asked with a tint of worry behind his tone, no matter what fun these men thought they were having, he had a sinking feeling in his gut that it would not be fun for him to endure.

“Oh, you’ll find out real soon, don’t you worry my dear pet,” S teased snapping his fingers together with a low chuckle. “Now, let’s begin shall we?”

His captors exchanged smiles when Prompto questioned them about their idea of ‘fun’. The more buff of the two strode over to a small lever on the wall and cranked it in a circular motion. Slowly but surely the chains around Prompto’s limbs were pulled tighter and tighter; his stretched skin laying bare all the cuts on his chest, causing him to whimper in agony and his almost closed wounds reopened. When M finally stopped, S tugged on one of the chains connecting Prompto’s right arm to the table; it didn't budge. "Good, excellent. We are ready." S claimed as he examined the slowly healing knife wound in the youth’s leg.  

Prompto’s muscles were pulled tight, exacerbating the abuses he suffered already. He did his best to ignore the warm trickle of blood as some of  the wounds reopened. At this rate, he knew they were surely going to scar over, possibly even bleed him dry...was that their end game? To let him die here on this table?

He quickly discarded that notion.  It would be too easy; no they would heal just enough to still hurt before ripping them open again. If these men were going to kill him they’d make him suffer for days not just end him in one swift movement. Prompto moaned his displeasure as he tried to shift and everything was pulled too tight. Being quite literally in the dark due to the blindfold, his anxiety ratcheted up with every new noise.

The wound on his thigh was agitated when stretched and downright lit up in torment when S’s hand came to contact with it. “Hmm,” the man thoughtfully rubbed his chin while gazing down at the hole in his pet’s leg.  “This seems to be healing too fast; it looks like it’s trying to fix itself." The slender man intoned thoughtfully, tapping on his chin with one finger while his other hand shifted on the wound when suddenly he was digging his index finger into it.  A shocked scream ripped through Prompto’s throat as S wiggled his finger inside the weeping gash.

"No, no, no, we can’t have that, only **_I_** am allowed to say when you get healed.” S assured, making the I stand out bold as if declaring that he was now the God of Prompto. The youth furrowed his eyebrows in exasperation; it wasn’t like he could just tell his leg to stop healing. Before he could muster a reply, S began shifting his finger around as M rummaged around him suspiciously, little dings and clanks alerting Prompto to his movement.

“P-please…S-stop…” Prompto cried as the finger dug impossibly deeper into his flesh. This must have been what that fun from earlier was about. Somewhere above the rushing of blood in his ears and the white hot scream of agony that shot through his damaged limb he heard S begin to speak.

“Hmm maybe…” S teasingly began to withdraw his finger, dragging a ragged nail up the raw meat of the wound. “Naw the wound is healing too fast I think we have to do it again M. Hand me that dagger over there will ya?" S spat, and before Prompto knew it, the knife was driven back into its original wound, and left there.  The pain was unbearable, and Prompto screamed himself hoarse.

 

There was an unmistakable smile in S’s voice when he next spoke. "I wonder... Which foot do you favor more my pet?" He made a show of hemming and hawing, but ultimately proved he didn't care for an answer, “Actually, never mind, I’ll just choose whichever one I like best.” He ran his hand down Prompto’s left calf, sending involuntary shivers up towards the knife wound.  He slapped the side of the youth’s leg sharply and then S slid across the floor to where a specialized oven sat warming in the corner.  He put on oven mitts and pulled out a sheet that looked like it had hot coals broken into tiny pieces on it all melted together. It was held on by four clasps, one for each corner.  As S brought it back to his little test subject, he grinned widely. "Hope you like the feeling of flesh melting my little one," S chimed and before Prompto could even have a single break in his day, M strode over and gripped hard at his shin holding it in place while S took the tray of hot metals and slammed in right up to the bottom of Prompto’s left foot, physically burning the flesh away as the foot connected with the tray of melted hot coals and metals.

The pain was unbearable, if he hadn't been blindfolded the pain would have blinded him anyway, he could hear the fire against his skin and couldn't stop crying, he could actually hear his body protest and fizz with that crackling sound one would normally hear when sitting next to a fire. Prompto screamed, but not like the screaming his did yesterday, no, this one was more emotional, had more feelings put into it as his whole body ached with pain, "P-p-p-please," his voice stuttered and was almost gone from how much he bawled in protest. He knew he was screaming but he could barely hear himself over the ringing in his ears, he thought he might pass out.

S kept it there for some time, laughing the whole time like the sadistic fuck he was before finally taking it away and seeing the black and red blistered foot before him.

When it stopped Prompto sagged against the table, his body shaking. "It - it hurts," he whimpered, his fingers clenching and unclenching under the clamps that held his wrists up. The blindfold was drenched now from his tears and his breathing was hard and uneven, as he thought for sure that if he wasn’t hyperventilating earlier… He was now and he was going to die.

"Perfect." S stated and set down the tray and came close examining the foot. Prompts foot looked like a marshmallow would when left too long in a fire, it was black and crispy but underneath the black was a defined layer of red and blood oozing out. S experimentally poked at the foot and physically saw every muscle in Promptos leg, maybe even body, tense up as the blond let out a little squeak.

A short while later, S nodded for M to release his hold on Promtpos shin and the both of them went about cleaning up the tools. M returning all the equipment and what sounded to Promtos as running water so the gunner could only guess that someone was washing them. S though walked up close to Prompto’s face and stood silently. He could see tear streaks trying to leak out of the blind fold and again he leaned in close to the whimpering boy and took his thumbs to lightly rub circles in his wet eye sockets. "Shh, there there pet, it’s all over now. You see, I just had to make sure that you won’t try to leave me. Because that” He paused, eyes growing deep, “Would be a very bad move”. He snapped near the end, his voice going darker as his fingers pushed further down onto his blindfold.

Prompto flinched back, trying with all his might to make the hands stop and the prying fingers go away, but ultimately knew there was nothing that he could do to stop this. S somehow saw the hope leave Prompto’s body and his grin beamed from ear to ear as he leaned in as close as he could, one hand dropping down and pointing his chin towards him and the other running his sweaty long fingers through his hair. Prompto stiffened when the sensations of the fingers moved all over his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp, and he whimpered silently when his chin was pulled to look up in his captor’s direction.

“You know pet,” S began breath being so close to Prompto he could almost smell the last meal this sick freak had which made his body remember how hungry he actually was, “Even after everything we’ve been through today," he moves his fingers from his hair back down his forehead and let them rest lightly atop the blindfold for a second, "This bad boy right here," he smacked his eyes then, "Is still my favorite".

Prompto flinched when he was suddenly smacked over the blindfold, screwing his eyes shut, "Please, please stop." Prompto was on the edge of his breaking point, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He could still feel his skin blistering and peeling and the knife was still buried in his leg, "Do whatever you want just no more blindfold or burning, I - I can't take it." he cried softly. Prompto was all out of fight. His body no longer felt anything but a constant searing pain and even that was fading into constant numbness through his body, his mind too exhausted to really process anything anymore.

“Alright.” Was all S said, and for a moment Prompto was confused when nothing happened. Had his pleading finally got through to the other man?

“That's enough for today S, let's go feed him some lunch and throw him back in the cell" M suggested and to his surprise, S agreed with his friend and move to rise up but stopped for a second, lips just mere inches from Prompto’s mouth as he leaned down and gave the blond a little peck.

Prompto’s eyes widened in disgust and confusion for a split second as he felt lips on his own and he jerked away just in time to break off the kiss, but S wasn’t mad, or sad, or even angry, he simple just made a little humming noise and continued to rise.

"Yeah, yeah, he was good today” S’s smile grew from ear to ear when he saw the boy try to break free from the kiss, oh the fun he’d have with this kid. “I might actually treat him to something nice for a change. But first," S finished and walked over to where M left his camera from before. S took it and positioned himself at just the right angle and snap, the picture took and S grabbed the photo as it slid out from the camera observing it.

Prompto heard the snap of the camera and knew without seeing that the freak had continued his sick documentation of tortures and internally cringed, making him think of his own camera.

“Ah, lovely, such a good pet” he commented and then sharply and without warning pulled the knife out of the gunners leg as M started cranking the loosener as S took off the feet chains.

He almost sobbed in relief when S said they were finished, barely reacting beyond a groan when his feet were unlocked and the knife was suddenly jerked from his leg - he had forgotten it was even in there, was he really so far gone?

M gave S a nod and as soon as he unleashed his hands, M quickly grabbed them and cuffed them in front of his body this time. To M's surprised, Prompto didn't even fight ba, he was too emotionally and physically drained to even attempt it anymore.

"Now my pet, you listen to me, I am going to clean you up and if,” he rose his voice next, “And _only_ if,” before bringing it back down to a normal talking level, “You behave during our clean up session I will put you in your friends chamber for one night.”

He didn't fight when they uncuffed him from the table and cuffed his hands in front of him, hearing and understanding that if he just did what they asked and was good now, he could see Noctis again. The way S called him 'pet' and the way he just pecked him on the lips earlier still sent shivers racing down his spine, leaving him feeling more distraught than any of the torture had. He wasn't anyone's pet, but at this point, it seemed like S could do whatever he wanted to him and get away with it. And the term which implied ownership just left Prompto grasping for a grip on reality where it had to be not true. But right now 'pet' was his reality.

“Alright let’s go get you cleaned up so you can have a pitiful night with your dumb friend.” S mocked as he grabbed Prompto from off the table and made him stand.

Prompto seemed to stare at him from what he gathered and before he knew it he was being dragged harshly to his feet, foot screaming in unimaginable pain as he was forced to use it to stand up. Each step felt like stepping on a thousand needles, going out the door and once he was forced to walk all the way down the hallway, it felt like a cactuar decided to repeatedly strike him with his overpowered move again and again and again. It hurt, but Prompto refused to cry, if he could hold in all his pain and fears, then he’d get to see Noct again. After an agonizing 15 or so minutes down the hall and back up the stairs, which Prompto found harder to climb the stairs than to walk down the hall, they were back in the bathtub room.

Once inside, S placed both his hands on each side of Prompto’s hip before leisurely pulling off the pants watching as the blood from the knife wound was sticking to the inside of his pants. A cool sweat ran down his face as his pants peeled away from his body and he was forced to step out of the protection of his pants and onto cold cobblestone floors. He stiffened but remained frozen on the spot when all that was left were his boxers, dreading and praying to anyone and anything that listened that S would stop there and not take his those off.

Somehow, his prayers came true as S made no move to pull the boxers down but his heart still raced crazily in his chest pounding hard as if warning him that something might happen soon.

S grabbed the now wadded up pair of pants and threw them in the corner of the room before patting his way back up Promptos body stopping instantly when he noticed his slave wearing something he did not permit. Has he been wearing those the whole time? "What's that crappy piece of jewelry?" S asked disgusted and moved to grab promptos hands in his own, turning them over to identify them. "I never permitted you to wear this trash!"

At the mention of the bracelet, Prompto’s eyes went wide under the blindfold, taking his left hand to cover over top of the right as if trying to hide it, "Don't - you can't take it off, I need it" he started, leaning away from S, "It - just leave it on. You can barely tell it's there with the handcuffs!"

"What's this?" S mumbled, eyebrow raising up. "Did you just talk back to me pet?" anger slowly building up inside of S as his hands gripped tighter at Prompto’s wrists and the blond bit back a slight whimper. Prompto realized he made a mistake when he heard S's reaction, his heart plummeting. He should have done what Ignis would have done, bid his time and words, and instead he panicked.

"Did you just command me not to do something?!" He snarled, gritting his teeth at Prompto before removing his dominant right hand from its grasp on Prompto and forcefully slapping him across the face with it.

When the slap resounded on his cheek Prompto accidentally bit the inside of his cheek and felt a coppery taste lingering there now. He felt S’s hands dig deeper into his flesh and he begged- pleaded with S- to just let him have one bit of peace in his moments of hell. “Please! Just let me keep them!” He screamed at S and tried to head-butt the older man in the darkness, when he felt him coming closer. S easily stepping out of the way and snarling the boy.

"It's a worthless piece of trash, just like you!" He screamed ripping the bracelet’s off both wrists and throwing it across the room by the disregarded pants, the sight of his barcode standing out immensely on his pale skin. "Oh? What’s this stupid tatoo here?" The thin man breathed out curiously rotating the hand with the tattoo on it in his hands thinking. “Why does this look slightly familiar? What is it?” anger melting away just like that and getting replaced with more curiosity than anything.

“I-I” Prompto breathed restlessly, “I don’t know-“ Prompto tried to speak the truth, only for another slap- not as harsh as the first one- to hit his cheek.

“Lies! Where did you  get this!” S commanded, voice booming over him with the authority of a commander in the army.

“I don’t know! I was born with it!” Prompto’s tried to yank away from his grasp, his face burning as the other man stared at the barcode on his wrist, trying to tug his hand away to no avail, "Please just let me cover it, you know now that I have this here, just let me have my bracelet back…" he could feel tears burning in his eyes, hating the way the never fading black ink stood out against his skin and knowing but not being able to see the stares of the other man.

Prompto struggled against S for a few moments, pleading to be given back the bracelet, he always felt better with it on, but his words fell on deaf ears. The blond’s face paled though at just the mere thought of someone else seeing it, what if Noctis saw it? He felt naked without them as he curled his fingers into S’s shirt and wept silently, “Please give them back, those bracelets are precious to me…” the gunner whined, head resting on S’s chest.

The tall man grasped his shoulders tightly and growled, “Do I need to take my my generous offer to let you stay with your friend?” S recounted pulling prompto off him and pushing him aside.

Promtpo letting out a quick “No! I- I’ll be good…” when he heard the tone in S’s voice.

“Plus, I don’t believe it wise to get leather such as these wet.” S finished before bending down to lift the boy off his feet making Promtpo lightly gasp when he felt his body getting lifted and placed into the tub. Promtpo was submerged into the freezing waters again, the water and scorch marks not agreeing with Prompto in the slightest. In fact, the water seemed to make everything worse as it tried to get in and heal his wounds but after about 20 minutes or so of what one could call the worst bathtub experience in history, they were finally done and Prompto thought that maybe, just maybe he caught hyperthermia on top of everything he already had.

S reached in the tub when all was over and the small fits of shampoo ran from Promptos hair to fully pick the gunman up out of the water bridal style and place him on a dry towel. He then brought over another towel to wipe off most the blood and water off the blonde, can't have him dying of blood loss.

Prompto let S clean him off, the cold water both freezing his body and feeling calming over his burning skin was a torture of its own, but Prompto was too tired to try anything. Soon after getting dry, S force fed him a granola bar and a banana, he accepted the food - not like he really had a choice - though it made his stomach churn. Prompto had no clue as to when the next time he would eat would be so he scarfing down the food feeling unsettled and disoriented but he kept eating, knowing that he needed strength if he were to escape.

After finishing the food, S brought a glass up to Prompto’s lips with one hand while he trailed his fingers through his hair with the other, the blond so observed in gulping down the drink that he couldn’t be bothered to care about the fingers on his scalp. The water was refreshing and it helped his dry mouth more than he could imagine. Though it was just a small snack and a banana it made him feel that much better, plus it took his mind off his obvious pain and the drinkable water was a sweet relief on his throat. He did try to drink some of the bathwater but after the soap and blood got mixed in it he stopped that attempt.

There were even a few deeper wounds that S was "kind" enough to wrap gauze around. The one his upper thigh where the dagger went in and two wounds on his chest were the main concerns, but they didn't put anything around his foot.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst was that he was forced to walk all the way back to Noctis's cell with no help. No leaning against the wall, no nothing, as S watched like a hawk from the side. According to S if he used any sort of ‘help’ then he’d get punished, and promptos didn’t want to find out what punishment S would give him so instead he just walked as slow as possible down the hall until S told him to turn.

Prompto was surprised when he bound some of his wounds, but once he realized they weren't going to help him with his foot, he whimpered. The trip down hadn't been all that short and the trip up felt a million miles longer, every step sending Prompto trembling and whimpering. It felt like he was returning his foot every time he applied pressure onto it, but S was relentless and forced him to keep walking anyway. It didn't help he couldn't see where he was stepping, making the journey just too long and painful - by the end, Prompto was just trying to force himself to put one step in front of the other without fainting or falling over. The only thing keeping him going was Noctis. If he could do this then he could see Noctis again and that was all that he needed to ease his mind.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much to my beta readers I would have no idea how to get to where I was without you!! This is one of the few chapters that had a slightly happier tone but I'm still pretty mean to the boys. I love them so much :) I realized I had a few edits I forgot to take out before submitting it so I fixed that right away. Sorry about that.

Chapter 6

While S got Prompto all wrapped up and moving towards Noct’s cell, M went on ahead to do some ‘tidying’ in said cell- much to Noctis’s displeased anger. The man crept in like a beetle shrouded in darkness and easily overpowered the king when first entering, forcing him to the ground with a simple push and shove before straddling on top of him. M pushing his heavier weight onto the smaller boy who grimaced embarrassedly at the thought of how weak he’d become in just 2 days? Maybe even less… The larger kidnapped just clicking his tongue as he pulled out a set of handcuffs from his back pocket instantly trapping Noct’s wrists into their clasps.

It all came so fast, Noctis barely hitting the floor when out of the corner of his eyes he stopped the chain dangling from M’s hand. “Hey! Get off me! Stop! Unchain me this instant!” Noctis tried to squirm out of the man’s grasp; with the drug in his body almost depleted you’d think he would actually be strong and more coherent. But his stomach was running on almost empty, his mouth dry and lips chapped, and his body was exhausted with the need for a proper sleep. He dared to think about how Prompto was doing, if he himself was rotting in a cell dying of starvation.

M laughed at how pathetic the raven looked underneath him, and reached down to pat his cheek, “Aww, look at what the great king is reduced to.” He snidely remarked with a glint of something evil flickering in his features.

Noctis scowled and tried to attack him, push him off...do anything to prove that he wasn’t useless. But alas, he was weak and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed energy to function correctly. He needed to eat, to _sleep_...but he was being denied just that.

M scooted off the boy after a few minutes of watching him struggle. Noctis feeling like a little kid attacking him with the amount of force he had, but once he leaned off his bruising stomach it felt like a heavy weight lifted. Noctis took a sharp intake of breath when the pressure was removed and glanced all around spotting M sitting on his knees next to his body smiling dangerously. And after observing the kings pathetic attempts at life, M swiftly went from sitting patently to now reaching down and grabbing both wrists in his own two hands, only to limp Noctis arms up in a strenuous position and attach his cuffs to a clamp on the wall with a snicker.

Noctis whimpered when his back first made contact with the sharp edges of the jagged wall, the wall hurting his bare back more than he’d like to admit as it rubbed against it the wrong way. Once everything was locked up and in place, Noctis sat leaning his back against the wall in frustration, he would have thought that M would leave just like he always does, but yet here he stayed, rummaging through an old black book bag. _What was he doing? Did he by some miracle have water in that bag? No,_ Noctis doubted so instead he just carefully observed M and the bag like an eagle.

After a few seconds more M grabbed hold of something and went back to Noctis with a smile too large for his face. “S sure does know how ter make people suffer.” He began, still holding whatever it was he took out of the bag behind his back. “He’s good like that you know? He finds their weak parts and he’ll attack like a venomous snake. That’s why S is the best.” M praised S as he crouched down in front on Noctis now and smiled, baring his crooked yellowish teeth.

“S is a shitface!” Noctis growled and watched as the buffer man’s smile ride then initially fade only to be replaced by an angry snarl. Noctis wasn’t fully prepared for the hammy fist that came swinging in his direction only moments later after his statement and within seconds he could swear a bruise was already forming on the side of his face as he spat a tiny bit of blood out of his mouth.

“S is the best and you better shut yer trap before I have to tell you again!” M demanded, looking pleased at himself for attacking a defenseless person.

“Why do you want us so bad? We never did anything to you! Please just bring Prompto back, let us go and I’ll find a way to pay you more than whoever is paying you now!” Noctis tried asking, reasoning; even tried _demanding_ any information, but he knew it was wasted breath.

Instead M just sat back and replied, "Calm down yer majesty, for yer information S is bringing ye friend up now, though I don’t if you’re gonna like what ya see. And as fer money, no thanks, we think we’ll stay right where we are.” M chuckled reaching down to unlock the chain from Noctis’s foot. “I don’t see any need ter have this on anymore since yer hands are chained up, so just this once I’ll let yer leg rest. I couldn’t say the same for your friend though. S really has gotten attached to the little feller.” M finished as Noct’s eyes widened at the news.

“What do you mea-” Noctis fearfully began but was abruptly shut up when M swiftly pulled the item from behind him, and forced it into Noctis’s mouth trying to lock it shut. Noctis’s heart flared up with fear as he thrashed about and moved his head in all directions to try and stop M from achieving his goal. Sadly he could only truly keep this up for so long before M would succeed, and that time was now when he heard the gag click in place and knew it was secure, Noct’s eyes going wide with fear. Noctis never felt more useless and pathetic in his life than he did right now, and all of it was all because of these men, how was one supposed to fight against people like these?

“Phew,” M wiped sweat from his forehead after the ordeal was done, “You’re a real piece of work ya know that.” The muscular man wheezed for a second before turning back and grinning widely, “I like a fight.” M finished as he looked back at the king of Lucis and laughed at what a pathetic state he was in.

At first, the thought of Prompto even being remotely mentioned made Noctis perked up with happiness but after he saw the gag, Noctis knew instantly that it wasn’t going to be easy; it never was with these men. How would he be able to talk to him like this? Was that their plan? To put them in the same room but gag them both so they couldn’t talk, if so these guys were more fucked up than he originally thought, that’s a low blow.

 

XVXVXVXVXV

 

S watched with eager eyes as the blond slowly shuffled down the hall.  Twice now the boy fell completely and struggled to get up; but he knew deep down that if he used the wall to help himself up then S would punish him. So instead he lightly patted around the ground blindly with his handcuffed hands to make sure no wall was around him and tucked his knees under him in a crawling position. His one knee still hurting from his first moments of waking up but for now that pain was ushered to the back of his mind, as he had other things to worry about. He used his arms to push himself up, moving his feet under him so to not fall back down. The whole process was demanding and exhausting but like Prompto previously told himself, it was all worth it to see Noctis again, to be back in the same cell.

The pain from his burnt foot contacting with the dusty rock filled hallway sent shivers through his whole body, but still Prompto refused to ask for help; refused to even whimper. No, asking S for anything was not an option.

After the second time he fell, S sighed out and was actually about to help him up when he saw the determined boy rise yet again and continue his slow hobble down the hall. S finding himself more and more pleased with his pet the longer he spent watching him, the kid sure was something else.

Before they completely reached the cell, the thin man told him to stop and Prompto silently heaved a breath of relief as he was grabbed and slowly set down on the ground, back propped up against a wall. Next to him was a bucket of sorts, and in the back of his mind he flinched thinking about what could it could contain. _Was it boiling hot water? Or maybe it was a giant jar of salt? Or a bucket just full of hot irons?!_ But when S dipped Prompto’s scorched foot into the container Prompto couldn’t help but sigh out a huge relief to find out that it was just water and S was dressing the wound. And by ‘dressing the wound’ S pretty much just held it in semi-cold water and rubbed a dirty cloth over it then wrapped it twice around with some gauze and decided ‘eh, good enough’ before stopping. It was pathetic really, but at least it was something, and something was better than nothing right?

A murmuring drifted to Prompto as he breathed through the pain of S performing his half-assed job. Someone was talking, maybe M since S was next to him and probably Noct.  It was some sort of muffled words and grunts that were interspersed with the rattle of chains and the rustling of moving bodies. So many noises mingled together that Prompto was completely at a loss. What was going on? Was he near Noct’s cell?

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

When pained whimpering echoed down the hall, Noctis instantly knew it was Prompto, and he turned his head to try and see around the large man in front of him.

“Right this way, pet.” S snickered he tugged the man back up to standing and walked him the rest of the way to the cell, stopping just outside to glare dangerously at the raven already chained up.  He smiled broadening at Noctis, who screamed at him through the gag. He exaggeratedly held up his free hand to his ear; “What was that?  I’m sorry; I can’t quite make that out.”   

It was obvious that Prompto was too exhausted by the ordeal of hobbling down the hall to put up a fight.  He was out of breath and lightly gasping by the time he was shoved into the room.  He quickly craned his head around in all directions, trying to listen for any new noises.

When Prompto did show up, all the happiness that Noctis felt just at hearing his friends name all turned to livid hatred when he looked over the bruises they had inflicted upon him. His eyes tracing up until they saw the disgusting blindfold around his eyes. "Prompto… No! Stop! Get away from him you fucking bastard!” Noctis tried to scream, but only ended up panting into his gag. M turned around to face Noctis again when he heard the man trying to yell out and abruptly kicked him in the gut and shushed him.

“Not yet, you'll have your time to shine but I do believe S is talking, and when S talks YOU listen. Got it?" M threatened with a sickening smile as Noctis doubled over, head hanging low.

S laughed when he saw M kick the boy and directed the struggling blond over to the left side of the room before harshly pushing him on the ground with a gasp. Once on the floor, S motioned for M to come help him out with this as the large man stomped over to where his friend was. When there, he reach down to grab hold of one of the boy’s wrists while S gripped the other and with a combined force, both men were cuffing his arms above his head into his new accommodations while Prompto tried to struggle free. “S-stop! Please!” Prompto pleaded.

In the end, Prompto knew it was useless and he ceased fighting altogether; a mirror image of what they did to his friend across the room from him.

S smiled when he saw the boy go limp in a feeling of hopelessness and thought a little wake up was in order as he harshly back handed the blond, making Prompto gasp out in pain and Noctis to scream into the gag constricting his words.

“Wakey wakey my dear boy, I haven’t even told you the best part.” S taunted crouching down in front of Prompto’s face and feeling the need to tell his pet one last thing as he rubbed a hand over his now swollen and reddened cheek. "I did keep my word; you are reunited with your beloved Juliet, though I don’t know how much help he’ll be.” S snickered glancing over at the gagged Noctis before standing abruptly and acting all dramatic, “Oh Noctis what light through yonder window breaks-” He sang with his arm outstretched to Noctis, a loud snort escaping both the tall man and M as both watched Noctis snarl in disagreement.

"What? Noct?" Prompto’s head jerked up when he heard that Noctis was there, head swiveling around to try and figure out where he might be. If Noct was here then why hadn’t he heard his voice?

“But,” S turned his attention back to the confused blond, hand now caressing the side of his face, making him flinch at the unexpected touch, “I never said anything about letting you ‘see’ him. That blindfold will stay on and trust me, it ain't coming off. So enjoy your one night together. I'll be back for you in the morning, my pet.” S laughed, as M sniggered at the terrible pun, both laughing even harder at the look of distraught and desperation that fell upon both the blond and the ravens faces.

S stood after a while and began walking away with M, making sure to lock the door on their way out. This left the men in the cell to talk amongst themselves- well the talking would be more of a one sided conversation- but yeah talking nevertheless.  

Prompto almost cried when he was told the blindfold wasn't coming off but stayed silent, waiting until he heard the other men leave the room; the click of the door ensuring they were gone. "Noct?” Prompto hesitantly asked, “Noct are you in here? Are - are you okay?" He panted desperately, struggling against his chains for a few painful moments before stopping to quickly add, "Please tell me you're okay.... you are here aren’t you…?"

Noctis heard Prompto’s small voice drift over to him and cursed into the gag on his mouth, as all he wanted to do was reassure and comfort his friend, but when he tried, all that came out were struggled grunts and hums. Upon seeing his wounds close up like this Noctis had never felt more enraged. What in the hell did they do to him?! His friend was literally covered in bruises, blisters, lashes, and cut marks, not to mention blindfolded as well. And what the hell happened to his foot?! From where Noct was sitting, it looked to be a poorly wrapped bruise, but in the dim light he could really only make out certain movements and the way Promtpo slumped forward, he had no idea of the actual damage of that burn and the pain it caused Prompto to just try to wiggle his toes.

Prompto must have figured it out by now that he couldn’t speak and Noctis could quite literally see his face drop and his tone sound like that of a sad four year old boy who was lost in the rain. “Oh…” Prompto physically paled, feeling as though his hopes and dreams were dashed; knowing what was truly going on. “I see,” he sadly mumbled unsure of what else to say. In just those two words though Noct could almost see his friend’s heart breaking in two. “So they gagged you?” Prompto finished as his head hung down not wishing to speak anymore; tears prickling at the back of his eyes.  He refused to let them fall, however.  He would not give up this easily.

Noctis could only let out heart wrenching hums in response.

“So… I mean...” Prompto tried to think of something clever or comforting, but his mind was blank and tired so instead he just shrugged off a quick, “At least we're together…though I wish it were better circumstances…”

 

XVXVXVXVXVXV

 

The room was dim; not like when Noctis first woke up here, but more like the second time when they first met the two strangers and the small light in the hall was clicked on. In this case Noctis was the one seeing while Prompto was the one meant to talk. Noctis wished it were the other way around so that he wouldn’t have to see the pitiful state his friend was in, he wouldn’t have to look at all the heartaches Prompto had to go through.

He was covered from head to toe in bruises of all sizes and even had bandages on a few of them; he guessed those were the worst ones. His foot was red and irritated and even bled through the bandages, his chest looked like he got into a fight with Wolverine, and his body, if possible, looked skinnier than usual. Fuck it all! Prompto was not their play toy that they could just throw to the dogs and watch as he got torn apart piece by piece. Prompto was a human; the most overall amazing person that one could ask for!

Damn it, no! He would find a way out of this it if was the last thing he did. At least the drug seemed to be mostly worn off. His vision and thoughts were at least semi in order, but still his exhaustion level was almost maxed out.

He thought about how much he wanted to kill these men, about how much he wanted to tear into them with a dagger and watch them beg for their lives before swiftly ending their pathetic existence with one slice of a sword. Thought about the blade forcing its way into S and M when suddenly he felt something, a gut feeling, as if something sparked ‘listen’ and for some reason he could feel it, an actual dagger forming in his mind. Maybe… Just maybe it might work this time? But why wouldn’t it work last time?

Noctis closed his eyes as he thought deep down what he needed to do, he needed that dagger from his arsenal, Ignis’ dagger, so he clamped his eyes shut and begged his mind to form it. During Noct’s internal struggle, Prompto cocked his head over in his direction and listened intently, not bothering to ask what he was doing because Noct wouldn’t be able to answer him anyways.

Within seconds Noctis felt something there, a hilt or sorts and an extremely pleased sigh tried to escape through the muffled gag before he felt it slightly wavering.

NO! He had to move fast, he would NOT lose this chance, this advantage. He didn't exactly know why his weapon was forming but right now he didn't care, he had it now and that's all that mattered. Maybe whatever was holding his power in place was weakening the longer they stayed here?

The dagger formed in his palms, pointing up. Without knowing if this knife would stay or not, he quickly and carefully maneuvered it around in his hands so that the dagger was facing down towards his head.

He lifted his body as close to the edge of the knife as possible and tried to wedge it between his head and the gag.  He knew it would be useless against the metal chains, but maybe, _just maybe_ , he could cut through the leather and offer both he and Prompto some comfort.

The dagger wavered in and out of existence momentarily; _why couldn’t he make it stay solid?!_ The blade hit the back strap of the gag and he carefully lifted it up and down in a delicate sawing motion. _Please don’t go yet. Just a little more…_ Noct thought over and over,. If he could keep this up he may have a chance.

Several moments of low grunting later and Noctis felt a slight tear in the restraint around his mouth.  It was working! His arms were beyond tired from this position but the dagger was fading fast. He NEEDED this to work, here and now! _Come on just a little more…_

Prompto’s raw voice drifted to him through his intense concentration.  “Noct what are you doing?”

All he could do was grunt in response. _Come on you stupid gag!_ Noctis pleaded, hands sweaty and almost dropping the dagger now. _Just… A…Little…Bit…More!_ He strained himself past his limits when suddenly he felt his heart drop and the weapon disappear, his hands now grasping at nothing but air. DAMN IT!! He cursed, energy completely depleted as he took a moment to rest his head against the wall.

He knew that it had at least tore a little bit and if he could maybe position his head so that it was lined up with the jagged wall then there was a possibility to still get it off! He set his head back casually and tried to find a sharp piece of wall when after a few seconds he felt one and continued his earlier maneuver of rubbing his head up and down against the sharp corner. Finally after who knows how long, Noct heard another rip in the material. _It was loose! Come on, just a little more!_

Just when Noct was about to give up from lack of energy, the gag gave way and BAM, just like that the last of the strap disappeared and finally the rock broke through the fabric, releasing the tight pressure from his mouth. Noctis gasped out for air and coughed harshly, officially drained of all energy.

Prompto perked up at the noises. “Noct!” He yelled, lightly struggling in his binds head swiveling frantically about the room, “Noct are you alright? W-what happened? Are you hurt?!” He exclaimed, a mixture of relief flooding his tone.

Noctis took a second to regain his breath before speaking. "Prompto! I-It's okay, I’m okay… I'm here. I'm here! Oh six... That was hard!” Noctis finally caught his breath and before Prompto could ask, he was already filling him in on the unanswered question. “I was able to summon Ignis’ dagger and cut through my gag, but I still couldn’t seem to hold it for very long... I-I’m not sure why I was allowed to summon it this time around but at least talk to you now!” Noctis took a breath looking now at the handcuffs, skeptical or not if they would give way, too. He tried, yeah no… not happening.

The raven gave Prompto a few seconds to register everything that he said; actually it was more like he needed a few seconds to catch his breath before beginning again. “What have they done to you? You…you look awful, no offense buddy.” Noct insisted glancing more intently at the horrors in front of him.

“None taken.” Prompto tried to joke but winced a little when a cut that was on his side and wrapping around to his back brushed up against the cold wall.

Noctis of course, noticed this immediately and wrinkled his eyebrows together in resentment. “I'm gonna enjoy beating the shit out of them when we get out!" Noctis gritted his teeth and turned quickly to yank on his chain again. It was very hard and ultimately impossible but he kept at it, compared to Prompto, Noctis was barely hurt at all.  He just had a few dagger wounds and injections of unknown substances. And the injections mainly just made him sleepy; all except that last one. The last one burned his insides before practically making him pass out. Noctis turned back when he knew he couldn't break the chains and stared directly at his friend’s slumped over position.

Prompto’s tremulous voice searched out into the darkness of the cell. "Are you okay? Are - did they at least say anything about why we're here? You don’t have to worry about me, I'm a lot tougher than I look Noct, but I need to know if they hurt you, though. Please just answer the question." He offered Noctis a smile that was supposed to be reassuring, but soon that faded to a biting on his bottom lip. "I'm - I was so worried about you, about what they might do to you..."

Noctis swallowed hard, his heart breaking at his friend’s obvious worry.  "I'm fine. Seriously Prompto don't worry. I don't look anything like you right now so that's good. I believe you took most of the blunt force if anything buddy, so thanks." He breathed out, shuddering a tad from the cold. Then realized that if he was cold, then Prompto must be freezing sitting there in boxers. As if on cue, the blond sneezes and wheezed air out of his lungs.

“It’s so cold in here…” Prompto replied sadly, not really speaking towards Noctis but more so in general.

Noctis wondered what happened to his friend’s pants but didn’t bother to ask. He assumed since his hair was drooping and plastered to his face, almost like the hair he wore in high school, that it had something to do with water maybe? He really hoped that was the case because anything else sent shivers down the ravens back.

“Yeah it is.” Noct mumbled back and watched as the blond lay motionless against the wall. “You alright buddy?” Noctis asked after a few moments more.

Prompto sighed and tried to tilt his head up to face Noctis, “Yeah…I’m alright…just tired… Hey Noct, do you really think we stand a chance of getting out of here?”

Noct was taken aback at first, but immediately voiced out, “Of course we have a chance! Prompto, listen to me,” he paused to make sure that the blond was paying attention, “We **will** get out of here.  And they don’t stand a chance when we do.” ~~~~

Prompto managed a little smile as he listened to Noctis, the only peace he’d felt in a long time.

“Thanks for that, Noct, I needed to hear that.” The photographer replied, smile still plastered on his face at the mere thought of escaping and seeing light again.

Time stretched on for an uncomfortably long period in silence; Prompto finally re-lifting his head and speaking. “You know Noct, you still never really told me how you were doing?” Prompto urged with more of a demanding tone.

Noctis glanced up at his friend at the concern behind his voice. _If he was this worried, then those men must have really did a number on him,_ Noctis thought as he sighed and responded. "They mostly have just been drugging me.  It doesn’t hurt though...but...I...I got carved into some yesterday." Noctis breathed out finally, wanting to spare his friend’s feelings, but not wanting to lie to him either. "At least I think that was yesterday,” he added uncertainly. “But you... You already knew that didn’t you…you saw that." He admitted rather ashamed.

Prompto suddenly looked down in disgrace. “Yeah...”  he slowly replied, sniffing hard.  “I..I totally failed you as a Crownsguard.  I _tried_..I tried _so hard_ to protect you, and I can’t even do that right.”

Prompto bit his lip and smiled before Noctis could splutter out an argument.  “But I mean, that’s not too bad. You always were the king of naps, Noct." He teased, though it fell a little flat. “I’m glad that they took me, too.  At least I’m here and they can take out most of their frustrations on me instead of you. I.. I couldn’t handle it if they hurt you like this.”

“Prompto, what the fuck are you talking about?! I wish it had just been me!  I would feel so much better if you were safe.  I can take anything they throw at me but with you in the mix...it’s worse.  It’s so much fucking worse.”  Noctis’ voice was strained.  Seeing his best friend; his _brother_ in such a state was more than any physical pain those two assholes could dish out.  He’d never felt more useless in his life than he did right now.  “Look, I’m ok.  You need to worry about you, not me.”

Prompto raised his head and moved it in the general direction of his friend, replying softly, “...Don’t try to act like you’re fine Noct. I can tell when you lie. It’s my _job_ to worry about you.  To protect you.  To take the hits for you...and I failed. That’s all there is to it.” He closed his eyes, trying to forget about the fabric across his eyes. To pretend the darkness was his choice, not their captor’s. ~~~~

“Bullshit; you did not fail me Prompto!” Noctis spat truly shocked at how the conversation go to here. “I’m still here and like I said, I’m overall fine. Honestly I don’t look nearly as bad as you.” He tried to reassure, knowing that once Prompto started spiraling down a dark path, it was hard to get him off it. “Look, I don’t really feel any pain anymore okay. If I do, it’s just the occasional ‘rubbed it in the wrong direction’ thing. Please trust me buddy.”

This was not entirely the truth, of course. He was used to being in control...and right now, he definitely wasn't, and it was unnerving.  But, he knew he was better off than Prompto and that was a fact.  So, there was only one thing he could think of the help him gain some modicum of control back.  Since Prompto was the best out of the four when it came down to staying positive in hard situations; making sure he was smiling and not letting anyone else know just how bad he might be, Noct made that his job, now. Unfortunately, he didn’t realize how hard this job was until he had to think of a way to cheer his distraught friend.

Then he had it.

“Remember that time when we went fishing for the monster of the deep in that one lake and you accidently tripped Gladio into the water?” Noctis all but chuckled at the mere thought of that day. “Ignis was drenched by the end as well!”

_It had been beautiful weather and the team had decided to take a small break at a local lake. Noctis, of course, was thrilled that there was somewhere to fish. He had found out from a local fisherman that a crazy strong beast lurked in the depths of said lake. To Noct, this was a dream come true; his team would get to take a break while he spent some quality time fishing._

_Once the king had cast his line out into the waters, it was but moments later that he had his first catch. Prompto cheered somewhere off to his left, saying something about delicious smoked salmon. Seconds later the large fish was at the docks and Noctis brought it up, grabbing it by the lip to show off his prize. Then came the second and third fish._

_It wasn’t until the fourth fish that Noctis realized something was different. The bait went a lot faster than it should have and damn this fish was heavy. A smile cracked through the ravens face as he realized this was it! This was the monster of the lake!_

_It took what felt like hours to reel this beast only halfway and damn it all, no, Noctis was not going down without a fight. At this point Gladio, Prompto, and even Ignis all stood on the docks ready to see this large monstrosity for themselves. Sure enough, the fish leaped out of the water and Noctis could hear Prompto’s shocked intake of breath, and Gladio’s whistle behind him. It was almost here, almost to the shore, just a little more and Noctis could grab it._

_But the closer it got to the shore, the more it seemed to thrash around and flop, causing Noctis to almost lose balance once. He yelled for Gladio to help him pull the fish up when he thought it close enough, but as soon as the shield went to jump into the water, Prompto got up to move out of the way, only causing the big guy to trip over one of the blonde’s feet and fall face first into the lake. The initial shock making Prompto apologize only for him to back up quickly and accidently run into Ignis who lost balance and he too fell into the lake off the side of the dock closest to the shore._

_Noctis laughed when he witnessed Gladio tumble into the waters in front of him, barely being able to keep it together long enough for him to grab the fish. When Gladio reached his arms around the large bass it flopped and flailed, jumping up and turning its tail smacking him in the face repeatedly and Noctis thought for sure that he might die from laughter._

_While this all happened in front of him, the king was oblivious as to what was going on behind him and within only seconds he heard the nervous voice of Prompto and what sounded like apologies, before another loud splash sounded thus causing the raven to finally turn his head. What was going on? Looking behind him, the already chuckling raven now burst into yet another fit of laughter when he saw Prompto standing alone on the docks redness covering his face and Ignis wet and covered in seaweed rising from the shore of the lake. Oh man Ignis would be so mad when he got out, but this was hilarious and though Prompto felt embarrassed at the time he just had to take at least one screenshot of this moment._

_Noctis heard the small ‘click’ of a camera and internally thanked the blond for that memory. The picture was off centered with Noctis on the left hunched over himself in a fit of laughter and in the background you could see half of Gladio’s body getting pummeled with a fish. Prompto knew that he’d have to pay for this eventually and soon after Noct was done with his fit he could see as the raven walked closer to him taking the camera out of his hands before using his other to push the blond into the water and walking back to camp._

"Ah yeah, Ignis was so mad at me after that.” Prompto remembered as if a fresh vivid wave of memory crashed into his mind and danced in front of his dark eyes. “It was a good fish though!” Prompto snickered, now getting some of his earlier peppiness back and Noctis could almost clearly see the change of emotion as soon as he mentioned it.

Noctis chuckled along with his friend before sobering a little. “Enough worrying about me though.” Noctis gestured, curiosity killing the cat, “I'm fine now and that’s all that matters. Now it’s your turn. You look gods awful, Prom. What did those bastards do to you!?”

Prompto laughed darkly, “Aw, come on Noct, you don't think I look attractive and stunning as always? I'm wounded, I think I probably look awesome no matter what." He joked half-heartedly.

Noctis disagreed, but didn’t voice that opinion.  He knew Prompto was stronger than most people gave him credit for.

Prompto looked scrawny and sure he cried and whined but he was one of the toughest people Noctis knew.  Hell, maybe even tougher than Gladio in a sense. Not so much the physically fit part but more the internal ability to try and stay grounded and look at the positives even when he was kidnapped in a dudgeon with a blindfold on. It calmed Noctis to know that even after all he'd been through, the blond was still looking out for him; still trying to joke. He wasn’t only a true bodyguard, he was a true friend.

"I... I don't really want to talk about what happened to me. It..." He struggled to find the words, shifting in his chains and his hands clenching and unclenching, "It wasn't good. Guess you can see that though, right?" He laughed lightly, leaning further against the wall and taking in a deep breath, before sitting up suddenly, his body stiff. Then, he started jerking around, yanking at the cuffs almost like he was having a seizure.

Noctis started pulling at his own restraints when he noticed the sudden change of motion. "Prompto...?" Noctis hesitantly asked, alarm clearly visible on his face. "Hey Prompto!" Noctis yelled again, "Are you alright?!"

“Fine. Just…the chain…” he grunted and pulled, blood oozing out of a cut in his left wrist. “Cuff around my left arm is loose and... I’m...trying... to-” he stopped mid-sentence when, to his surprise, there was a small pop and the gear on the cuff opened.

He slipped his left hand out of the cold metal and brought it immediately to his chest.  Then, using the wall as leverage, he pulled until the cuff also slipped through the bracket it was looped through.

Prompto let out a shaky breath and immediately struggled to rip the blindfold off his face with his right hand, accidently smacking himself in the face with the dangling handcuff that was still attached to his wrist.

Noctis sat back watching in speechless admiration as Prompto broke free from the wall. It took him a few attempts; fingers shakily grasping and ripping at the straps, finally bringing both hands up to unsteadily tear at it.

When the blindfold came loose and fell to the floor, Prompto blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the dimly lit room. Finally his vision wasn’t constricted anymore, at long last that dammed blindfold was off and light was flooding in.  

"Nice Prompto!" Noctis cheered gleefully, back rising off the jagged wall for a second as he tested pulling at his own chains one last time; still no luck. "How long have they had that blindfold on you?" Noctis asked sitting back against the wall as comfortably as he could as he waiting for Prompto to get his bearings together.

“Too long…” Prompto answered but there was a smile on his face, a happy genuine smile as he glanced across the room at Noctis. "I - Well, next time we see Gladio we gotta tell him my scrawniness came in handy," Prompto’s bright smile widened, showing his wrist to Noctis with a grin, "Thin wrists, man. Gladio always makes fun of me that I can't throw a punch with them but look at me now!" He joked with a feeble grin, his eyes shadowed but joyful when they met Noct’s.

Prompto was the first to break eye contact though, finally sweeping them down his friend carefully, assessing Noctis’ condition for himself. Noctis looked well, all things considering. He was too thin for Prompto’s liking and a little pale but overall he’d live. That pleased the blond more than he led on, and he nodded his head absentmindedly. Noct was right about before, at least he was here meaning Prompto didn’t completely fail.

Noctis was at a loss for words when Prompto nodded to himself, humming his approval.  His eyes welling up as he finally turned them on himself to glance at his own bruises.  It broke Noctis somewhere deep inside when his best friend forcefully stopped his lip from quivering. He knew the blond was doing it for his benefit. Noctis wasn’t one for sugarcoating things; Prompto needed a potion, hell probably a hi-potion. His foot looking like it got ran over by a wheel made of molten lava. Noct could see the stab wound leaking through the cheap gauze on his thigh; every inch of him was covered in cuts and bruises.

Yet, Prompto stayed strong, tears threatening to fall but his friend sucked it up and tried hard to get them to return back to where they came from. Noct knew that he was in pain- who wouldn’t be after that?

Prompto forced himself to take a shaky breath, rotating his wrist in an attempt to get normal feeling back into it. Noctis watched from across the room as his friend fidgeted all too much with the handcuff, even watched as the blond glanced at his wrists with an indescribable look.

“You okay, Prompto? Noctis voice out with concern as the gunner snapped out of his thoughts and just stared at Noct for a few moments before even registering that he was asked a question.

“Huh? Oh…um yeah sorry what?” Prompto stumbled, clear confusion plastered on his face. What was he even doing?

“I asked if you were okay. You kinda just stopped moving and stared at your wrists for a few moments. Not gonna lie bro but it was kinda creepy.” Noctis smiled near the end as if to make that ending into some form of a joke.

Prompto lightly chuckled as he set his left hand over the abomination that was inked into his skin and just threw that aside. “Oh yeah, this- it’s nothing Noct. It just stung so I was checking on it, nothing to worry about. I-uh I don't think I can get the other hand out, but that’s okay, though, right now it’s free and that’s what matters.” Prompto confessed as he shifted his shoulders a little really hoping that that was a good enough answer for the raven and it seemed like it was since seconds later he dropped what he was saying and started a new conversation.  

"We need a plan,” they said in unison, both laughing a little.

Noct was the first to regain his composure.  “If only one of us could get out then we-” he stopped and looked down at Prompto’s leg, reminding himself that even if they got out, they probably wouldn’t get far.  He wasn't strong enough to carry the blond. Though it had only been a few days, Noctis could already feel the effects of the lack of food and water on his body. "Prompto... How... How well do you think you can walk on that leg?" Noctis said instead after a while.

"Umm, not too far, I did make it here though, and that was one damn long hallway so…” he paused and looked down detachedly, “I can force myself to walk if I have to, I'll carry you if I need to. But I’m not going to leave you here." He twisted his ankle experimentally and flinched, sucking in his breath sharply, "But honestly...I don't think I'd get very far. How about you? You think we could make a run for it if I can get you out of your chains?"

Without waiting for an answer, Prompto attempted to step forward, but immediately dropped to his knees in pain.  From there, he slowly collapsed until he was on all fours. He sucked in a harsh breath and inched towards Noctis.  “I can do this,” the blond panted between ragged breaths.  He let out a particularly loud whimper as he drug his left leg up, barely able to put weight on it.

“Prompto don’t strain yourself, just relax for a second, and stay there.” Noct began, hoping that Prompto would listen to reason.  Thankfully he did, and stopped where he was, breathing hard.  Noctis took the opportunity to distract him further, so he wouldn’t push himself. “So after they took me back yesterday and drugged me you were taken elsewhere and blindfolded? Was that you I heard this morning? Did you have a blindfold and a gag on?” Noctis questioned frankly confused over what had officially happened to his best friend. He knew Prompto didn’t want to talk about it but his curiosity was getting the best of him.  

Noctis's question seemed to bring back some vivid memories as Prompto ran his tongue around his parched mouth.  He was haggard from the hours he spent tossing and turning but didn’t want to keep anything from Noct so he just nodded and replied, “Yes…this morning or night… Hell or afternoon, who knows what time it is… when I was away in the other cell I was gagged but I was not blindfolded at that time. I couldn’t reply to what you were saying and it was killing me inside.” Prompto then pushed a shaky hand up to his face to feel where it had been sitting, "As much as I hated the gag…” he began looking, actually looking at his hand in front of his eyes, “Not seeing...it freaks me out Noct. I'm a sniper and I take photos, I - my eyes are my strongest skill and they covered them and....it made me feel useless. How can I help myself if I can’t see what I’m doing, where I’m going, or what people are doing to me…" he admitted, fidgeting with the fingers in front of his eyes as he sat down on the bottom of his legs, knees tucked underneath him and watched his fingers wiggle in front of his face clenching and unclenching them.

Noctis frowned when Prompto started talking about his eyesight and telling himself that he was useless. "Prompto, you're not useless, you've come a long way and you're doing well. We just need to figure out how to get out of here, and then we can go back to normal." Noctis calmly said still keeping his eyes focused on Prompto.

The gunner smiled brightly, warmth spreading through his body at the compliment "I've been working really hard to keep up with you guys. Gladio and Ignis have been doing this their whole life; I'm just trying to catch up with them." He admitted, rubbing his sore arms for a few moments more, trying to get rid of some of the muscle aches while carefully avoiding the bruises. “Now though…now I’ll probably have to get some sort of therapy for my leg.” Prompto teased, though Noct knew right away that there were some sad truths in his words that he didn’t want to flat out say.

“Yeah...let’s not think about that right now okay,” Noct trailed off looking more closely now at Prompto’s injured and badly wrapped foot. "I honestly don't think we'd be able to get out in our conditions... I'm weak Prompto… I haven’t eaten since we got here and you...” he paused and huffed out, “You can’t even walk. I mean who the hell are these people? Why would they torture us like this!?" Noctis gritted his teeth and balled up his hands that still resided above his head to let out some frustration.

“No I can't walk Noct but that doesn't mean I won't try.” Prompto triumphantly declared, now ready to start again, "I don't know who they are and frankly I don't care... They said they only wanted you and yet they took me, teased me, and played with me all day like I was their pet. These men are sadistic fucks and I don’t know how, but you must have made enemies with the wrong people…these are men that have no rules, no morals, they are free loaders, hell I have no clue why they want us or where they are from. But I do know one thing for certain: These are the kind of men that won’t stop until they get what they want, and that," Prompto paused thinking back to the two men, especially S, “That scares me more than it should. And that’s why we need to get out as soon as possible. The sooner the better.” He concluded with a shiver and tried to reposition himself on his hands and knees in a crawling like manner.

“I will get to you if it's the last  thing I do” Prompto promised positioning himself one step at a time, and immediately regretted setting his bad knee back on the ground again after only the first step so instead he switched to a somewhat sitting position so he could drag his body over to his friend. He scooted himself close to Noct, it took a while and a few stops and even some huffing and panting in between but eventually he got there.

The drag was long and Noctis stayed quiet for it just watching the determination on Prompto’s face as he came closer and closer finally reaching him out of breath and wheezing. “Told ya… I'd get… Over here” Prompto confessed, coughing breathlessly in and out with a grin so wide it looked weirdly unnatural but Noctis smiled in return.

“You sure did pal.” he said full of worry, hands still stuck to the wall above his head wishing he could get out and at least hug Prompto.

Prompto was exhausted to say the least, so tired that his eyes barely stayed open, and for a second he just swayed in place next to Noct curling around his friends form instead. He was freezing and the body warmth helped, not to mention just knowing Noct was beside him gave him some courage.

"Damn Prompto…” Noct huffed now taking in the full extent of his injuries at a closer range, “Is- Is that seriously a burn mark on your foot? What the hell?! What kind of sadistic fucks are these men?!”

He looked at his foot when Noctis mentioned it, sighing deeply as his mind transferred back into that room and the feeling of melting flesh stung him and he shivered. It still throbbed painfully and he knew the second he put any pressure on it he would feel shooting pain up his leg and body.

"Yeah, it's a burn mark, and the other one is a stab wound, though it might be infected? I’m honestly not sure anymore." Prompto said softly, curling up his knees to his chest to try and hide his mark, "It’s probably gonna scar. I'm gonna have more battle scars than Gladio at this rate." He joked, though the pain in his voice rang truth.

“But no matter what happens, we have to escape together. I’m not leaving you Noct. Not now or ever!” Prompto declared, looking up and Noctis before grunting, “I’m here now and I will help get that chain off you.” He breathed out and used the last of his strength to tug at the chains while Noctis pulled on them the best they could but after 5 strenuous minutes Prompto’s body gave way and he slumped back up against his friend as if Noct’s chest became a cloud and sleep sang to him to join in their embrace.

He felt so exhausted suddenly, his head falling into Noct’s shoulder as he closed his eyes for a moment, "Sorry Noct, but yours are on pretty tight…” Prompto mumbled, trying hard to keep his eyes open the best he could, but proper sleep was calling him and it was just so tempting.

“Don’t be sorry Prompto, it’s okay, I’ll figure something out. Just go rest and I’m sure that we will figure things out later.” Noctis paused glancing down at the heaving breaths of the blond.

“We’re gonna get out of here, right Noct?" Prompto asked yet again before his body took him away into deep slumber, his voice barely a whisper, "Ignis and Gladio... they'll find us right?"

Upon hearing Prompto’s desperate cries about being saved, Noctis turned away and tried not to cry. "I..." Noctis gulped, "I’m sure Iggy and Gladio haven’t slept a wink since we’ve left. I’m certain they will come soon buddy...just get some sleep, you need it. We'll do this together when you wake up. I won't let them hurt you anymore." He soothed hoping deep down that he was right.

He could tell Prompto was tired, exhausted beyond everything, and if his red rimmed eyes told Noctis anything, it was that the poor boy hasn’t had proper sleep in what seemed like days. Noct could also tell that he was cold as he shivered next to him, and wished more than anything that he could at least get these chains off tso he could just wrap his arms around his friend and keep him warm. At this rate boy might die of hyperthermia. Noct wished there was something, anything he could do to help warm his friend, but alas there was nothing, no shirt he could give him, nothing to offer except his own body heat, and even that didn’t seem to be of much help.

Regardless, Prompto leaned into Noct, trying to get in a comfortable position and feeling ultimately better just by being near him than he had in the last day or so. "Thanks Noct. I know I'm supposed to be strong and protect you, but I'm just gonna... nap for a...few minutes. Then we'll plan, okay?" he said with a small yawn, the warmth of the body besides him making him even more sleepy. “Sorry I…couldn’t get the...cuffs off you…” He mumbled before falling completely into the abyss of darkness.

"We're gonna get out of here, I promise Prompto." Noctis guaranteed, watching with tired eyes as Prompto just mumbled back a short “mhmm” in reply and curled his shivering body more closer until his head rested on Noct’s shoulder, slowly and surely slouching down until it rested on his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this being late but this is a LONNNNNNG chapter and MANY thanks to my beta reader/writer YOU ARE THE BEST. If I happen to mess something up please just tell me, I hope I got all the errors out haha. 
> 
> Anyways guys, this is a whole  
> 13,150 words!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

Gladio stretched his arms up to the sky trying to rid himself of the muscle pain he had from the night before. The bodyguard barely slept a wink last night, and at one point in time he actually fell asleep out by the dying embers of the fire and woke with a small blanket covering his lower half. Ignis must have not wanted to wake him and simply set it over his legs in the middle of the night; he'd make sure to thank the other gentleman later.

Upon awakening, he was more exhausted than he’d felt in days, no weeks, and when he he let his eyes wander around the campsite, the two boys were nowhere to be seen. He sighed quietly to himself;   _so this really wasn’t just some bad dream?_

Gladio swallowed, preparing himself for the worst, as he glanced over at Ignis who was getting up from his chair and grabbing what Gladio presumed was probably yet another coffee. _How many has he had now?_ Gladio wondered, eyes slanting over to the pot next to the advisor and saw that it was almost empty. _Did he drink a whole pot by himself?_

“Iggy,” Gladiolus called out, getting the attention of the other man, “Did you um…did you find out any more clues to help us?” His voice was gruff and heavy in  the early morning light. After asking the question, Ignis looked up to momentarily meet his eyes and Gladio knew that it probably wasn’t the best news. His eyes slightly narrowed as he watched Ignis study his face, but even Gladio could see the slight shift in Ignis’ eyes when he asked the question.

“I’m afraid there wasn’t much I could do.” He clarified, holding the now familiar camera in his hands and turning it over and over. “I’m not sure if I could really do much, but I do know that it definitely was a logo. I tried to draw it out-” he paused for a second and Gladio leaned back in his chair, watching as the man sat his coffee cup of what Gladio guessed was Ebony in the cup holder of the chair and grabbed a scrap piece of paper from the clipboard he was holding in his other hand.

“I couldn’t exactly make it out so I drew a couple variations.” Ignis indicated, showing the shield a drawing of a few different sketches, all of which looked slightly similar to each other. The sketches all had some form of line down the middle with what looked to be a half circle at the bottom- or in some cases a full circle. There was some sort of word; maybe an initial underneath it, but there was no way for either of them to tell for sure. “Prompto must have noticed something was wrong just before having the chance to escape, so instead he took a photo of them just in case. He’s a smart boy.” Ignis finished with an elongated sigh as both members of Noctis’s entourage watched with heavy hearts at the gradually rising sun on the horizon.

“Sure hope they’re okay…” Gladio voiced out in concern before rising to stand and gently setting the blanket on the chair he was just in. “Thanks again for the blanket Iggy,” he added before heading back towards the tent to start packing up.

“Not a problem, Gladio; didn’t want you catching a cold on top of everything.” Ignis mused, sipping from his glass one more and placing a hand on his forehead to massage his temples.

Gladio entered the tent and stopped in the doorway taking in the sight. There were a few blankets scattered around and a few pillows to match. One of the pillows was a Chocobo shaped one that Noct had won for Prompto a while back on their journey, Prompto sleeping with it almost every night since.The shield remembered it like it was yesterday and smiled at the fond memory of their little chocobo-butt himself receiving the prize. Prompto was always so happy around those birds so once won, it was a no brainer over who Noct give it to.

Gladio snapped himself out of his little daydream and went back to setting the pillow off to the side so he could grab and fold the blankets. After the blankets and pillows were all cleaned up and set in a pile, Gladio reached over to set their bags onto the pile as well. First he grabbed his own black and brown bag and scooted it on over towards the head of gradually growing stuff, next was Ignis’ and of course his was always neat and tidy looking. Gladio reached over when he got to the prince’s bag and sighed deeply, holding the small keychain dangling from one of the zippers in his hands for a moment before setting it next to the others and crawling across the tent to retrieve the last one.

Prompto’s bag was decked out in geeky things; there was a sewn-on patch from some video game about space, and another was an ink drawing he did himself of some logo. There were also a few keychains on the zippers and Gladio smiled as he gazed a particular one that matched Noct’s. These were his friends, his _family_ , and Gladio promised himself then and there that no matter what happened, they’d find them and once they rescued the boys he’d beat the shit outta anyone who harmed them. He would get his family back.

XVXVXXVXVXV

While Gladio was inside the tent cleaning and getting ready for their day of questioning, the advisor needed his time to think as he prepared breakfast.   

Cooking always seemed to calm the man. As he broke two eggs over the frying pan on their small grill he huffed out. It was _weird_ not cooking for four. Sure their provisions would last longer, but this isn’t what he wanted; never what he wanted. What he wanted was for Noct and Prompto to return safely; for them to be where he could watch over them.

A rock hardened in the pit of his stomach. He had failed.

The sun was high enough in the sky that the stores in the town down below were opening as both men finished their breakfast and trekked to the nearest convenience store to ask the locals about the logo or blurry men.

Ignis was a composed and tenacious man. He planned things out, knew what to expect because everything was laid out to a T before it was executed. So, when morning came, Ignis had a plan, and knew he had to be patient to reap the rewards. They went from store to store, asking around, and while Gladio intimidated, Ignis watched. In a way they sort of fell into a routine of good cop bad cop, only Ignis wasn’t really good per se;  just more willing to listen.

He heard the things between their words, and understood who was lying and who was telling the truth. He’d had countless years of practice and observation with Noctis, so many years that Noctis had figured out that it was no use lying to his advisor and would simply come clean in most parts.

After a few hours or so of asking around, Ignis pulled Gladio to the side, "I believe I may have a lead. Out of the fifteen people we have asked, exactly three were outright lying, while two seemed to be hiding further information. We should repeat our questioning tactics on those five people; perhaps that will shed a bit more light on the situation."

Gladio looked amazed, "Yeah agreed, the lady at table 3 seemed very distant with her answers and the restaurant owner at the diner across the street definitely looked mysterious enough...you really know how to read people, dontcha Iggy?" Gladio chimed, clapping Ignis on the back, a smile forming on his lips. "Alright, where do you want to start Mr. Genius?

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose slightly, raising an eyebrow at the king's shield, "Yes, well, one of us needs to be of some use to the king beyond simple brute force." He said dryly, though the thin smile on his lips implied he was teasing, "The man behind the counter at the restaurant we stepped into - I believe he knows more than he's letting on and would be the easiest to crack."

Gladio agreed and together they walked back across the street to the somewhat shady restaurant. The restaurant was small, like an old fashioned 70’s diner with rounded cushions and stains in places that would normally not have them. It was a cramped and dimly lit place, the man behind the counter short and just as greasy as his counters. To be frank, it looked like a crappy dinner from some horror movie, not surprising that Prompto and Noctis got taken from a town like this.

When first entering Ignis’ eyes locked with the older man behind the counter once more. The man looked to be in his 40’s with a short brown beard and a cap on that said the name of his restaurant. There was a grease stain on the right shoulder of his shirt as he slouched over the counters, his smile faltering when he turned to the door. He rolled his eyes and yelled, "Whatta.... you want! Why ya back at my diner! I already told ya, I don't know diddly squat about them men in that crappy photo!" The man yelled when the small chime of the bell rang, indicating customers, only for his smile to falter when he noticed it was just those two men from earlier. “Look, I don’t know what you want but yer scaring me customers and I didn’t do anything, nor do I know anything.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and stepped forward, resting his arm on the counter and giving the man a pleasant smile, "Of course, I'm sure you know nothing at all, but you see-" He pulled out a bag of gil, letting a few spill to the counter top, "I'm quite sure you do, and I'm not above buying information for the sake of someone important. And if that fails to help you recall, well, I'm sure my friend and his sword would gladly help jog your memory outside," Ignis waved towards Gladio, who materialized his sword over his shoulder to show before returning it back to the ether, "The choice is yours."

The man behind the counter swallowed as he glared at the two of them. “Threatening me now are we?” He croaked, still keeping his eyes locked on the spot where the sword had just been. "Now you listen here boys,” he said, his voice much quieter as the heads of a few pedestrians went back to looking at the partners and continuing their chit chat, “I don't know who these men are or what this logo is but I ‘ave seen them one other time before. I don't know their names or if it is even the same guys, but a few  months ago; hell maybe even a year ago, a customer ov ine' said he saw some suspicious people out back. I loaded me gun Shirley here, but there were no men back there. And my customer was gone as well. At first I thought it was a prank but he was just gone, it was af if he was never ‘ere to begin with.”

Ignis stood upright, his eyes searching the man’s face, before he dropped the some of the gil on the table and turned to leave. He touched Gladio's arm lightly to signal he should follow. Once they were outside, Ignis turned to the other man, arms crossed. "It seems they were abducted, as we feared. And they clearly weren't the first in this area, which makes me wonder if it was truly a targeted attack or they just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Either way, we need to keep gathering intel, any leads on where these men might be taking people. Anything at all. We will find these men and make them pay, I _guarantee_ that." Ignis said, a flash of worry and determination set on his features as they left the store.

Gladio thought long and hard, stretching his arms and cracking his neck as he did so. "What about the weird lady I was telling you about earlier? She seemed very ominous."

Ignis nodded, snapping his fingers, "Let's go there and see if that pans out. If not, we'll start asking around once more. Someone here has to know something, and just because she’s a lady doesn't mean she’s not involved."

Hours passed and it seemed like the only people that had anything useful to say was the man that owned the restaurant and a hillbilly they met outback out back by the small junk yard. It was late in the afternoon when they first met the mysterious hillbilly and for some reason Ignis just had a feeling that this poor man rummaging through the trash had some intel.

When the two walked up to him, Gladio gave Ignis a look curious glance, but let the man do as he pleased. The hillbilly stopped and watched carefully as the two men walked up to him. “Can I help you?” The man asked, wondering who these men were and if they’d be a problem for him. Ignis smiled and asked him the same questions as he asked every other person in their area.

“Yes you might be able to help us, you see our two friends went missing and we can't find them anywhere. Here, they look like this,” Ignis calmly stated, pulling out the camera and showing a picture of the two of them that Prompto took yesterday. Ignis noticed the way his eyes almost lit up when he saw the photo and knew they’d been onto something. Then he clicked a few pictures after and found the shot of the two men and Gladio help up the logo drawings, “We believe these men took our friends and we think this logo is involved. Have you by chance seen anything?” The advisor asked watching this man closely.

“I thought it closed down...” The man mumbled and Gladio took no hesitation jumping onto the statement.

“What do you mean? Do you know where are friends are?!” He asked, hoping that this man actually knew what he was talking about.

“It’s been a while, but there was an old power plant back in the day a couple miles to the east of here, but that place was destroyed by an earthquake about 5 or 6 years ago. I don’t think there’s anything left; the workers all left and found new jobs, that man in the photo, that outfit he’s wearing looks like it could have been from there. There is a small village around that area too, about a mile north but if my memory serves me right that too was destroyed in the earthquake.”

"Great..." Gladio sighed as he looked at the sky. "Both of those are in different directions and it's getting dark. I would rather not split up, what do you think Iggy? Go back to the campsite and wait things out while looking things over or wanna risk traveling at night?”

Ignis sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Bursting in unprepared and exhausted would do no good. Despite that they wanted to save the two boys immediately, they were limited and the best choice would be to bide their time, "Unfortunately, waiting seems the most logical choice. We'll start fresh in the morning and immediately start checking the power plant. Thank you sir" Ignis gave the man a small nod before turning to walk away with the bodyguard at his side. "They're strong boys. They'll be fine for one more day."

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

The man at the junkyard gritted his teeth once they left and pulled out a cellphone, dialing a number and waiting two rings before a someone answered. “Hey shithead, they found it. That stupid blondie that you guys kidnapped must have gotten you on his camera and now their bodyguards are asking everyone in town about your stupid ass face! I told you to have a swift kidnap, leave nothing unturned, yet here I am going through your mess to find this damn camera and it’s in the hands of the one group of people that we didn’t want to have it. You are useless M! Next time this happens your pay grade is going down!” The man huffed into his phone and turned to walk into the shadows of the overgrowing night. “It’s a good thing I’m here, I met with them and told them to go to a town 5 or 6 miles away that doesn’t exist any more in the opposite direction. Tell S that should leave him a few more days to play with his toy before those two find out. The advisor seemed really on to me, he is not someone you would want to cross and I can see now why no one has kidnaped the prince before; his bodyguard is a freaking mountain like you, I’m actually surprised that they let those two wonder out by themselves. I should be there by tomorrow or the next day all things considered. Keep the prince for me.” And with that he hung up not even waiting for the other to respond.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Gladio and Ignis walked back to their original campsite, with a newfound determination. “Finally, we have a lead that goes somewhere.” Gladio huffed out in exasperation, “The faster we get there, the better, and as much as I want to shank our stupid king and get him home along with Prompto... I believe that waiting til morning it the safer that way. And I want to be able to see what I'm doing this time" he added, walking back towards the camp. “Do you really think they're okay though?” Gladio asked before reaching their destination.

Ignis thought for a moment too long before carefully answering, “They’d be doing better if they were here with us.” he countered, his way of saying that there is a high possibility that that are screwed but that they had to keep their hopes up.

“Yeah… Let’s just get them back soon.” The shield ended once they reached the protective runes of the campsite and watched the sun lower itself in the sky and beyond the horizon. Ignis started preparing for dinner while Gladio gazed off into the sunset wondering where the hell those two could be. When the smell of food floated through the air, Gladio turned back around and smiled sweetly to the advisor. “Thanks Iggy,” he replied, taking a plate.

“It’s to keep our strength up. We will need all of it tomorrow.” Ignis confessed with a sigh before both men sat down and watched the last light shimmer and die over the horizon.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Noctis dreamt of his friends; Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto, all four of them were at a campsite. The sun was setting over the landscape casting long shadows of night, yet the mood was happy and calm. Prompto sat next to him on his left, phone in hand and chatting loudly to the others in the way he always does. Gladio sat on his right just about to finish his book, but lowering it down when the blond asked him a question. And Ignis stood up in front of them, slaving over the stove and the whole time, Noctis could think of nothing more than to sink his teeth into any of Ignis’ dishes, hell, at this point he’d eat vegetables! Noctis was so hungry for food, more specifically Ignis’ cooking; and when the aroma wafted in the air Noctis felt as though his body was going to melt. It all smelt so good, so intoxicating! Everything about this place was calm, peaceful, definitely something that he wouldn’t mind staying in for minutes, hours, even days longer. His mouth watered when the stew of boiling meats was placed in front of him, the smell drifting up to his nostrils...he was so close, so ready to bite into that delicious meal, and it never occurred to Noctis that this was a dream until a sudden thunderous slam woke him from his sleep and Noctis hazily glanced up in the direction of the door, heart beating fast and memories of his dream slipping away.

Prompto had actually managed to fall asleep, his weary body warm and safe in Noct's arms, and  forgetting all about the pain he had gone through and the place in which they were trapped. It was reminiscent of those nights spent curled up in a random hotel bed or in the tent; of falling asleep talking about everything and nothing.

For a few brief moments, Noctis allowed himself to pretend that this was what was happening, here. Curled in his lap, Prompto must have felt safe enough to sleep; safe enough to let his guard down.  Though Noct’s hands were still chained up, he smiled down at the almost peaceful look on his friend’s face.

And then all hell broke loose.

Prompto startled upwards as the door to their cell slammed open, and he looked to Noctis fearfully. “Shit we slept too long!” He whispered under his breath.  

Before Noctis could formulate a response, an angry yell from their most favorite sadist in the world, S, interrupted his thought process. "WHAT THE HELL!?" The man screamed at Noctis and stomped into the room along with his companion and slammed the door shut, M locking it back up for the time being.

Though Noctis hasn’t known S long, the man seemed angrier than he’d been up to this point; face contorted and red with fury. Things did not get any better either as S stomped right on over and snapped his fingers for M to help him, and Noctis looked on in horror as Prompto got dragged and lifted off his feet in a matter of seconds. M’s grip on Prompto’s neck was hard and tight, so rough that he was unable to utter more than cracked gasps. Prompto's fingers scrambled to find some purchase, but he couldn't get a good enough grip to pull the fingers off, blackness crept into the corners of his eyes as he struggled to take a breath.

A knot was building itself a nest inside Noctis’ stomach as he watched his best friend struggle. “No! Stop! Let him go! You’re killing him!” Noctis yanked hard at his chains; harder than he thought possible when he saw Prompto’s face turning a light shade of purple.  But there was no getting out of these steel death traps and his wrists knew it.

S glared at Prompto for a moment, cocking his head to the side and studying Prompto’s face as it changed shades before he finally nodded to M to ‘loosen the grip a little’.

“Tell me pet, how the fuck did you end up breaking your chains?” He asked, but Prompto refused to say anything, which seemed to only piss S off more, “Not speaking huh? Did you want to see me so badly that you nearly cut your wrists in half? How thoughtful of you." S genuinely asked with that ever present sarcasm hinting in his words, and watched as Prompto struggled in the hands of the buffer man.  He scanned the broken boy up and down, eyes spotting that his one wrist still had the chain on it. “So you just happened to rip off a steel chain? And don’t think I don’t see that your buddy over there doesn’t have his gag on. You must have had some party, and you didn’t invite me?”

Noctis could see S watching him struggle against his chains, splitting his attention between the prince and Prompto. Their captor smirked at him, and gestured for M to lower Prompto back towards the ground, though he never loosened his grip.

Noctis’ gut twisted as Prompto struggled to get air or scream; which it was, the raven couldn’t tell.  The blond clawed at the hand restricting his airways, As his feet finally touched the stones, S, that disgusting fuck, wrapped his arms around Prompto like a snake and began nibbling at the quivering blond’s ear.

Prompto tried to protest but ended up just coughing instead.

“Shh, not now pet, we’ll talk about your disobedience in a minute, but right now,  the adults are talking.” S degraded prompto, moving his mouth away and laughed, one hand reaching uncomfortably close to areas that obviously made the blond uneasy. Noctis watched in horrified fascination as his friend kicked out and tried to squirm away from S pleading softly to stop.

"HEY! DON’T YOU GUYS EVER LISTEN, HE SAID TO STOP IT! SO, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!" Noctis screamed, shaking his arms desperately to get out of the chains so that he wouldn’t have to be forced to watch this torture any longer. He caught Prompto’s teary eyed gaze, but the blond closed his eyes and turned away in shame and slight embarrassment.

S, though, must have saw the way he closed his eyes and turned his head away, because suddenly he released Prompto and spat, “You will look at me or you _will not look at all_! I have no problem with getting your good friend the blindfold out.” S snapped, looking up at M with another secret nod as the larger man lifted him back up by his neck, making Prompto gasp out in shock when his feet suddenly weren't on the ground anymore. The pressure on his throat suffocating the gunner and without notice, he was released causing the blond to fly through the air and smash into a wall, what little air he had left getting punched out of his body.

Noctis howled out his rage and flung himself forward when M suddenly hurled Prompto against the opposing wall; the last of his air rasping out of his lungs.  S’ eyes were dark as he crouched down and forcefully yanked the blond back to his feet. “I don’t know how you managed all this, but you will pay.”  He gripped Prompto by the upper arms and shoved him into the door brutally.  “You deliberately disobeyed my command, and you-” S flared up in anger, “You belong to me! Not that man that you so willingly curled up against last night, and for that you must be punished.”

Prompto coughed and gasped for a few moments, gulping down the precious oxygen, crying out when he was suddenly yanked up, and forced to put pressure on his foot again, "No! Please!" He cried, struggling against S's grip, desperate to get away as he clawed at the arms around him. “Please… I can’t handle another  repeat of yesterday; I just wanted to stay with Noctis. Why can't I just stay here? Chain me up I don’t care, but please just let me stay here!” he tugged harder and turned to bite S’s arm instead, causing the man to temporarily let go, but not enough for the blond to get away as Noctis watched his friend get yanked back with a snarl.

“We’re leaving now, let’s go!” S growled as he dragged him the rest of the way to the door.

"NO! Stop it! You come back here right now you sadistic son of a bitch!” Noctis screamed himself hoarse tugging with all his might to get out, _What the fuck did they use on my chains, superglue?_ He wondered when he still felt no give in the shackles. It was so bad that his wrists were already rubbed raw from the amount of times he'd tugged and pulled at his restraints, but now they were going to take Prompto away again and he could literally do nothing about it.

He was so useless!

He swore under his breath, tears begging to be let out but he sucked them back up and continued screaming profanities at the men in front of him.

S stopped in the doorway though and smiled an evilly crooked grin, before replying. "I'm the sadistic one? I'm only teaching my pet here-" he paused and Noctis watched as he ran his free hand into Prompto’s slightly drooping hair, causing the blond to moan and pull away, "-manners. He disobeyed me, and now I have to teach him how to... properly behave. You see, my pet here has been a very bad boy, and I can't just let the fact that he tore his chain from a wall and took off his precious blindfold go unnoticed?" S snickered as he walked out the door, tugging the whimpering Prompto behind him, Noct snarling in disagreement.

“HE'S NOT YOUR PET YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!” Noctis roared but S just continued to snicker and tug at prompto.

Prompto stumbled forward, getting dragged to the door. He shivered when S played with his hair, and when he was called a pet he saw tears prickling his eyes as he was degraded in front of his best friend.  Noctis wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort the other man; let him know he didn’t think any less of him.

He settled for flinging insults and threats at the two older men.

"Don't hurt him, okay?” Prompto cried once he was to the door, “he - he didn't take off the blindfold for me, he was still tied up, it - don't hurt Noct." He pleaded, tears brimming in his eyes, his body crying out in pain from the sudden movement and Noct could hear Prompto’s protests as they went further and further from the door, and it hurt his heart.

"Come back! Bring him back!" Noctis begged as M unlocked the door and let S drag Prompto out of the room only for M to leave with them and lock the door back up.

“I’ll be back in a minute with your next activity Prince Noctis,” M countered as he leaned his hands on the bars of the door. “Don’t worry, S will take great care of your little friend here.” And with that he left, leaving Noctis confused and even more angry.

“NO! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD! BRING BACK PROMPTO!” Noctis shrieked into the now dark abyss of his cell as the only light source was turned off down the hall.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Prompto felt himself struggling to keep up with the fast pace that S set, and not for the first time felt himself trip and tumble on his own two feet. S continued onwards, practically dragging Prompto at this point down the rest of the hall by his bicep. Once far enough away from Noctis he harshly shoved the boy against a wall, and prompto yelped out in pain at the sudden force.

Prompto twisted his body so that he was facing his culprit, back up against the sharp edges of the wall, and in that moment something about S seemed to scream ‘you’re mine’.

Prompto guessed that S knew exactly what he wanted to do to him as he stared hungrily at the boy and watched him squirm. The mans dark brown eyes never leaving his body, never even blinking as he took in the sight of the whimpering boy in his grasp; it was as if the man was thinking to do what he was going to do now, or later? Whichever one, Prompto knew it wasn’t going to be good.

He gulped and tried to shrink in on himself, but when S saw M round the corner, Prompto knew that he was screwed. The tall man leaned in as soon as M was close enough and whispered into the blond’s ear, “I have so many fun activities planned for us tonight but don’t you worry, I haven’t forgotten about the punishment.” and when he saw M approach he harshly shoved Prompto into M’s grip, Prompto gasping as he as suddenly shoved back, as the larger of the three caught him and wrapped his arms around Prompto in an almost choking manner, whimpering at M's tight grip on him. The gunner squirmed and tried to dart away but with his combined energy and aching body, he was greatly overpowered. “Hold him steady.” S demanded as M nodded and made sure that Prompto could not escape.

Prompto fearfully watched as S laughed and trailed his fingers around the scars on his chest, his face void of any emotion like a blank canvas. But all too soon that blank canvas turned dark and ruined as S traced Prompto’s scars with one finger while the other came up and cupped below Prompto’s jaw, making the boy’s breath hitch tremendously.

Prompto could never be sure of what was going to happen next when S was around. One second he's being dragged to a room and a second later they're stopped in the middle of the hallway and S is just staring at him after having forced Prompto to face him. Prompto gazed at him for a few moments more, trying to read what was happening, but before he saw it, S leaned in closer and pursed his lips together and pecked Prompto on his.

It felt wrong; everything about that man kissing him felt disgusting and wrong. His eyes grew wide with confusion and fear as he tried to break away, but the grip on his chin was firm and he was forced to stay like that for as long as this sadistic man wanted.

Abruptly, the tracing on his body stopped and S pulled away with a smile before reaching both his hands down to gently clasp around Prompto’s right hand bringing it up. For a moment everything was calm and quiet as S brought his mouth down to lightly kiss the top of Prompto’s palm. It was a kiss that someone might see in a fairytale when the Prince bows down to peck the maiden's hand in a greeting gesture. It was a short and simple kiss, much like the one he just did on his mouth but still, it felt wrong, the texture of his lips touching any part of his body was just too much to take but he sucked it in and tried hard not to think about it. But this was definitely no fairytale- this was more like hell- and he was right to have his suspicions at the gentle hands around his own.

There were a few moments of silence as Prompto looked at S in confusion, trying to understand what was happening, before suddenly -

SNAP.

Prompto heard the noise before he felt the pain. Heard the sound of bone breaking violently under skin, a sound a wrist should never make. And then he felt it, a sharp pain spreading upward through his arm, his right wrist broken and dangling in front of him. He heard himself scream from the unimaginable pain and felt his body get released, crumbling down to the floor, breathing hard and crying.

S slowly sat down on the ground next to Prompto’s head and ran his left hand through his hair as if he was petting a large tiger and Prompto curled up and held his wrist protectively to his chest, tears streaming down his face, listening to the two men in the hall chuckling at his suffering. It was his shooting hand too, Prompto realized with distress.

"You see now? You misbehave, there will always be consequences. But," he stopped and glanced down at Prompto’s crying face, "don't think that this makes up for your behavior during the night, I told you that the blindfold was staying on, now you will pay by other means necessary."

He didn't move away from S's touch this time, blinking up at the other man through tears, "W-what? No, please, I'm - I'm sorry, I just didn't want the blindfold on, please don't... I'm really sorry. It won’t happen again." He pleaded desperately, the pain in his wrist making him swallow his pride and apologize in hopes it might help him.

“No it won’t,” S clarified in a final tone before standing and letting Prompto have the next few minutes to cry in self-pity as he chatted quietly with M, but also keeping a close on on the blond so that he would not escape.

The buffer and taller of the two suddenly felt something for the boy, as he turned to S and whispered a suggestion in his ear. S's face contorted a little causing him to make a slightly displeased bland expression but nodded nevertheless. "Fine, but only for a little while. Then I get him. I still need to teach this brat a lesson.” He mumbled back, making a gesture to M as the buff bodyguard leaned down and scooped the boy into his arms.

Prompto was confused at the sudden change of tone, still cradling his arm to his chest in an attempt not to jostle it. He looked up when M bent down and picked him up and he flinched, ready to be thrown against a wall again, but it seemed this time he was just being carried. He kept expecting to be dropped or thrown again, but after a bit of walking Prompto relaxed slightly, wondering what was going on.

They sauntered for a while down two different hallways until reaching a room, this room having an actual door, not just bars. S unlocked the entrance and motioned for M to go first since he was carrying Prompto.

When they arrived at the new room that Prompto hadn't been in, he realized this one wasn't cold or damp like the cell they were kept in before and wondered why these men were suddenly being nice to him. “What’s going on?” Prompto asked as soon as he was placed down -that's right, placed, not thrown, not tossed, placed down.

"Give me your hands." S addressed, not bothering to answer the blond’s question right now as Prompto offered up his wrists to S without a word, at this point he pretty much just had to listen and that meant less pain. Still though, his wrist hurt insanely bad, causing him to whimper at the pain that shot through his right one, tears still falling down his face. The photographer watched as S took a key out of his pocket and unhooked the cuff around Prompto’s hand from the night before and placed a new one in its place.

"Listen here brat, you'll stay in this room until the next activity is set up, that's all I'll give you. It shouldn’t take too long so don’t get too comfy. Oh and this room is sound proof so scream all you want. I'm giving you a small break, you better enjoy yourself, because in due time, I'll be back and I will have my fun." S snickered as he finished locking the last hand in place and thrusts the boys hands back at him as began to walk away, M at his side.

He was right, the room did look much different than the last cell he’d been in, it was more white and padded looking so one could only assume that he was telling the truth. He nodded in understanding to S’s command, and waited until they left before scooting over to the wall and resting his head against it, breathing deeply. He wasn't going to scream or yell - no use. Instead he just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his wrist, trying to forget everything for just a little bit, at least the wall was softer than the cell.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

It couldn’t have been more than a half hour later, probably less, when Noctis’s ears perked up to the tip tapping of something down the hall. Once again he was torn from his happy thoughts of  eating Ignis’ delicious food, camping with his friends again, and fishing at a quiet lake, to the slow and agonizing footsteps of someone coming down the dim hallway.

After the three of them left, the room was how it originally had been when he first woke up in this awful place; dark, dreary and full of that lingering smell of dead fish carcasses. The little light that did filter through the room set an eerie glow to the small cell and just when Noct thought that his eyes were getting adjusted to the dark, a light suddenly flipped on outside his cell. He rapidly blinked back the burning brightness, until a presence at the doorway snatched his attention.

Noctis stared for a few moments trying to figure out who was there, spots still dancing at the edges of his vision. He decided that it was probably M, seeing that he did tell Noctis that he would be back.

The figure stood in front of the bars leading into the cell like some looming dictator, and as Noctis already knew, once the spots went away he saw none other than his personal tormentor.

M was tall, Noctis knew that, but from where he was positioned sitting on the floor, the man looked like an overpowering shadow shrouded in mystery. He stood in front of the only light source, silhouetting his body against the backdrop of the darkened hall.

This mysterious man held a small briefcase with one hand causing _a ton more questions to arise. What was that for? What was in that case? Why did he need it? Was it more shots?_ It was unnerving and quite frankly terrifying; Noctis had never gotten to know the large man, since every time he did see him he was just put to sleep, so maybe now was his time to finally get some answers.

“W-what do you want with me?” Noctis questioned as he watched the man enter and close the door with a resounding lock. “There’s no harm in asking is there? I mean you must want me for a reason right? If you guys want me so badly why do you keep taking Prompto?!” Noctis asked question after question hoping that this man would answer at least one of them.

M, though, just gazed down at the pitiful and pathetic human being on the floor in front of him for quite some time before opening his mouth. “Why do we want you?” He repeated, “well I don’t ‘ave to tell you but… why not, it’s simple. We ‘ere paid a good sum of money to kidnap you for our boss, he hates you and your family and well… so do S an’ me.” M smirked coming closer and setting the toolbox sized briefcase down next to the prince before he himself took a seat. “And as fer the boy, well S just took a liking to him and I don’t argue with S. Once he sees what he wants, he don’t give up ever”.

Noctis couldn’t believe his ears, ‘just took a liking to him’ so they were torturing him just for fun?! They had no real incentive behind their attacks?! The raven balled up his fist then and provided M with the darkest snarl he could muster. “How. Dare. You!” he paused when M turned around so Noctis couldn’t see inside the case and pulled out a syringe causing the prince to cower back towards the wall that his back was already pressed against and click his tongue.

M chuckled, “How dare I what?” he repeated, “You sounded so sure and strong? What happened to that determined voice of yers prince Noctis?” He asked with a grin, reaching down to pull out a small belt-like object from his toolbox and began wrapping it a few centimeters above the whimpering boy’s elbow, cutting off circulation. Once it was a tad too tight for Noct’s pleasure, the raven felt the repeated slaps and flicks of M against his arm, trying to find a vein to rise.

Noctis tried to shake his arm as soon as his eyes made contact with the belt, he pulled away in any attempt that he could, but the cuffs around his hands still haven’t budged from last night and he was in a losing situation. “No, get that thing away from me!” Noctis glared, thinking about trying a weapon again but just when he thought that he felt the needle slide into his arm, eyes going wide as nothing but pure bliss erupted inside him, which ultimately confused the raven.

It felt as though all of Noctis’s problems erased from his mind in an instant as a tidal wave of calm and security hit into him and drowned him in its embrace, yet at the same time he knew it was bad, knew that he needed to get out. He sat there calm and collected, yet confused as to why he was here, what had he just been talking about? His eyes felt heavy and dilated. Everything around him was swimming in a drowsy yet lucid wave making Noctis smile and chuckle at practically nothing. Was was he laughing? Was something funny? It was a sensation that the raven had never had before and it was forced upon him so suddenly that his mind didn’t have time to process anything. Were the things he was seeing really there?

There was laughter, somewhere in the recess of his mind Noctis could hear it, but where did it come from? His eyes slid closed and there was nothing but darkness, yet behind closed lid he could swear that he was seeing colors and flashes of memories passed or maybe he was just going crazy?

“Wait...is-is someone there?” Noctis slurred out head lolling slightly to the side as his words got jumbled, he knew somewhere someone was laughing and he just, he had to know where….

...or was no one laughing at all?  The thought made Noctis giggle to himself.

M’s smile spread faster than he thought possible as he shook his head and unlocked the door stepping outside and locking it back up, “Enjoy your time in there. I’ll see you again real soon Prince Noctis.” M finished as he watched Noctis try to nod.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

It seemed to Prompto that he had only just fallen asleep before he heard the door open again and watched as S leisurely strolled in.

Prompto grimaced; he just wanted to sleep, his body was numb for once and his eyes were heavy and red rimmed.  The room was warm and he felt like he could just die in this room and that'd be okay. But of course it wasn't long. After what felt like no time at all, S was back and Prompto was awoken and told to stand. He struggled to get to his feet with the burns on his foot and the broken wrist and the handcuffs, and found it too hard to do so. At one point in time he stumbled and almost fell, grasping at the wall to steady himself only for his now broken wrist to bump against the wall, making Prompto swallow a scream.

The man stood in front of him clearing his throat and waiting for Prompto to stand. After waiting about a minute Prompto felt S grip his shoulder and yank him up. "Come on, the party is waiting," he grinned and walked with him to the door. "Today I thought a fun game would be in order." He began, and they walked together down the hall and to a room with an old looking massage table on the left and M standing next to it.

At the word 'party', Prompto knew whatever was coming was not going to be good. He bit his bottom lip and followed behind, his mind whirring with possibilities of escape, but his body hurt too much to actually try anything. "What... kind of game?" Prompto asked slowly, as S walked him over to the table on the left side of the room and ordered him to sit down, no questions asked.

As soon as S sat, Prompto on the table he reached into a box on the floor next to where Prompto’s feet now dangled down off the edge and grabbed a tool out of it. Shortly after being set down on the table Prompto was presented with the gift of a new kind of electric choker. "This my dear pet is a waterproof electric collar I help make.” He began when he saw the look of horror in Prompto’s eyes, “And this time,” he eyes grew darker, “it stays on." S simply told him and as he reached around the struggling gunners neck and strapped it in place, the blond flinching slightly at the sight of the collar, hating the way its weight felt on his neck, like someone was always choking him and he couldn’t rid the sensation.

As soon as it was locked in place S had M take the handcuffs off and turn him around so that he was lying on the table stomach down. Prompto watched M as he took the handcuffs off and thought that maybe now would be the time to run, but that idea was quickly stomped on when not even a second later M was gripping his arms as if telling him ‘don’t even think about it’.

He couldn’t seem to do anything about it; M’s hands were pressing down hard on the small of his back as he cried out when he was thrust on the table, his arms twisting awkwardly and his stomach churning. The force of the push took the breath out of Prompto for a few seconds as he tried to whip his head around to see what the man would do next.

"Here's the deal," the slender maniac chided glaring down at the remnants of old scars from the days before as he began to tug Prompto’s feet into a new set of cuffs.

Prompto tried to kick out, but his foot burned too badly to try anything harsh, and his leg was still incredibly sore from the stab wound. M reached up when he saw the boy struggling more and more and grabbed at his broken wrist, a shocked and painful gasp escaping his lips as his eyes darted over.

“Stop struggling or I will break it so badly that you will never in yer pathetic life ever be able to use it again!”  M commanded triggering Prompto to cease all movement and give up as S went around locking his left hand in place off to the side. M smiled and gently set Prompto’s broken right wrist down and chained that up in the same fashion off to the side. Once the last of his limbs were strapped down M nodded to S and left the room completely, Prompto remaining completely alone in the room with the sadistic monster.

S walked over to Prompto’s head once his henchman left and carefully picked it up and placed it into it the massage table and strapped it down across the back and clicked it in place. "The game is this: I will ask you trivia questions and for every answer you get wrong, I get to cut into your flesh,” he giggled, and Prompto caught the glint of a knife flipping out. “And for every one you get right, I won't do anything. I'll even give you a minute free from any torture."

"Trivia?" Well Prompto was fucked. Maybe he could get one or two right, but he was never good at this kind of stuff. Not that it mattered though, he quickly learned all the questions were rigged anyway, and his back which had been slowly healing from the whip wounds of day one was now littered with bright red lines. The rules sounded simple enough but after the first 10 questions Prompto soon realized that no one in their right mind would know any of these answers!

The "game" went on way too long, there wasn't even a clock in this room, but he knew it had to have been close to a half hour. By the end of the game Prompto got 0 right and his back looked like a family or rabid tigers clawed all over his flesh.

"Oh no!" S sarcastically announced in the most fake gestures he could muster, "My dear pet, you ended with 0 correct... Do you know what that means?”

Prompto gritted and bared his teeth, not that S could see that, as he growled, "No, I don’t know what that means, and I don’t care about your cheating game of trivia! And I'm NOT your pet", Prompto spluttered, anger rising and knowing that no matter what he did, S would always get the upperhand, least he could do was fight as he shifted on the table and tried to relieve some of the pain on his back.

It was quiet for a moment, and if Prompto listened carefully he could almost miss the breathing of the man behind him. After about a minute, the man spoke “That means I won and therefore I get to pick the next game. This next one is one of my favorites," S darkly spat the word _favorite_ in the most menacing way one could muster.

After a second or two S left and reached up on top of a cupboard and came back with a large jar. "You know what this is pet?" He asked completely disregarding what Prompto just said about not belonging to him, and instead crouched down to see Prompto’s eyes stare at the container not exactly waiting for a response.

Prompto looked at the jar in confusion, it looked like an ordinary jar, there was nothing special about it. Seconds after S showed him the container he pulled it away and undid the lid, pouring the whole canister all over his back and spreading it around with his hands. It wasn’t until then that he found out what it was as his back flared up in agony. The second the grain of salt touched his skin Prompto spasmed, his body flailing hard to try and escape the horrendous amounts of pain that was seeping into his skin, like fire blooming across every wounds on his body. Prompto couldn’t stop himself when scream after scream forced through his mouth and tears fell rapidly to the floor. The little white grains dug into his bloody back as S hopped up on the table and with both of his thighs on either side of Prompto’s hips and rubbed his hands into the creases of each cut, making sure to massage each grain into the deep lashes that plastered Prompto’s skin. He couldn't hold back the screams when S pushed the salt in further, tears spilling from his eyes, "Stop! STOP! It hurts! Please - Please stop!" He felt like his insides were burning, like his skin was fire-y red and would never stop screaming in distress, and with every push of S's fingers, the pain seeped deeper and deeper inside of him, a worse aching than simply getting cut. "Please stop..." he cried almost passing out from the overloading sensation of pain but S didn’t stop.

S must have loved the way he screamed, the way Prompto begged and shrieked and even spat at him as he casually rubbed his hands up and down, and honestly if his back wasn’t full of cuts and salt then maybe it would have been a semi-nice massage. “Now now my pet you are on a massage table, it would be rude of me not to give you a one, dontcha think?” S snickered and Prompto could feel himself tense.

Prompto was starting to get back to the point he had been yesterday, before he had seen Noctis. His mind was swimming and flooded with fog and every addition of pain was like a strike of lightning across his senses.

Sometime later, once Prompto has almost stopped moving completely, S unhooked the latches to the table and prompto could half register getting slumped over one of the tall man's shoulders and being carried across the room to a very plain wall with only two cuffs on it at about arm level. S dragged his new toy across the small room and difficulty placed Prompto stomach first on the wall so the Prompto’s back was still facing S, and clipped his hands in place. A tense shock making the blond gasp as the weight of his body almost pulled at the shackle of his broken wrist.

Though Prompto was now facing a wall, his forehead resting on it, he could still see out of the corner of his eye as S walked to a box and tuned a handle on the wall before walking back to stand in behind Prompto. "Don't worry pet, I'm gonna clean you right up." He happily chimed and immediately Prompto felt his stomach drop; he didn’t exactly know why, but he knew it involved more pain. That’s when the water hit his already bruised back and the photographer tried to hide his scream only for it to still slip through the cracks of his clenched teeth. It was a powerful hose and even if it wasn't, S was close enough to Prompto’s back that anything could seem like a fire engine hose easily. The water forcefully came out spraying the salt into his wounds further and making the blond feel lightheaded, _I really will die here…_ he thought, water digging deeper and deeper into his lacerations pushing the salt inside him further.

Everything S did to him was like a dual wielded sword - the water cooled his back but also hurt when it pushed against his wounds. The chains were short but they added pressure to his broken wrist that still ached and throbbed and the bottom of his foot still hadn't healed so there was no comfortable position to be in. He vaguely wondered what Noctis was doing and if he was any better but the pain that burst through his head always brought him back to his own reality. It felt like he was stuck in an eternity of pain and once he finally thought he’d make it out another wave would crash over him registering agony and destruction among his already battered and broken body.

S laughed like he always did when Prompto was in pain, and after about 5 more minutes he moved to turn the hose off, Prompto breathing harshly, his forehead now resting on the cold wall. Prompto was honestly surprised that he hasn’t blacked out yet when he heard and felt the hose turn off and he silently thanked the Gods above for the stop to this onslaught of water. He yelped when he fell to the ground suddenly, expecting to be caught-that was his mistake for expecting anything of S- for his next activity.

After having his back washed and being drenched from head to toe, Prompto could feel hands him, lifting his wet body up and dragged back down the corridor and around the corner to one of the smallest rooms Prompto has ever seen. The walk was –of course- agonizingly slow and every muscle in Prompto’s body screamed at him to stop moving, but he couldn’t stop, not now. If Prompto just did what S said then maybe somewhere in the back of S’s mind he might just let him relax again. The walk took forever and without even given a towel to dry off, Prompto felt himself shiver and let his head droop, watching as the droplets of water fell from his soaked hair.

Prompto felt a jerk in his movements and stopped, looked up to see the reason for their waiting. In front of them there was a door, a normal looking door a tad too small but otherwise normal with a small window in it. S had a death grip on Prompto’s arm as the blond casually watched S unlock said door and open it up.

When S flicked on the light, Prompto's heart beat wildly in his chest, he was without a doubt, not expecting the inside to be so tiny. The room was definitely small and had no windows-pretty much like the rest of this place- and the only condemning factor was the door and a small chain attached to the wall.  The place was filled with dust and cobwebs, door barely being able to open all the way, and Prompto’s eyes widened when it finally clicked as to why they were here. This small claustrophobic closet was his ‘official punishment’ wasn’t it… This room was just big enough for a person to stand or sit and maybe stretch out one leg, and that was about it.

The room was very claustrophobic indeed and S must have known this for he chuckled at the wide eyed expression Prompto faced. He must have known that this was something that Prompto has a very big fear of, and yet used that against him. But how would he have known? He never admitted anything to him?

"No, no, please no." He whimpered, looking into the small room with wide eyes. "Not this, please - I'll do anything, chain me back up, please don't lock me in there." He whined, but of course S didn't listen, and according to S, this was his punishment for last night.

Prompto gasped when he was suddenly shoved into it and forced onto his butt in a sitting position by S who then climbed on top of his lap and gradually hooked the chain that was on the wall around Prompto’s neck next to his electric collar.

Once sitting, S glared down at Prompto before saying, "Now pet, last night you misbehaved and I was going to just put the blindfold back on, but I think this punishment will suffice. I'm only going to tell you this once so you better listen; you will stay here until I think you have learned your lesson. Every hour a buzzer will go off on your collar and you will be shocked.” He said pointing to his own neck to show Prompto what he meant. “You will stay here and be a good little pet and you better believe that I will come check on you periodically tonight. In fact, you can count on that."

Prompto clutched at the collar on his neck but there was no way to slip out of this one like he had the ones on his wrist -and even if he did, where would he go? Prompto heard what was going to happen, shaking his head frantically, "Please, S, don't go, let me out of here, I - I hate small rooms, I'll do anything else, you can do anything, just take me out of here." He pleaded, tears running down his face, but it didn't matter, S backed off him and stepped towards the door, shutting it firmly behind him with a lock and Prompto felt his body tremble from being stuck somewhere so small.

Just as the door shut a small window opened in the door itself as S spoke of one last thing. "Oh! I forgot that it's noon which means..." a buzzer alarm sounded and the electricity forced its course through the gunman’s body.

Prompto looked up when S opened a small window, opening his mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a scream as volts raged through his body, tearing through his nerves. He was left breathless when it ended, his body aching as he tried to regain his senses after being electrocuted.

"Oh and one lassst thinggg" S beamed, making sure that his words slid together for maximum emphasis, before suddenly turning all the lights off, shrouding the small claustrophobic closet space in pitch blackness. The complete darkness that engulfed Prompto made his breath instantly hitch up ins fear. "This is my way of making up for yesterday's lost time in the darkness. Enjoy it while you can my pet" the man on the other side of the door finished and closed the tiny window with a laugh. Not a single beam of light was visible inside the tiny claustrophobic room.

Even with all that, he still heard S's last words, screaming out one last "NO" before he was plunged into darkness, immediately going still and silent. The walls suddenly felt so much closer and he felt like he was being suffocated slowly. He curled up and tried to force himself to breath, his whole body shaking, back hurting from his previous endeavors. “no…”

The first hour wasn't bad - the shock was unexpected and tore a scream from Prompto's throat, but it ended sooner than he expected, and since there was no clock in here, no way of knowing the time, Prompto just had to wait to hear the small hum from his collar. By the second hour, Prompto was sure he was hearing things, noises in the dark, things creeping around the tiny room with him and it made him gasp for breath and cry, the sound of his own voice not comforting him. By the third hour, Prompto thought he was going to go crazy. He was biting his lip hard enough that he could feel the blood dripping down his chin and he could still hear sounds, his eyes flickering around wildly even though he couldn't see anything. This was the worst - out of everything that had happened so far, this was by far the worst.

Immediately after the shock of the fourth hour the little window in the door opened suddenly and before any words were exchanged or anything of the like, an insanely bright light, one of the brightest flashlights S could find, and as the only light source that Prompto had seen in four hours, seeped through the small open window of the door.

Prompto looked up at first when the light suddenly poured in, before squeezing his eyes shut, spots forming in front of them from the sudden change.  He threw an arm over them to block some of it from hitting his sensitive eyes.

The light was so blinding that it could have been compared to the sun or two suns and just as quickly, S tore it away and chuckled. "Looks like you’re enjoying yourself there pet?"

Prompto blinked slowly when it was suddenly gone again, looking up at S for a few moments, "I... I learned my lesson, I promise." he whispered, his voice raw from screaming from the shocks, "just let me out now, please S… I've learned my lesson..."

S's eyebrow rose up and just for shits and giggles, he asked Prompto, "Oh yeah. And what is this lesson that you learned?" he asked cocking his head to the side in a sarcastic tone. Prompto chewed on his bottom lip, barely wanting to admit what his mind was telling him he had to say: but his body hurt and his head hurt and he was going crazy locked up in this room and all he wanted was to escape or get out no matter what, "The lesson you wanted me to learn…” Prompto hesitated and gulped down slowly, “That I- I'm." he had to hold back a sob squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he forced out the next part, "That I'm your pet. And you can do whatever you want to me."

For a moment, there was a pause, Prompto’s heart fluttered and pumped in his chest before a loud cackle of laughter broadcasted and those butterflies plummeted in his chest faster than a rock falling. He could hear S’s laugh echo in the quiet hallway and seemingly bounce off the walls.

"Oh boy, I was not expecting that!" S grinned from ear to ear. "Man, you sure are something kid... but you know, I kinda like you here, and for now I'm gonna make you stay. But I'll tell ya what kid, you got guts and the next time I come back and you're still alive, I'll let you out.” S’s features glowed darkly as he glared directly at Prompto’s frail form. “I will however change one thing..." S sang and almost immediately Prompto could feel the room getting hotter, and with that S slammed the window shut, sniggering while doing so turning to leave. Prompto could still hear him laughing as he walked away, his footsteps reverberating through the halls.

Prompto felt his heart plummet, hoping that that would have worked, that it would be enough to buy his freedom at least from this small hell. Instead, it got worse, his stomach churned with worry as the room started to get hotter, "NO, no... come on, let me out, I said what you wanted, just - just let me out now!" he yelled, but S was already gone and Prompto was in darkness again.

This time was just as bad, he started to hear voices and though he knew none of this was really true, he swore that he could hear the cackles of people and creatures, not to mention the burning inside his head was overpowering. He could feel things crawling over his skin and every hour the shock would shake his body, leaving him feeling lifeless. After a few hours, he was so tense with worry and paranoia and heat that he thought he was going to pass out. Which would be a relief, in the long run, because his mind was still telling him there were monsters in the dark with him and even though he knew it wasn't true, he kept hearing them anyway.

Finally, in what felt like an eternity of days of countless torture, the window opened again and the light shined through and once. Prompto twitched when the light suddenly burst through the darkness, red eyes glaring drowsily at the light. "Hey" S called out and Prompto suddenly snapped out of his trance or whatever feverish dream he was having. "I told you I'd come back didn’t I? And I kept my promise and I have made a decision. I'll let you out, and because you had the courage to say what you said I will lock up in the cell next to your friend. You can still talk to him but that's as much as I'll compromise. Tomorrow is gonna be a busy day my pet, get some rest." He said as he finally unlocked and opened the door to Prompto’s cell. "I'll even turn off the hourly shocks but when tomorrow comes rolling in, you're mine" he finished and unlocked the neck brace and gripped Prompto to stand. "Come on".

Prompto blinked awake, not even remembering falling asleep but it must have happened at some point because he was awake now, light shining through the crack in the wall. He sighed with relief when S told him he was going to be let out, and even better, the shocks were gonna stop.

His brain hurt, his body hurt, he just needed something to keep him from slipping away from all this pain. When the door opened and S came in and unlocked his collar, Prompto fell forward against the other man, his hands bunching up in his shirt and burying his face into it, crying slightly. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was stupid, but he just needed something to keep him grounded after all the tricks his mind played on him, and S was there and solid and the closest thing to a human, and he couldn't stop himself from clinging tightly to him silently, his energy was all spent.

A wicked smile came over S’s face as he gripped Prompto back tightly and rose with him to stand. _I’m finally gonna get a break… finally gonna sleep._ Prompto thought as his jumbled mind rose with the man and started to walk out of the cell. He looked up at S upon standing and wrinkled his nose, there was something different about his look, something that confused the blond as he looked back and felt S wrap his arm around him protectively; like a father slinging his arm casually over his crying son.

Prompto was surprised when S didn't cuff him immediately after he took him out from the room, thinking maybe things were getting better. He didn't see the smile on S's face, didn't understand that tonight wasn't going to go the way it had previously been promised to go. He let S lead him, looking around in confusion as the hallways got less and less familiar, this one having painted a faint orange, "I - did you... move Noct?" He asked quietly, trying to understand where they were.

This was not Noct’s hall, this place was much more fancy and roomy than Noct’s hall. Where was he going? He felt himself getting tugged right and stopped sharply as S put a code into a door, opening it to reveal a large room with one queen sized bed against the right corner with a slew of chains and weapons theming the whole room. Prompto thought he was going back to Noctis, but when S pushed him into a room, a small sense of understanding dawned over him, Prompto now looking around with great unease before suddenly getting thrown towards the bed, landing roughly on the semi-uncomfortable mattress, his already bruised back screaming in pain as it made contact, and his wrist jolting fire through his whole right arm at first contact.

"Wait! - Wait, this -" He yelled when he was pushed on the bed, crying out when his wounds cried out in pain. It was hot, and his body hurt again, and suddenly S was on top of him and Prompto felt his heart dropped, his stomach churning as he squirmed in an attempt to get the man off him. Without even having a second to think through the agony emitting through his whole body - mainly back, the sadistic man crawled on top him, straddling his waist.

“I’m sorry to announce but today’s plans are gonna change. Tonight you will be staying in my room!” S announced with the sickest of smiles plastered on his face as he reached over and grabbed hold of a chain for his left hand and began his descent in forcing the wrist into the chain while the boy fought back and tried to hit at him any way he could.

“NO! STOP! Get off me! Let me go! Please stop…” Prompto yelled, struggling underneath S for any leverage at all but there was none. And then there was one going towards his broken wrists. There was no way that he would ever stop that one, not with his hand the way it was, so instead he simply cried wanting to give up. Lastly there was one chain that S reached down, uncomfortably close to Prompto’s face for, as he wrapped the collar right above the Lapel Prompto already had on.

Then the tall rat man rolled off the bed and paced wordlessly around to the foot of the bed before leaning one knee onto it and trailing his long fingers around his waist and Prompto froze.

With the metal clicking into place, trapping him where he was, his heart starting to beat even faster, "No, okay, S, you don't - we... you don't have to-" His protests were cut off abruptly when he felt a hand over his boxes, his mind reeling at the sensation - he _never_ let anyone this close to him, never allowed anyone in this position, certainly not let anyone touch him like this, and now S was taking it from him. He knew what S wanted to do, and the the mere thought of it made the blond sick to his stomach.

In one swift movement S curled his fingers around the band of the boxers and smiled before suddenly sliding them off, seeing his pet naked for the first time. Prompto squeezed his eyes closed tightly when he was suddenly undressed, trying to shift and hide his body from the man's greedy eyes. "Such a beauty..." S whistled, admiring the view, but when Prompto tried to cross his legs to block it, S forcefully gripped both thighs and brought them back down. "At ah,” Prompto heard as S wiggled his finger in front of him. “Stay, I know just the thing" he said as he moved off the bed and reached in a drawer to get his own camera out and snap a shot. How many shots has he taken now? "You are a fine specimen pet," S cooed glancing at the photo and licking his lips before he strolled over to the edge if the bed and began stripping off his own clothes. First he took the belt off and as if he was doing some messed up version of a strip tease, he the slowly undid the button on his pants and slid the down. Next he pulled his shorts sleeve shirt over his head showing off his scrawny, yet oddly muscular body. There was a light scar on his stomach reaching a few inches long from a little above his bellybutton and running diagnal up towards his left nipple. "I can't wait to try you out!" He sneered and grabbed the last of this clothes, his boxers, and slid them off, rubbing some gels on his dick before walking towards him. 

Prompto’s face was bright red with embarrassment when he heard the click of a camera, tears filling his eyes, but his embarrassment didn't stop there, oh no, my the time the akward strip tease was over, you could compare a tomata to his flesh color. "Wait, please, just... S..." He started, his body trembling, "I - no stop you can't just-" He didn't even know what to say, how did he stop this?

“-I can and I will” S interrupted as he climbed up on the bed once more butt naked and leaned across Prompto’s smaller body tilting his head in for a kiss upon the blond's lips, the boy flinching away as he did so. After the first initial kiss, S broke away and leaned back staring lovingly into his pet's eyes, those blue knife-like orbs cutting across an angry ocean as S caressed the side of his face. Prompto was radiating fury, his eyes determined, angry, embarrassed, scared, and confused. He had to get out of this mess. 

S smiled almost sweetly to him as he moved around to get a better view of what he has called his ‘precious pet’.  “This, here, this with us,” he intoned, gesturing between the two of them, “It makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. You are so beautiful, so feisty, and it just makes me want you more my pet. And like I said before, this is my room and I can do whatever I want here. And I say that today's my lucky day!" S beamed an ugly yellowish smile before licking his lips and leaning in once more for yet another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the last. Prompto teared up in disgust as S reached his hands up to wipe the away the waterworks that had begun to form. “I know pet, I know. I’m so happy, too.  I could almost cry with you.” S beamed down at the weeping boy, moving his hands to trace down the scars on his chest as his knees dug down into the bed on either side of Prompto’s hips. “Well let’s not wait any further then, this will be so much fun! Let’s do it!”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get drastic from here on out. The warnings I have above in the tags really start to take place now and for the rest of the story. Thank you again for my lovely amazing beta reader, you are the best!! Alright, let us begin!!~ if I made any mistakes please just tell me I'll fix them like I said I don't normally do these kinds of things in real life so I don't know how some of them go, but if you by chance know how something actually goes and I didn't write it correctly just tell me and I'll try to fix it.

Chapter 8

S had never realized until this moment how fascinating the blonde’s body was. Prompto was indeed a good looking man, there was no doubt in that, and originally the lanky kidnapper had just started off playing with his body making him less attractive out of jealousy and built up anger but now that the boy was lying chained underneath him butt naked, something inside S just seemed to click.

He would own and protect this boy until his dying day and there was no one that was going to stop him. They boy known as ‘Prompto’ was no more. His new name was ‘pet’ and he was S’s property now and no one else's!

S’s grin never faltered the whole time his fingers occupied themselves trailing along the cuts on his pet’s chest, the cuts he made, _his_ ownership. If possible, his smile widened tenfold when he felt Prompto stiffen at each touch. S scooted his bare body up closer then until he eventually sat on Prompto’s thighs and listened to the quick gasp the blond made. He watched as Prompto tried to look away, observed the way his head turned as far away from him as possible and S just knew that it would be more fun than he’s ever had breaking this child.

The man watched as Prompto cried and struggled underneath him, he felt the way his body tried to twist and turn in order to reject him. One would think that these reactions would alert someone to stop whatever they are doing but for S, it only turned him on more than he already was, the older man excited and ho over these new circumstances. The feeling of being able to officially own someone else, like a dog marking a tree, made S tremble with excitement. “Oh pet, you are one fine specimen indeed. I will enjoy every square inch of your body”.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Prompto was a mess of feelings right now, after everything he went through he just couldn't grasp how he ended up sprawled out on a bed with this man on top of him and his cock positioned uncomfortably close to his own. He feared what the man would do, hated the way he was claiming him like he was owned and a pet and now he might---- Prompto blanched at the realization of what was going to happen, a small gasp escaping his lips.

This was not good.

He cried out when his legs were suddenly shifted, the stab wound acting up from the movement as he glared at S with all the hatred in the world. S retracted his greedy hands from Prompto’s chest, his fingers leaving only to be replaced with something that was much worse. Prompto watched as the man’s body eased closer to his own and soon the shift in position suddenly made Prompto frantic as S slowly inched his lower half further down Prompto’s legs and stretched his upper half across the blond’s chest so that he was practically lying on top of Prompto.

S smiled, his left hand twirling a piece of Prompto’s hair before sliding down to rub at the cartilage of his ear while the right rested on top of the collar that the gunner still had on, and before long the sadistic monster leaned up and moved his head down to playfully loll his tongue around his nipples. Once his tongue entered the battlefield, licking and lapping at the cuts and bruises that decorated the blond’s chest and even going so far as to suck as his nipples, Prompto froze in fear. “N-no! Stop… please stop” Prompto begged but it was as if S put invisible ear plugs in because the tall rat like man made no inclination as to even having heard him at all.

First S started toying with his nipples then after a few seconds, leaned his mouth closer to the rough circles and sucked long and hard on his right one, creating a sort of hicky around it before sadistically trailing his tongue over his chest and repeating the action with the left side. By this point, S’s right hand lightly trailed back down his side, tickling the boy with his small nails.  

While the merciless bastard playfully pulled on at the blond’s nipples for a few more minutes, even going so far as to brush his teeth against them, his right arm swept back up the boy’s side until he could let his fingers roam through Prompto’s hair, massaging his scalp.

Prompto tried to force himself to keep breathing; he really did. But, like everything the blond has tried to do, he ultimately failed. Blood rushed to his face as he twisted, attempting to get away from the rough tongue trying to wrap itself around his nipples.

This was wrong. This was _so_ wrong.

After a few more torturous minutes of toying with his body, Prompto felt a sudden shift of weight and opened his eyes back up to see S's hands moving towards his hips. All too soon the mouth trailed further south, stopping for a second to peck his belly button, and Prompto watched in horror at S’s retracting body as he moved his knees down by Prompto’s, his mouth now in line with something much, MUCH worse than just his nipples. Prompto shivered and widened his eyes considerably when the hands that were caressing his body shifted as well, getting lower and lower until they too rested so close to his most private area.  

When S caressed the base of his penis with both hands, Prompto let out a whine and tried to shrug himself free to no avail. Seconds after the initial whine, Prompto sensed S’s hands tighten slightly and before long, S was gripping Prompto’s dick in his hands and lowering his own mouth closer and closer to his tip. Prompto cried and could feel bile starting to rise at just the thought alone of this man sucking him off and immediately he thought he was going to be sick, yet at the same time his body rejected that idea and instead he could feel his lower half heating up and he couldn’t help himself was feeling oddly turned on by it all - oh hell no, that was not going to happen!

When the first traces of S’s wet tongue wrapped itself around the tip of his cock Prompto moaned and shifted as far as his legs would let him. Prompto couldn't stop himself from jerking suddenly with a moan when S's lips were wrapped completely around him, gasping out and struggling to breath, "S-stop - p-please, don't-" he didn't even know what to say, it was all so wrong and terrible and he still couldn't stop his body from reacting; a moan escaping through almost pursed lips, which in turn made Prompto cry even more. _Did I just fucking moan?!_ The blond countered himself, immediate regret from doing such an action. _Please stop,_ he internally whispered to his own reacting body, tears threatening to fall further.

S knew that the boy was embarrassed so he decided to toy with him even more by dragging out his moves one by one. After a while, the older man went deeper, his whole mouth covering the tip of the blond’s dick now, Prompto gasping out in confusion. Prompto could feel it there, that disgusting man’s mouth slobbering and sucking at HIS dick, and wanted nothing more than to escape. After a while S lifted his mouth off of the other and came back up to face the blond, simply licking his lips before smiling a nasty slightly crooked grin, "tasty".

Prompto had to do something fast or this was going to end up somewhere he didn't want to think about. He tried to ask himself what the others would do, but the thought of them in this situation made his stomach hurt even more. Ignis would tell him to turn the tides and put himself in favor of winning, that self-preservation was more important than anything. So, in a feeble voice, Prompto bit his bottom lip and said "It - it's my job to do anything you want, right? You -" he almost choked getting the words out, but made himself carry on, "you don't have to just play with me, you c-could use me... let _me_ make _you_ feel good..." he hoped it would be enough incentive to have S unchain him; if he could get free maybe he could go from there and escape but honestly, anything was better than the thought of S rap- no, he couldn’t think that way, he… he wouldn’t allow himself to go down that road now! He, he had to stay positive. If anything, he’d much rather suck this ugly bastard’s dick than to have him use his dick to… do other things with. _‘Please work’_ , he muttered one last time, heart racing in his chest as he glanced up to meet S’s brown eyes in his own blue orbs.

S's grin got even more malicious as he pulled his mouth off of Prompto’s cock and hungrily replied, "Use you? And make me feel good? But my dear pet I’m over the moon in happiness!” He grinned, as if knowing what Prompto was scheming. “And things are just gonna get better from here on out. So, thanks for the offer pet but I think I’ll stick to what I’m doing. Nice try though sweetie, maybe I’ll take you up on that offer next time."

Prompto’s heart plummet into his stomach at the response he was desperately not hoping for. And then it really hit him; he was gonna get raped and there was nothing he could do about it. This crazy lunatic was going to actually _‘own’_ him… that thought alone made the blond’s breath to hitch in his chest and he felt the tears finally burst as he started to cry.

Yet through teary eyes, Prompto could still see the way S looked down at him, he could make out every disgusting feature on his body even through wet eyes. From the slightly receding hairline to the cold dark malicious eyes, crooked nose, and the pepper of acne by his left ear. From the yellowish teeth that poked through his slightly parted mouth, and eyes tracing down to the few light scars that hid almost hidden under the skin of his left shoulder, to his hairy armpits and even more disgusting lover half. This was it… Prompto’s life was over as he glared down as far as his eyes would take him and decided he’d close them instead, not wishing to look any more at this man who would soon take him over.

Through his closed eyes Prompto felt a hand on the side of his face and a thumb swiping the tears away as his ears perked up to the voice of the other man. “Shh, don’t worry pet, I’ll try to be gentle” he chuckled near the end.

And then one of S's fingers entered him and Prompto couldn't stop the scream that ripped through his mouth, eyes blaring back open as he squirmed painfully under S, "No! Please... take it out," this wasn't how it was supposed to go, this wasn't how it was supposed to feel. The painful burning of the world being slowly ripped away from him with every touch - this wasn't how sex was supposed to go! But of course S didn’t listen, instead started wiggling his finger around; like a worm exploring a new cave.

Prompto knew what would happen eventually, his mind knew, even his body knew. He would no doubt get raped here, but still the sensation of some foreign object entering inside of him was more than he could take, and he gasped keeping his eyes squeezed shut. Prompto couldn't stop the tears from running down his face, couldn't find a way to get in enough oxygen to make it feel like he wasn't dying. Every touch was fire against his skin, burning the memory into his wounded flesh. S’s tongue was a knife carving forced feelings through his body making Prompto to cry out with every soft swipe. S said things were going to get ‘better’, but Prompto knew that only meant better for one of them.

The worst part besides having no control was that S wasn't just taking this from Prompto; he was making sure that Prompto experienced it, too. The way he took his time playing with his body, making him react and whimper and cry with every touch - Prompto hated himself. Hated that he was so out of control that he couldn't even stop himself from reacting. “Please don’t do this!” Prompto whimpered though tears in one last attempt, clenching his legs together as tight as they would go.

S’s voiced boomed inside his thoughts, like someone shooting a cannon in a canyon. The thin man’s voice echoing in laughter as Prompto tried to squirm under him. He could hear S’s dark chuckles as he ran his fingers over his body and laughed at the way Prompto fidgeted around and cried, but when Prompto squeezed his body tight, the blond knew instantly by the look in S’s eyes that that was a very bad idea.

Immediately after clenching his legs together, Prompto screamed when a large chunk of his hair was grabbed and S dragged his head to look him in the eyes, "Loosen yourself right now or you will pay later!” He shouted, still wiggling his index finger inside of the gunner. “This is supposed to be fun. Now, do as you are told pet or I will make you hate your pathetic life more than you already do." S announced with a dark glint in his eyes that made the boy shiver. Prompto didn’t want to let the other man in, he didn’t have to listen but at the same time he was afraid as to what exactly S meant by he will “pay later”. He tried to hold out as long as possible, he desperately wanted to stay like this, but when S saw that he wasn’t moving to unleash his legs the thin made sure that Prompto would feel the next one. Somehow, through half clenched muscles, S slipped another finger into the mix and pushed it in; purposely thrusting it in farther than one would normally go. Prompto choked on a sob and was forced to release tension, S spreading his fingers apart inside of him to widen the hole as much as possible with a grin.

"Oh and," S began leaning back towards Prompto like an afterthought, "just because I'm having my fun with you now does not mean I won't still be _using_ you later. The fun's only just begun my pet and well...I have noticed that you have been closing your eyes more lately, and have even decided to look the other direction…" S lightly smacked his cheek with the back of his hand, "I can always get our dear old friend the blindfold back on you if you like? I know how much you miss her, and well… since you seem to prefer your eyes closed than to look me in the face maybe I should go grab her. Who knows, you might even find her...enjoyable over time." S snickered, glaring dark brown orbs into Prompto’s soul.

At the mention of the blindfold, Prompto freaked out - he had to stop this; _he couldn't let that happen again_!

S shifted his body to hover over Prompto, so if he could get the man off of him, then maybe he could somehow escape? Honestly the plan wasn’t well thought out at all, but he had to do something.

When the second finger started entering and all S’s focus was on his face, Prompto twisted his leg upward to the best of his ability and jerked his body up to throw S off balance, the bottom of his burned foot smacking against S's shoulder.

He screamed as he kicked the man off of him, toppling him slightly. The bottom of his foot blossomed in pain, fingers getting ripped out of him. He pushed him far enough to at least move him away from Prompto’s body. It was only because he had taken the other man by surprise. He hadn't completely managed to shove S back off the bed and groaned with the realization that his slowly healing foot was now burning again from the pressure.

Prompto was breathing hard as he struggled with the cuffs for the few precious seconds he had, ignoring the fact he was probably shattering his bone in the broken one even more, "no no no no, fuck," he mumbled mostly to himself, tears making it hard to see anything. He couldn't get his hands out of the cuffs this time, and to his displeasure remembered that he not only had his wrists in cuffs but also there was that chain around his collar that he had completely forgotten about. Even if he could manage to break out of all three of those things, would he really have been able to fight the other man off? He looked at S with wide eyes, heart beating heavily in his chest. Prompto realized that he might have just fucked up big time.

  


S tumbled when the foot collided with him catching him off guard, and glared at the blond as he ruthlessly tugged at his chains. When Prompto knew he was screwed, he locked eyes with S for just a moment and the blond was his snarl turn into something from a nightmare. It was like the chesire cat had morphed into his kidnapper and tugged at his lips to get an inhuman smile. "My my, what a fighter we have here!" S beamed looking more and more amused each second longer he spent with Prompto. "I knew you were a keeper." S beamed as he slowly walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a leather riding crop and stroked it lovingly before gradually moving back over towards the bed, "I knew you were _special,_ " he began, smacking the small whip in his palm, "But I was not expecting how fun this would be! Change of plans, I’ll punish you for that little escape attempt first, then I will have my way with you!"

Prompto glared at the man, though he was shaking. He didn't know how much fight he really had left in him, he kept getting small bursts of it but he doubted that would be enough. He watched as S picked up the small leather whip and eyed it wearily. “What are you doing?” Prompto asked but knew that it was a dumb question for as soon as it came out of his mouth he instead tried to prepare his already battered and bruised body for the next form of torture.

S came back after a few moments, but before settling himself back on top of the blond he simply pressed a button and waited.

Prompto’s eyes widened when S reached for the button, he knew what that meant. He tried to plead for him to stop, but before long his body lit up with the electric currents he hated so much and he screamed. When the electricity finally stopped, Prompto was panting hard and barely even registering S climb back up and settle himself on top of Prompto one again. It wasn’t until he leaned back on his knees that more unwanted pressure shot through him atop of his thigh wound and Prompto grimaced in pain.

Then came the riding crop.

S reeled his arm back and slammed the miniature whip across his chest. As soon as he did so, he leaned over the now bruised area to lick and kiss the hurt away. Prompto cried out when there was weight back on his wound, having already strained it during the kick and electricity. "Get OFF me!" Prompto yelled, squirming beneath the other man, though the sharp sting of the whip made him stop, gasping at the pain.

Each time he made contact with the skin the slender man would slowly bring his own face down and kiss the wounded area then lick up any blood that might trickle out.

Prompto squirmed under S when he sensed the licks and kisses, a weird contrast to the sharp pain every few minutes.

Prompto couldn’t tell you how long this lasted because in his eyes, the pain lasted for eternity. But after God’s-know-how-long, Prompto stopped fighting, his head turned to the side and his eyes squeezed shut so he wouldn't have to look at S, not even yelling any more when the whip hit his skin.

Suddenly a sharp smack to his left cheek from the whip brought Prompto’s attention to the man again "We're not done here!" S spat, glaring daggers at Prompto. "But since you don't wish to see me anyways, I guess the blindfold was a good idea." He suggested with a coy smile, bringing the blindfold up that he had grabbed with the riding crop, and dangling the foul contraption in front of Prompto’s eyes.

Prompto winced at the sight, shaking his head quickly at the idea of the blindfold. "No - I'll, I'll look at you." Prompto, whispered, though it didn't seem S heard him because at that moment another distraction occurred and Prompto quickly shot his eyes over to the source of the commotion as M burst into the room.

M rushed in, panic clearly visible on his face as he shouted, "S!" before awkwardly raising an eyebrow at the sight that he just witnessed  and slightly shook his head and continued on with the reason he came. "T-there's something wrong! I-I need your help right away!” M began and Prompto watched as S stopped and leaned his body up towards the man with a scowl.

“Can’t you see that I’m clearly busy!” He snapped, but before he could even say any more, M stuttered out something Prompto wished he’d never have to hear.

“It's the other prisoner! T-there’s something wrong!"

Prompto blushed with embarrassment at being seen like that but that was soon forgotten at the burly man’s words, "Noct? What's wrong with Noct?! Where is he? Let me see him I need to make sure he's okay!" Prompto yelled, thrashing violently against the chains, even harder than he had before, almost knocking S off of the second time.

Like S almost always does, he tried to ignore Prompto’s outbursts and glared at M. "What do you mean, M?” He grumbled slowly getting off the bed, "what could be so important that you had to ruin my fun?"

M wiped sweat from his forehead as he began to tell his short tale. "I was walking my rounds after I gave him the shot...and he was sleeping just like he normally does, but-I... I don't know why, but now he's not waking up! His medicine should have worn off an hour ago maybe less but-" M was stumbling over his words because he knew that if anything happened to the prince before the boss got there, then his life was on the line and right now he was a dead man walking.

S stared at him long and hard before finally sighing deeply saying "alright, I'll come check it out. Just give me a moment with the boy and I'll be right out." M nodded and turned around and back out the door before shutting it. S sighed, before looking at Prompto. "And we were so close, too..." He murmured pulling on his own boxers and pants. "For now, you are saved. But you will not be that lucky next time." He added as he strolled over towards the still screaming and bucking Prompto. "I'll only be a while pet, don't you fret." he combed his fingers through Prompto’s hair and placed a kiss onto his lips.

S drank in the blond's wide and tearful eyes, Prompto jerking his face away from the much hated man. “Aw don’t be like that pet, I told you, I’ll be back soon so don’t worry.” S sang before reaching over and grabbing the dreaded blindfold and tried placing the cloth back over his eyes only to fail as Prompto’s head jerked to the side.

Prompto kept struggling against his binds, his eyes welling up with tears. "No, wait, please take me with you! I need to check on Noctis, please!" He screamed, not even caring that his body was getting more battered from the movement. He tugged desperately at his chains, watching S with pleading eyes, "I won't try to escape or anything, please - please take me with you, let me see Noct! I don’t care if you take me naked, just let me see him!" He begged, but it didn't matter, and instead saw S shake his head in disagreement and reach up to try to force the blindfold on once again.

Prompto blinked and jerked his head away as S got the new blindfold, his body shaking, "no no, come on stop man, y-you know I can't go anywhere, please just leave it off" he begged, squirming and jerking to try and prevent the other man from putting it on.

S gritted his teeth and tried his best to hold him in a sort of headlock before finally succeeding in buckling this new and improved blindfold around his eyes. Like every other time before, the man patted his eyes in a loving embrace, then leaned in and pecked a kiss to both eyes before getting up and locking each foot into a set of chains. The chains were long enough that he could still move his legs but short enough that he wouldn’t be able to kick him off the bed anymore. Once locked in place he spoke, “There, now next time we can do it right,” before turning and leaving the room with a sickening lock sound.

Once his eyes were covered in the material, Prompto went still, breathing hard. He could feel the way the bed shifted and the weight leave his body and heard the click of the door locking. A sob escaping his lips as he immediately started screaming again, yelling for anyone who could hear that he needed to see Noctis and they needed to let him go.

It felt like forever and at one point his throat hurt too much to continue, giving up and starting to cry instead, the blindfold getting wet with his tears, "Please, please let Noct be okay..." he chanted to himself to calm his nerves.

 

XVXVXVXXVXVXXV

 

Once S got to the cell block he realized something was indeed wrong with the king. His eyes were half open, body slumped over, and his skin was extremely pale. S tried everything to wake the boy from his trance, from gradually waking all the way up to electrocuting him, but nothing seemed to work.

"Well..." the tall skinny man mused, "I guess we have nothing else to do but wait for him to wake up. His heart’s still beating so at least he’s not dead. What was the last thing you gave him?" S asked as M walked over to him and handed him the syringe pointing to where he filled it up to. After reading the fine print, S’s face practically paled. "M, how much did you say you used again?" The tall man questioned rubbing his thumb over some lightly smeared letters.

"I followed the directions.  It said three milliliters.”  He replied as if that was a completely normal dosage to give someone. But he realized very quickly that was not correct when S’s face practically blew up with anger.

"Three milliliters?! M YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE HIM _POINT THREE_ MILLILITERS!!  You just overdosed our patient, moron! This is some powerful shit; he could die! Hurry, go grab me the narcan so I can try and reverse it."

M's face paled at the sudden realization of what he just did. S, on the other hand, turned on his heels and face palmed. "I can't believe you just overdosed the one man that we were supposed to keep alive.” He concluded as the larger man hurried out of the room to do as he was told.

It only took a minute before M was back, handing S a different kind of syringe as the slender man crouched down and unlocked the chains holding the king to the wall before searching around for a good area to stab the epipen into. S pulled a section of his flesh tight and stabbed the narcan into him, pushing down the plunger.

“I'll ask the boss tomorrow what he wants us to do; I mean he's still alive but shit, man, stuff like this can cause serious side effects. What if he goes brain dead? We ain't no doctors, and you know that the longer you wait, the more brain damage he could potentially have…" S spieled and with that moved to walk out of the room. "You stay here and watch over him. I have more _interesting_ things to keep my mind busy, so don't interrupt again unless he dies!" S spat, giving the man a long cold glare before walking back down the hall towards his room.

M waited until the angry man had slammed the door behind him before returning his gaze to the king.

The young dark haired man lay limp on the stone floor.  M studied his face for several moments, hoping to see a sign of life, as he did not like the idea of what would happen if he died.  He audibly sighed in relief when his prisoner’s eyes began to shift below sallow lids, gently rolling back and forth like folks do when they dream.  

He waited a few minutes more, to see if there would be anything else, but not a twitch of a lip or furrow of a brow betrayed the youth’s conscious state, so he began to slowly hook his leg up to a various restraint.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

The door creaked open suddenly after who knows how long and Prompto immediately tensed causing S’s voice to taunt him from the doorway. "Aww, is my pet tensing up?" He teased and he casually strolled over to the bed. “You know how much good that did you last time. You know it only hurts more when you tense."

Prompto perked up when he heard the door open, choosing to ignore whatever S was saying to him and instead turned to the source of the sound, biting his bottom lip hard with worry, and asking, "Where's Noctis? Is he okay? What happened?" Prompto's voice was sore from yelling and hearing his own voice sounded weird but he was so desperate for any type of information he didn't care, "Please tell me what's going on."

S must have been feeling generous for once because the man strolled over and sat on the bed answering truthfully "Your friend was accidently overdosed with drugs and went into a comatose sleep to nap off the medicine. That's all you need to know." S said and he repositioned himself, so that his body was facing Prompto’s but his legs were still hanging off the side of the bed.

Prompto’s heart fell in his chest, "He- what?!" His voice was quiet with disbelief. Noct couldn't be in a coma, the whole point of all this was so Prompto would have go through all this so Noct would be safe and okay.

Though he could not see, he felt S’s hand reach for his bloody broken wrists and soon after felt the bed move again with the larger man’s weight as lips touched his hurt wrist, sucking the blood off.

“You shouldn’t have struggled so much, now look what you did. Your poor wrist is devastated!” he half chuckled-half kissed the purplish wound that formed on Prompto’s right hand.

Prompto winced when he felt the sudden pressure on his wrist, not struggling against the other man, his mind moving and planning to fast, "If I.... if I let you do this... and I don't - fight you the entire time..." he started slowly, turning his head to where he thought S was, "will you let me be with Noct after?"

There was a pause in the pecking on his wrists and Prompto could feel the way S’s lips made an almost popping suction noise before disappearing from his skin.

"Hmm,” The tall man thought for a moment more before leaning in close to Prompto’s ear, “I'll make you a deal," S began as he cupped his hand around Prompto’s cheek. "After I'm done with you tonight, I will let you stay with Noctis for a whole day, not just a night. I will promise to leave you alone for 24 whole hours." The sadistic man genuinely said. “How does that sound? You’d like that wouldn't you?”

At first Prompto was relieved, but then again S had already lied to him on multiple occasions before. Yet here Prompto was, about to almost willingly let this man rape him just so ...let this man rape him just so he could entertain the small hope of getting away from him for any expanse of time. Prompto thought about what was on the table and what he'd be giving up for 24 hours with Noctis, and nodded slowly. If he didn’t agree, S would do what he wanted anyway. At least this way...at the end of this hell...he knew he could go take care of Noctis.

An insurmountable pressure built in his stomach, forcing bile up his throat; he was going to puke.  Everything...all this...was getting to be too much.  He had to swallow hard to force the vomit back down.  

He wanted to scream, to curse, to demand he be let go, but; “How do I know you’re not lying?” was what he asked instead. “I want to be with Noct for real this time, not chains, not blindfolds, and no gags.” Prompto whispered into the darkness, trying his hardest to sound authoritative in the position that he was in.

The bed shifted below him as S rose, humming a little tune as he puttered around to Prompto’s right. “You sure drive a hard bargain-” he began but the air around the blond felt off; _what was happening_?! Within seconds of S leaving the bed, the collar around his neck grew hot again and electricity forced its way through his body, the unexpected shocks made Prompto yell out in distress and lose his confidence that he tried so hard to muster. “-but you don’t get to make the rules around here. You get whatever I tell you you get.” S hissed and shuffled a little bit before adding, “I gave you a very generous offer but now I will have to think about it as I have my way with your body. Show me a good time and I’ll think about your offer.”

The rustling tinkle of a belt buckle, coming undone, the light whoosh of pants and boxers hitting the floor, and the stalking movement from S’s footsteps made Prompto snap back into reality as he anxiously pulled his legs as close to his chest as possible, but the chains binding his feet were denying such an action to occur.

"Now let's try this again," S began and wasn't kidding when he said that he'd ‘start off in the same place’ as he aggressively pulled Prompto’s legs apart and thrust two fingers back into his hole at the same time, rubbing up against his prostate and wiggling free inside the unexplored cave.

Prompto was still blindfolded, but he could feel when the bed dipped and shifted with the weight of the other man. Still, that didn't prepare him for two fingers to suddenly push inside, forcing Prompto to bite his lip to hold back a scream, whining softly instead at the unwanted intrusion. This was in no way comfortable to the blond as Prompto whimpered in extreme discomfort and horror as his own dick starting to harden.

S, though, didn’t waste any more precious time since he was already stiff. Soon the tip of S’s penis lined with Prompto’s hole.  His fingers were stretching it open as if welcoming him gladly inside. "Oh, hi there opening!" S snickered as he gradually forced his own dick inside of the body of the younger boy. An incredible rush of excitement coursed through S as he moaned loudly upon first contact.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut even though he had the blindfold on, hating the way his go to line had been twisted into something he would never want to hear again. And then the pain started - he was being ripped open from the inside ~~,~~ S's hands were on his body, bruising him, but the only thing he could feel was a painful burning in his lower half, _inside_ of him. He couldn't stop himself from jerking and shaking, even though he said he wouldn't fight. The pounding in his ears was loud and he was blind so the only sense he was attuned to was touch, and that was killing him, this pain was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

Prompto was accustomed to S’s laughter at this point; the man only seemed to be enjoying himself when he was attacking Prompto physically or mentally. The blond tried his hardest to tune everything out, not to listen to the insane cackle of the man who was raping him, he tried to struggle underneath him. S’s hands were on his hips in such a forceful way that there would most definitely be bruises there later. S must be loving every second of this miserable torture Prompto thought, for he could hear the rat man’s laughter, and the way he moved and thrusted faster and faster into his body were definitely sounds of someone who was having way too much fun.

"Oh ohhh yes! Yes! I... I have never felt so alive!!" S loudly moaned, leaning his naked chest across Prompto’s and came in for a kiss on the lips; first gently and then more passionately as both his hands tangled into golden locks.

To his horror, after a while of toying with him, Prompto could feel the pressure starting to build up more and more inside him, he was close, he could feel it, the cum starting to force its way out of S’s erection and into him.

And finally S came, bursting inside of Prompto like a cannon as thin, filthy hands wrapped around Prompto’s blindfold and Prompto felt the clasp loosen, S tearing it off so that he could see the creation he made.

S's lips on his own made him want to gag, but it was S's release into his body, knowing a part of the other man was now spilled inside of him, that made Prompto want to die. He was crying silently, unable to keep the tears from rolling down his face as S undid the blindfold. Immediately after the blindfold came off Prompto noticed the state he was in, another sob escaping his lips, only much louder than the first.

S smiled down at him “Wonderful isn’t it. Our bodies made this beautiful piece of art together!” Prompto didn’t answer but instead watched with horrified eyes as S began pulling out of him. His long member slid out slowly,  making Prompto cringe and clamp his eyes back shut begging for this sensation be finally be over with. S must have seen the way he closed his eyes and looked away because a second later a sharp slap stung his cheek and he was forced to watch this man completely take over his body. That’s right, HIS body, not S’s… yet still the man greedily moved his body down after finally drawing his dick completely out of him and at first Prompto wanted to feel relieved that this was all over but alas nothing was ever officially over with S, as he then began licking Prompto’s cock, and after a few moments more, began sucking.

It wasn't enough for S to just tear him apart apparently, no, he watched as the other man worked on his body, the soft licks and sucking forcing Prompto’s cock to react and slightly harden again, which only made Prompto hate himself even more, it made his stomach churn with disgust and the tears never stopped coming. He wanted to say something, but the fear of saying anything to ‘break the deal’ held strong, so instead he sucked it up and tried his best to avoid it.

S sucked for what felt like eternity before finally after one last little pop of his mouth on the tip did he get up. S undid the chains around his arms and neck piece and leaned down to unhook the feet.

He was limp as S undid his chains, the pain still there but everything was numb. He knew everything hurt and he knew what had just happened, but he just felt numb. S gripped his bad wrist then and pulled him in a sitting position making Prompto yelp out in pain ~~.~~

"Get up if you want to stay with Noctis.” S ordered, “Though I don't know why you would, I told you he's asleep, there would be no need. But alas that is your choice." He grabbed a new set of handcuffs and tightened them around Prompto’s wrist in front so he would have more movement. "Come on, I said stand." S snickered knowing that his sex with the boy probably caused him much pain in walking.

Prompto let S manhandle him up, handcuff him, and pull on his boxers, half in a daze. Every step he took was hell; the soreness from what just happened and the aches from before causing him to limp very slowly down the hall. And his foot, God his foot hurt even worse than before, but all that was meaningless right now. _Life_ seemed meaningless, but if he could make sure Noct was okay and healthy again then his life wasn’t so worthless.

They were back to the room Prompto remembered, his eyes watering at the sight of his best friend. Noctis was slumped over in a pile, hands free from their chains in the wall but the ankle one was back on. His friend was too pale, he was too sick and Prompto wondered what kind of drug they gave him.

“Well there he is. Boring and asleep like always. Are you sure you want this?” S teased near the end, unlocking the handcuffs from around Prompto's wrists as the blond gave him the darkest glare he could imagine before replying.

“Yeah I’m sure. You’ve done enough already.” Prompto snapped and S’s lightheartedness faulted at that reply and suddenly his hands were on the blond again as he shook the boy roughly before flinging him down.

Prompto cried out when he hit the rough floor and watched with wary eyes; wondering if S would go back on his word.

“You’re lucky I’m being nice right now, pet, or else I’d chain you up or hell maybe even lock you in a different room! But come 24 hours, I’ll be back and we’ll have a lot more fun. Overall, you did well today, so lose the attitude and I won’t have to chain you up again, got it?” S angrily gritted his teeth and Prompto shrunk back closer to Noctis before nodding slowly. “Good, now feel free to sit next to your friend, I don’t care. Hell, it might be the last time you see him. Your 24 hours start now." And with that, S turned on his heel and walked back into the hall, locking the door up and strolling away all the while whistling.

The first thing Prompto did once he was sure S was finally gone, was to crawl as far from Noct, which wasn’t far, and puke his guts out. It was like his body was trying to reject everything inside of him. S's cum slowly trickled down his thighs and was no doubt traveling about inside him as well, and no amount of throwing up would ever rid him of that knowledge.  

When his body finally realized that dry heaving wasn't going to change anything, Prompto pulled himself close to Noctis, but before he reached him completely he retracted his hand wondering if he should even touch the prince now. After everything he had just gone through, he felt dirty and disgusting and unworthy of even being Noct’s friend. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and settled himself next to Noct, wincing from the pain of movement. He position Noctis in a more comfortable spot so his head was resting in Prompto’s lap this time.  He let his fingers playing idly with the prince's hair while tears fell from his half lidded eyes, "I’m so so sorry Noct…" he mumbled softly, a wave of exhaustion washing over him, but he refused to sleep. “It’s my fault…”

Because of their connection, sometimes in battle they could help heal one another and Prompto hoped he could give some of his little strength to Noct to wake him up. Tears started to fall down his cheeks faster when it didn’t work and the king still stayed in his slumber. He kept whispering words that he knew the sleeping prince couldn't hear, but he himself felt at ease just voicing them out loud. "Please be okay Noct…I need you..."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing beta reader, I have no idea where I'd be without you!!!! I hope you all love this chapter and comment please!! I love reading them~

** Chapter 9  **

****

The next morning came and Gladio awoke once again with a kink in his neck yawning and stretching his arms as high as they would go. Yesterday's events weighed heavily on his mind as he glanced around the tent, looking to see if Ignis had gotten up yet. His clothes were neatly folded in the corner and the sizzling of eggs made themselves known to not only Gladio’s ears but his nose as well. The shield’s mouth watered as he rolled over to a squatting position and unzipped the tent door, standing and stumbling out. The sun was already peeking out over the landscape meaning that he slept longer than last time. “Morning” he announced to the cook as he found a chair and plopped down in a seat. “Ready to find our boys?”

Gladio watched Ignis flip an egg as the advisor called over his shoulder, “Yes, I do hope this information proves helpful, though I have my skepticisms.” Ignis answered short, sweet, and right to the point. “Say, Gladio,” he added, now turning around to face him, “did you find that man a little odd yesterday? It may just be me, but I think there was something more to him than he was telling us.” Ignis’ tone was concerned as he turned around and slid some egg off the pan and onto a plate for Gladio, topping it with a piece of toast.

Gladiolus mulled over their interaction, but didn't have the same reaction as his friend. He'd thought the man typical of any old man who basically lived in a junkyard. He figured you'd have to be kind of odd to choose that life. “Nah, I didn’t really get any sort of vibe from him, but if you did then I’ll be extra careful on our mission today.” The shield replied, taking the plate from Ignis and stabbing his fork into his scrambled eggs. The taste, as always, was exquisite. Gladio never knew how something as simple as eggs and toast could taste so good. “You outdid yourself again Iggy” he complimented as the brunette sat down beside him and began to eat as well.

“Why thank you Gladiolus, I do think that cooking calms my nerves a bit, but I think a pinch of salt more would have made these taste better.” Ignis stated as he took another bite of his eggs and chewed them for a few seconds longer before swallowing.

“We are our own worst critics,” Gladio countered, “I think it tastes fine.” The larger of the two boasted as he slopped some of his eggs onto his toast and ate it like one would eat a sandwich folded in half.

For a while everything seemed to be a cheery sort of mood, but as soon as breakfast was nearing an end, Gladio stared at his last bit of egg and frowned. “Do-” he began and Ignis glanced his way with concern at the sudden pause. “Do you think Prompto and Noctis have been getting fed where they’re at?”

Gladio examined Ignis; watched the way he took one hand and pushed his glasses up his face while his mouth formed a thin line. “Honestly, I don’t know,” he started before getting up and washing off the plate with a sponge, a bucket of water, and some soap, “but I’m sure they want to keep Noctis alive so he’s bound to have eaten something.”

Gladio listened to the underlying fear in the advisor's words before commenting, “And Prompto? He’s not the king of Lucis… Do you think he’s getting fed? Or do you think he’s dea-”

Ignis quickly snatched him out of his dark mindscape before he could even finish the sentence. “I’m sure if anything happened to Prompto, Noctis would-” he faltered a moment before continuing on, “well we both know how mad he’d be… so let’s try to stay positive alright? Now, are you ready to head out?” Ignis stood up and brushed off dirt and dust particles from his pants, “We have a long day ahead of us.”

The drive consisted mainly of broken and battered roads; stretches of what could have once been concrete interspersed with gravel and dirt, all seeming to lead to nowhere. Once the regalia made it only about a mile and a half outside their original campsite, the roads became too rough to follow. Ignis actually had to stop the car at one point in time as both he and Gladio stared at the massive tear in the road that blocked all passage in the desert landscape. There would be no way to take the regalia any further.

“Think this is from that earthquake the man told us about?” Gladio asked, stepping out of the car and walking over towards the hole in the earth. The shield leaned over and gasped; it had to be at least 2 meters deep… “Yeah no doubt about it, this was definitely caused by some sort of earthquake. And if there are holes this large way out here there will definitely be larger ones the closer we get. I say we just call chocobos and ride the rest of the way there.” The large man chimed in, trying to think outside the box of what would be a better option.

“Our rental period ended a few days ago and I didn’t see any Chocobo post anywhere in town though…” Ignis countered with a sigh, “We’ll just have to walk the rest of the way there. Watch your step; we don’t want to accidently fall into one of these holes.” Ignis concluded as he began to walk towards where the power plant and town were supposed to be located. The ground was indeed unstable and the closer they got, the larger the tears in the earth became.

By the time the two of them reached what was supposed to be the location, the sun was high in the sky. Gladio looked out over the ruins and wasteland of the landscape and immediately spotted a small city with a power plant in the distance. Well, saying that it was a town would be past tense; what laid before them now was more like ruins of an earthquake's aftermath. The closer the two of them walked to the town the more Gladio noticed the features of the houses; most of them were in shambles while some of the tougher ones lay lopsided against other buildings, like a domino effect gone horribly wrong.

The power plant in the background had snapped turbines that had fallen to the ground long ago and wires of all sorts wound off the machinery and lay half covered in dust. Gladio had the feeling of being watched, like he was some stupid teenager from a horror movie but this was no movie, this was a real life city that used to have real life people living in it.

“Oh shit…” Gladio breathed as he and Ignis slowly walked down the only road in town. The place looked like an old western town that the shield had seen Noctis play on some video game. The kind of town that had a saloon with those swinging doors; but it was twisted and caved in, with poles and buildings lining all down the road. Yet still even more disturbingly so was the lack of, well...anything, there was not a soul in sight, human, animal, or monster.

“I don’t like this feeling Iggy…” Gladio tensed as he anxiously walked down the road, hand ready to call his sword at any given time. “It’s too quiet, like I know that it’s supposed to be a deserted town and all, but I just can’t shake the feeling of something being wrong here.”

Ignis seemed to agree from what Gladio saw as he gave the shield a small nod, before the brunette admitted quite agreeing, “Yes, this is very odd, keep your guard up Gladio.”

“Right.” Gladio agreed before turning his head towards Ignis with a sigh, “Come on let’s go further in, they might be locked up someplace below, like a cellar or basement?” Gladio proposed, Ignis nodding once again in approval.

“Yes, that seems highly likely” He added before walking into the first house and checking every nook and cranny. Once nothing of importance was found the two of them moved onto the next house, still nothing. The went through probably close to 8 or nine houses with no luck in any way shape or form before the shield started getting antsy.

“Where the hell are they?!” He grumbled after walking out of the last house and coming up with nothing yet again. His head turning to look around at the other side of the street and felt in his gut to yell, “Noct! Prompto! Can you guys hear me? Come on, please… just come out!” Gladio shouted, bringing his hands up to cup them over his mouth for a moment before letting them trail back down to ‘ready’ position so to call out his sword. They stood for a moment in the middle of the street anxiously awaiting any call back.

Nothing.

No sounds anywhere save for Gladio’s echo. “Damn it, where are you guys?” The shield whispered. It wasn’t like they were really expecting anything back so when only silence filled the space the two weren't too disheartened, just tired. Both men wanted nothing more than to find their lost member alive and well, but with every increasing day, the thought of finding them healthy and alive shortened.

“Once we look through all the houses that we haven’t hit yet, we’ll make way for the power plant. Hopefully then we can find some sort of clue as to how to find them.” Ignis uttered as Gladio nodded and began their search once again.

“We will find them Gladio; we just have to be patient and observant.” Ignis spoke before Gladio turned to him and looked questioningly.

“How do you do it?” he asked suddenly seeming to catch Ignis off guard, “How can you stay so calm and collected? Ignis… they’ve been missing for what? 3 days now? Honestly I don’t even know anymore.” Gladio countered just hoping that some of Ignis’ positivity would somehow rub off on him.

“I am worried Gladio. I am frightened that we could fail. I am terrified that we could find them dead or even worse, never find them at all… Never knowing if they are alive or dead. But still we have to stay strong. If we lose hope now then they won. We just have to have faith that we will find them; it does nothing good for our conscious to think such thoughts. If we set those fears aside then our minds can focus on the task at hand, which is finding our boys alive.” Ignis spoke with a mixture of authority and friendliness. There was always an underlying fear that they could be dead but Ignis was right. To think that now means the bad guys won. Gladio nodded with a smile acknowledging that they should get a move on as the two of them searched through the city and made their way to the power plant with ever deepening hearts.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

 

It was dark and Prompto could feel the invisible hands of fate wrapping around him as warped thoughts and nightmarish imagery twisted their way through his mind. One moment, he could feel himself chained to the bed; could still smell the oil and sweat upon S' skin...feel his hands all over his body; the sandpaper trails left by his calloused fingers ached. But now, he was not blindfolded, and in his mind's eye, S grinned down at him with a smile as wicked as the delighted tone in his voice when the man called him 'pet'.

S sniffed and touched and moaned; he pushed into him ruthlessly....and then...then the next moment, Prompto was in the small room, which was getting smaller by the moment. His heart raced as the door closed, the bang of it echoing impossibly loud in the tiny space. He screamed, he begged, the cried as the walls closed in; he'd even begun to _promise_ things, some things he’d never want to admit, but still, no matter how much he heaved and wept in solitude … the walls continued closing even after the door was shut.

Prompto had lost.

His breathing was hitching in his throat, he could practically feel the wall inching towards him and soon he’d be nothing, squashed before even having the chance to escape. “No! Let me out! Please…….please…stop….…I didn’t do anything wrong!”  He cried, tears falling from his half closed lids before letting them drift shut.

When next he opened them, he found himself beneath S again, his sinister grin and unwanted touches and thrusts and bites and moans wrapping around Prompto in their own claustrophobic way.... Pain radiating inside him from every push the older creep did. Prompto tried to block it out; forced himself to close his eyes and not listen. But S’ sinister cackle pierced through any wall or blockade that the blond tried to build. Then there were hands dancing over his skin with light steps, as if the fingernails were ice skates gliding over his once smooth surface. But worst of all it was the way S’s tongue lolled around his nipple playfully before sucking at them like a self-made vacuum, which made him cry even harder. “-Get off me!” he would yell, but no matter what, the presence of this man seemed branded into his mind like a never leaving tattoo, the voice of S haunting all his dreams and changing them to self-made nightmares.

This was hell; a never ending hell of pain and hatred. Above all else Prompto could feel himself losing it, cracking piece by piece, eventually he would no longer be “Prompto” but instead, “pet”, sex slave to S. The blonde wept as he thought about S claiming him again, and wished desperately for someone, anyone to save him.

 

XVXVXVXXVXVXVXVXV

 

Noctis awoke from his drug induced dream some time later confused and dizzy, and oh Gods he felt like he might puke... _what in the world happened to me?_ He mumbled, hazy and unfocused. He tried to remember what happened last, thought deep down, but everything was coming in rushes of colors, waves, and shapes. He lay there for a while more before trying again, this time he kind of remembered a needle, but everything was so blurred and confusing and hazy after that. He remembered being stuck in some sort of memory, and his mom was there, but then she wasn't and the next he remembered eating dinners with his dad. Each memory fading in and out, one having to do with fire exploding into the walls of his castle, others having to do with school. It was like whatever drug that large man gave him had him reliving his memories in fast forward yet also in rewind. His mind, a jumbled mess by the end of it all.

The first thing he really comprehended was that he was lying down and that his head was lying against something comfortable. It was definitely a weird sensation, _had the bad guys come back just to give me a pillow?_ That seemed highly unlikely.

He cracked his eyes open and immediately blinked them back closed. Though the room was dark, his eyes definitely needed some sort of adjustment, through closed eyes he could hear the light murmurs and mumbles of someone and tried to form words in his fuzzy mind, but the sounds seemed to fall short. He shifted, cracked his eyes open once again and held his breath against the nauseating tilt the room took.

 _His body tried to shift to block out the little light that was causing a constant headache to prick the back of his thoughts, but even just that small movement made Noct’s muscles hurt. His body, was oddly heavy and moving around did not agree with him at the moment, so instead the raven lay where he was. He was content for a while now, comfy even, and who's to say it was time to wake up anyway? Instead, Noctis closed his eyes once more and waited for sleep to claim him. He waited, but sleep never came, instead, Noct_ was caught off guard when a raindrop hit his forehead, right in between his eyes. It slid down the crease of his nose and down his cheek. _What the?_ Noct thought confused, _Rain? But… we’re inside...right?_ He wondered, opening his eyes a crack just as another drop fell and splashed onto his face, making Noctis flinch suddenly and blink multiple times. After the initial scare, Noctis forced himself to open both eyes this time and slowly glance around for the source of the rain when yet another drop hit the top of his forehead, but this time ran into his hair. At this, Noctis looked up at the source and his eyes widened seeing the blond above him. _Prompto?_ He questioned, mind just now registering that it was not rain, but in fact tears!

He could just make out Prompto's face among the twisting colors and dizzying light. His head was lolling against the rough stone wall, tears tracking through the dirt on his face. The whimpered phrases finally taking shape, seeping from between quivering lips. "....no....stop, please...no more..."

"Prompto?” the raven muttered, shocked at the raspy voice that came out instead of his own that he was used to, “h-hey, are you okay?" He tried again, this time attempting to move his body off Prompto’s lap; he realized too quickly though that his body was rejecting that idea still and instead stayed where he was.

Something was wrong with Prompto though; was it a bad dream? Was he hurt? It wasn’t until then that his eyes started to focus more onto his friend and saw the new bruises splattered across his chest; the way his friend’s form was hunched over slightly, and the slight whimpers escaping his mouth.

What did they do to Prompto!? Did they make him take his place again? "No...nononono please no." Noctis breathed, wanting to put his arms around Prompto but realized that his body was still unresponsive and that he was too weak to even move his head off his lap. "PROMPTO!” Noctis tried to muster up a yell instead, struggling to sit up. "Please wake up!"

Noctis could see the way Prompto’s eyes fluttered behind closed lids, he inspected each pale texture of his skin now, and his heart broke at the way his body tried to curl in on itself to gather body heat. Here sat his best friend cold to the touch, breathing harshly through whimpered breaths and bruised beyond compare, yet Noctis could do nothing! He was powerless to even lift his head completely off his lap. What was the right choice to make in this situation? He knew Prompto was in pain and having some sort of bad dream but was it right to wake him? The blond needed his sleep but not this… not this sleep induced nightmare, he needed real sleep, and a doctor with some nice strong hi-potions and elixirs. Hell, the both needed some sort of doctor. What the hell had happened to him? What was in that drug that he was forced to take?

No matter what the consequences Noctis made up his mind; he had to wake Prompto. He called again, this time with a louder voice as he sucked in some breath and screamed. “PROMPTO!! Prompto…come on buddy... please, please wake up…” he stumbled near the end, finally getting some feeling back and turning slightly to shake the boy tenderly.

From the sudden yelling and shaking combined Prompto finally jerked awake, tears still streaming down his face as he blinked to awareness, trying to figure out where he was. After a few seconds he remembered where he was at and looked down to see a very worried and concerned Noctis staring up at him. "N-Noct?" He whispered, remembering what had happened, "you're...awake." He slumped against the wall with relief, "You're... oh thank the six!" His once sad tears turned to a more gleeful cry as he choked and lifted his left hand to his face to wipe the tears away, while the broken right one lay dormant by his side on the dusty floor. “I…” he began softly, choking back sobs, “I was so worried about you.” he forced out instead, removing his hand from his wet and reddened eyes and placing it on Noct’s forehead. The raven let him touch his skin and could physically feel Prompto sit back in relief. “Good… It doesn’t seem like you have a bad fever or anything.” Prompto hummed, taking his hand that rested on Noctis’ forehead and began stroking it through his hair. Noctis was more important, he always was, and it made Prompto so happy to know that all his torture that he had just succumbed to wasn’t for naught. Noctis was safe at the moment and that’s all that mattered.

Noctis was extremely concerned for his friend. Even in the dim light, he could make out new cuts, new bruises, new scars, but what really worried him was the amount of redness around his eyes and the way he kept whimpering and whining at the slightest touches. He also noticed the collar around his neck and wondered what that was really for, but didn’t dare to bring it up… at least not right now. Was it just something that S put there to claim that he ‘owned’ him and that he was his ‘pet’? If so, he was more sadistic than Noct originally thought.

The drugs made him woozy and he still felt sick but even he knew that something was very blatantly wrong with his friend. "Prompto..." Noctis tried again, his head leaning to the side as tears welled up in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I’m so sorry that I wasn't there for you like I said I would be... I-I told you I'd protect you, that I-..." he sniffled, head still hanging low. "I'm so so sorry Prompto...W-whatever those bastards did to you, I- no we will kill them!" Noctis promised gazing up to meet his friend’s already wet eyes as they began to slowly open more.

Prompto shook his head, carding his fingers through Noctis's hair, trying to calm him, before lecturing to Noctis, "Come on man, it's my job to protect you, that's why I'm a Crownsguard, remember?" Prompto said with a weak grin, one that was all too forced, but still…it was a smile.

“No Prompto, we need to look after one another, don’t just be taking care of me. That is an order.” Noctis stared at Prompto with fierceness in his sapphire eyes. He knew that Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were his guards but that didn’t mean that it hurt him any less when they got hurt for his faults.

"Prompto," Noctis moaned as he struggled to sit up.  With some help from his ever observant friend, he was finally able to lean instead on the wall. "What-” Noctis hesitated for a moment knowing that Prompto probably wouldn't want to talk about it but he had to know, so once he was positioned better he asked again,  “What did those bastards do to you?!" Noctis’ anger capping off as he cursed himself being useless for wanting to protect just one friend.

Prompto looked at him for a second before turning away, “Nothing, it’s-” there was an intake of breath, as if Prompto was going to say something but decided to close him mouth instead. “Let’s just focus on you, you’re more impor-”

Noctis knew where this was going and disbanded that conversation from going any farther as he snapped, cutting the blond off, “DON’T GIVE ME THAT BULL SHIT PROMPTO! I-I know I'm not the best at reading people but I can tell when something is drastically wrong, especially with you! I know you better than anyone..." Noctis sucked in a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "Look" he began again, "I'm always here for you to talk to, so for once let me help you" Noctis finished, finally getting energy back in his bones and repositioning himself up so that he could look his best friend in his eyes and reassure him that he was there for him. There was a minute or two of silence before any words were spoken, this time coming from Prompto.  

“I…” Prompto began, blinking rapidly as another small wave of tears slid from his now half closed lids, "sorry- did I-” there was a nervous pause before he finished,  “didn’t mean to cry." He said simply; most likely not even realizing that he’d been crying in his sleep as well.

Prompto closed his eyes and turned away, giving Noct the impression that he didn't want talk or didn’t want him to take pity on Prompto as he told him what happened.

"His name is S,” he began but there was a certain emphases on S's name, almost like the word was poison in Prompto’s mouth as he spat the ending out. “But-you already knew that didn’t you?” He hesitantly asked and when Noctis nodded a yes at him, he continued. “The other guy, the big bulky one, his name is M. He's the one who usually checks up on you.  I don’t know their real names, just the code names. But what I do know is that I don't normally see M unless he's helping to strap me down or chain me up. S though...." Prompto stopped for a moment, and Noctis noticed the blatant shiver that threaded through his thin body, "S took a liking to me. Decided I was his _pet,_ " he spat, the word heavy on his tongue. "He tried to claim me as his own, forced me to do things I didn't want to do...tortured me,  Stabbed my leg... burned my foot, blindfolded me and he..." Prompto gulped, a lump forming in his throat; and Noctis knew that whatever he was going to say next, wasn’t going to be good, good wasn't a word that one should ever associate with these people.

The raven haired boy watched as Prompto turned away from him and curled in on himself more, voice growing softer and less intelligible as sobs coursed through his body and coughs erupted from his lungs. Noctis shuddered when he heard his friend mention that he was the sadistic man’s “pet” as he gritted his teeth and clenched and unclenched his hands impatiently.

He listened though, carefully taking notice of the way that Prompto was breathing a lot faster than he should, a look of absolute dread in his eyes before beginning again. "He got mad when I took off the blindfold and got out of my chains, I mean you were there… so you saw the way he treated me.” Prompto recounted cringing at the thought of everything that man did to him. “As soon as we left the cell, S slammed me up against the wall and snapped my wrist in half saying that it was part of my punishment for disobeying his orders…” he tried to lift his hand up to show the raven but Noctis just shook his head and lightly pushed it back down.

“Don’t. It’s ok you don’t have to show me Prompto, I get it and I’ll trust me, I'll make him pay.” Noctis vowed, the blond nodded in agreement, turning to look away from him again.

“After he broke my wrist he whipped me, made me play some impossible game… of course I got all the questions wrong...they were rigged anyways. So in return for failing, he whipped me and threw salt on my wounds…” Prompto sniffled, lifting his shoulder up to his face to weirdly wipe away the snot.

Noctis’s jaw dropped as he wordlessly opened and closed his mouth upon hearing all the torturous activities that Prompto had been succumbed to doing on behalf of him. Fear rising at the thought of Prompto being permanently damaged with these psychopathic tortures, eventually leading to him leaving the gang once they got out of this mess. I mean why wouldn’t he? He’s only in this mess because of Noctis.

“But worst of all…” Prompto started causing Noctis to snap his train of thought back to his friend. “he locked me in a dark closet, chained up by my collar. I couldn't even move Noct… It-it was so small and…and then h-he turned off the lights and I- I thought I was gonna die! I thought voices were talking to me, I thought...that maybe...you were there…I was in there for so long... hours and hours just sitting, screaming… waiting to die...” He remembered eyes wide with terror. “I know what it feels like now to lose your mind and go crazy, because every second in that hell felt like an eternity.”

Noct listened with a heavy heart as his friend explained the room and it made him sick. Just the thought of how mentally fucked up that was made Noctis want to puke even more. He knew that he was king, knew that all of this was his fault, that if he wasn’t king then none of this probably wouldn’t have happened. He tried to speak, but stopped for he feared he had no words to say. He knew Prompto was claustrophobic, hell even though Prompto would never admit it, Noctis knew that the blond liked the fact that he had a little glow in the dark sticker on the back of his phone because it was a source of light.

Noctis could feel hatred radiating off of him, he closed his eyes and could see behind closed lids a day where he murdered S in front of everyone, a happy joyous day for all. But there was something still off about Prompto and Noctis wondered what more could this man have done to him.

“Was that... how you got all these bruises on your chest then?” Noctis asked, looking up at Prompto’s bare chest; at the bruises that lined them up and down.

“No… those marks...are from something much worse…” Prompto took a deep breath, looking away for a minute then back to Noctis with serious eyes littered with unshed tears. “the whipping I was talking about was on my back. These here,” he tried to gesture to his chest, “these were from something worse… Apparently… it wasn't enough for him to just shock me to death with this damn collar, but other forms of torture as well” Prompto sarcastically deemed in the darkest tone he could muster. Noctis looked over and glanced at said collar as Prompto tried to point to it, and knew now that that was not just for show but it was actually hurting him. _Oh so that’s what the collar is for_ , Noctis thought as he glanced at the metal around his neck and wondered why Prompto didn’t just take it off. He saw the way Prompto’s neck was red and slightly blistered and gulped.

“...I see” he nodded in an understanding, “Is there a way to get it off? The collar I mean.” Noctis added realizing when Prompto moved suddenly that there was a small implant for a key and that it locked in place, making the raven feel discouraged when Prompto shook his head.

“No. It is locked in the back with some kind of key, S is the only one with the copy.” Prompto stressed, breathing in and out in uneven regulars. And after a long paused Noctis knew that Prompto wouldn’t tell him anymore about that, or was there really anything more to tell? So instead he waited for his friend to continue, feeling apprehensive about it all. “The room…” Prompto began again, now looking off towards the door, “I thought he was gonna let me die in there and... and when he took me out he said he was gonna bring me to you, I was so relieved that I was going to get to see you again, b-but instead, h-he brought me...somewhere else…” Prompto finish as a tear ran down his face and Noctis had a vague idea where it might be leading, yet the raven was praying to all God's that it was just his mind jumping the gun and that what he was thinking never happened.

“The new place he took me… the room I ended up in...” Prompto sniffled through the tears, “it was his room… S dragged me into his room. To his bed and- and he- ... he tied me down to it and started- started... t-touching me and- and I kicked him off... I tried to get free, wanted to run back to you, but he started whipping me and k-kissing me and it he was just so overpowering-" Prompto was gasping for breath now, sobbing at just the memories and struggling to find a way to keep talking without hating himself for hearing the words. He couldn't look at Noctis, he knew Noctis was going to think he was disgusting for letting someone do that to him, for not fighting harder, for being forced like that. "I'm sorry," he sobbed instead, hanging his head low and letting the tears fall, "I'm sorry Noct I'm- I'm so sorry, I tried...to...stop it...but I..."

Noctis thought that he’d heard it all, wished that he had, but when he heard Prompto struggling to retell the ending part about a bed with chains…well the king's face fell in absolute horror. Had this man raped his friend?! Holy shit… he did! Noct stared at Prompto with almost dead eyes. He was in shock… he never thought something like this could happen, yet here Prompto was sitting beside him bawling his eyes out over something that Noctis should have protected him against. The raven watched him cry harder and harder, this was not the Prompto he knew and loved. What kind of fucked up monster does that kind of thing to someone as innocent as Prompto?!?! Noct was furious, in fact he can't recall a time when he'd ever been this angry. There was a wave of power bubbling inside him yet he was too weak to let it out. Whatever that drug was, was seriously strong. Noctis thought deep down about the ways he would kill S,  no one has ever made him this mad  before. So to say he was pissed or even furious would be an understatement.

“Prompto… you can stop, I understand. I’m so sorry that happened to you. You don’t need to apologize to me. Like I said, I’m here for you buddy, it’s ok you can let out your angers here.” He saw Prompto stare at him, the blond looked about ready to break; that’s when Noct pulled him into a hug instead, it was an awkward hug but at least it was physical contact, and this kind of contact was one they both needed and could get used too. Noct rubbed circles into his back as Prompto gave way so that his head just fell onto the other boy and cried. When the sobs got louder and more incoherent, Noctis physically felt his gut fall, his heart almost stop beating, and his eyes well up with tears as he wrapped his arm around Prompto’s and brought him closer. “Shh, there there Prompto, everything will be alright, we’ll get out of here soon, I promise.” Noctis cooed watching as a few tears of his own fell onto the floor. For a few seconds everything was fine, Noctis sat with Prompto bawling on his shoulder, breathe hitching and his body shaking as the boy gripped harder at Noctis as if the raven was his last lifeline. It was heartbreaking to see Prompto so distraught.

“Like I said, no matter what happened or what will happen, we will get out of this and I WILL crush him! No one can treat you like this and get away with it! S will pay, I guarantee that!” Noct roared and for a while they both just sat there until everything seemed to calm down.

Prompto used his good hand to wipe away the rest of his tears and force a smile. “Thanks Noct, I...I needed that.” He smiled, watching Noct try to slip out of his chain around his ankle, just like Prompto had done earlier with his hands. When no luck came Noctis looked at Prompto and in a hush voice asked, “think you can lend a guy some help?”

Prompto sniffled, wiping at his eyes more, hearing the words Noctis was saying but still feeling terrible and ill and barely alive. He was glad Noct was on his side, nodding slightly to acknowledge what the other man was saying. He watched as Noct struggled against his chains, shaking his head slightly when the prince asked him for help, "they broke my wrist remember" He said, holding up his arm to show Noctis how swollen and bad it looked. Now that Noctis had a chance to really look at it, he felt bile try to surface again but pushed it down at the look of how badly busted his hand was and not for the first time that night, he wanted to killed both these men with the most torturous equipment they had.

"That's why they didn't chain me up. They... they said we get 24 hours though. After what happened, he said he'd give us 24 hours to recuperate. I've been in here for a while though so I don’t know how much longer we have, but I’m guessing we have at least 16?...20?... Hell maybe even 10? Honestly I have no clue how long it’s been...I was asleep apparently."

He sighed and listened to Prompto tell him about the hour deal. "that means we only have a certain number of hours left to figure out an escape plan. Got any bright ideas?"

Prompto shook his head with a sigh, "this place is big. Without a weapon-" Prompto froze for a moment, tilting his head and looking at Noctis, "hey, last time I tried to summon my gun I couldn't because you were drugged. But... it's probably almost out of your system, right?"

Noctis thought about what Prompto said but realized that it was taking a lot longer for a drug to leave his system. "I know!" Noctis gasped suddenly, "how about I try focusing my power to you and you can materialize your gun in your left hand and shoot the chains off. Since your hands are free, you could try shooting them off with your bad hand and then maybe I could free myself?"

Prompto nodded and readied himself, taking a deep breath. As long as Noctis was focusing, he should be able to force out enough energy to summon his gun. He shifted himself so he was facing Noctis's chained foot, breathing in deeply and calling forth his weapon, blinking in surprise when he felt the cold familiar metal form in his hand, "It - it worked!" Prompto exclaimed excitedly, trying to shift the weapon into his grip properly, his left hand not nearly as strong as his right but he was used to shooting with both, "don't move, okay? I don't wanna hurt you if you shift accidentally." He focused himself, waiting until Noctis was still and then shot at the middle most link. The gunshot echoed louder in the empty room than Prompto had expected, causing him to flinch. Still, he was nothing if not an excellent marksman - the chains shattered where they were bound to the wall, breaking in half in the process, freeing Noctis from being bound and immobilized, "we gotta hurry, they might have heard that." Prompto hissed nervously, looking between the door and Noctis.

Noct flinched at the resounding echo but was overjoyed and relieved when for the first time in like three days he could actually move. "Yeah you’re right, that was really loud but I need you to do it one more time, this time point it at where the lock meets the door."

"Yeah, I can do that."  Prompto did as instructed, his hand shaking slightly. The second shot rang loudly in the room and Prompto cursed, noticing he missed the lock. “Dammit! I guess my energy is not what it used to be. Damn I'm sweating so much I can hardly see right now…” He took a small breath, trying to hold the gun steady with both hands, but the pain in his right prevented him from holding it steady and he missed again. Panic started to grip him and he desperately shot off his gun a third time before finally hitting and he let out a deep breath of relief, "Okay. Okay got it..."

Noct could see Prompto getting more and more irritated with his handicap but also wished that he'd hurry up, they had to get out, they just had to. Noctis saw the door to the room finally open and urged him to "run" as both he and Prompto pushed the door to the other side of the hallway and inched along the wall, trying to stay close to the shadows. Looking back he saw Prompto gripping the bars to the open doorway and half stumbling half running to meet up with him. "Prompto what are you d-" Noct stopped as he remembered the burned foot, whip marks, and worst of all rape that his friend had to endure, not to mention the fact that Prompto had probably gotten close to no sleep in the past three days. Noctis ran back to him and slung Prompto’s good arm over his shoulder. "Gotcha buddy," he announced, doubling back for his best friend. They were only out of the cell for maybe a minute or two when they heard footsteps rushing their direction. Noctis looked around frantically and spotted a door to his left not far up ahead. If he could get to it without being noticed then hopefully S and M would pass by them.

It was a close call and the closer they got to the door the louder S’s voice became to the two of them. "Oh pet, you better still be where I left you or you'll pay for it later!" And inside the door they slipped, Noctis actually surprised that it was open but didn’t bother asking questions like ‘why’. The new room was dark, as both boys hid in the shadows, not daring to turn a light on. Noctis held prompto close to his chest as he scooted further and further into the new area.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Prompto struggled to follow, wheezing and huffing, nearly out of breath with just a few steps. He _had_ to trudge onwards, _had_ to keep up with his best friend and get as far away from this hell as possible.

Every step was fire, and every breath burned in white hot agony. He thought he was going to collapse just waking to the door and needed the wall to even stay upright. He felt tears prickle his eyes when Noct asked what he was doing, realizing he was holding his best friend back. When Noctis came and helped him, he shifted his weight, letting out a small breath. "Thank you. Sorry, I can't - I can't go very fast." He admitted, thinking back to how he was supposed to be the fastest of the four and look at him now, barely walking. It took so much longer to get anywhere and of course they couldn't be alone long. The rushed into the room off to the side and Prompto shivered when he heard S's voice reverberate through the hall. He clung to Noctis, walking further into the dark, his breath coming out fast and hard, "It's - It's really small in here, I- how much deeper do you think this room goes?" Prompto asked nervously, not able to see much in the dark space.

The room was indeed small maybe the size of their cell they just came from, or smaller, but if it was able to keep them hidden long enough, that's all that mattered. Prompto listened, hiding back a whimper, and could hear S and M yelling at each other, _"Where are they? How could they have gotten out? The boss's be here shortly! Where are you my pet?"_ echoing down the halls. After a few minutes of his heart pounding so loud in his chest he thought it would jump out, Prompto breathed out a long breath he was holding. The blond was doing his best to stay quiet, as he let go of Noct’s as focused of keeping his breath regulated. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught, and if they just waited it out, maybe they’d be able to actually find a way out of this place. He could sense Noctis's heart pounding because of how close they were; could feel his own hammering away. And then the yelling stop, maybe they gave up? Prompto let out a small sigh of relief, a smile on his face.

That was until he felt his body suddenly flare up with electricity and Prompto screamed, unable to hold his mouth closed, falling and crumbling in on himself on the floor. He tried to stop his own voice, even tried clawing at his collar, but the ring around his neck heated to an uncomfortable degrees and the blond thought that his skin surely had to be melting off. He cracked open an eye, only to see Noct quickly turning to look at him in horror as the blonde tried to silence himself only for scream after scream to rip through his throat and for him to clench his eyes closed.

 ~~H~~ e didn't hear the door open, didn't process the light getting turned on, he was so wrapped up in the feeling of his body getting electrocuted that he couldn't even see. Noctis rushed to help his friend, clearly confused and too shocked to speak, but eventually he reached a shaky hand out to help, only for an electric current to run up his arm, wrenching a surprised scream from his throat as he flung himself away from his writhing friend.

All too suddenly a light flared on overhead and Noctis put his arm up to shield his eyes. In the doorway of the room stood the monster known as S, and in his hand was a small rectangular box with a tiny antenna on top. On said box was a red button and a thumb pressed harshly over it. "Found you," he sang with enough malice in his voice to keep Noctis frozen in fear. Then came the despair, they had lost before it began. Their lives as free men were over.

Prompto we so wrapped up in the feeling of his body getting electrocuted that he couldn't even see as sweat dripped down his face, and the boy pleaded dryly for the hurting to stop.

And then it finally stopped and Prompto realized they had been found, his heart dropping. He could see S standing there, knew he could start the shocks whenever he wanted, so he quickly reached over with his bad hand and grabbed Noct’s arm, breathing out fast, "Run! P-please Noct j-just go!" The raven glared between Prompto and the man in the doorway, and in that moment Noctis didn't care if he died trying, he was going to make him pay.

Noctis gripped Prompto as tight as he could, yet his eyes never left the tall man in the door frame. Upon hearing his friend's request he quickly snapped, "I'm not leaving you," and in a flash Noctis materialized Prompto’s gun in his dominant hand, eyes glaring in between a purplish blue and shot it at the man known as S.

Noctis wasn’t trained as much as Prompto was with a gun but he knew ways of slowing people down. S screamed as the bullet lodged itself into his thigh, right above his left knee. He brought his hands down to cover the wound, ferociously glaring at the king. Noctis glared though, a newfound power starting to take flight as he brought up the gun again.

“Payback” Noctis half chuckled in a dark tone.

"You little bitch!!" S snarled as he took one of his bloody hands off his leg and put his thumb over the button. "You shoot me one more time and your little friend there gets it!"

Noctis knew it would be easier to just shoot him and kill him now and just have Prompto suffer a few minutes more, it was too tempting. The raven glanced over at Prompto and noticed him looking wearily at Noctis with pain clearly visible in his eyes as Noct brought back up the gun and pointed it to the tall man’s head, curling his fingers around the trigger once more. “I think I’ll take that chance,” Noct snarled and narrowed his dark eyes at the monster in front of him and a moment later a shot was heard in the darkness only to be replaced with Noctis worst fear.

He wasn’t sure how things ended up the way it did but moments after the shot ran out Prompto suddenly shrieked out in pain from his position on the floor, and Noctis whipped his head around to see blood pooling out of a bullet lodged into Prompto’s side. The raven's eyes widened in horror as he took in the sight of Prompto on the ground lying helplessly covered in blood, all lust vanishing as Noctis dropped the gun and fell to his knees next to his friend. “Prom…?”

 


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****  
> If you are triggered by dubcon, rape, forced feelings/pleasures, then I HIGHLY advise you to not read this. This story will only get worse and I would like to not see people writing comments yelling at me about some sort of old hidden memory that they had about these such events. 
> 
> Anyways, now that I got that out of the way, I hope those of you that stayed like this chapter. I'm sorry it is late and I give millions of thanks to my amazing beta reader, I love you~ 
> 
> Ok, this chapter was really heard to write, and it is one of my longest yet I believe with being around 9,500 words so I hope my hard work pays off haha.

Chapter 10

Nothing.

There wasn’t a single god damn clue in any of the houses that Gladio or Ignis investigated that were remotely helpful in any way shape or form, if anything most houses were strangely bare. To say that the boys were disappointed was an understatement, but still they trudged onwards eventually standing in front of a now lopsided building they figured was the entrance to the power plant.

“So, think the power plant will finally give us a clue as to where Noct and Prompto are being held?” Gladio asked, opening the large rustic door and studying Ignis for a moment before walking in, wondering what the advisor was thinking.

Ignis stood in the doorway for a moment longer than he originally had intended. Something wasn’t right here. For them to find absolutely nothing at all, not even a single piece of clothing. “Something's wrong,” he admitted finally, “I suspect this is a trap”.

Ignis watched as Gladio stared at him, a look of agreeing in his eyes. “Yeah… I don’t know how to explain it, but I felt like this for a while now. I mean, if this was really a town full of people then where are all the bodies, the clothes, cooking utensils, couches, anything at all? Every house we looked in was completely bare; there is no way of predicting such an earthquake…so how did everyone know?” Gladio claimed, looking at the crooked entryway of the building then back towards the advisor.

Ignis agreed, it was too staged, there would be no way of knowing, unless- “That man at the junkyard, I knew something was off with his speech, this was a trap from the beginning! He must know where the boys really are, and had us do a little goose hunt. We need to leave now, I doubt that man will be where we last saw him but, if he told us to come here than I bet Noct and Prompto are the other direction. Damn it all, I should have followed him or something!” Ignis bellowed glancing back down the only road in town with heavy eyes. The sun was getting lower in the sky, if he had to guess he’d say it was almost dinnertime, damn it all, the hunters have been hunted.

“Come, let us find our way back to the car and we’ll have to start anew tomorrow.” Ignis stated with an exasperated tone. “There’s nothing we can do now”.

After about a half hour later both men were able to see the regalia in sight, its sleek black easily to spot in the yellow-brown desert sand. Ignis trekked up the last hill and around the large gash in the road but immediately cursed running the rest of the way to his highness's beloved car. “Shit!” he shouted bending down to the front tire and seeing it sabotaged beyond repair.

Gladio heard the curse and hurried his steps, immediately furious when he noticed that it wasn’t just the front wheel, but every wheel of the car and been slashed. “Those mother fuckers…” Gladio growled summoning his sword and screaming out into the vast landscape, “YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DO YA? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELVES YOU FUCKING COWARDS!”

While Gladio rampaged, Ignis knew better. There would be no way to fix the car how it is, even if it was just one tire they had a spare they could get in the trunk but with the way the car was now, they’d need four spares. Ignis huffed and stood up, “Come on, we’ll have to walk on foot. We best hurry before it gets any darker.” Ignis demanded, an edge of frustration in his tone as he walked back down the road with a heavy heart. “Next time, it will be us who is one step ahead of them.”

“You got a plan, Iggy?” Gladiolus jogged to catch up after dismissing his weapon and traveling alongside the brunette.

“You’re damn right i do.” Ignis replied, anger quickening his steps. “Find Noct and Prompto and get the hell out of here.” he smirked then and Gladio laughed at the amount of effort Ignis was putting into his bravado.

“Sounds like a solid plan to me. You can count me in” Gladio grunted in agreement as the two of them set back in the opposite direction by foot, no choice but to leave the car there.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Prompto was lost in the confusion of what was happening, everyone was talking at once, someone was screaming, and everything was tense. Noctis had just shot S in the leg! What the hell? His heart was pounding fast as he watched his captor bring up the remote, Prompto’s hands flying to his collar in fear. Noctis seemed like he was going to shoot S again and then maybe they could escape but when the sound of a gun going off echoed through the small room Prompto’s face went pale, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

The blond brought his shakily hand to his side after the initial shock, his fingers becoming sticky with blood, and he knew then that this was not good. He could hear yelling but everything sounded like a strange buzz, "N-Noct? I-I" he looked up at the other boy who was now beside him, the blond starting to feel faint, color vastly fading from his already pale body, "I think I'm bleeding," he hesitated for a second too long, his mind barely processing what was happening anymore.

He looked down and noticed the slow bloom of red over his pale skin, his brain trying to understand what had happened. He got shot? HE got shot?! How?! Did Noctis shoot him? No, no it couldn’t be… It had to be S, the bastard must have had another trick up his sleeve; Prompto wouldn’t put it passed him if he did. He tried to shake the dizzying feeling that was now creeping up the sides of his vision, but his body felt heavy, not from weight but more so filled of fuzz. He glanced Noctis’ way when his friend screamed out but the static in his brain was growing with each increasing second.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Noctis had never felt more scared, shocked, or even petrified in his life then right now, as he dropped the gun and ran to Prompto’s side. “PROMPTO!” he screamed hovering over his friend's body trying to assess the situation. He couldn't have shot him… he was facing the doorway, but S didn’t look like he had a gun, so how did Prompto end up shot?! His head was in a daze as he pulled Prompto’s bloody body up close to his lap and tried to comfort his obviously terrified best friend. “Shh shh it’s okay buddy, I-I got you, just breathe in and out.” He tried to coo but was immediately drawn to the door when a new voice boomed into the small room.

"Step away from the boy." Noctis heard from the open archway and immediately his head zipped over to see who was talking. Standing now next to S was M, the ever present bodyguard with a gun very similar to Prompto’s own. M looked furious, angrier than Noctis had ever seen him look as he reiterated his last statement. “Step away from the boy or the next one I shoot goes through his skull,” M demanded locking his gun onto Prompto’s frail body once more.

So M had shot him... Noctis gulped but stood his ground, shouting at M, “You-” he began gripping Prompto closer, “You fucking bastard! How dare you!” He was raising his voice by this point, tears cascading down his face when another shot was heard, causing Noctis to flinch, eyes widening in fear. This time thankfully it scarcely missed the blond's head and instead was buried in the hard stone floor, kicking up bits of rock and dirt. This action immediately shut Noctis up with a whimper when M cocked the gun again and looked about ready to actually shoot for real.

“Next time I won’t miss!” He forcefully spat out eyes locking with Noctis’ blue orbs and lingering a tad too long as if to prove that he was not going to back down. Noctis broke eye contact and glanced over to S to see him now leaning against the wall and digging through his pockets for a potion. “You hurt S, so I hurt your friend.” M stated bringing Noctis’s attention back to the bodyguard. There was something off with the way he said it though, it was as if everything in that sentence was the simplest thing that even a baby could understand yet M felt no faults in his actions. Noctis was about to say something but got distracted by a faint glow in the corner of his eyes as he slid them back over to see S’s leg glowing from potion, the man heading over to where M stood now, looking for all the world like a petulant child.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing hurting my pet?!” He shouted, not at Noctis though like the raven was expecting but instead at M. “Only I get to harm him, you useless bastard!” S disagreed but didn’t seem to put his heart into it. Prompto is dying and these men were just standing there, watching…like it was just some minor inconvenience. Like Prompto was just some broken toy and the older sibling was fighting over who got to play with him next.

Noctis felt anger rise up again, wanted to scream and run just to get away from these freaks, but he knew deep down that he couldn’t ‘just run’ no that would be a miracle. So instead he swallowed his pride and quickly added, “Please... help Prompto… he needs help!” Noctis gulped glancing down at the way Prompto seemed to fall almost limp in his arms and cleared his throat before continuing on. "Please..." Noctis began a little too quiet, "S...M... You- have to save him! Prompto needs a doctor, without one he will die! Please just this once can you call in someone to help or… or hell let me fix this myself!" Noctis started to shake his head adding one last afterthought, “You may not care for him but Prompto is my brother, he’s more important than you realize… I care more about him than myself so I-I don’t care what you do to me… I’ll listen to whatever bullshit you want, just save him!”

For a second both men were quiet while Noctis said his little spiel and the raven desperately hoped that his words were getting through. “What do you mean, ‘we might not care for him?!” S scuffed after a pause as M lowered his guard for just a moment to retort back to his comrade.  S grumbled several things under his breath Noctis was unable to hear.  Then, with no small amount of exasperation he huffed out at the prince: “Well, what are you waiting for? You heard the man, move away from my pet, or I’ll give the order to shoot to kill. If you want me to help then you need to leave.”

“And you,” he sent a dark glare over at his companion.  “Don’t think this shooting my pet business is over, I’m gonna figure out what in your right mind possessed you to do that? Now, because of you, I have to clean up this mess.”

“Sorry S…I thought I’d help you out in gettin’ the prisoners back.” M shrugged, as he lowered the pistol down to his side. “The boss’ll be here soon and well I kinda just got scared I guess that we'd lose 'em. He’d be pissed if we called him all the way here for nothin’”.

S glared at M for a long moment before suggesting with a dark tone, “So you thought you’d just kill them instead?” he snarled watching M with hard eyes before shaking his head. “You can really be a pain in the ass sometimes you know” he added with a huff.

“No I just – I just thought, we ‘ad to slow ‘em down somehow.” M concluded both sets of eyes now looking down at the scene in front of them, S with approving sort of look plastered on his face.

While the two men were arguing Noctis leaned down and cradled Prompto in his arms tighter, putting his hand over the wound and lightly putting pressure on it. His friend’s face was pale and Noctis knew that he was close to running out of blood if he stayed like this any longer. Prompto wouldn't survive if this kept up. He had to get him out of here, get him to a doctor and quick, but how?

Prompto spoke softly and Noct strained his ears to hear his friend over all else. "N-Noct" Prompto’s voice came out harsh, "It…hurts…" that last part tore at his heartstring as he wrapped both hands around his best friend.

"It's-” he stopped for a moment before looking back into his friend’s hazy eyes, “It’s ok Prompto, I'll think of something, just keep pressure on it."  Noct panicked, feeling around Prompto’s back with his hand and coming back with nothing, not even blood. "Shit!”, he said all too loudly making Prompto hitch his breath and look at him with a worried expression.

“What… is it?” Prompto huffed out, trying his best to stay conscious.  

Noctis' dreams would forever be haunted by the broken expression on Prompto's face as he lightly laid his friend back down. “There’s no exit wound… meaning we will have to get the bullet out the hard way..." As soon as Noctis finished and before Prompto could say anything else, S’s harsh voice rang out into the small room.

"Hey! What do you think you’re doing? I said get away from my pet!” S commanded only for Noctis to shake his head and grip him tighter.

"He’s not your pet and I won’t back down. He needs someone he trusts to help him, and I’m the best suited here for this situation!" Noctis stood his ground determined to help his friend but determination got him nowhere, for as soon as he said that, M pried Prompto from Noct’s arms and push him down.

Noctis hit the cement hard on his elbow and cast a glance upwards to see M standing now in between him and Prompto.

"Listen here punk, do ya want to help yer friend or not!?" M yelled, glaring down at him as S walked over the Prompto’s bloodied body and sat on his knees scooting him closer, most to Prompto’s displeasure.

Noctis watched as Prompto weakly tried to swat away at S’s prying hands with a moan. “You have two options,” S began, glancing in Noctis’ direction while his hands played idly with Prompto’s golden locks. “I can either have M throw you back into a cell or you can let M chain you to the wall over there and watch as we fix your friend. You can still be in the room, but I’m not letting you close to him. So...which will it be?” S suggested while M shifted his body to grab hold of Noctis and pulled him to his feet with more pressure than intended.

Noctis thought for a second, mostly just trying to catch his breath from the sudden jerk upwards before barely having the chance to breathe out, “I’ll stay…”.  M barely waited for him to finish his sentence before Noctis could feel a sharp tug at one of his wrists and watched as he was brought over to some barren wall with two sets of cuffs hanging down. As soon as he was dragged to the wall, the raven lowered his head in acknowledgement, knowing full well that trying anything right now was not only suicide, but there was a high chance that Prompto would die as well. Even if Noctis wanted to, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take on M right now, the most important thing was that Prompto was saved, then - and only then - would he try to make a counter attack.

He hit the wall hard, the vibrations sending chills against his back and making his stomach grumbled as he desperately tried not to think of food, especially not Ignis’ home cooked food. It’s been maybe 4 days since he’d last eaten and now more than ever he could feel his stomach growl in agony and he knows that M hears it too as the large man cautiously glanced over with a small smirk as he finished chaining his hands above his head to the wall. Were these chains just magically here in every Goddamn room? Noctis wondered as the cold metal coiled around his thin wrists once again.

“Hungry are we?” M joked causing Noctis to turn away with slight embarrassment and watch as the larger man left the room. Noctis could only guess - only hope - that he was going to get some sort of supplies to fix Prompto. Once gone, Noct turned his head back over towards the sick fuck that now had Prompto curled up in his chest like some weird version of a mother cradling a baby. He could see the long arms sliding over Prompto’s in a calming matter, and could hear the soft whispers and coos that S slurred but what really tore at his heart was the way that Prompto was still conscious enough to tell this man to ‘go away’. Noctis wished to all the gods above that Prompto would just fall asleep, no need to hear those lies, but sadly he didn’t, no gods ever answered him, instead the blond stayed awake in his fevered like status and turned his head away from S, daring to not look into his lustful eyes.

M returned only a minute later with a small black toolbox, different from the one that Noctis saw last, and placed it next to S on the ground, before scooting over to the other side of the blond and sitting with his knees crushing down Prompto’s hands and his face looming over the boy. M forcing the blond’s hands down so that they wouldn’t be in the way, keeping him immobilized.

 

Xvxvxvxvxvxv

 

Everything was a blur. Prompto's mind was moving 100 times faster and he was struggling to understand what was going on. His side was throbbing and he could feel the blood dripping out from between his fingers. He could feel Noctis wrapped around him, and then he wasn't, and then there was pain, spreading further. Prompto heard Noct yelling and wanted to tell him not to worry but couldn't figure out how to form the words. People were moving him and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep; his mind getting more and dizzier with every passing moment. Why couldn’t he just sleep and forget the pain?  He could hear S’s voice more clearly than the rest, and even though he tried swatting the prying hands away, he always seemed to lose in the end anyway. He winced when a sharp pain bloomed in his wrist from the pressure put on it, pulling him back to reality for a second, eyes going wide with a silent scream as he tried to kick out.

Where the hell were Ignis and Gladio?!

Prompto hesitantly watched as S pulled out from his little bag a set of pliers and instantly his eyes widened even more so as he screamed, “NO! S-stop…” but within seconds they tore into Prompto’s flesh searching with great intensity for the missing bullet. Prompto couldn't stop the scream from leaving his lips as they rooted around inside him, whimpering and squirming in an attempt to make them stop.

But it was no use; S just continued to dig further and further in.

Prompto could feel the tool inside him; the sensations making him flinch each time S tried to maneuver through him. After a few more seconds of this torture, Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to regulate his breathing. Then S must have found where the bullet lodged in, for as soon as he touched it Prompto shrieked, his voice echoing desperately in the small cold room.

Everything inside the blond felt like it was burning from the inside out and it seemed to stay like this for eternity as his feet tried to kick out with scream after scream. He wished he could be unconscious, wished that he didn’t have to feel the agony spread from his body.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the plier-like tool found a good grasp on the bullet and Prompto stiffened as S pulled it out, quickly falling back into semi-consciousness.

Once out, S pulled out a potion and broke it above the wound gently rubbing his hand over the bloody area hoping to get most of the shot wound clean. A potion wasn't much; it was like trying to put a large bandage over something that would need stitches, but it was something and something was better than nothing; at least a potion would work.

The hot skin around his injury started to grow cold, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes as he locked eyes with S.

“Potions are great, because they can heal you up just a tad and then I can have more fun with you!” S sang as he dug around in the toolbox for his next experiment.

When the potion sank into his skin and he silently praised the Gods above for that little bit of peace in this never ending hell, but even those prays seemed to fall on deaf ears when S admitting to only healing him so that he could have more fun.

Then came the worst part; S decided to play doctor and actually stitch up the wound. The curved needle flashed in the light as the slender man held it up dramatically. As he began to sew Prompto back together, the blond cried in anguish. “No!... No please… stop… it’s g-g-good…just...leave it” he yelped upon contact but S didn’t stop, S never stopped and Prompto tensed up even more. “Please...stop…” he cried when the slender man looped back around to come through again. The blond trying desperately to kick him off, to no avail. In fact, the struggle only served to piss S off, but then again Prompto wasn't really in the state of mind to consider consequences.

"Stop moving!" S demanded, now sitting down on Prompto’s kneecaps and leaning forward. The blond twisted and turned beneath him still, though the movements were weak and easily quelled.

Finally the job was done and to Prompto’s surprised, another potion was administered to the wound to help close it off. The gunner happily closed his eyes and breathed out at the feeling of his inflamed skin melting away with pecks of cold, as if a mall pack of ice was set on his hot skin and left to cool him off. After the potion seeped into the blond’s skin S got off and nodded for M to do the same. "Both of you boys just don't know when to quit do ya?" S said disappointedly before lifting a set of handcuffs from inside his pocket. "M" he addressed looking over at Noctis, "take him the waiting room, the bosses want to see him soon, and if my calculations are correct, he should be here within the hour.”

Prompto tried to sit up when they got off him, groaning at the aches and pains it caused, "No - No, let Noct stay, please."

S disregarded him and nodded for M to continue on his way towards Noctis. The other man nodding back at the request, and Prompto in his barely functioning self could hear M in the far recess of his mind ask "What are you gonna with to him?" And there is was again, that wicked grin that Prompto hated so much, plastered on S’s ugly face.

"I'm gonna teach my pet some manors.” S smiled, stroking his hand down the side if Prompto’s face, making the blond whimper softly in return.

"I -" he began trying hard to lift himself up but instead eyes widening slightly when he processed S's words, "Manners?"

"Yes manners” S stated and lightly turned Prompto’s head so that he could watch Noctis leave. The raven kicked and screamed for Prompto’s over and over again, each time cutting a deeper blade of regret into Prompto’s heart, for the blond could literally do nothing.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Noctis was forced to undergo this horrific display with no way to help, no way to assist even if he wanted to, but even then he wasn’t entirely sure what even he could do, it wasn’t like he had any potions on him to throw to Prompto. His stomach coiled in on itself like a ravenous worm eating away at his insides and soon he felt there’d be nothing left; nothing but the empty shell that he was becoming. If there was anything left in his stomach afterwards he would call himself lucky. But that’s not what mattered right now. What mattered was S finding that bullet and getting it out of his best friend before he died.

Noctis physically sighed when Prompto’s screaming finally stopped, but then the stitching began, causing his friend to flare up once again.

It hurt. It really fucking hurt to just sit back and watch as these monsters tore into Prompto’s chest like it was some game of Operation. He couldn’t do it anymore; he clenched his eyes shut away from the gruesome sight in front of him and fought back his tears. Everything’s fine… Prompto will get through this, he has too… Noctis repeated to himself like it was his own person mantra.

Sometime later, Noctis opened his eyes back up again to witness Prompto arch his back in pain and S yell at him to ‘stop moving’ before forcefully repositioning himself on top of the blond once more. Noctis wanted to scream, wanted to leave this hellhole and never come back again, but his strength was depleting fast and he was running out of time. He HAD to get out, find Ignis and Gladio and take these fuckers down. But how? There was no way to contact them, his phone must have been taken, and he had no potions, nothing at all. Hell, even his own weapons didn’t seem to work most times. He felt the little pull and tug every time someone used one of their weapons, and Gladio has been in and out of storage for a while now. So at least he wants to believe that they were trying to find them, either that or Gladio really just like taking his equipment out to look at them for no reason at all. Noctis desperately hoped it was the first one.

His head snapped back to his cruel reality when someone started talking. He didn't catch the question, but he did hear Prompto’s weak response. “No, no, let Noct stay, please”.

Wait was he going somewhere? Soon after the initial question M strolled up towards the raven’s side and began to fiddle with the chains around his wrists. It was now or never, Noct had to fight. He focused his energy again and tried to conjure up his sword - honestly any weapon for that matter would work - but there is was again, that lack of concentration that lock buried deep within blocking his access to his weapons. Why did they keep doing that?

Noctis struggled when M’s large hand came closer and closer until it eventually wrapped itself around his own somewhat puny muscles. “NO! GET AWAY!” Noctis retorted once he realized that this man was leading him out the door again. No! They had to stay together, they had to escape! This was their only chance. Noctis tried pulling away with no luck before bringing his leg around and kicking at the larger man, forcing a small grunt from the bodyguard. He was shocked to find out that the kick barely even made a reaction, yet instead just seemed to anger M to tighten his grip around Noct’s wrists, feeling like they would snap at any second if M put even a hair more pressure onto it.

They were almost at the door when Noct’s eyes widened in horror. No… nononono not again...“PROMPTO!” He screamed one final time before watching the door shut in his face, leaving the blond alone with that sick mother fucker and Gods know what else that man would do to his friend. He struggled, tugged, jolted, writhed, but nothing seemed to work.

“No…take me back...please M…” Noctis tried pleading but M just continued onward with a smirk on his face.

“Gotta get ya cleaned up fer the boss. So ‘m afraid I can’t do that” he replied with a curt smile, one that made Noctis physically pale.

“Who...who is this ‘boss’ guy? Why does he want me?” Noctis tried to ask, hoping this this would help clear up some confusion.

M glanced over at Noctis then, lips still curled up into that smile the prince hated so much. “You’ll see soon enough”.

 

Xvxvxvxvxxvxxv

 

Prompto couldn't watch this anymore, everything was his fault, everything was always his fault. Without him Noct could have escaped - or at least had a better chance to. But instead he had fallen back into enemy hands all because of him, and now he was probably going to die because of him. A tear fell from his eye before he turned back towards S, confused. “What do you mean manners? I didn't do anything to you. It was you guys who shot me! If anything M deserv-” Prompto tried to argue but before he even finished S placed one finger up to his lips and cut him off.

“That's not what I mean, and I will have a talk with M later but these manners are of a different kind. What I meant was that I am your owner now, have been for a few days,” he decided to add in, as if he was a proud mother complimenting his child on their excellence. “And you,” he emphasized, “you are my pet, so it only seems fair that you should be calling me by my proper name.” S said with a smirk crawling its way into his mouth.

Prompto’s hearing must have been going wack, for there was no way S just said what he thought he heard. “Fair...fair… WHAT ABOUT ANY OF THIS MAKES YOU THINK THIS IS FAIR?!” Prompto croaked, upsetting himself with a strangled cough from where he was positioned. “Nothing…” he huffed again after his fit had subsided, “nothing that you have done to me has been fair.”  

S gently ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair and hummed for him to calm down. Prompto really hated the way S used motions that in any other time and place would be comforting yet here with him just made the blond want to throw up. “Everything happens for a reason pet, but let’s forget all of that for now. From now on you will call me-” he paused for some dramatic effect before Prompto snidely commented with great difficulty, determined not to break any more than this man has made him.

“Sick...son of a...bitch?” he huffed pausing between words, each breath catching slightly in his throat, “Or how… about monster? I think b-both of those are g...great names for s-someone as sadistic as you.”

S stopped and repositioned himself so that he was now sitting on the floor with Prompto’s back towards his chest making Prompto stiffen as the lanky man snaked his way around to the back of the blond and coiled his arms and legs around him nice and tight. “Boy aren't you feisty? I guess giving you two potions was a mistake, duly noted” His smile never fading as he sadistically moaned into Prompto’s ear, “But no, neither of those are my name pet and you would do well to remember it, for you will be calling me this for the rest of your pathetic life. From now on you WILL call me Master, no if and’s of but’s about it." The pressure around his body was tightening as Prompto turned his head to look anywhere but him, instead he found a speck on the floor and zeroed in on that, forcing his ears not to listen.  “So how about it?”

With his long slender arms around him like a snake Prompto could feel the heat radiating off of S’s body as the man leaned in towards the crook of Prompto’s neck and lightly nibbled at his right ear whispering "go on, say it."

Prompto shivered against S’s body biting his lip and shaking his head trying to shrink in on himself to get away from the other man, "No. I'm not going to call you that, you're - I'm not…” He took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do. Now that he had a bit of his strength back, he didn't want those kinds of things leaving his lips ever, "You're just a monster. You don't own me and you never will!"

S laughed a cold hearted unnerving laugh, "Oh but I think I do. What would you define a ‘pet’ as hmm? An animal that lives in your home, has a collar, and sleeps in a cage. I see no difference my sweet pet." S released his left hand to run his fingers around the blond’s left nipple as he rested his forehead on the back of his head. "Plus" he added reaching his right hand down lower and lower until his fingertips were right above his boxers and slowly sliding in.

"You don't have much of a choice. Either you start calling me Master orrrr...you get shocked. The choice is yours.”

Prompto hated the way S touched him, but he was too scared to fight back. Even though his legs weren't chained and he could get up and run, he found himself too frozen and scared to even try. "I'm not a pet." He mumbled, though S's words swirled around his head, making his stomach churn. His body got stiff when he felt S's fingers slip into his boxers, trying to shift away with a whine. “GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!” Prompto spat instead, newfound anger seeping in as he was about to tell S exactly where he could go and shove his fingers instead. That’s when it happened, just like last time it was all too soon and only moments after Prompto yelled out, he sensed S quickly stand up tossing him down in the process and that forceful electric current running through his veins yet again making Prompto scream as the heat from inside his body started burning his internal chambers.

All too soon it stopped and Prompto was left once again panting and spitting on the floor.  S chuckling as he watched his new found love struggle on the ground beneath him, writhing in pain.

Prompto shook his head again, refusing to look at the other man, his body trembling. When it finally stopped he was breathing deeply, biting his lip and moaning, "No, you're not - I'm not calling you that!" He said steadily, his body aching but he wasn't giving up that easily this time.

S's smile faltered as he pressed the button again. "You. Will. Obey. Me. Pet!" He slowly chose his words, watching the electric go through the blond’s body again and again. After the fourth shock, S stopped and ordered him again. “I am your master, and from now on you shall call me such!”

Prompto screamed and shook his head as soon as the fourth shock broke loose, "No, I WON'T!" He was expecting the shock this time and even though it hurt, it wasn't as bad as when it came out of nowhere. Prompto couldn't stop the screams no matter how hard he tried but still he refused to say it. This time the electrocutions lasted shorter as S leaned to pick him up.

"Come then, it is time to go. If I cannot make you say it the hard way then maybe some relaxation techniques could work? How does that sound, hmm pet?" he leaned down to lightly stroke some of the hair that was in Prompto’s face away from it.

For a second, Prompto wanted to believe that S would just let him relax but he knew better than that. He was smarter than that.

Then the hand on his head was suddenly removed and S was slamming Prompto harshly on the floor right atop his fractured wrist before crawling on top of the boy to handcuff them. His wrists felt like it had shattered once more and now -if possible- even more useless than before, the throbbing pain returning.  “I didn’t say anything about it being relaxing on the way there though, oh no… this will be fun!” S must have been able to tell that Prompto was antsy and wanted to bolt, run, go anywhere but here.

This time though, that wasn't happening and Prompto knew it, as he watched S grab a new set of chains, this pair was much longer than a normal pair of handcuffs, and snap each leg into one letting his arms dangle behind him. Once everything was ‘in place’ S snapped another sort of chain that connected to his feet and viscously hauled the longer chain over his shoulder dragging the blond across the floor by his feet, Prompto crying out as his back scabbed and his previous wounds reopened against the uneven concrete floor.

"Where are we going?" He wept, trying to kick and struggle out of the man's grip, "I want to go with Noct, where are you taking me?!" He didn't understand what S was going to do, and he didn’t wish to find out.

The tall man just looked forward as he listened to his prisoner, "I told you" he stated sighing when he realized that his pet wasn't even listening when he told him only moments ago what they were gonna do. "We are going to a relaxing room to...massage your body." S finished and Prompto could easily tell that that was not what was going to happen next.

Prompto stopped struggling after a bit, choosing to save his strength and not irritate his wounds anymore - if that was even possible. He didn't understand what S was going to do, but he figured that once they stopped he could make a break for it, no matter how painful, either that or attack him, either one was risky.

When S finally did stopped moving Prompto tested the give on the cuffs experimentally, watching S nervously, though the chains were long there would be no way to run in them… he’d trip every second he had, and that’s when an idea popped into his head. The chain had some slack and while S was unlocking the door, he pushed himself upright, twisting his body around and forcing thoughts into his own head, come on buddy… please answer my call he whispered to himself as the familiar metal slid back into his palm, summoning the gun with shaky hands and pointing it at S. Because of his broken wrist on his dominant hand Prompto had to hold the gun with his left.

"Take me to Noct." He said softly, though he was trembling. "Unlock the cuffs and take me to Noctis, or-or I'll shoot you."

At the sound of a gun cocking, S quickly turned around and before Prompto even had the chance to react, S swiftly reached out and grabbed his wrist that was holding the gun and forced his trembling hand downwards. The clutch was so strong that it was cutting off circulation in Prompto’s hand forcing him to accidently drop the gun to the floor and watch it clatter on the ground with a heavy heart. Shit no! Prompto called, as S kept his grip on the boy and kicked the fallen gun aside. The gunman’s eyes glued to the ground as he watched his weapon - his only line of defense, skitter away further out of his reach.   

Prompto glared defiantly at the man, clicking off the safety in preparations to shoot if needed. But he forgot S was fast, forgot that he was still moving at half pace himself, and before he even knew what was happening, S was squeezing his wrist, forcing Prompto to drop the gun to the floor.

“Did you really think that would work?” the tall man sneered, the hold on his left wrist still causing Prompto’s skin to lose color.

He tried to tug away, struggling against the man, "I thought it would work a little bit." he retorted, clearly refusing to follow any of the rules S had laid out.

“I just can’t trust you can I? Every time I turn around, you do nothing but try to harm your master. You are a defiant little bastard, and for that you must pay!” He concluded clicking his tongue and reaching his other arm up to take hold of Prompto’s and just like his right wrist, the left one too now shattered with a loud pop. Both hands now useless to hold any weapon, or even attack him.

“Now that we’ve taken care of that little mishap” S chimed in as he opened the door with one hand, “I think it’s time for you to relax a little.” He chortled, dragging Prompto in by the wrists and placing him on some sort of old table that looks like at one point in time a hobo could have used as a bed. It was much smaller than the last one he’d been on, and smelled worse too. “Now I know what you might be thinking,” S began, plopping Prompto on the mattress - if that’s what one would call it, “but what I’m about to do to you, it’s actually quite relaxing.” And with that he tugged both of Prompto’s now useless arms up to the bed fame and locked them in place without so much a a fight left in him.

Prompto was planning on shooting off another sassy resort before he felt his wrist snap out of place, biting down on his bottom lip hard, his eyes welling with tears, but he refused to scream out, knowing S liked it more when he did. That didn't stop the gasps and groans from leaving him when he was dragged by the broken wrists, unable to stop the man from getting him onto the bed. Prompto couldn't even struggle against the chains this time, his wrists in too much pain to do anything, "This is ‘anything’ but relaxing." Prompto said with a glare, watching S nervously to see what he would do next.

"Hush pet" S cooed taking the back of his palm stroking it against Prompto’s cheek. "It will be, for me at least," he added at the very end with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Prompto twisted his head away from S as well as he could, though there was very little movement to be had while he was chained up, "Yeah, I've noticed torturing other guys seems to be something really relaxing for you.” Prompto mumbled.

"Well, you’re not wrong there, but it’s much more than that. One day you’ll see and I’ll be here when that happens.” S chuckled darkly hands looking through a box off to the side, “Now,” he began again, “I have some other business that I have to attend to in a short while but I'll be back don't you fret.” Prompto wondered if his other business was with Noctis and their 'boss' and almost asked, but knew he wouldn't get answers.

“Just think, with both your hands rendered useless, I’ll get to feed you like a baby later, won’t that be enjoyable?" the man laughed as Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed together at the thought of this man feeding him like the useless child he was. He watched cautiously as S set the box that he was looking though aside and bent down to pick up another box from underneath the bed and set in on the table next to Prompto’s head, not missing the glint of some foreign object in his hand "Oh and I almost forgot,” S chimed with a smile plastered on his face, “for my little toy here to work..." he happily chimed as Prompto watched the way he practically skipped to the end of the bed, "you need to take the boxers off". And before he even finished the last sentence Prompto could feel the cold air brush against his now naked crotch as S yanked off his shorts yet again and gently caressed Prompto’s dick in his hands gazing at its beauty with a smile.

"Don't - don't touch me!" Prompto commanded, trying to jerk away from his touch, hating how his hand felt running over one of his most private areas, “and what toy? What are you talking about?!”

Prompto felt nervous suddenly at the way S was looking at him - something was different. Like S was starting to really think he owned Prompto, like he thought he was his pet and was going to keep Prompto locked here forever to play with him. And the thought of that made Prompto’s stomach churn. Why was he looking at him with such affection, it was really starting to creep him out… His eyes eventually trailed over towards S’s now moving hand as the freak put some type of cream on it and immediately he knew what would happen, he knew the pain and humiliation that came with it too. “N-NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Prompto shouted as S began his descent onto the platform the blond was chained to, and sat on top of his legs. Though he was still fully clothed, Prompto could still feel the tension rise when this maniac rubbed up and down his dick with his left hand and yet inserted one finger from his right back into him. Prompto blushed at the feeling of someone invading his private areas yet again, as S wiggled his long slender finger around like a lost worm crawling through the dirt to find his home.

He shifted uneasily when S's fingers were back inside of him - well, at least he was using cream and not just shoving them in, Prompto justified, and then mentally slapped himself, reminding himself that his fingers shouldn't be in there at all. It was mostly just uncomfortable, the feeling of something being inside of him, but then S’s finger brushes across something Prompto hadn't known was inside of his body and he felt stars burst across his vision, a gasp escaping his lips as his hips jerked up without his permission, "W-what the hell was that?" He asked confused, his brows furrowed. How could this man he hated have gotten a reaction out of his body like that?

“That, my pet, is how us men get pleasure and I’m going to use this information to make you feel oh so good. See like I said, this will be relaxing.” He sang near the end as he started gently caressing his left hand more soothingly over the blond’s shaft. His other hand though grabbing the item out if the box and bringing it closer to his opening. It was a dildo, but not just any old ordinary dildo... This one was "special" according to S as the tall man slid in another finger to pry open the hole more for easier access. After playing around for a few moments more, Prompto groaned as he hastily slid his fingers out and brought his hand up to lick and suck on, “Tasty” he chimed as he quickly slid the dildo inside him.

Prompto was glad when the finger was removed, though the sight of the dildo didn't bring him any comfort. He groaned when the plastic was pushed inside of him, shifting uncomfortably at the feeling of being filled.

Something was off about this foreign object that now invaded Prompto’s body, it, it didn’t look right. Now he’s never used one per say on himself, but at least he knew what a ‘normal’ dildo should look like and this was not it. The weird part was the fact that at the end of it were these straps that Velcro around his thighs, what the fuck?

"You see" S began slowing moving his body back to sit more on his heels, as he Velcro the sections to each leg, "this toy is special. This is no ordinary dildo, this is molded to fit my size and" he paused and reached a hand towards Prompto’s crotch and clicked a button. Instantly the dildo inside of him began moving, rubbing up against the inside of his walls. "It vibrates" S smiled and got completely off the bed and walked towards the door. "Well I'll be back shortly my pet, I love you bunches!" He creepily sang before walking out the door cell door and locking it.

Prompto blanched at the idea of it being the same size and shape as S's actual cock, but the second the vibrations started, Prompto forgot all about that. "W-wait, you c-can't just leave me like this!" He yelled, but S was already gone and Prompto was struggling to keep himself composed. The vibrations spread through him, sending waves of slight pain but mostly pleasure coursing through his body. He could feel himself getting harder and hated that his body was reacting, but he was also having a hard time fighting it. What the fuck? Stop… I don’t want this… Prompto mused with a wince as the dildo inched further inside him. The dildo was just off from that spot that had left him seeing stars, just far enough that Prompto knew if he could just shift it a little he could feel it, but instead he was stuck in this maddening place of pleasure but just ‘not’ enough. His toes curled against the legs and after ten minutes he was slightly desperate and tried jerking his hips in an attempt to make it move or do something, moaning and whining and almost hoping that S would come back soon and take it out, since this was a hellish torture of its own. Leaving Prompto strung up and wanting was hell, especially from someone he hated so deeply.

 

It wasn't until about ten more minutes passed did S finally return carrying a large hot plate of something and a small soup in a tubberware bowl sitting atop it. "Ah I see that this pleases you?" S asked with a chuckle as he saw Prompto’s dick practically hard as a rock. "My my were you waiting for me pet?" He asked as he began his descent back towards the bed.

When the smell of soup wafted through the door, Prompto thought he was going to die. It smelled so good, and he was so hungry, and so turned on - too many sensations over loading his senses. He realized with a strange, dizzying sense, that he wasn't even mad that S had come back, "I - I wasn't waiting for you," He denied, though his hard leaking cock told a different story, "And I hate this." Of course, even though he said that, his body was lying to itself.

Once S was within feet from Prompto, he started to remove his clothing and crawled up on bed-table-whatever S called this contraption. "You know I can make you act like that too." He said before turning off the vibrator and unhooking it, sliding it out and setting g it aside. S though wasted no time in quickly replacing the dildo with his actual dick. Once inside, S aimed to find that spot again, the one that makes his pet hard. While searching for the perfect spot, S's hands came up to caress and massage Prompto’s hardened dick. "You see pet, this isn't half bad? It's much better than getting whipped or cut. Relax and you'll be fine"

Prompto mewled uncomfortably when the dildo was removed, trying to raise his hips to keep it inside of him. He felt empty after having it in him for ten, twenty minutes, he wasn’t even sure anymore how long it actually stayed in him, but it was quickly replaced, and this one wasn't just vibrating, it was moving and thrusting and after being teased until now, Prompto felt ready to break. He thrust his hips up into S's hand with a moan, ignoring the other man’s words because all he could focus on was the pleasure and release he needed. He was so strung out he heard himself saying things his mind definitely wouldn't agree with, "please, please just - a little harder, I need it, S."

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

S’s smiled widened as he felt his pet actually trying and thrusting with him. Finally it was working. Finally his pet was willing to work with him. If S was happy before all of this then what happened next must have overjoyed him as he heard his pet moaning his name, pleading with him to keep going. “Yes, pet, anything for you,” he beamed as he picked up speed and power. And with one last thrust into Prompto, and his dick seemed to explode white confetti inside him. S moaning deeply as he finally slid his dick out of Prompto. It was like they were two pieces of a puzzle, both fitting into each other perfectly like a glove. And oh the gunner tasted so good, so delicious and he felt bad for his pet not getting to try some so he turned around his position until he came to a 69 and said "eat, it's your turn to suck pet," and hungrily sucked on the blonde member as his one fell right into Prompto’s mouth and with that said S concluded that deep down, no matter what happens, he was determined to get Prompto here forever.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Prompto felt like his body was on fire, but entirely different than last time. Every nerve ending was sensitive to touch, every thrust inside him left him reeling for more, and it made him feel like he'd do anything to just get to that point where he would finish. He groaned, his head falling back hard into the pillow when S came inside of him, finding he didn't care as much the time as he had last, still so desperate to just get any form of his own release that he would do anything to get himself to that point. When S's lips were on his cock he almost sobbed at the feeling, thrusting his hips up in an attempting to get it deeper. Prompto didn't protest when S turned and told him it was his turn, hungrily lapping at the other man and taking him into his mouth, hoping desperately that he would soon cum on his own, the power seemed to be build up and stuck inside him and he just needed ‘something’ one last final push…anything. He sucked and sucked at S as if he was a starving man and this would give him back all his strength. He drank and nipped and moaned around S, almost crying when S pulled off of him, his hips chasing the warmth because he was so close. He felt tears prickling the corner of his eyes but continued to suck S hungrily, grinding his hips up against the other man. He rutted his hips against S's, panting hard and desperate, before crying out "MASTER!". Something in him broke, he felt his body hit its limit and with one final grind, white burst before his eyes, his whole body shaking as he came. He felt like all the air in his body had been sucked out in the best way, waves of pleasure washing through him before he was left boneless against the bed, trying to come back to reality.

Prompto knew S had won, knew that S was beyond thrilled with joy yet he didn’t know why but he too felt the slight tug of a grin try and form on his own face. It was wrong, he knew that it was, but something inside him was messing up his senses, making him feel things that he never wanted to feel. "Say it again pet. Who am I?" S taunted casting his eyes down at his ‘lover’ and drinking up more of his precious cum. “I finally have you and you will be mine, so tell me what am I?" he sweetly cooed his brown eyes staring hungrily into Prompto’s own blue ones.

Prompto was too exhausted to try and even pretend to fight, his body left feeling satisfied but defeated at the same time. He hadn't wanted this, but somehow in the process, he had gotten so desperate that... he had? It was making his head hurt to even think about, made his heart hurt because how could he face Noctis or any of the guys after this? He bit his bottom lip, his face red but still said softly, "You're my master." and tried to ignoring the crushing feeling in his gut that he had lost...

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I hope you all like this super long chapter and those of you American readers I hope you had a great Thanksgiving!!!! Thank you again to my beta-reader, I love you!!

#  Chapter 11

  
  
Prompto was pretty sure he was dead; if not dead then the closest one could feel to it. His body was still in a state of shocked pleasure over what had just happened and yet instead of feeling happy about his body feeling this way, he could only feel ashamed. Ashamed at what he had to say to get there, embarrassed at the outcome of it all, but worst of all humiliated beyond repair that he actually enjoyed it. There was no way he’d be able to face Noct and the guys after this… no… they deserved someone stronger than him. 

  
He winced when he tried to move, remembering he had two broken wrists. So instead,he chose to lie there finding a spot on the ceiling and boring his eyes into that so he didn’t have to look at S’s smug face any more than he had to. Yes, Staying still was a better option but then the smell of soup reminded him that S had brought it in and he eyed it hungrily, hesitatingly asking, "...is that for me S-sir?" He caught himself at the last moment and figured if he had already sunk this low, he should at least try to do it well enough to help himself get some food before he tried anything rash or crazy again. 

  
S leaned over to grab the luke warm soup that had been resting on the table next to the bed and brought it over towards his lap. “Why yes, I do believe you deserve this after that wonderful experience you showed me today.” He chimed as he reached over to grab hold of the spoon resting neatly in the bowl and scooped up some of the small chicken and beef bits, blowing on it lightly, even though the soup didn’t really need that extra precaution. 

  
“Sit up” he commanded, yet his tone was light, bringing the spoon closer towards his mouth while the free hand levitated underneath it to hopefully not drop any. 

  
Prompto struggled to sit up with his arms chained but after a bit of squirming, he managed to get himself into a mostly upright position. He hated how weak and out of control he felt being force fed food by a man who abused him and used him, but he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a while and he knew his body would give out on him eventually if he didn't accept something. For all Prompto knew, the food was poisoned or drugged, but he didn't care, he was starving. Because S was feeding him, he couldn't gulp it all down like he wanted, but at least this way he wouldn't throw up from eating so fast. 

 

When S went to return the bowl after some time, Prompto laid against the bed with his eyes closed, wishing he could sleep. He hadn't expected to open his eyes and see S over him with the red hot brand, smiling and asking where it should go, immediately going white and trying to squirm away from him, "No! No, don't - please! I was good!" Prompot screamed, heart thumping faster and faster in his chest.

 

He pleaded but the metal was already being pushed into the skin overtop his stab wound from day one of this hell. The pain was unbearable, causing  Prompto to yell and cry out, feeling his flesh burn and blacken. The area was already tender, only healing a bit due to the effects of the last potion, and the fiery throbbing on top of that made him almost black out. 

  
"Yes you were good,  _ very  _ good," S began after the brand had been complete, “but now you fully are my pet.” he smiled, glancing down at his ‘masterpiece’, “And you said before that there was no similarities. Having a word like that branded to you will show everyone whom you really belong to." He boomed with a dark cackle that set Prompto’s nerves on end, not wishing to look at the display on his skin but being too curious not to. 

  
When it was off, Prompto was breathing hard and his eyes teared up when he looked at his leg, seeing the word laid out there in red and black. 'Pet'. The word permanently seared into his skin, unless he was given a hi-potion right now, which didn't seem likely. Though he glanced at the word upside down, it didn’t matter, for the letters were clear, and Prompto’s heart dropped almost into his gut just thinking about it. This man had finally succeeded in owning him, how would he ever get that to come off? Would he ever get that to come off? The answer was probably not, and he would have to live out the rest of his life with a brand on his thigh. A brand of the man whole stole his life and forced him into his sex slave fantasy.

  
Once that ordeal was over S stalked back towards the weird cabinet like fireplace and set the iron back in but in return grabbed something new in its place, causing the blond to fret at what experiment he’d be succumbed to endure next. He couldn’t see much, mind already aflame with the agony of his throbbing thigh, but what Prompto could see was S carrying some tray with small oven gloves covering his hands about a foot long.

 

"Since you will be staying here for a while..." S started walking closer to Prompto’s feet with what looked to be two trays now, "I don't think you will need these either?" He finished placing two scalding hot plates onto both of Prompto’s feet, the boy cringing and curling his toes inward to try and stop the inevitable. The plates were hot, so much so that the instant they grazed Prompto’s feet the blond shrieked, jumping back as far as his body could muster, and in doing so irrated almost ever proir wound he had, his wrists stinging, his chest heaving out way too fast, and his feet screaming in absolute agony. As if just forcing promtpos feet onto hot plates wasn’t enough, S then brought out a new trick, one that made Prompto’s eyes go wide with horror.

 

“N-no! What are you doing!?” Prompto screeched, as S grabbed what looked like some form of Velcro, leather-ish strap to keep them on. He left it there for what felt like a lifetime, but in reality was probably only a minute, a minutes of the worse pain ever imaginable, the heat sizzled and burned his flesh nearly off his body before S finally undid the strap and pulled the sheets off the soles of his feet. 

  
Prompto thought that was it; believed that there was no way this man could do any worse, but of course S proved him wrong. S always did. When he came back and repeated the process on his feet - one of which still hadn't healed from the first set of burns, Prompto couldn't stop himself from crying. He was a mess - both wrists broken, his chest a canvas of black blues and yellows, burns, and a bullet wound in his side. His leg now bore the title the man had given to him, and his feet were so charred Prompto had no idea how he was going to even walk – or  **_IF_ ** he would ever walk again…

  
Glancing down S gave both feet a nice hard pat and Prompto physically jumped out of his skin, his feet may have been burned to a crisp but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel them. No, if anything his feet were hypersensitive to anything and everything, one little touch would send shocks of pain through him. Prompto tried to bite his tongue, hold back any sounds but the moment S patted his newly charred feet the blond gave what sounded like a shocked squeak causing the tall lean man to chuckle as he watched the blood drip from the horrendous open wounds. "Ah just how I like them, red, charred, and unable to use!" S sang making Prompto glare over with copious amounts of anger visible on his face. 

  
If Prompto could, he’d take back his entire last thought about being dead, because he knew for sure that he must have already died long ago and this man was his eternal punishment…but what did he do in his past life to be rewarded this way? He wasn’t really a criminal, he only killed to protect… so why did this happen to him? He bit his lip, almost hesitating to ask but doing so anyway, "Can you.... can you unchain my wrists please? I-“he hesitated for a moment forbore continuing on, “it’s not like I can't go anywhere, you made sure of that" He said, a slightly bitter tone in his voice, "a-and” Prompto swallowed knowing that he shouldn’t ask for too much but went ahead and asked anyways. “ And can I have my clothes back? Please?”

  
S thought for a minute before answering him in a sad manner as he returned the sheets from his feet and set them back in their respective spots. "I'm sorry pet but I don't have your clothes anymore... I do have some old clothes of mine though. Let me go get them for you, you just rest here, don’t wander off too far now." He said patting the freshly burned feet again with a snicker before leaving to get some clothes, without ever unchaining his hands. 

  
He flinched and whimpered when S patted his burned feet, glaring slightly at the man who he was sure did it just to make Prompto squirm, but successfully held back any noises that might escape him. He sighed and nodded when S told him that his clothes didn’t exist anymore, thinking about his one of a kind vest and the gloves he so painstakingly found to match. 

 

A few minutes later, S returned with a pair of tan baggy pants, a belt, a new pair of boxers, a reddish top that faded to a yellow, and even some gauss. S unlocked his chains from the bed and helped him put on his new clothes, and even dressed up his wounded feet - and by dress up S once again just wrapped the bare minimum around them and called it a day. The clothes were too loose for his taste, Prompto liked when his clothes were tight, but it was probably better not to have fabrics running against his wounds, and not to mention that he didn’t want to wear ‘his’ clothes. He nodded gratefully when he was unchained, everything aching and sore and his feet and wrist and the new brand throbbing, but at least he could move a little. 

  
After all his clothes were on, S sat down on the bed with his prisoner and rested his head on Prompto’s shoulder humming, "hmm you smell delicious" making Prompto want to vomit, shivering at how loving the other man was being. 

 

"Probably would smell better after a bath" the gunner muttered under his breath, staring at his wrists and willing them to heal so he could at least use them maybe even to choke S to death the next time he tried to do anything to him, but without a potion they stayed swollen and tender. "S-“ Prompto began but sensed the way the other man stiffened next to his body and quickly rephrased his sentence, “…Master....” he swallowed his pride once again and could feel the way S had lost his tension at just the mere mention of his new name. “Why did you need to capture Noctis? Why- why are we here?" He asked softly, wondering if maybe now he'd get an answer. 

  
S' lips curled into an evil smirk before replying. "Don't worry pet, Noctis is of no concern to you anymore,” he reached his hand around Prompto’s shoulder and brought him close into a hug. "Speaking of which, my precious pet, I’m sorry to inform you about this, but I do have to go. 

The boss’ll be here any minute, and I want to see how our little Prince fares. Show me that you can behave and I won't chain you back up. There is a bed here, so sleep" the tall man patted the bed and moved to stand. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend to, but I’mm be back as soon as I can, kay sweetheart". 

  
Prompto grabbed S' arm weakly, and because he couldn’t ‘grab’ properly it more so just looked like Prompto loosely wrapped his arms around S’s. The man looked down at his pet then, and Prompto bit his bottom lip in an effort to look vulnerable before asking, "Take me with you. I - if you take me, you can... um... show off how well you've disciplined your... your pet." The words tasted disgusting coming out of his mouth, but he was willing to say anything if it got him to his best friend, "it's not like I can run and escape. I wouldn't - I wouldn't disobey you... just give me a small potion, just so I can stand and walk slowly or - or make me crawl, I don’t care, just-just take me with you! Please, master."    
  


It was convincing, that was for sure and Prompto desperately hoped that his begging would allow him to see Noct again. He had already berated himself, felt less than human, but like he has done many times before, he’d do whatever it took to help Noctis escape; even if that meant walking on charred feet to a room where he’d undoubtedly get chained back up. If Noctis could escape then he would undergo this life of torture.

 

Prompto’s eyes grew as wide as they could possibly go, praying deep down that his innocence would be the key to having S take him to Noct. “Hmmm,” S pondered and Prompto’s heart thumped heavily in his chest, like the whole world resided on this one answer. 

 

"Show you off huh?" He mumbled, stroking the small stubble on his chin. "No...no you don't need any potion." S agreed looking back at the helpless boy, "no, it’s more fun to watch you suffer. You wanna come fine, I'll take you. But you’re walking the whole way there. No crawling shit you got me?!" S snapped walking over to the shelf on the wall and grabbing a chained leash. “You best behave or I will double your punishment tonight.” 

  
Prompto let out a small sigh of relief and noddedfeeling his heart sigh in relief - even though walking would hurt like hell, he could handle it if it meant seeing Noctis again and making sure his best friend was still alive and okay. S was suddenly back and now reaching a hand down and grabbing Prompto’s upper bicep, lifting him to his feet so that he was standing upright on the cold stone floor without so much as a warning first. 

  
Prompto willingly letting himself get pulled up, what choice did he have, whimpering and almost falling immediately to his knees from the pain shooting up his legs, hands tryinf desperatly to girp S’s shoulder’s to level himself. But he had to do this, he could do this…right?   
S leaned Prompto into him more and hooked a chained collar leash around his neck. 

  
Prompto’s eyes filled with tears each step he took and he had to fight them back. It was for Noctis. He could suffer through because it was for Noctis. He hated that he needed to lean against S to stay stable but it was better than falling, touching the new collar around his neck with distaste. If he didn't feel like he was owned before, he certainly did now - a rattling chained leash and a collar truly was for a pet, not for Prompto.

  
Getting from one room to the next was hell; every step burning like hot coals and Prompto wondered if he would ever really be able to run or walk properly again, even if they did heal, it was like his nerve endings were fucked up. Because of this it took three times as long to get to their destined location. When S knocked, a returning grunt answered his call and replayed his pattern in some sort of code. Then the doors opened to a room that could have once passed as an old interrogation room with Noctis chained to a chair in the center. The window must have been one sided sound proof as well, for Noctis didn't even notice that Prompto entered and yelled out his name on the other side. 

  
The second Prompto got into the room he started struggling slightly, wanting nothing more than to rush to his friend’s side; to unchain him and make sure he was okay.

  
M glanced at S with slight confusion upon entry "Why'd you bring the boy?" He asked, glaring Prompto up and down. The gunner looked like shit and M laughed when he saw him standing on burned feet. "You really ‘re a dick sometimes; poor kid’s terrified, looks like ‘e’s healed from that wound from earlier if ‘e can squirm that much." M chuckled as Prompto snarled and thought about yelling more, but M’s intimidating form made him hesitate, remembering where the bullet wound in his side came from. 

  
Instead of S getting angry like one normally would have thought he would, the tall man just turned and snickered, "yes I know, gotta show your dominance or the pet will never learn who's boss," before taking the end of Prompto’s chain and clipping it into a hook on the wall in such a way that Prompto could only see half of Noctis. Once locked in place, S gripped Prompto’s left hand and chained it above his head and then grabbed the other one and chained it in a similar fashion. Prompto struggled against the leash for a moment when he was tugged away from seeing Noct, but went still after; keeping his eyes on what little of Noctis he could see. S turned to face M again and snorted bumping his shoulder into the older buff man. "Hey M, watch this." He grinned, turning and leaning in close to Prompto’s ear, "tell him pet, what's my name?" He taunted.

  
Prompto’s face flared red with embarrassment at S's question, a shiver traveling down his body. He thought about refusing, about spitting in the man’s face and kicking and screaming, but he knew if he did that they'd drag him away and he would lose his chance to see Noctis. So he took a small breath, staring hard at the floor so he didn't have to meet anyone's eyes as he shamed himself. "...Master..." he replied quietly, but thankfully loud enough to please S.    


M chucked watching Prompto shift from side to side, "Wow," he said grinning, "I'm impressed you got the boy to admit it." 

S beamed a radiant smile, like he was the most important person in the world showing off a trophy - that's what Prompto was to him. Not a human but a pet, a sort of medal to show off and brag to the rest of the world about. It sickened him, made Prompto want to throw up just thinking about it. 

Then a new voice entered the small uncomfortable space, and Prompto whipped his head around to look off and see who it was. Standing now in the doorway was a figure Prompto had never seen before. The new man wasn’t really tall nor short, maybe about the same size as him, and he was neither fat nor skinny. Honestly he just looked ‘normal’ to say the least.

The man was older and had a small greyish beard and torn clothes with random stains colering him from almost head to toe – actually take that back, he HAD a small grey beard until Prompto watched the man peal it off and strip out of his out junk yard looking clothes and slip into a nice jacket out of a cabinet. What the fuck just happened?! 

“Ah feels good to get out of that costume.” the new man said, trotting into the room more and looking over at S and M who, as Prompto just now noticed, were bowing slightly. “So is this the friend that you mentioned?” He asked now locking gazes with S and coming closer to the blond. 

S nodded proudly before opening his mouth to speak. “Yes Boss, this is my pet.” and Prompto swore that for a second his heart stopped beating and the sweat on his face ran like multiple tiny streams cascading from his forehead. Prompto wasn’t sure what made him feel this way but just by meeting Boss, he tensed. There was something very off with that guy. If he thought S and M were creepy, then this man would take the cake. Whatever it was, he was dangerous and they needed to leave now. 

"Well good for you. He looks much better than the last one at least. How long have you had him?" the man known as Boss asked curiously. 

" about 4 1/2 days, Boss, and I gotta tell ya, it's been fun. Honestly the best pet I've ever had. The other ones were, well…” S paused for a split second as if thinking how he should phrase his last ‘trophy’s’. “They were too weak; too fragile. But this one," he paused strolling over to stand beside Prompto now patting him on the cheek. "This one has some fight in em.” 

Prompto curled in on himself when the attention was suddenly directed at him. He didn’t want to look up, but he forced himself to, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he made sure that this ‘Boss’ guy saw him behaving. This was demeaning. Being treated like a toy essentially, being talked about like he wasn't right there, hearing every word.

The next thing that Prompto registered was S on his left and his boss coming up the right. Then S’s hand reached over to pat his head and stroke his fingers through his hair making Prompto shiver and closed his eyes, quietly praying that these two would just go away. Then the hand that was in his hair slid down and lightly slapped his cheek causing the blond to open his eyes and turn towards the slap; and S was there, oh course S was there, he was always there but when he turned his face he wasn’t expecting S to be like **_right_ ** there and kissing him. Promtpo gasped suddenly when S passionatly locked his lips with Prompto’s. 

He let S kiss him, limp in the man’s arms but not protesting - not like that would do him any good anyways, he was chained to a wall with three of the most monstrous devious people he’d ever met. Prompto wasn't surprised to hear he hadn't been the first “pet” though, and felt a pang of pity for everyone else who had to suffer at the man’s sadistic hand. 

The boss lifted his cold hand up to the other cheek while S kissed him, as he brought his mouth closer towards Prompto’s ear and lightly nibbled on it, letting his fingers trail down the side of the blond’s face. Prompto flinched away with a half snarl when the man made contact with his ear and for a second remembered who he was dealing with and shrunk in on himself.

"This outta be fun.” Boss chuckled, patting the boy’s cheek, “maybe when this is all over you can let me borrow the boy for a little fun of my own" he laughed as he backed away, eyes still boring into Prompto’s own. 

Prompto went pale when the boss said he wanted a turn and moved his head to look at S with wide eyes, hoping he wasn't going to get passed around. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from shooting off a smart ass remark, reminding himself to bid his time, but when S only nodded in agreement, Prompto’s  heart nearly dropped to the foor. 

"Sure, yeah I'm sure we can figure something out." S smiled turning Prompto’s head in his direction before adding, “don’t you think so pet?”

Prompto didn’t answer. Instead he bid his time and looked away, back towards the door to Noct’s room and hoped - no prayed - that Noctis had a plan up his sleeve...somehow. 

And as much as he despised S, he wasn’t sure why, but this Boss man seemed twice as scary. What made him feel this way? Was it the way he moved like a snake, quietly and foreboding? Was it the fact that Prompto witness this man change into an entirely new disguise as soon as he entered? Maybe it was the way he still didn’t know anything about this man, he was a real mystery… it could also be the fact that if he was the boss of these two than Prompto automatically knew he was evil, and he didn’t want to think of what more this man could do to not only him, but Noct as well. Whatever it was, he was dangerous and they needed to leave as soon as possible. The thought of this man going to be alone in a room with Noctis did not sit well with Prompto.  

Before walking into Noct’s room, Boss smiled and turned to face Prompto with the smuggest grin Prompto had ever witnessed. "Oh, and S,” he began, putting his hands out in front of him and mocking Prompto by shaking them uselessly in front of him, “the boy's hands, the wrists, nice touch, you’ve learned a lot these past years." He laughed and turned once more to leave Prompto loathing this man even more and entered into the room.

S bent down and whispered to Prompto as soon as Boss left. "Don't worry pet, I'm not giving you up. But I'm also not opposed to him joining us either; might be fun, who knows!" He snickered, watching the look of hurt in Prompto’s eyes switch from scared to terrified to despising. 

Prompto didn't reply to S, fearing what would happen if there were two men instead of just one. He looked at S and wondered if he was serious - though considering everything that had happened already he wouldn't be surprised. Prompto was trying to ignore his own emotions and focus on Noctis, leaning as far as he could to peer into the glass, trying to figure out what was going on.

The session had started, and Prompto could only anticipate the worst. Noctis looked beyond angry and Prompto only hoped that somehow that anger could manifest a weapon. This man was bad news and he purposely trapped himself in there with Noct! Boss wasn’t in there for more than a minute before something else caught Prompto’s eye. It was S, and he was reaching into a shelf next to him pulling out and object. "I know you are here to see your friend and that's fine,” S commenced before lifting a ball gag out of the box and dangling it in front of Prompto’s eyes, “but I cannot let him know you are here, no matter what. If you get in the way of Bosses routine, then I’ll have to lead you out and start your punishment early."

Prompto saw the ball gag and quickly shook his head "No! Please, I'll be quiet I promise-" he tried to rush out but knew it wouldn’t matter as soon and S wrapped it around his head tightly securing the gag into his mouth. What would the point even be anymore? Fight him and get a punishment early or silently let this man walk all over him and get a punishment later? It definitely wasn't as bad as having the blindfold on but Prompto still didn't appreciate it. So for now, he had to watch and listen, he could do that, right?

"Oh and just on the off chance that you think you can escape or pull off that gag I need to do this. I'm sorry love, but it's for your own good." S suddenly added, catching Prompto completely off guard.

Prompto watched with wide, confused eyes as S apologized.  _ What was he saying sorry for? Kidnapping me? Raping me? Burning my feet? Breaking my wrists?  _ S could have been apologizing for all those things? But apparently he was not apologising for any of those things, instead he grabbed his already broken right wrist in his hand and snapped his thumb back so far that the finger popped out of place. Prompto screamed around the gag though it was muffled, spots bursting before his eyes from the shock, snot running down his nose as he tried to suck it back in, then came another crack his index finger this time, and Prompto thought for certain that he would eventually die here. He tried to stay strong for Noct, he really did… but these people, they’re not human, these men were freaks, sadistic deceitful monsters! 

"You see…” S quietly cooed, stroking his face on the side of Promtpo’s face, and helping to wipe away some of his snot and tears with his hands “The thumb and index finger are the most important fingers for picking locks and grasping things with your fine motor skills. If I break just these two fingers then I won't have to handcuff you since I know that you won't be escaping and getting out anytime soon." He told the blond pulling out an old towel from the corner of the room greedily pulling Prompto’s other hand in front of him.

Prompto tried to pull away but when that didn’t work he quietly cried, bracing himself for the oncoming pain. S noted this and and snapped both the thumb and index in a much quicker fashion, as if to lessen the pain like pulling off a bandaid would. 

By the time he finished all four fingers there were tears falling down Prompto’s face; his hands hanging uselessly at his side. It seemed the man would do anything to keep him in his place. He looked up at S with watery eyes, shaking from pain. And S must have knew that he was scared for he unlocked the handcuffs then and Prompto’s body fell forwards and into the other man. S teased Prompto by pulling him close and looking into the eyes of the man he loved, sweeping back a piece of hair out if his eyes and cooed, "now, isn't that much better. No more handcuffs. Not that you would have escaped anyway, a pet will always return home". S smiled, “But just in case, the leash stays on. I was nice enough to take you out of the cuffs but I don’t trust you enough to not be chained to something.” S confessed taking one last look at Prompto before pecking him on the lips and turning away walking back towards M. 

"Alright, sorry about that, what did I miss?" He asked coming over and Prompto noticed the way M watched from the sidelines without trying to stop it at all.

"Not much. Boss just walked in. The poor boy has no clue who he is... I mean I wasn’t expecting him to… I hope Boss beats the crap outta him for what his family did.” M shrugged and turned back to watch the interrogation room. 

  
  


XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

  
  


The door shut with a little click as the man known as Boss walked closer into the small interrogation room. In front of him sat Noctis, chained from head to toe, arms and legs laced down to the chair with a collar similar to Prompto’s wound around his neck. The boy looked defeated; like a starving homeless person with his all too skinny frame and his torn clothes hanging off him as if the slightest movement would cause the sleeve to fall down. He looked much different than the last time Prompto saw him, that’s for sure. Noctis looked up slightly when the boss entered the playing field and chewed his bottom lip tasting the blood underneath.

"Prince...” the man in front of Noctis began but as he took his seat, his tone switched, “no - King Noctis, King Noctis Lucis Caelum from Insomnia.” The tall broad-shouldered man stopped, shifting in his seat before resting his chin on top of his crossed fingers as his elbows leaned on the top of the table. “My name is Boss - I’m afraid we cannot permit to tell you our real names, those are confidential,” he quickly added as an afterthought before continuing, “and it looks like you have stumbled into the wrong territory.” The boss informed, venom sliding off each syllable. 

"That’s a very original codename. Boss; really? I’m sure that took all but two seconds to think of.” Noctis snarled in his seat, yanking his hands to try and break free as the man in front of him never moved an inch and instead sat watching him with somewhat curiosity. Noctis, though,  wanted nothing more than to slap that smug look off his face and find Prompto and get the hell out of here. He was so sick and tired of this shit and couldn’t wait for the day he utterly destroyed them all.

“My, my you sure have a mouth.” Boss accused, and was about to say more when his little ‘friend’ in front of him sharply cut him off. 

“Why yes ‘Boss’ I do have a mouth, thanks for noticing; that’s something all people have.” Noctis sarcastically added, promptly cutting off the older man.

The man stood abruptly and began stepping closer and closer to the raven in a composed stride, Noctis eyeing the stranger with a peculiar gaze. Something about the way he was walking told him that it would not be good. “How silly of me to forget such an obvious thing, my-” Boss paused to swiftly pull out a knife, Nocts’ eyes going wide as he watched the blade go through the flesh of his left hand. And oh Gods was it painful, his fingers throbbed, his heart leapt down out of his chest and he could feel it pumping in his hand, and before long he let out a strangled scream, his eyes connecting with the man in front of him who smiled and added “-mistake” before taking the dagger out and watching the blood drip off it.  

Noctis’s eyes were on his hand, the blood and twitching still clearly visible, but he couldn’t give in now, he had to stay strong, he wouldn’t - no  _ couldn’t  _ show any emotion. “I don't… ” he started, taking a sharp intake of breath, “care who you are... or what codenames you have!” Noctis spat back, “Where is Prompto?! I swear… I swear if you have hurt him any more I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Noctis yelled and immediately shuddered as Boss slammed his fists down on the table with a loud bang, the knife leaving his hand.

"YOU DON’T GIVE ME ORDERS, BOY!” Boss shouted and Noctis’ body flared up with electricity, the volts coursing through his already weak form made him swear that he saw stars circling inside his head as he screamed. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to be strong and show no emotion but the force of the electric current set fire to his insides and when the button was released, Noctis was panting hard.

“I think it wise that you think about yourself and not some worthless pet!” Boss snapped, stepping back over to his chair.

Noctis couldn’t believe his ears when the man called Prompto a ‘pet’, he was just like all the others, just as sadistic. “Prompto… is not… a PET!” Noctis breathed out, lungs trying to get enough energy to sound angry. “You people… you’re all just… just sick fucks who toy with people's lives! You should…” he stopped for a breath before continuing, “You should be ashamed!” Noctis yelled and noticed a slight change in boss’s direction as the man turned on his heel and stomped back up towards Noctis with a glaring anger before the man leaned down and gripped a chunk of raven hair with one hand forcing him to look up and meet his eyes as his free hand came down in a sickening punch to the gut. Noctis quickly doubled over, bile reaching his mouth and leaking out the side before the rest slid out. There went the last meal he had… or maybe he was actually throwing up his insides this time? Who knew?  

“Ashamed?” the boss asked, taking a seat up on the table this time, swinging both feet lazily back and forth, “I believe it’s you and your family who are the abominations on this world. It is you that shall be ‘ashamed". The tall man threatened, hand reaching back and pulling the button for the collar closer, dragging the small box into his lap, finger levitating just above the button and watching as the king focused on him again. "Now, Once upon a time there was a small village that resided in between two great kingdoms...” he began, leaning back and twirling the button in his hand by the antenna. 

“I don’t...care…about your story…” Noctis heaved out, anger rising from the deepest pores of his body, “let me see Prompto…you bastard!” Noctis huffed out as the man slammed the controller down and pushed the button again listening as Noctis cried out, head jerking from side to side.

After a minute or two the man lifted his finger once more and retorted, “I know you don’t care and that’s your problem! A king should care about his own people! You and your family were supposed to protect us, yet you ran and hid like the spineless cowards you are!” Boss shouted, and Noct looked up then, more confused than ever.  _ ‘Own people?’ _ he mused while eyeing the man who was standing from his seat and letting go of the button. “Or at least those that were loyal to your kingdom, that is until you and your family screwed us all over.”

 

XVXVXVXVXVXV

  
  


“Our village - my home… we were neutral up until about 25 years ago when Insomnian troops marched through our lands asking for food and water. It was their pitstop, their how do you say,” he paused and twirled his fists into the air for some dramatic effect, "halfway marker."

"The great kingdom of Insomnia offered up their protection in exchange for food and water for their soldiers so that they can fight off a war and once they were rested, they were to leave. At first they tried to argue, tried to stay, asked even if it would be alright to leave a small chunk of their army there to help keep peace. Eventually our town agreed, I knew it sounded fishy but I was one person against my whole town. In the end, Insomnian soldiers headed out, and in leaving, left behind about 20 men to "protect the village" but those bastards didn't do anything to protect us, in fact," Boss glared now, eyes burning through Noctis, "in fact there was word that got out that the royal son, new prince of Insomnia being born and that all troops “take a holiday” and get home to see their families. Well,” the tall man got up and walked over towards Noctis who was actually for once listening to the story with some sort of attention, “You want to know what happened when everyone high tailed out of here and ran home?” Boss glowed, leaning in front of Noctis with an evil sort of glint in his eyes.

Noctis scooted back as far as he could in his chair before quietly answering, so to not sound rude, “I don’t... know” Noct breathed out, hand twitching slightly as he struggled with his chains. 

“After the soldier's left and retreated back to their homelands, we were attacked, but not from Nifelheim, or any other country quarreling with power, no, we were attacked by the same people that told us they would protect us! Those men that I mentioned eariler, came sweeping back into town later that night and in a single night almost single-handedly murdered my whole village. They barged into houses, whipped the men and women and children until they bled dry before moving on to the next house. Some of those men even kidnapped our women and children and raped them senseless. 

Your men were ruthless. Showed no mercy.

“Sometimes they just burned houses and laughed as they blocked exists, knowing there were people inside. 

“Before I knew it, these men were at my house, and grabbing hold of  **_MY_ ** wife and dragging her away. I screamed and tackled one to the ground, punching him left and right, but there were too many and before I knew it, three men were on me holding me down as some sick bastard made me watch as he raped my wife right in front of me.” The boss paused, re-taking his seat up on the table as his hand reached down and lifted his pant leg up to show his leg to Noctis. From his left knee down was all metal, small panels and screws forming what used to be a leg. 

"Afterwards he raped her, he continuted to make me watch as he mutilated her, tore her to shreds and I could do nothing to save her… they even  tore my buddies arm off, stabbed an innocent little boy to death, sawed my mother in half..." He stopped and could tell that Noctis seriously had no idea how any of this had to do with him. So instead he changed points of view in order to make this more clear for the raven haired king. "We never did catch the ringleader of this so called mission, but with the help of S and M and a few others from our village, they were able to take down three of them. I was never able to revenge my wife...” 

“Why are you telling me any of this? What does any of this have to do with me and my friends?” Noctis gulped after quite some time, eyes scanning the leg up and down, still not entirely sure what this man wanted.

“Patience, I’m getting there, eventually the last one did tell us who it was that sent the message to kill. He was a man named Dratous, I assume you know this man? He was said to be in the kingsguard and he was the right-hand man next to the king. The very same king who prompised to protect us. We gave him generosity, and he gave us death. And you are a spawn of the king, therefore you need to be extinguished, easy as that." 

He stopped, studied Nocts face and said, “the Royal kingdom of peace and tranquility was your country and your father ruled over the land with lies. I hear that he was even killed by very said man, whom swore to protect him. It was your fault that this happened to our family, to our home! You're fault for taking over the corrupt kingdom. After what happened, Niflheim soldiers came to help us recuperate, Niflheim, of all places was the only country to give a damn about us! And from that day onward, I vowed to destroy you and everything you love, just like your family and kingdom did to mine. We agreed to work with these people, gather intel, in hopes that one day I could find you and kill you myself. 

But when I found out the kingdom had fallen yet you were perceived to be alive… I made it my goal to find you once and for all and kill you, but it seems like the most important chess player - the king escaped, along with his rook, knight, and bishop." Boss finished and out of the whole story Noctis's brain focused on one thing. The very end. 

"How did you know how many escaped? For all you know, Prompto and I could be the only ones left." Noctis spat, “You know nothing about me!”

"Oh so you mean dear Ignis and Gladio don't count? I met those two a while back, sent them running off in a wild goose chase ages ago. What about little miss Iris or what’s his name? Talcott? You’re telling me that they don’t count either? Just when I thought you couldn’t get any lower. I knew you were a good for nothing king!" Boss Screamed, rising from his table he was perched on with disgust. 

“H-how… do you know about them?” Noctis questioned, genuinely scared for the others safety more than ever now.

“I’ve been watching you for quite some time now, King Noctis.” The man concluded with a smile, snapping something new over Noct’s wrists and ankles. “Now, let’s beg for real this time shall we?” he asked grabbing the little rectangular box in his hands and twisting a dial, Noctis barely having time to register as the man pressed it. Immediately the shocks were back in full force and Noctis let of a strangled scream as electricity coursed through not just the collar this time but Noctis' whole body. With the voltages up higher and the new clamps around his him also letting electricity flow through, the electric chair shocked every inch of the raven, all at once making the fire that Noct felt before fell more like Lava now. 

Noctis bit his tongue holding back his screams and when the electricity finally stopped flowing he only looked up and grunted, "...that... all you...got?" As the Boss only hopped back up on the table sitting and watching the show with a smile to large for his face. 

“Oh no, not even close dear King Noctis, here let me help turn up the heat." He replied sassily grin tugging at his lips, " I do hope you like feeling your insides charred” he added, returning to his seat and propping his legs up onto the table and sadistically enjoying the next round of screams. Every thrust Noctis made in order to escape made his heart flutter in enjoyment. 

  
  


XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

The campsite was finally in sight after what felt like years of endless walking. Normally Gladio wouldn’t mind trekking up some mountains or hiking around for the day but this; this was different. He wasn’t hiking for fun, or looking for a place to set up camp; he was walking because they had to retrace their steps. They were back to square one and as an added plus, now they had no car or chocobos. It was as if all the progress they thought they made the last couple days came crumbling back down the mountainside, burying them alive and strangling all the air out of their lungs. What if’s were never scarier. 

“Dammit.” Gladio grumbled, kicking a small rock with his booted foot and finally stepping into the protective ruins of their campsite and looked up to see the slowly setting sun. “What are we gonna do Iggy? We can’t – no… I can’t just sit here another night and pray that those two are alright. It’s been what,” Gladio paused for a brief second and counted his fingers, “almost five days. They’re obviously not alright! We have to do something; anything!” The large shield protested, eyes flickering back and forth between the setting sun and Ignis.

“Listen,” Gladio continued before Ignis could get a word in edgewise.

“No, Gladiolus, you listen to me,” Ignis abruptly snapped, “I know they are not alright! I know we can’t stand around, dawdling our thumbs and praying for their safety,” Ignis lifted his gaze up to Gladio, his emerald eyes flaring with frustration, “you can’t possibly believe you are the only one worried, Gladio. I’m well aware of how long it’s been!” Ignis’ voice raised, his breath becoming more rasp as he strained his throat.

Gladio took a step back, he had never seen their adviser so distraught before, as a matter of fact, he had never even heard the man raise his voice.

“Well,” Gladio awkwardly huffed, “I hope this means we can both agree to go onward and search for the two then.”

“I simply don’t know where to start, Gladiolus,” Ignis heaved. He pinched his nose, shaking his head before flicking his hand upward in the air out of frustration.

Gladio took in a deep breath, it was his turn to be the patient one, “just think through things like you always do Iggy,” Gladio reassured, not wanting to anger his friend any further, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

Ignis tightened his gaze on the shield, “Bloody hell, Gladio, that would be much simpler if I wasn’t so tracked on the single thought of his highness possibly winding up dead!”

Wrong move, Gladio thought. He couldn’t disagree with the huffy man, planning and patience wasn’t his strong point. That’s why he relied on Ignis so heavily for that, but now Ignis was twisted in his own worries as well.

“C’mon Ignis, we’ve got to do-”

“Have I not explained this enough times for you Gladiolus?!” Ignis interrupted, “I don’t know where to start, what to do! My mind is boggled with many ongoing thoughts and worries. I can’t keep going on, brushing off the possibilities,” Ignis lowered his head and began pacing in a small circle before wheeling around and facing his comrade again, “My fear is it’s too late. I worry his highness may already be lost, and that burden will rest on my shoulders for an eternity! I’m his adviser, it’s not just your responsibility to protect him, it’s mine as well. I will have failed my duty and have lost one of my closest friends. I simply cannot let that happen! The next move we take must be careful, no slip ups allowed! Otherwise I will have failed as his adviser and friend.” 

Gladio stood back and let Ignis continue to ramble, it seemed to be doing him some good after all. “Hey… ok I get it alright, but remember Promtpo’s with him too and-” Gladio tried to help calm the situation.

“-And what if he’s in the same predicament as Noctis? If that’s true than I would not only fail as an advisor but I also failed at protecting both of them, and will lose both friends.” Ignis let out a sigh of fustrtiation, masaging the bridge of his nose before looking back up to stare quietly at the slowly setting sun. 

After verbally expressing his pain and frustration, the adviser was able to begin corresponding his worries into thoughts. Those thoughts leading up to strategies.

As Ignis continued to go on, his high-strung voice toned down into murmurs. His shoulders eased up as he spoke, his posture becoming more relaxed. It wasn’t long until he lifted his head up and snapped his fingers together. His eyes were still flaring in frustration, but he was calmed - at least in comparison to earlier, able to focus more to the task at hand.

“We need to leave now, even though it goes against my protocol to travel at night, we must find our boys before it’s too late. Let us take only the curatives we need and set out,” Ignis promptly cut in, “but first, before we go off blindly, let’s look over the map once more and see if there is anywhere worth traveling to first, and we make a plan for there. But let’s do so quickly while there’s still some daylight left.”

Gladio wholeheartedly agreed, pulling out the map and handing it to Ignis, who in return placed it on the flat ground by their feet.

“We know that by going east towards this town” Ignis moved his finger across the map and tapped lightly on a certies of small buildings that resembled the town they were just in, “that it was full of traps. So, If we take the path west” his finger trailed across the maps surface, “then at least we will hopefully be heading in the right direction at least. This area seems to be remotely empty, save a few structures and old buildings, in other words, a perfect place to hide somebody.” Ignis began, pointing to a few small spots on the map. “There looks to be a large schoolhouse with a few smaller buildings surrounding it to the north of there along with a church. Also” the adviser dragged his finger across the map and pointed to another location more secluded than the others. “There is some other building over here by the water,” he tapped his fingers down on the old map southwest of the town. 

“Looks like some old boat house?” Gladio chimed, squinting to get a better look, “or maybe… I don’t know… It looks too big to be a boat house, maybe it’s a factory of some sort? The name is kinda smeared. Whatever it is it screams out ‘suspicious to me’.” Gladio studied the page for a moment more before looking up to meet eyes with the stressed adviser, “I say we check it out first. No harm doing so right?”

Ignis studied him for a moment before glancing back at the map and seemingly calculating numbers out in his head, “If the map’s key is right, that would be quite a long journey by foot, are you ready for that?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to Iggy? I’m born ready, now, let’s go save Noct and Prompto!” Gladio grinned, happy that something was finally going their way. Please let this place be the one… the brute silently prayed as he grabbed a quick snack and munched on it before throwing an extra one into his bag and hauling it over his shoulder. “Ready to go?” he added a few minutes later, standing on the edge of the protective ruins.

“Oh, indeed,” Ignis replied with a biting edge in his voice, checking over his bag one last time making sure he packed only what was necessary as they headed out in search of their lost comrades.

The journey was long and tiring, but still they trudged onward into the final shimmer of light and into the oncoming night, and the daemons seemed to know that they were in a hurry because every single one of them tried to stop them. It was getting so ridiculous that Ignis actually instructed Gladio to ‘turn their lights off’ for the time being and walk in the shadows.  
Occasionally, when they were for sure safe from harm, they would shine their lights on the map to make sure they were heading in the right direction. Normally maps were pretty useful but this map was old and half of the roads on the map seemed to be nonexistent. Off road hiking it was then.

“We seem to be a little over halfway there.” Ignis informed the shield late into the night after traveling on foot practically nonstop for the last two or three hours.  
“Well… at least we are heading in the right direction so that’s good” Gladio answered before the sound of a low growl rumbled nearby and the shield ducked his head down and put a finger to his lips in a ‘shh’.  
“Something big is coming, I say we try to avoid it at all costs.” Ignis whispered as he looked over the boulder they were hiding behind.

“I agree, let’s sneak around back and keep heading the same way we were going.” Gladio said as he and Ignis crept along the outer banks of the trees and out towards the direction they needed. Once they were sure they were free, Gladio let out his breath in a puff and glanced Ignis’ way. “Let’s pick up the pace.” he commanded, jogging now with a little more eagerness.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Prompto heard the whole story, slowly processing it all. So this was about Noct being the king - and they wanted revenge. He wanted to yell and scream that none of what happened had been Noctis's fault, that he had just been born and one day he was going to be the best king ever. Guess it made sense why they bound his mouth now. Nocts screams hurt Promptos soul, but he couldn't really help. The only good news was that M and S were too distracted by Noct’s screaming to notice him at all. And since neither man was paying attention to him, this could be his only escape. He looked at the leash, studying it for a few moments. He wasn't technically chained to the wall; a simple clip connecting him to it, probably because S thought he wouldn't even try to escape. He watched S and M carefully as he slowly wrapped the chain around his hand, the simple movement sending ripples of pain up his arms. He didn't want to chain to fall and make a sound as he slowly and carefully used his middle finger to push in the latch, tugging the chain out of the clip. It was true with his broken fingers he couldn't take off his gag, but he could do this. If he could just go and find his vest or go and find their main office maybe the hi-potions and elixirs he had stashed in it were in some office and if he could find them then he could help Noct. 

What Prompto hadn't expected was the chain to be heavier than his broken hands could handle, causing them to rattle even though they didn't fall. Prompto cursed silently in his head, wondering if S and M had heard it. There would be hell to pay if they noticed he was trying to escape again.

At the sound of Nocts screams both men laughed chatting quietly with themselves. Though the chain did make a noise S chose to ignore it for now and finish telling M his story about how he overpowered prompto and the first time he said master. It was sickening but to S it was like his baby's first words.

Prompto inched his way to the door, his feet still painfully blistered and bruised, trying to be so silent he didn't even breathe. Hearing about everything S had done to him made his stomach churn but he ignored it and told himself to focus on the task at hand. When Boss had come in he left the door unlocked, and to his happy surprise, halfway open and Prompto was thankful he wouldn't have to open it and risk the noise. He inched backwards out, the sounds of Nocts screams still echoing in his ears. He had to be smart, he wouldn't have a lot of time and he couldn't move fast. 

There was a small office by the room Noct was being kept in and Prompto immediately slipped into it, looking around desperately. There wasn't enough time to go through every single room looking for his vest but after painfully rummaging through the desk for a few moments, Prompto almost sobbed with relief when he found one Hi-potion bottle and a bottle of elixir. He couldn’t drink it with the gag on so he had to awkwardly use the table and his body to pop the lid off and hold into it to the best of his ability as he poured the elixir over his right hand, his dominate one would be of more use in the future. Though broken bones would need to be set and actually fixed by a doctor - or someone like Iggy who knew what he was doing. Prompto didn’t get that luxury right now; if the bones healed wrong then he would just have to re break them when he escaped and have them healed correctly. But one elixir was better than nothing. 

Once his hand was semi healed, Prompto used it to reach behind his head and try and get the gag off. He almost broke his other fingers in an attempt to rip of the gag and it took longer than he had hoped, his eyes flickering between the door and the desk in constant worry someone might come. He finally got the gag off after what seemed like ages and took a deep breath, almost immediately downing the whole Hi-potion. He felt the bones in his wrist and fingers start to mend themselves and almost sobbed with relief, frantically searching for anything that could be of use because there was no way a small measly little Hi-potion and elixir fixed him completely.

There was nothing else…

There were no more potions in any of the drawers of this room and though he was nowhere near healed, he could walk using a wall or a rail for support despite the burns on his feet and he could somewhat use his hands again, which was definitely better than nothing. With a shaky breath, he instead tried to summon his gun, and was pleasantly surprised that it came to him the first time, trying to decide if he should go save Noctis or run and get help.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Noctis’ screams were a delight and S couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away. "He makes me think of you my pet." S called  out behind him as he listened to Nocts cries, and turned around to notice that his trophy was gone.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed, shocking M to turn around and face his direction. "Who let my pet out?! How did he?..." S fumbled over his words as he suddenly booked it out of the room, looking both directions, ultimately deciding to turn right while M turned left.

There was a stampede of noise down the hall as S ran yelling out his pet’s name in taunts, M stomping down the hall opposite and slamming open the first door he could find; a small office.  

Prompto  was anxious, S’s yells were sharp and full of anger. Prompto took a sharp breath as he realized the others had caught on that he was gone. He was going to be found soon, if he tried to run through the halls they'd see him and stop him. If he went towards Noct they might get the upper hand by taking him by force. So instead he waited, leaving the door shut and keeping his gun pointed at it. It didn't take long for someone to burst through the door and the second M did, he took off the safety and cocked his gun, feeling more in control than he had in days. M momentarily stepped back not expecting to stare into the barrel of a gun pointed straight at him.

"Take me to Noctis and let us go, or I'll shoot you." Prompto said, his voice coming out cool and calm, his hands trying so hard to be steady now that they were healed a little, "I'm sick of playing pretend with your twisted partner, so I'm getting out of here with my best friend and you're going to help me, you got it?!”

M grinned and spat on the ground. "Hmpth, you shoot me then your friends a goner.” M skirt grew, taking one step into the room, making.

Prompto frowned and stepped back, unsure of the best choice "If I shoot you at least there's one less asshole in  the world." He retorted, making M laugh in return.

“Well, well don't we ‘ave a predicament here?" He snarled, stepping closer and shouting, "YO S I FOUND YER PET, HE'S OVER HERE!"

Prompto cursed when M yelled for S, realizing his chance to get back quietly was blown. Without thinking, he  shot  off a bullet into the man’s leg and grinned as M fell to the floor. The bodyguard's  hands  flew  to his leg in an instant, cursing as blood leaked everywhere, soaking his fingers. 

 

“Why you little-” M grumbled, looking up to meet him in the eye when Prompto let loose another round, wedging itself into his chest and grazing his lower rib.

 

"That's for shooting me before!" Prompto shouted, moving his way around the man while he was distracted on the floor and darting from the room. He didn't know which direction S would be coming from so he made a beeline to where he knew Noct would be, running on adrenaline and winging it as he went.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

The gunshots out in the hall resounded in the small room that Boss and Noctis were held up in, the larger of the two taking his finger off the button and listening intently to what might be going on outside. He glanced from all around, from the boy in front of him ten the door, back to Noctis.

The raven looked bad, as if the poor boy was hanging onto his life by a shred. His body was burnt in multiple places, and his head lolled from side to side, drool practically leaking out of his half open mouth. His  eyes  were so bloodshot and tired that it was quite possible he could have permanent irritation around his  eyes . In other words, Noct looked like shit. 

“What the hell are those two doing out there?” The taller man mumbled, eyeing the door curiously.

“P-prompto...?” Noctis wheezed out ,trying to lift his head, breathing becoming increasingly hard, “….heh…..l-looks like…...you lost……i-if that was Prompto….you’re.....done for…..he’s… great…...with a gun…...” Noctis slowly breathed out, each breath hurting more than the last as his head lolled from side to side.

“What do you mean boy? How could I have lost? Your friends been chained and confined the whole time just like you have been, there’s no way he could have got out without those two noticing. If anything, it is your precious ‘Prompto’ who is dead.” Boss laughed stepping  up to the obviously struggling raven.

“You… touch him again...you will pay!” Noctis sputtered, trying his best to stay focused but darkness was creeping in fast and no matter how much he seemed to will it away, it kept coming.

“Ah ah you see, that’s where you’re wrong again, King Noctis, I can touch him all I want and the best part about that is that you will be able to do nothing about it. Maybe I use your friend as an example and show show you what those men of yours did to my wife.” 

Noctis couldn’t take it anymore, he knew he was close to death with the whole not eating for almost a week straight plus the amount of pain he was in but he couldn’t let these maniacs walk all over him like this. Though he was weak, Noctis pull and tugged at his arm as hard as he could, if he could just get one hand out he could summon a weapon, hopefully… his body was starting to shut down from overexertion but still the raven tried until the cuts around his wrists dug deeper and his breath was nearly non-existent.

The boss noticed what was going on and before the boy could accomplish any part of his attempted escape, the older man turned the dial up to it’s highest setting and pushed down on the button, Noctis flaring up with yet another scream . If his body wasn’t attached to the chair he could easily have jumped a few feet into the air with the pressure. 

Noct’s body flared and flailed, scream after scream erupting from his lips before everything suddenly stopped, his eyes growing too dark to see, his body too numb to respond anymore, and his breathing slowing to a halt.

The last thing Noct saw was Boss next to him, his finger placed just above the collar he wore and then nothing, everything was dark and numb.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXXVX

 

Prompto sprinted down the hall - well more like stumbled with balance, still at only a third of his normal speed. He hadn't gone far and going back wasn't hard - he kept his gun up and trained in front of him, hearing Noct’s yells from around a corner. Forget S, if he could take out this boss guy he could get Noct and get out of there with him. S was probably still in the room with M trying to figure out where he went anyway. 

He took a breath and dashed around the corner, holding his gun up and walking in, instantly spotting the man crouched in front of Noctis. "Stay where you are or I'll shoot!" Prompto demanded, all his focus on the man before him. His adrenaline rush was already wearing down but he forced himself to move forward. "You're going to unchain Noct and you're going to let me and him leave and I won't  kill you." Prompto spat , eyes tracing over him and the raven. Noctis was still, body slumped over like an old rag doll,  _ did he fall unconscious after all those volts of electricity?  _ He must have.

When Prompto entered, the man turned to face him, a cruel and twisted smile on his face. Prompto didn't like how quiet he was, didn't like the way he moved so calmly. "My dear dear boy..." He said holding his hands up in the air, "I don't know how to tell you this, but…” he paused, catching one last glance at the prince who sat, still chained to the chair, “but your friend is dead. And you just lost. Looks like he didn’t have as much fight in him as I thought." 

“W-what…?” Prompto stuttered feeling his world shatter. His hand shook and tears welled up in his eyes, "No, you're lying!" He yelled, trying to keep his gun steady, his heartbeat thumping too fast, his hands sweating like a waterfall. "No…” he said again, staring from Boss to Noctis then back and forth for what felt like three or four times. “You- you can't-" he was so taken aback by what was happening, that everything else moved so suddenly. 

Boss nodded to something over Promptos shoulder and suddenly ran for the door, making Prompto blink back into existence and shoot the wall, missing him completely. Then the lights went off and the blond felt two strong hands gripping his shoulders forcefully followed by a knee into his stomach, doubling over and reaching out blindly for something to keep him steady while his gun dropped and slid across the floor.

There was nothing; and instead Prompto felt himself slip, falling hard onto the concrete . He tried to aim his gun in the dark but no shots ever went off for fear that he might accidentally shoot Noctis. He tried standing back up, going out with a fight as some would say but before he got halfway up his body abruptly flared, hands reaching his collar as the pain licked every inch of his figure, making him gasp for breath and scream as the electricity raced through his body. He slumped to back to the floor, sobbing and trying to gasp for breath, having no idea what to do now.

Then the lights were back on and Prompto registered S now in the room along with his boss, and not for the first time he wanted to close his eyes and die, he knew e’d failed big time, knew he was gonna get hardcore punished and without Noct, what was the point? A tear rolled down his face as he glanced over at Noct’s prone form and for the first time really actually wondered if Noct was truly dead. No, he… he had to still be alive, but as much as Prompto tried to find some, any sort of movement the stiffer he was. No, nonono… he, he had to live! Prompto was supposed to Protect him! If- if Noct was gone then what reason did he have to live, to be here at all… he had to try, had to know that Noct was still alive. “N-noct…?”the gunner croaked from his spot on the floor.

“He’s gone.” Boss reiterated once again, this time with a sickening smile as he unlocked the restraints from around Noctis’ ankles, wrists, and neck, watching as he pushed him limply on the floor, his body falling like an old marionette doll. “See, dead. Now finally this world can have the peace it deserves.”

Prompto swore his eyes were broken, the leaking never ceased, the water overflowing to its max as he tried to weakly crawl over to his best friends body, every inch of him hurt. His left hand still mangled, his feet unresponsive, his body too weak to actually do anything, so he crawled, one elbow over the next in a pathetic attempt to reach his friend. He never got to it though, for as soon as he was close enough, S’s foot pressed down hard on the small of his back, heel digging in. 

“He’s dead pet, nothing you do will help him now, he’s just a useless body. Come let us go" S interfered with Prompto’s plans, the blond refusing to think that this reality was true. 

“N-no!” he strained, trying his best to ignore these men and their lies, “No…” he wept again, praying that these men would leave him alone so he could sit in peace and mourn for his friend, but the boss wasn’t having any of that. Instead he kicked the boy, S removing his foot as he did so, and squatted on top of him, pinning him to the floor. 

“I believe your master said it was time to go. I advise you to listen.” He spat, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him up in an uncomfortable angle so that his eyes interlocked with Noctis’ dead lifeless one. “You’re new life starts now, no more chess pieces in the way, your king is dead and your friends will never find you,” he paused, slamming his head down onto the floor, “I’d say that was one hell of a Checkmate, wouldn’t you agree?”. 

Prompto’s head was fuzzy, but he protested, still wanting to fight, still needing to fight, as soon as he was handed off to S Prompto struggled. His eyes were blurry but he could still make out the figure of the man staying behind and picking up the lump that was Noctis.

“What are you going to do with him?!” Prompto tried to ask, shoving  the greedy hand off him that  belonged to S.

“Why throw him in the dumpster of course, it’s...where he belongs. I’ve got no use for him here that’s for sure” Boss chuckled and before prompto could say any more, S’ hands wrapped around him, a cloth placed carefully over his mouth and nose, and the world seemed to fade all around him, body not responding to any commands, and before long he was on the ground again, unconsciousness hitting him like a powerful spell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this being late it's crazy around the Holidays. Thank you again to my wonderful friends that that helped me and once again there are trigger warnings like no other in these chapters.

 

CHAPTER 12

 

Prompto’s body was floating through the clouds in a midnight sky; the haze flowing in undulated darkness, captivating in its perpetual movement. It was disorienting to say the least; he couldn’t decipher what was above or below him in this dark endless void. His eyes were open - at least he thought they were - so why was everything around him covered in shadows?

The blond tried to move his body, but everything was heavy…a searing pressure pulsed through him, completely immobilizing him. He blinked rapidly, nothing changing in doing so and began hyperventilating. _Am I blind? Or maybe S finally have enough of me and killed me? But… if I’m dead then why am I still here? What is going on?!_

Flashes; bits and pieces of things tried to knit themselves together in his mind. He could recall going to an interrogation room, seeing Noct… he remembered S snapping his other wrist in two, could still picture the agony that was left behind. He paused for a moment and tried to move said wrist, but his body was not responding. In fact, he couldn't feel much of anything.

What else happened? A memory formed then, one of him running and shooting at people only to witness S and M’s boss crouching by his best friend and telling him that he was too late.

Too late for what?

Then he saw _him_. He didn’t want to believe - no refused to believe - that Noct was gone, but when the man shook his raven haired friend, his body flopped bonelessly, lolling like a rag doll that'd lost its stuffing. In that moment, something inside of Prompto broke. The last thing that kept him clinging to life was ....was gone.

Noct wasn’t breathing, he wasn’t moving, there were no signs of anything... it was all for nothing. His best friend was dead… Prompto had failed. Failed the one person in the world who had always been kind to him, always been there for him. Failed his life mission. Failed the only real job he’s ever had.  Noct died on HIS watch, HE failed his prince. Protecting Noctis was all that mattered and he couldn’t even do that... he was a sorry excuse for a Kingsglaive, just like he knew he would be…

He’s just a worthless nobody after all… His whole life he knew, he knew that he wasn’t anybody special. He was never trained from a young age to protect the king like Gladio, or to advise and look after the king like Ignis, he was born a mundane, a nobody… He thought that if he could prove his loyalty, prove that he WAS good enough then things would change, but things only got worse and now the world was ridded of their only hope. He not only failed Noctis and the others but the whole world. Doomed to die in eternal darkness for HIS mistakes...

Prompto’s shoulders slumped over, his eyelids slipping over his eyes as he nodded off. He let out a large huff of air, he was tired, done, done with all the struggling, the pain. He didn't bother retaining his energy to keep himself up, why bother? After all the begging, the attempts to keep things from falling further, he was worn. The best thing he could do for everyone was just to die.

 

His conscious began to ease off into the vast darkness of his mind. His breathing becoming more shallow, his body growing heavy. He allowed himself to slip off into the void of his head. After all, it was captiating, at least more so than his reality. He wanted to stay there, in the dark empty space. At least there, there was no pain. Sure, it was lonely, it was quiet, it was all a false reality. A lie. But it was free of pain, free of the thoughts of failure. He thought about shaking himself out of it, out of the dark hole, but why? Was it really worth it? Sure out there, it was reality. But why would he want to go back to it? Why would he want to remind himself of his biggest failure? Besides, there was just no point now. Maybe it was better if he stayed here. Here in the empty void of his mind.

 

Not long after though, Prompto re-awoke with a start, eyes flaring open in white-hot pain as a strangled scream forced its way out from his already weakened, dry throat. Fire shot through his body, emanating from his neck and coursing down and back up in a circuit of agony. It was long moments after as he lay twitching and somehow both disoriented and alert that he figured out it was the shock collar.

His eyes quickly scanned the new area, body swaying slightly as he tried to orient himself while searching every inch of the room’s white haze. He gathered by the sharp stinging in his wrists and the way his body swayed side to side that he was hanging. His broken wrists that bearly had any time to heal at all were shackled above his head, carrying the weight of his whole body as his toes brushed the floor. His shirt long forgotten and gone leaving his body slightly trembling in the cold and trying to make up for its lack of body heat.

“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty.” S suddenly sang in a lovingly hum, hand reaching up to caress Prompto’s cheek making the blond want to flinch away yet his body refused to respond. He didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to be alive, and certainly did NOT want this man’s voice being the one he had to hear for the rest of his miserable life. But still he willed himself to lift his head slightly gazing over to meet him with tired eyes.  

Prompto's whole body was numb, the pain distant as he struggled to even process anything beyond _Noct’s dead_. He didn't struggle anymore, didn’t see the need too. Noct was gone and these monsters won, this was his very own bad end and he had to somehow accept that.  

"Hey S,” another voice questioned, walking closer to the lanky man, “is your pet always...this quiet?" Prompto didn’t know how he missed him the first time, but there in flesh and blood was S’s Boss walking up to stand directly beside him, a.k.a the person who killed Noctis. _When did he get here?_

This was it… Prompto knew that whatever came next would probably kill him too and he was prepared for that. He did break the only rule S had instructed, and for that he would get double punished, at least according to what S said prior those were the rules, he just hoped that it was enough to kill him. To end his misery and then maybe he could die in some sort of peace.

"No never.” S curiously replied, stalking around Prompto. “He's always screaming or pleading...hell sometimes the little guy likes to snap back some sort of sarcastic reply… but this, no, I’ve never seen him like this before. Maybe we finally broke him" S retold laughing as he poked Prompto lightly. The boy never even flinched, instead cast his dead pale blue eyes downwards.

_I’m coming Noct… Sorry for everything..._

Prompto let his eyes slide closed waiting for the inevitable but when after 2 maybe 3 minutes passed and no new injury was inflicted on his body, Prompto chanced his eyes back open and couldn’t miss the glare that the two exchanged, both sets of eyes now just watching him dangle with sadistic smiles.

It was nerve wracking, _what are they waiting for? Why haven’t they killed him already?_ Then a thought hit him and made his heart drop into his stomach. _What if they weren't planning on killing him and instead did… other things to him? Things like before? No! Please no… anything but that…_ he couldn’t bear the thought that slipped into his mind of both men getting pleasure out of him, so instead he closed his eyes tighter and turned his head away. One tear slowly falling out of closed lids and sliding down his face stopping for a moment on his chin before hitting the floor by his burned feet.

"Ah!" Boss announced suddenly, snapping his fingers, causing  Prompto to gasp, eyes opening wide in momentary horror, scared as to what the man was go excited about. "I think I know the problem. This is about that awful King Noctis isn't it? The one who I just killed; the one that you failed to protect?" Boss asked, this time directed at Prompto. “He was pathetic, just like you are, struggled til the end, though it doesn’t matter... may the new king burn in hell to atone for his sins.”

Prompto looked up at the mention of his best friend's name, anger starting to rise in him as he glared at the man, if he was going to die anyways, might as well protect Noctis til the end. "You” Promtpo spoke harshly, his voice dry and raggedy.

“Holy shit the boy speaks, would you look at that!” Boss laughed nudging S with his elbow jokingly.

Prompto’s anger flared then and with some form of new found strength he spat, “ YOU KILLED HIM! Y-you - you have no right to talk about Noctis that way!” Prompto lashed out, heedless of the chains pulling harshly at his wrists.

New plan: Defend Noctis no matter what it takes, if he dies by them lashing out then so be it. Nobody talks shit about Noctis and gets away with it. If they kill him, then at least he’d get his wish anyways. Go down fighting, at least that was better than giving up entirely right?

“My my, I do believe I hit a nerve? Tell me, what lies did that so called king tell you?” The mysterious man inquired coming ever closer to the hanging blond.

Prompto eyes pierced dangerously over towards Boss as he snarled, “you sick bastard! You have no idea what you've done! He deserved so much better than getting trapped down here with you!" Prompto growled trying his damndest to put as much hatred into his words as possible, his body trembling, "he - he was going to save the world a-and you killed him....you...YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DESERVE TO DIE NOT HIM!!" he felt tears streaming down his face now, trying to hold back a sob but failing miserably doing so.

Boss barked with laughter upon the mention of the words ‘Noctis’ and ‘save the world’ being in the same sentence together. "SAVE THE WORLD MY ASS!! He was a spoiled little brat, from a spoiled little family. Good riddance! That family did nothing but wreak destruction!" Boss retorted, turning around and grabbing a whip from the wall, stroking it a few times over before bringing it back in a whipping stance. “ **You** ,” he whipped across Prompto’s bare chest, the boy not even crying out when the first lash his his chest, simply winced as tears silently streamed down his face before the large man continued, each word getting slamming into him with a cackle of the tool. “ **Should** ,” another whip slicing through his already battered chest, “ **be** ” this time Prompto couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped his lips. It was painful but at least that meant that he was closer to death right? “ **Honored** ” he continued, whips beginning to get more and more rigorous, “ **that** ” Boss smiled wider, “ **we** ” he stalked around back now, whip still raised in stance, “ **ridded** ,” the blood started oozing out deeper collecting into a large puddle on the floor, “ **you** ,” another crack that left Prompto gasping for breath, “ **of** ,” Prompto wished death to come sooner, he’d much rather have it be over in an instant that have to deal with this anymore, “ **that** ,” the whips were letting up, “ **man**!!” Boss huffed finishing with the last blow and stopping momentarily to catch his breath as he wiped sweat from his brow, and locked eyes with Prompto.

Prompto waited as long as he could, biting back distress as each whip crack shook his body, trying not to scream though he knew some whimpers and groans escaped anyway. When it was all over, Prompto’s body looked unrecognizable.

"He-” Prompto forced out though incredibly difficult breaths, “was a b-better man t-than you ever w-will be! You s-should c-call y-yourself lucky t-to even live in world as him!" Prompto tried to yell back, the blood on his chest and back tickling him as it slowly worked its way down his body. “W-when the others... f-find out about what y-you did...they WILL k-kill you!” Prompto rasped, never breaking eye contact with him once he was back in sight. 

“Doubtful. Your friend is gone, you have failed and you will continue to fail the longer you keep up this act. No one is coming for you! Why would they? You killed their king? You failed your mission, the others will be devastated and go their separate ways. Your new home is here so you better get used to it dear boy.” Boss snickered, “take a look around because this is the only place you will see for the rest of your life. Now if you’ll excuse me, I'm going to go to the infirmary to check on M, who by the way had to get cared for by me because of you stealing our precious potions.” He barked, turning to look over at S, “you do what you want with your toy, make sure you teach him his place, S.” Boss growled demandingly, turning away and strolling towards the door and turning back once his hand was on the handle, “oh and S, I left you a little gift in that box over there, thought you might have some fun with those. I’ll be back later to see how things went."

"Ah yes, thank you sir, i’m sure those will come in handy real soon.” S called out over his shoulder as the man smiled and left the room.

“It's for your own good you know." S snickered once the other man left. "Prince Noctis just kept getting between us. But now with him gone, we can finally be together forever. I can finally have as much fun as I want without any interruptions. " S reached up and Prompto could practically feel the warmness of his breath against the side of his face, flinching away out of instinct. “To us!-” He cheered.

“-THERE IS NO US!!” Prompto screamed practically cutting him off, pulling his face away from the disgusting man and turning towards him to spit. He watched angrily as the man slowly swiped the saliva off his face and flicked his hand towards the ground. Prompto had enough, if this was what his life was going to be for the rest of eternity then he wasn’t going down without a fight, at least then he could maybe rest in peace knowing he did all he could to piss these men off. If S wanted to ‘claim’ him then he better try harder. “There is no us and there NEVER will be an ‘us’”! Prompto repeated once more, trying to get it through his thick skull. “You will never own me you sadistic demon, and I will NEVER be your pet!!”

Prompto thought he was on a roll, believed to be, but when S shot his arm up and gripped the blond’s hair with as much force as a charging rhino, Prompto yelped, tears welling up in his eyes. S’s face was unreadable - of course he was mad, but there was something else about the look in his eyes. The glint mischievous and secretive, like he knew something that the blond did not.

Nails dug deeper into his scalp, scratching against the base of his head and Prompto whined when strands of his golden locks ripped and fell to the floor in front of his eyes. “Now” S was much closer this time,  “is that any way to talk to your master?! Because I do hate repeating myself." S viciously disputed harshly letting go of his hair and reaching into his pocket for one of his favorite toys.

"Y-you're just a bastard!" Prompto yelled back fire burning in his eyes. "A-and you don't own m-" he couldn't get the rest of the word out because the now familiar feeling of electricity was coursing through him, his body shaking with pain when S clicked it down. The sadistic man watched as Prompto shook and tried to wiggle out of his clasps as the electricity made do with his body, Prompto’s slim figure unconsciously doing a flight or fight response in order to escape the harsh shocks.

Another shock rang through his body, his back stiffening, a vibrant pain shooting through his nerves. Prompto could feel his hair standing on end, his veins pulsing and pounding with torment. His mind was so trapped in the agony, the intense terror of the moment, that he didn’t realize he had crashed onto the cold floor until a new wave of pain had spurred throughout him. Blood oozed out from his injuries, spatters flying upwards as he hit the hard tile. He clenched his body together helplessly, as if an act to protect himself. He squirmed his head into his arms, feeling the cold liquid suppress around his body.

Only seconds after his fall, Prompto felt a thick, sweet liquid forcing its way down his throat. He hacked and coughed, trying to rid of the liquid, his lungs becoming sore from his various of attempts to bring air back in them. As each attempt failed, he became more desperate.  Harsh, moist sounds came from his throat as he struggled against the liquid. Finally, red spurts lashed out from his mouth, dripping down from his lower lip, spraying on the floor beneath him.

Before Prompto could claim his victory over his lungs, a harsh tug pulled him upwards, another cold source taking claim over his throat. This time however, it was not a liquid, but a firm hand grasped around his neck. S glared down at the broken blonde and struck his hand across his face. Prompto let out a hacked sound, almost as if a choked wine, and was dragged across the floor, his body smearing through the scarlet blood left behind.

His entire body ached, and not for the first time (and definitely not the last) he wished he were dead. Why couldn’t they just kill him and get it over with? What more could they possibly do to break him when he was already broken?

S’ smile was menacing then, like he knew that his torture was working as he hauled him over to the operating table and yanked his hands and feet into their respected clasps, each one snapping on a notch tighter than he'd done before. The blond was breathing hard, starting to panic as he he was flooded with tattered remnants of the last time he was strapped to a flat surface, and he did not want a repeat performance. His mind was still hazy; too many things happening at once. He tried to experimentally pull his arms out of their binds, but realized right away how bad an idea that was, when his only reward for the action was pain..

S laughed over on the sidelines of the table, the lanky man watching the boy with lustful affection. "I wouldn’t try that if I were you, I made sure they were secure.” S began, taking a step closer towards him and wrapping his slender fingers around Prompto’s left hand. He wiped off the little bit of blood residue that was left on his hand and smiled. “Since you seem to get out if every trap I've laid, most of which involving your prying hands and fingers, I think it's time for an upgrade." He finished, reaching down with one hand to grab a roll of duct tape while the other firmly held his left.

Prompto's eyes widened in horror. What was he going to do?! “N-no stop, what are you doing?!” He tried to jerk away but was proven helpless once again.

“Shh, you’ll see pet.” S smiled, forcefully clenching the hand together so that Prompto’s fingers curled into themselves creating a fist. Once in that position, S wrapped the tape around it, making absolutely sure that there was no possible way for the blond to break free from his new binds. After about the 10th time wrapping the tape around his hand, he ripped it and patted it down admiring the way it looked like Prompto was wearing miniature boxing gloves. “Ah, much better.” S hummed as he tossed the hand aside before strolling over to the other side and wiping the other hand off.

Prompto’s heart was beating frantically and he struggled, trying to experimentally move his fingers and finding he couldn't. He sighed in defeat and stared up at S, trying to shrink his free hand back as far away from him as he could. Once more, S wrapped about 10 layers before ripping it and when done, Prompto glared at S as his “master” took a step back to admire the full project. His head tilting as his eyes rolled from right to left then back again and again.”Goog, yes this shall do just fine” he mumbled to himself. He was definatly satisfied about his latest contraption. Once he made absolutly sure Prompto wasn't going to get out of this one he stepped back. No hands meant no guns, no lock picking, no nothing...in other words, Prompto was his to do with as he pleased.

S smuggly grinned, "Perfect. Now you can try all you want but you won't be breaking loose of that pet! You know,” he stopped for a second before beginning, “ I knew I should have done this from the beginning, gives off a better vibe if you ask me." he added, leaning down and kissing the tops of both hands.

 "Do whatever you want to me!” Prompto yelled back when S’s lips pressed into his fists, “You can whip me and burn me, hurt me all you want, it doesn't matter! You're not going to break me, because I would NEVER stoop so low to call you my master again!" Prompto said defiantly, eyes burning holes into S with as much hatred as one could possibly muster.

 “Oh, worry not my pet, I'll get to you to admit it again sooner or later. After all," he stopped and gestured to the empty room, "there's no one here to save you. It would be easiest to just give up and enjoy the rest of your life with me."

Prompto watched S nervously, knowing full well what the man was capable of. His heart sank slightly, remembering Noct was dead and Gods only knew what happened to Ignis and Gladio.

S jeered and picked up another box from the small table next to the bed – well operating table more like it. And from said box he pulled out the last thing Prompto wanted to see at that moment… "I don't know why," S declared with the object in his hand, "but you seem to prefer the vibrator to...how does one saaay...get you going?” S laughed, taking the dildo in his hand and stroking it slightly, “I will break you pet, that much is a guarantee, and I'll do it anyway I can." He finished taking a knife from the corner table and preparing to rip off Prompto’s boxers.

When S pulled out the vibrator, Prompto immediately started to squirm. "No! Don't- don't even think about it!" He protested, pulling at the chains on his arms desperately, squeezing his legs together in hope that it would stop S from cutting off his boxers and putting that thing inside of him. His legs had just a tab bit longer chains holding them down than his hands did.

S darkly chuckled, knowing full well what he was about to do to the boy. It would be glorious.

After ripping off the rest of the shorts, he coated the dildo in a light layer of cream that he fetched from inside the same box of tools and equipment that the dildo came from. Prompto’s eyes went wide as he tried his damn near hardest to scoot away from this sadistic monster. Falling short in his luck once again as S finished rubbing the shaft of his toy and propped it up against the hole he was aiming for. “Ready or not here I come,” S snickered, slowly but surely sliding it in, each second turning into an eternity for the blond.

Prompto whimpered when the plastic was pushed inside him - he was still pretty loose from before, their last session only ended a few hours earlier. The dildo was in, uncomfortable yeah, but nevertheless in, yet the vibrations had not yet started, making Prompto even more anxious than he already was.

Once pushed in as far at the dildo would go, S used the same weird velcro method as last time. When he finished up setting everything in place he looked down to what Prompto could only guess was him observing the brand on his thigh before patting it lightly. Prompto refused to show any emotion though, didn’t want S get get any sort of satisfaction for his body.

This was wrong, everything about this place, these people, all of it was wrong… He wished to start over, to tell the others where he was going from the start, then maybe none of this would have happened. At least if it did happen, they could have gotten saved sooner… But instead he chose wrong… He sighed knowing what was to come but promised himself that no matter what he couldn’t say _‘it’_. He would not call this fucker his _‘master’_ ever again, he would not demean himself in front of him, he refused to degrade himself any further! All he had to do was survive this little ordeal and nothing more.

The man smiled darkly from the bedside table as Prompto finished his thought and gulped, _this is it,_ he swallowed, knowing the worst was yet to come. S picked up the item that his boss had left him; three rings, all of them different sizes and grooves.

"What are those?" Prompto hesitantly asked, confused. They didn't look dangerous? _Were they just for show?_

S smirked at the items in his hands and moved his body so that he was towering over Prompto, hands coming down to wrap themselves around his dick. “Just relax pet,” S cooed, not really answering Prompto's question as the first ring slid on and S pushed it down as far as it would go before patting the dick lightly making Prompto growl in response. Sick bastard, he knew that he was doing this on purpose.

Next came the second ring, and just like the first, he slid it about halfway down the dick before patting it gently. Prompto really wished he’d stop doing that.

Finally came the last one which he soothingly slid over the top moving his finger to push and twist it down. "You're in for a fun night my pet" he chuckled once all three were in place.

Prompto squirmed uncomfortably as they were slipped over his cock in succession, wondering if they were going to electrocute him. But, no pain came. Nothing happened at all.

Little did he know that S wasn’t done yet. The tall man pulled out one last thing; nipple clamps that were chained together. He crawled on the bed and leaned in towards Prompto’s chest, knees digging into his sides as he reached over to fasten the clamps over slightly hardened nipples and tugged playfully at the chain that connected them.

The nipple clamps hurt and made Prompto whine, not understanding what was going on. Nothing was that painful right now, not like Prompto was use to with S, and he couldn't grasp what was going on. He watched as S's eyes trailed over his body, shifting uncomfortably - what did he have planned?

Before moving to get off, S made sure everything was in place, or at least that’s what he looked like he was doing. When S leaned down to yank at the chain on both the right and left hands as if checking their sturdiness, Prompto knew that’s exactly what this fucker was doing.

Then he got off and Prompto watched with hesitation what he would do next. The last step in S’s mental checklist was when he hooked the chain that connected the nipple clamps together and fasten them to his middle cock ring. There was a small latch on the second one that the chain clipped to, and finally S leaned back smiling.

He was now officially done. S had succeeded in making the perfect torture device.

He bent down and clicked the button over on the dildo to the highest setting and leaned over to peck Prompto on the lips. "I'll be back in the morning my sweet precious pet, do have fun tonight," he cooed.

“W-wait what?! Morning?! N-no stop! Get back here~ah!” Prompto tried to yell but when the vibrator hummed to life inside of him he moaned into the kiss, S succeeding on silencing his boy. After he was content with the way things were in his favor, he scooted back and grabbed from his bag his old camera, snapping a shot for his memory. “Ah perfect pose,” he joked and turned the camera around for a selfie of him and his lover. “Love the lighting in this one! The dim lights make it look all the more romantic.”

Prompto wanted to puke when he saw the camera and when the flash beamed not once but twice, he was certain that he would be sick. S watched as his pet squirmed and made faces one could only describe as pure disgust before strolling towards the exit calling out one last jab, “I can't wait to hang these up with the rest of my collection!”

Though the man was out of sight, Prompto couldn't be sure he was actually gone. Though he tried to hold back, not wanting to give the possible audience a show, he could not help how his body began to react. Much to his escalating horror, he was soon moaning and panting, sounding for all the world like he was actually enjoying himself.

He still felt sick but he was so turned on that the thought of throwing up immediately sank from sight and was replaced with forced pleasure. The vibrator was just far enough from his prostate that it was a slow building pleasure lacing through his body - and the longer the it buzzed, the more sensitive his body started to get.

He began understanding what the clamps on his nipples were for suddenly, because every time he shifted, they would pull, leaving him gasping as they harassed and tugged.

It was slight pulls from that chain that just sent shocks of pleasure up his body, making him try to stay still, but the vibrator inside his body made him squirm, trapping him in a never ending circle of forced pleasure.

After an hour he was fully turned on; the wanton, desperately thrusting up his hips in an attempt to get some kind of relief. With one of the jerks of his hips, he managed to shift the vibrator inside of him, screaming out when it hit his prostate - and then Prompto realized what the rings were for. His body was trying to help him finish, now that he was being so over stimulated, but the pressure stopped him from going over the edge, despite how desperate and hard he was.

He let out a sob, falling against the table and moaning deeply when the vibrator shifted again, wondering how the hell he was going to survive a whole night of this.

Prompto was a mess, his body felt like any touch would send him spiraling and gasping for more, because he was so close and everything felt amazing, but it was painful because he had been left on the edge for so long he felt like he was going to shatter. Every time the vibrator shifted in him, new ripples of pleasure would go through his body, leaving him moaning and whimpering.

At one point he started yelling for S, begging the man to come back, to end this, to do anything he wanted as long as he just stopped this never ending hell.

He couldn't even sleep or pass out because every time he started to black out the vibrator would shift or the clamps would tug, leaving his body strung out and forcing him awake.

His cock was straining and hard against his stomach and all he wanted to do was stroke himself, but his hands were bound and he was going crazy without any kind of real touch on his skin. He was ashamed that he was left like this, ashamed that he was so desperate to be touched that he even entertained the idea of S coming back and doing just that - though he tried to shove the thought away as quickly as it came.

It was an eternity before the door opened again, and Prompto knew what he must look like: His face flushed pink from constantly being turned on, his eyes half lidded as he stared at the man above him. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, tense and twitching, every movement ripping a moan from Prompto's lips. He wouldn't know how much time had actually passed but if S was back he could only conclude that it was morning. Either that or S decided to be nice and come back early, Prompto's bet was on the morning option.

Once in the room S happily sauntered over to his trophy and looked down at his perfection. No cum, meaning... it worked! "Good morning pet. How was your night? Did you have pleasant dreams?" he asked, standing next to the table now with a sickening smile.

Prompto's cock was hard and straining against his stomach. He almost sobbed with relief when S looked over him, "please,” Prompto begged as if he threw aside all the snarky comments from the hours prior, “just- I - I've been so close, I feel l-like I'm going to die, just do _something_!" He pleaded, thrusting his hips up in hopes S would end this, his toes curling against the table, "It hurts, I -" Another whimper left his lips when the chains tugged against his nipples painfully, they were so raw and sensitive it hurt, but his body was trying to convince him it felt good. "Please, help me..."

S looked to be loving this, and wasted no time at all before stripping and gripping Prompto’s thighs, pulling his legs as far apart as they would go. "Not before I get to have my fun," he whispered, lowering his head so that it levitated mere inches above Prompto’s cock. S opened his mouth then, tongue sliding out, slimy and coated in saliva as he licked the tip of Prompto's penis playfully, gently. His tongue explored deeper and deeper until his mouth closed over the top cock ring like a snake eating his prey whole. He was sucking it tenderly while watching Prompto with fierce eyes, hands rubbing up and down his shaft creating waves of pleasure in the young boy.

Prompto was in a haze, and yet hyper-aware of every little thing happening around him. He let himself be manhandled into a new position - not that he could have done all that much to prevent it. He let out a shuddering moan when S took him into his mouth, heat spreading through his body in the worst way as he realized that he finally had the touch he so wanted and he still wasn't able to finish. He thrashed on the bed, jerking his hips and whimpering - why now did S choose to be gentle? When his whole body was already on fire and he was using gentleness to make it hurt even more. Prompto was biting his lip so hard he could feel a drop of blood well up, but he felt so wrecked that the pain on his lip barely registered. He wanted to cum - he needed it, it was the only thing he could process through the pain and the pleasure. And here was S, pushing him passed a line Prompto hadn't even realized existed, turning his mind to mush and making him focused on only what would get him to the finishing point.

After toying with him for a while, S retracted his lips from the younger’s member and moved lower to turn off the dildo. When the vibrations finally stopped, S pulled the toy from the trembling boy, grinning at the sickening wetness that coated it. He winked at Prompto before gently tossing it aside. "My turn" S licked his lips and preppped himself for entry, sliding in his dick and instantly moaning at the warmth that surrounded it.

He needed to find it; where was that sweet spot again? He tried and tried until he believed that maybe he found it. S was a horrible person, toying and playing around all the while never removing ~~not~~ a single cock ring. Still Prompto was harder than a rock. While inside him, S grabbed hold of the nipple clamps chain and tugged on them playfully before reaching his hands and upper body up to Prompto's nipples. He took them off and unhooked them from the second ring and tossed them back into the box on the floor as he trailed his tongue around the hardened right nipple. His tongue coiling around before S bit down and sucked on it like a baby would. Then was the other nipple and he took his time with this one as well. Knowing full well that by taking his time it was killing Prompto more and more.

The blond whined when S stopped sucking him, his hips trying to chase the warmth  (God, he could hear himself, he sounded like a needy whore, what was wrong with him, why couldn't he stop?) He sobbed when the dildo was removed, feeling empty and sore from where it had been buzzing for so long, but he was suddenly filled again and then S was playing with his nipples - God, it _hurt_ , they were so raw and S's ministrations were making him cry and moan at the same time, his chest burned but his tongue still felt good (God, what was _wrong_ with him? Why was he letting this man do this to him?). He gasped when S bit down, his whole body jerking in surprise, waves of pain washing through him (Why was this turning him on, why was he still hard? Why did it feel good?) He could feel S's cock inside of him, occasionally hitting his prostate and leaving him gasping for air and begging for more. But did he really want more?

He could feel S's heat, knew that it was not long before the man came inside him once more, the pressure building and building yet the man was holding back, as if he was purposely trying to take his sweet old time.

Then it finally happened and S’s cum filled his insides and Prompto felt like he was going to cry, his own cock neglected and hard and painful to the point Prompto really thought he might pass out. It was like pure Bliss came over him yet complete dread as he whined and quietly muttered for S to continue. S though took one look at Prompto's still hardened dick, clamps still on his nipples, and smiled crawling closer to the whimpering boy and sat on Prompto's chest. "Suck it" he demanded scooting closer and closer up his pet until he was practically crushing his collar bone.

When S ordered him to suck he didn't even hesitate, immediately taking S into his mouth and sucking on the tip, lapping at the underside as if it were a lollipop he had been gifted it. Prompto realized how disgusting it was but didn't care, looking up at S with hooded eyes as he did what he was told, licking and sucking every inch he could fit into his mouth, hoping that by doing so he would be awarded the ability to cum himself..

When it was done S walked back over to the dick still perched up in the air and grabbed hold of it. "What do you say?" He asked glaring at Prompto "say my name and I'll release you".

Prompto should have guessed this would come, should have known that the only way he would allow him to cum would be to say the one thing he promised himself he would not say. He  whimpered when S got off him, his mind trying to pull him to reality but also turning off because of his pure instinctual need (don't say it, don't say it, don't say it).

S noticed the look of defiance in his pet and tugged at his cock again making the boy moan happily, “Say it,” he demanded.

"....master" Prompto moaned as quietly as he could say hoping deep down that he didn’t actually say that. S tugged him again, eyes narrowing and leaning in closer.

“I didn’t quite catch that! Say it again!” He growled.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to cancel out the pain in his lower half, but he needed it, he was going to explode, his body was _desperate_ to cum. He opened his eyes back up then and stared into S;s eyes, before breaking down and admitting "P-Please, master." (well fuck).

S beamed getting what he wanted and undid the top clip and set it aside looking down at the few bits of cum that tried to escape, gladly licking the drops running out. Then he took the middle one off, the same feeling of released and toying with him. Finally, the moment Prompto had been waiting for came as the last ring slid off. “And here I thought you’d _‘never say my name again’_ ,” he teased.

Prompto whimpered when the rings were slowly removed, half the torture being in how slow S was going. His toes curled against the table when the pressure was finally released, biting his bottom lip hard and squeezing his eyes shut. He felt like his entire body was going to explode, he just needed something to push him over the edge. Without the vibrator inside of him anymore or S and no hands touching him, Prompto was just out of reach of what he needed, " Just - just touch me or something, p-please!" He muttered, thrusting his hips up, trying to get some skin on skin contact, "I'm so close, S, just help me...I…need you"

S widely grinned at the request but ultimate stopped everything he was doing and instead slapped Prompto across the cheek, "My name's not S," he growled as a warning, “but I could go for a round two,” he replied and got back into position and began his descent into the territory he knew so well now, hard core thrusting this time.

Prompto realized his mistake and groaned, wondering if he was going to be denied but almost crying when S got on top of him and started pounding into him.

Each time he thrusted it got more and more intense than the last,  his hands stroking his member up in down in a calming yet sadistic manor. It was over within minutes since S was always hot and bothered by his pet, as S squirted more of his DNA into the boy,  screaming in pure bliss and joy as he finished his orgasm. "Yes, yes oh yes! You are so amazing my boy!"

Every movement set Prompto's nerves on fire, his whole body jerking and shaking with the strain - it wasn't until he felt S fill him up once more, pushing in even deeper while he was still being stroked that Prompto came with a scream, his vision going white with bliss for a few moments. He had covered his own chest and S's with the sticky white liquid, his body boneless and his mind swimming drowsily as he fell against the bed, starting to whimper and groan now that he felt too sensitive with S inside of him to get pleasure from it. "S-sorry, master. Thank you" He mumbled, exhausted and satiated, a few tears rolling down his cheek.

"Anytime my pet, anytime" he replied pressing a long hard kiss top Prompto’s mouth. "Now, I believe it's time you've had a bath and something to eat. What do you say?"

Prompto didn't fight the kiss, but he didn't return it either, feeling sick to his stomach but also so good, his mind couldn't keep up with it. He blinked for a moment, tilting his head slightly upwards to look at his hands "how... how am I supposed to eat with them taped like this?"

"well I'd feed you of course!" S laughed as he got off the table and started unlocking Prompto’s feet. "Hope you like Chocobo! It's either that or... We might have a cup noodle or something somewhere in the kitchen?"

Prompto's face turned white at the idea of eating Chocobo, shaking his head quickly "cup noodle is fine." He blurted out, "I like cup noodles. I.. I can feed myself if you take these off?"

S shook his head dinner return to the request. "Sorry no can do, I got my fingers tied”, he tried to joke but stopped immediately, knowing that was probably the worst joke ever. S reached up and unhooked Prompto’s arms leaning him into an embrace.

It wasn't a surprising answer but it still made Prompto sigh. He rolled his shoulders when his hands were finally unlocked, letting S hug him but once again not returning it.

“But you can’t eat without getting cleaned up first so -” S began to walk over to a small sink and filled a bucket and some warmish water returning with a washcloth. “let me at least wipe you down.” He smile and he dipped the rag in the water and wrung some of it out before starting with Prompto's right arms and wiping off all the axcess dried blood and sweat.

Afterwards he repeated the same thing on the left side and Prompto was actually thankful that he was getting all the muck and dried blood off him, it was really starting to get uncomfortable. He listened when S told him to turn away from him so that he could get his back and then towards him so his stomach could get wiped down. Lastly he dipped the dirty rag in the water and wrung it out once more so that only a little bit of water latched on. First up was his right leg, then left, and to finish off he ran his hand over Prompto's crotch and swiped the extra cum leftover from his body. Once all finished he grabbed a small towel and whipped the body clean once more then returned all the equipment.

"I brought you some new clothes to wear. And I want you to try getting used to your new hands so I'll let you put them on while I go heat up your soup," the man chuckled gesturing to a pile of clothes by the door and walking off to grab them.

Prompto looked from the floor to S in disbelief, trying to figure out if he was serious, "how - what? I can't - how am I supposed to do that?" S never answered, instead tossed him his clothes so that they landed by his feet  and walked out the door, locking it tight in his passing. Prompto was alone now with only his thoughts, yet he could hear the bastard whistling down the hallway.

Prompto stared at the clothes hard for a couple minutes, his body sore from the entire night but he still dragged himself out of the bed, looking at the things on the floor. Once his feet touched down he winced and breathed out real slowly, his feet still hurting from everything that this bastard has done to him. He struggled to pick up the boxers and ended up squishing them between his clenched hands to even get it up, using his hands and the bed frame to kind of shimmy into them. Same with the pants though he realized there was no way to zipper them up. He took one look at the shirt and kicked it across the room hard instead of even trying. Why even bother giving him jeans? There was no way he’s ever comfortably fit in those and that shirt… how was he to put that over his head?

After about five minutes S returned with a hot cup noodles--chicken flavored--and saw the disgruntled Prompto with his open zippered pants and no shirt on. In a way, he looked like a angsty teenage boy refusing to do as his mother said. S set the cup down gently and grabbed the light blue shirt and tossed it over Prompto’s head, grabbing each arm in the process and pulling them through. Then was the pants, S tugged prompto into a standing position and reached down to use his fingers to zip them up "you know, all you gotta do is take your fingers and-" S teased darkly, smiling when he picked up prompto and lifted him on the the operating table so he could sit on the edge.

Prompto tried to not glare at S but he knew he still was - this was different than when his wrists were broken, every movement causing him pain. He could use his hands, but they were essentially unusable anyway because of the tape. "You could just take it off and then I wouldn't need you to zip it." Prompto replied, biting his lip when he realized his sass might earn him a punishment.

"No! I said no and it will always be no. Now stop asking about your hands and eat the rest of your goddamn food!" The tall man reached over and blew on the lightly steaming food before putting it close to Prompto's mouth. "Too hot?" He asked sincerely before eventually force feeding prompto the rest of the bowl.

It seemed his talk back wasn't enough to deprive him of food, shaking his head slightly before taking a small bite, sighing happily. This was the first food he got in his body since the granola bar and even though it was just cup noodle it tasted amazing. Prompto went quiet after that and accepted the food, savoring it because he didn't know when he was going to get fed again.

After Prompto was done eating S set the bowl aside and grabbed the collar from yesterday and hooked it onto Prompto’s electric collar this time. "Come, today is for rest. I have prepared a room for you."

He blinked in disbelief, looking at the man confused, "why are you being nice? What are you gonna do to me after this?" He asked skeptically, knowing S must be planning something cruel.

"Honestly, nothing. Today is a day for you to rest my pet. I have some other things to attend to and I know you must be sore from that wonderful affection you showed me earlier today so I think it's time that you deserve a break. Though I shall only be gone some time, it's still enough for you to get some rest in." He cooed and tugged on the leash for prompto to follow, "even I can be nice sometimes," he added.

Prompto followed behind, confused, "you're letting me... rest?" It seemed too good to be true. He almost believed that S was just gonna shove him in the closet again. "I.... but... why? You're..." he didn't want to call the man out and contradict him by saying he wasn't nice, but clearly he was just doing this because he saw Prompto as a pet. Prompto followed behind him kind of dazed, trying to figure out if there were alternate motives.

Soon they were in front of a door, a heavy metal door with some very complicated locking system. After a few seconds S opened up the cell to review a decent sized room a tad smaller than a bedroom with a large bed near the right corner and even a toilet with a curtain blocking it on the left wall and a sink right next to it. There wasn't much in the room but it was enough. There was even a pillow on the bed and a light blanket. "This is the room you will be staying in. Like I said, my precious pet, you are free to do what you like here, you got -" S looked down at his watch and then back up, "a little over 6 hours. I will not chain you, you are free to roam, pee, sleep, I don't care. But it looks to me like sleep is calling for you." S waved and walked back out the door, Prompto listening as the locks slid back in place.

Prompto was too shocked to say anything, just looked around the room and watched S in confusion until the man left. He should have been figuring out ways to escape - but then he was reminded that half the reason he needed to escape was to save Noctis and now a Noctis was....

Prompto walked to the bed, feet blistering and hurting with each step but he was too exhausted to really care. Once he was at the bed he immediately fell into it and curled into a small ball, tears falling down his face. What the hell was he supposed to do now, just give up? He planned on staying up and thinking but with the amount of exhaustion and over exertion his body had done he was out within minutes, sleeping heavily in the large bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG PLEASE READ
> 
> Ok so I'm sorry for being a tad late on this, i had two holidays (Christmas and New Years), which btw meery christmas or whatever you do celebrate :) and Happy New Years everyone.
> 
> ok now to the point I need to make. THIS CHAPTER IS VERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY DRASTIC!!!!!!!!! ALMOST EVERY SINGLE TRIGGER WARNING APPLIES HERE!!!!!! No joke... I'm being very serious, this chapter is SUPER FUCKED UP like You are all going to want to murder S if you didn't want to already. 
> 
> Anyway, just be careful when reading because it's very graphic. Thanks again for reading!!~ Also this is my longest chapter yet (a little bit is because you guys had to wait so long). With it being 32 pages and 17,463 words.

**Chapter 13**

 

It was dark.

Despair wrapping around the air like invisible forces that sucked out any and all happiness. It was so quiet too...this shadowy place providing no light or sound; just a forever plain of complete nothingness. It was too dark for comfort, and the cold... by Gods it was freezing here. So cold in fact that it could make chills run down Ifrit himself.

The boy shook, hands wrapping around himself in the utter darkness as the cold overtook his body. When he turned his head to assess where he was, the boy found nothing but everlasting darkness shrouding the world around him. So he began to walk, but to where he did not know. His feet carried him – or at least he thought they did- but with no real landmarks, the boy would have no idea if he actually did indeed go anywhere. What was going on? Where was he? He had many questions yet none answered. Instead the silence was deafening; the darkness everlasting. It was driving him insane.

Then a noise finally sounded, it was faint but it was pounding closer and closer off in the distance, each step thumping on the ground, vibrations booming in the vast emptiness. He tilted his head and tried to ascertain it was coming from, but with everything looking the exact same shade of black, he sadly found nothing.

All too suddenly a roar echoed so loudly that the boy cried out, throwing his hands up to his ears and falling to his knees screaming, every beat bursting inside his head, etching agony on the walls of his own mind. What was happening to him?! Everything was suddenly painful to him; his head throbbed and his body started to go numb.

Another roar sounded, this one infinitely closer, and he cried out again for the pain in his skull to stop, but it never stopped, instead increased tenfold. Where was the growl coming from?!

Before he knew it, the howling roar screeched right above his head, and the boy wondered if somehow he’d go deaf, when a crashing from above slammed down on his right arm, fire becoming one with his veins. His arm was mangled and torn arm throbbed painfully at his side, so much so that whatever place he was at moment ago vanished and his eyes opened to a new nightmare.

When Noctis woke to this new world, his eyes flared wide and wet, tears falling out and streaking the ground below, his silent cry lurching him forward to grab hold of his now mangled arm as he gasped out in desperate need for air. Had he just died?! What the hell just happened?! If so then why was he here? Where was here?! And what the fuck happened to his arm?! Noctis wheezed harshly, trying to think of anything at all but his mind was going haywire and his thoughts were all coming in too fast. He remembered being electrocuted, remembered the pain he felt having it scorch his insides and carry through his body. Why was he here, though? There was something missing, something important, but what could it be?

Suddenly his face went white as paper and he gasped, “Prompto!” He needed to find and save Prompto but with his arm the way it was and his stomach destroying his insides plus the fact that he could hardly move as it is, there was no way he could go head first charging back into there.

Noctis sat up the best he could, gripping his broken and burning arm tighter when his eyes noticed what was probably the reason his arm was broke. There, not too far from him, was a giant behemoth stomping its way towards a set of trees, giving Noctis at least a few seconds to catch his fading breath until he noticed he was outside, (of course he was outside, no behemoth roamed indoors). He could see the dark sky above with its stars twinkling in the distance and shivered when another gust of freezing winds that pelted his battered body.

Noctis looked around his general area now that his heart was slowing down and his mind was reconnecting with  its 'normal running speed’. The place smelled awful, like decaying carcasses of old animals long since dead mixed with a sewage system exploding onto a junkyard. It was almost overpowering, making Noctis nauseous now that he could smell it.

In a hurry to pull himself out of this unknown hellhole of madness, Noctis desperately clamped onto his limp arm, wringing around towards himself. In the midst of his attempt however, there was a burning sensation rushing through his other forearm. Noct let out a hiss of pain and examined his supposedly functioning one. He looked down, the bloody gash in his palm sending off radiant spikes of pain through his limb.

“Damn it!” Noctis gritted his teeth, attempting to bite back the pain. Noctis squalled and cursed in agony, lying on the cold ground as he tried to formulate what to do from there.

Loud enough to pull Noct out of his own thoughts and worries, there was a loud _thump_ almost right behind him. Noctis mustered up enough energy from his limp body to turn his head towards the boisterous sound, _shit!_ , he thought. The behemoth was almost right on him, snarling as it turned its monstrous head towards him, baring enormous teeth.

Noctis was in a wild panic; his mind racing and unable to hold onto a single fleeting thought. "Dammit, nonono...." he mumbled to himself, heart nearly stopping in his terror. He froze as the beast sniffed the cold air. But he could not keep his limbs from shaking; keep his breath from bursting out in tiny icy puffs. If he wasn’t dead already, he was now. He wanted to close his eyes, look the other way, something, but nothing snapped into place in his mind, he just stared out to the searching, angry behemoth.

The beast sniffed the air curiously once more, its gaze remaining focused in Noct’s direction. It inched forward, taking a few steps closer to the boy’s limp body. When suddenly it heaved its head upwards, looking off into a new direction. The beast stood silently, watching as it swished its tail back and forth. It let out a low growl, then twisted itself and began walking away from the raven.

His heart pounded irregularly in his chest, but still it was pounding nevertheless. His weak bones wouldn’t last him another day without food and water. He couldn’t remember when, but at some point during his stay, M had given him some water. His mouth was so dry now that he chalked it up to being some sort of fever dream and wondered if that really did happen.

Noctis looked around when the behemoth left the general area and tried to see the best way out; on one side of this place was a row of thick trees and on the other side was a large wall from the building that Prompto and himself were trapped in. Up on the tall wall beside the junkyard was a large pipe about 8 or 10 meters up. That man, Boss was his name, probably assumed he was dead and threw him down the trash shoot.

 _They weren't wrong… I technically_ was _dead…_ Noctis thought as he shakily reached into his pocket for his phone only to realize that these weren’t his clothes and his phone was missing. _Great…_ the king sighed and listened as his stomach demanded any source of food.

He was cold and his body was weak and craving sleep but his mind told he that he had to go. So he went, shakily moving his hands up to his knees, in order to eventually stand. He began to lift his left leg up and rested his hand on the kneecap before pushing down and rising to stand. "I have… to get outta here. I have to save Prompto... I-I won't let S have his fun any longer!" Noctis breathed harshly, still, getting used to the feeling of his lungs. "Gotta find Ignis and Gladio... hopefully they can help...” Noctis wheezed, standing up and swaying for a minute, “Don't worry, Prompto," he wheezed, "I'll be back a-as soon as I can, and I'm gonna break you free from the hellhole if it’s the last thing I do!"

Noctis headed in the direction of the dense forest, opposite of the way the behemoth went, and prayed to anybody listening that there would be some sort of house with food, or maybe some wild edible berries. What he wouldn't give for one of Ignis’ home cooked meals right about now... If he were stronger, he’d go out and attack that beast and eat the remains, but the fact of the matter is, he could barely stand anyways and there was no way he would eat any of this garbage infested junk.

He tried to access his armiger and was slightly surprised when it came up, though it was fading in and out. Noctis wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up, so he grabbed one of Ignis’ spears, intending on using it as a walking stick, but as soon as his hand grabbed the long metal shaft, Noctis dropped it so fast one would think it burned a hole through his hand. “Dammit……” Noctis cursed, wringing out his stabbed hand and shaking slightly.

Noct refused to give in now! He had to try again! So this time he breathed in as deep as he could and wrapped his hand around the pole, burning palm gripping the cold metal. He held in his whines of agony and used the staff to lift him fully from the ground, hobbling on his way. “I’ll get you out soon Prompto…just hold on a little while longer. Please… Just hold on... I assure you I will save you…” Noctis stated, unsteadily dragging his feet through the mud, it was weird when the rigor mortis was still inside his body but he’d shake it off in no time, at least he hoped so.

After walking for what seemed like days, Noctis’ battered body refused to walk anymore, and insteadhis body collapsed down on the cold forest ground, listening as his stomach grumbled. He tried going into his pack to check if they had any curatives or food, but for some reason there were no potions or elixirs. And if that wasn't a red flag enough, it wasn't just the potions that where gone. When Noct tried to access it again, there was nothing in his bag at all. “What...the fuc...k……..is goin’... on?!” The raven huffed, trying to pull himself back up off the dirty forest ground, but when he stabbed the spear into the ground to help lift himself back up, it suddenly reached its limit and disappeared, causing Noctis to fall back onto his stomach with a strangled yelp.

Noctis was weak; his bones heavy and his eyes tired craving for sleep. But he couldn’t give up now… Prompto needed him… The world needed him… No, he had to move! Had to continue onwards!

Noctis weakly moved his forearm up to rise off the dirt covered ground; but the agony he felt all over his bones refused all movements and instead shot sharp pains all through his body, making Noctis cry out and wheeze, muddy hair falling in front of his face.

Maybe that boss guy was right, maybe he was just a failure? Noctis continued to lay on the ground, stomach first and too weak to move, eyes starting to fog over with darkness. “...No……. please...someone...help……Prom….pto.” He struggled to breathe now, heaving as a tear fell from one eye and slid horizontally across his face, passed the other eye, and onto the dirt and rubble below. The last thing he saw was some form of tiny light off in the distance and then nothing as darkness consumed him.

 

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

 

Ignis and Gladio had slowly and painfully been inching closer to their prime location, sweat rolling of their skin and muscles aching after every step. Though, if that were their greatest worries, it would've been a much more blissful travel. The further they traversed, the more demons came out to play. So far, in the last half hour alone, the two of them fought off everything ranging from wolves to goblins to a few skeletons and even a necromancer. That last one causing the two weary glaives to use more items than they wished for. Thankfully they had extras stored away for when they found the boys - IF they found them. Ignis and Gladio were exhausted but still they kept at it, shoving and stabbing at the monsters into the night, determined to find their fellow comrades.

“Is it just me, or does it seem like there are more monsters in this area than normal?” Gladio grunted, shoving down the last of yet another random goblin attack.

“No, there does indeed seem to be something off here.” Ignis acknowledged as he stopped and scanned the forest for anything at all. His massive friend's speculations did seem correct, but for the life of him, Ignis couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

“IGGY LOOK OUT!”  Gladio’s sudden shout ripped him from his thoughts, sending him spinning in the shield’s direction, only to come face to face with the yellow eyes of an Arachne about to attack. Ignis jumped back, only managing to get a nick on his upper arm in the process, as he attempted to summon his spear to block the next attack, but no spear came.

Instead, Ignis got pinned to the ground in one fell swoop as the daemon stomped one of its gruesome legs on top of him. The advisor tried his best to avoid the attack, with not having enough time to completely block the next blow, but when a leg pierced through his lower stomach, he almost whited out, a horrific scream piercing out of the advisor’s lungs.

Ignis clutched at the beast’s leg, its large and twisted point sinking deeper and deeper into his body. Ignis thought for a steady moment, trying to block out any disturbing stings ringing through his nerves, and within a flash, summoned his dagger to slice through the foot of the beast. Ignis heard Gladio’s cries echoing off in the distance, his raging sounds becoming more and more prevalent until the behemoth of a man lept on top of the creature. _Why am I able to summon these but not my spear?_ Ignis questioned as the dagger made a clean slice. Ignis painfully rolled out of the way after his final attempt to remove the Arachne’s leg, ready for his friend to finish off the rest of it so he could properly heal. He stood off to the side, dragging his weary body over, blood oozing out and forming large globs of browned colors on his clothing.

Ignis found a tree nearby and steadily worked his way down it. With his back against the trunk, he gripped the chopped leg of the creature, that was still left protruding out of his body, and pulled, watching as the sharp hairy foot slid out. He held back sounds of anguish as he watched the staggered piece of flesh slide out from his wound, leaving moderate splatters of blood.

Ignis checked his inventory and sighed, he really didn’t want to use a hi-potion or even a potion but if he wanted to live and help Noctis and Prompto in the future, some sacrifices would have to be made. He opened up the Hi-potion and chugged it down feeling the liquid medicine warm his insides.

“Ignis!” Gladio called, running over and falling down next to the advisor after the battle, “What happened back there? Are you okay?!”

Ignis questioned everything about the fight too, he had never not had a weapon of his not show up when called for except for one occasion way back when he was first training Noctis and the small prince borrowed his daggers as a training session…

“Borrowed my weapons…” He half muttered, half mumbled more to himself than anything, Gladio giving him a questioning glare. It just occurred to him then that there was only one logical reason why his weapon didn’t work; someone had to already have it checked out! Ignis felt a small smile tug at his lips despite anything as he turned to glance at Gladio. “Someone else has my spear.” He replied and waited for the brute to understand the severity of their situation.

“What? What do you mean someo-” there it was the spark that lit up in Gladio’s eyes at that answer. “Wait! Y-you mean like right now?!” Gladio interrupted himself as he looked around the dark forest.

“Yes, that’s the only logical answer. And if my spear is gone from the armiger than the only choice is that Prompto or Noctis are using it as we speak, meaning… one or both of them are alive.” Ignis huffed out, standing back on his two feet feeling a tad woozy but otherwise okay, he could walk and that was all that mattered, and if he had to crawl he’d do so as well. This realization gave both men hope that their friends were alive and possibly fighting for their lives, so they had to get their butts in gear.

They walked for another 20 minutes or so hiding from any possible daemon that roamed the grounds. The goblins were the most annoying out of all of them, too small to really see, block, or attack in the dark, and since they were supposed to be hiding and not using a light, that made them even more difficult.

Gladio turned to blindly slam his sword into two of them while Ignis threw his dagger into another, and dodged the last one that ran towards Gladio. His side throbbed uncontrollably through the whole battle, but he silently thanked the Gods above that his was just one easy target.

“How you holding up?” Gladio asked stomping into the last goblin listening as it squealed away into a blackish goo. Thankfully their encounter was short lived and ended sooner than expected.

“Just peachy. Glad that that’s over with,” He replied honestly, hands reaching up to his wounded side. There was no excess blood, so at least he had that to be thankful for.

“How much farther do you think we have till we get there?” Gladio asked, walking over to the advisor.

“Not much farther, perhaps another 30 minutes or so” Ignis confirmed, flipping on his light for a brief second to glance at the map.

“Good, these creatures sure are becoming a pain in the ass.” Gladio grumbled, returning his sword to the ether and walking over. But, as soon as Ignis turned on his light a noise made his ears perk up and glance around the forest wildly.

“Did you hear something?” The brunette whispered as he caught some shape in the corner of his eyes, and in that instant his heart stopped. _No way… it couldn’t be…?_ Gladio questioned what could have gotten the advisor so spooked when he himself looked in the direction Ignis was turned to and saw the familiar dark hair illuminated by Ignis’ light as he turned his on as well.

“.......Noct?” Ignis breathed under his breath, too shocked to move. “...Noct is that you?” he asked again, this time his feet carrying him towards the body of the person on the forest floor. And in a split second, that walk quickly turned to a run as he and Gladio raced to the raven laying broken and bloodied on the ground.

“NOCT? HOLY SHIT NOCT!” Gladio shouted reaching the king as Ignis fell to the ground rolling him over on his back and glaring down at the young boy’s closed eyes while his other hand sped to his neck for a heartbeat. “No nonono you can't do this to us buddy! Please…” Gladio fretted also falling down to Noct’s other side as Ignis tore off his glove with one hand and hastily pressed his fingers up against the side of the raven’s neck.

Those were the longest heart wrenching moments of their lives.

Ignis could feel the pulse of his own heart painfully throbbing in his chest as he prayed for a good outcome, but seeing the way Noct’s body looked...he wasn’t hopeful; had he truly failed? Noctis lay half frozen, half broken on the cold ground of the forest, one arm lying mangled at his side, the other bloody and probably infected. The rest of his flesh that Ignis could see was off colored and cut in every which way, not to mention the other dark bruises that lined his all too pale skin. _Please Noct… no you can't…_ Ignis mumbled, desperately trying to find a heartbeat, but felt his world shatter when nothing came back.

“There’s……...no heartbeat…….” Ignis replied detachedly, as if he was floating outside his body, watching the scene unfold in front of him.  Suddenly, a drop of water hit his head followed by another and another as if the sky itself was mourning their loss. They were too late…….

“Gladio, THERE’S NO HEARTBEAT!” He yelled this time, anger and horror rising as his free hand clenched into a fist.

The shield’s heart dropped into his chest at the lack of movement. “No, nonono you can’t… NO!” Gladio cried shaking the boy harder and harder, protesting the inevitable. “Stay with us Noct!” He screamed into the light rainfall.

“H-hurry, hand me a phoenix down! It’s the last hope we have to save him! Let us pray that he died within the last few minutes or this will have no effect.” Ignis shouted, absolutely terrified, breaking his usual composure as Gladio quickly searched through the bag and handed him the lifesaving feather.

“Please... I’M BEGGING YOU... PLEASE WORK!” Ignis pleaded, tearsmixing with the rain as he pressed the glowing feather into Noct’s chest and watched as it sank into the boy, causing his body to momentarily glow.

Gladio was holding it together no better than Ignis; he clenched and unclenched both his hands and looked ready to punch something and fall apart at any moment, tears threatening to fall as they both waited for the inevitable.

When all light faded from his body Ignis pressed his fingers to Noct for any sign from above, hoping that the gods above would answer his one and only prayer. Please… take me instead… do whatever you want, as long as Noct lives… Ignis wished deep down, closing his eyes and hanging his head low. He was trembling, breathing hard...about to give up...when suddenly it happened; there was movement.

“T-there’s a heartbeat! Gladio h-he’s alive!” It was slow and irregular but it was there.

Ignis was on a roller coaster of emotions right now, from high strung fear, to sadness upon the look of how bad off Noctis was, to the questioning of where Prompto was. But all his emotions switched gears at the single beat of life, Noct was alive.

“Gladio hand me a Hi-potion, I need to get him to drink something!” Ignis snapped, not necessarily angry, but more so strung up the fact of keeping Noctis alive.

Gladio wiped the tears out of his eyes with his forearm before nodding and handing the brunette the ordered medicine. Ignis popped the lid open and pressed it against Noctis lips, using his other arm to lift the boys head up to a more drinking position. “Come on Noct, open your mouth…” Ignis uttered, nodding to Gladio, “little help here; I need you to make sure he drinks it.”

Gladio nodded and with both their help combined, the liquid slid down Noctis’ throat.

“Noct?” Ignis quietly whispered, tapping Noct’s cheek “Noct? Noctis please wake up!” Ignis gently shook the raven; no response. “We need to get him to somewhere safe, let us make for the edge of the tree line and find some high ground,” Ignis demanded, looking around the forest for any sign of the friendly blond, but he was nowhere to be found and Noct was more important right now. Getting the raven healthy again was his first priority; once Noctis was awake and able to talk, then they go back and find Prompto. He just hoped that Prompto was okay for the time being…

Gladio gently picked up Noctis, one hand supporting his head, while the other reached under the back of his knees and lifted with a grunt.

“Alright, let us move out.” Ignis stated, walking beside Gladio and away from whatever Godforsaken place this was… away from the tortures of the place that forever held their friend captive.

“Any sign of Prompto?” Gladio asked, looking back at the advisor for any indication that could be good news, but knew deep down that Ignis would have told him so. Yet still, his eyes were hopeful, praying that he was alright. Ignis’s eyes shown with  atint of sadness as he shook his head. “Dammit Prompto… where are you?” Gladio cursed, not wanting to leave the area but knowing that Noctis had to get somewhere safe and fast.

 

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

 

Prompto woke up disoriented, a strange warmth engulfing his body. Had Gladio rolled into his space again? He got ready to shove the man off groggily when soreness bloomed through his body, making him realize he wasn't in the tent, tears instantly filling his eyes as everything came flooding back. He looked up to the sleeping form next to him and recognized it as not Gladio, or Ignis, or even Noctis, but S instead, clinging onto him, his face mere inches from his own. Prompto squirmed a bit, trying to release himself from his grasp but struggled without the use of his hands.

S awoke to the feeling of a moving pillow and sat up wiping his eyes tiredly, "ah morning my pet,” he sang, taking his hand and nuzzling Prompto’s hair playfully, “or should I say night? It is a little passed dinner time, but that shouldn't stop our fun." He smiled looking at his watch and leaning over to peck his lover on the lips, all the while pulling him closer into his own body.

Prompto’s face burned slightly at the kiss, still confused as to what was happening, yet knowing deep down that he had to break off whatever this was. Torture Prompto could deal with; the pain kept him grounded in the fact that he was a prisoner here. But this sweet routine where S treated him like a lover - this was worse. This was psychological torture, and with it Prompto never knew what was going to happen next; it left him too confused and constantly on edge with every little thing he said. One moment S might be perfectly fine and the next he could be holding a dagger inches from his throat while fingering him.

"Well since you’re up let’s get you in the bath, you're starting to smell," he teased but then rephrased his last statement. "Actually, you could never ‘smell bad’, it's like you have this aura around you that makes you smell permanently delicious. But alas, you could use a little wash-down in an actual tub." He leaned off the bed, mattress creaking slightly and decreasing. "You ready?"

At the offer of a bath, Prompto nodded, his body and hair still feeling sticky and gross from the last week - and it's not like S hasn't seen him naked already. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with his arm tiredly (since his hands were still taped into closed fists). "I - can really take a bath?" He asked softly, still slightly sleepy.

"Of course! No pet of mine will be left out for days and not get washed. You are still a living creature." He chuckled and he helped pick Prompto up off the bed and as soon as he was standing, S walked over to the door and grabbed his leash.

The floor still bothered his feet, like a constant scab getting rubbed off every time he took a step, but if that was the worst he’d have to deal with then he’d be fine with that, but it wasn’t just that. It was never ‘just’ that.

 "Alright, time to get cleaned up my sweet," S announced hooking the leash onto his collar and opening the door.

Prompto let himself be led from the room, dazed and confused. Each step making him wince, each muscle in his body protesting, the long he was up standing or walking. Prompto held back any noises or whines that tried to escape, refusing to let S hear him. Might as well play along for now; though he could do without the tape on his hands. Maybe if he just asked S politely he would allow him to take at least the tape on his hands off. He doubted it would work, but maybe, just maybe, if he used his ‘ _other name’_ , he’d allow it, they were starting to get uncomfortable.

When they got to the bathroom, Prompto held out his hands with pleading eyes "Can you take off the tape? Please m-master," he asked earnestly, "I'm not... I’m yours now, I'm not going to go anywhere...there’s nowhere else for me to go anyways," he added as an afterthought praying that it would be enough incentive.

S thought long and hard once in the bathroom, as if he was actually pondering the question over in his head making Prompto hopeful. "Hmm,” he paused, looking his pet over, “if I did I could always just wash them and then put them back on... buuuuut," he shook his head, "no…no it would be a waste of tape, we’ll just keep them covered up.”

Prompto sighed expecting as much, and sadly answered, “A-as you wish,” before lowering his head to stare at the dirty tiles.

S smiled at how well his toy was playing along with him this morning walking Prompto over to the not-yet-filled tub and chaining the leash to the pole connecting to it while he strolled over to grab a towel, some form of saran wrap /zip lock baggies, and some shampoos. Upon his return he placed the bag over Prompto’s hands and smiled, "don't want it getting too wet though," he said as he taped the bottoms around his wrist, trying to seal in as much of the bag as possible. Once that was done he turned and leaned over the tub to start the bath water.

He helped Prompto out if his clothes and took a key from around his neck to undo the shock collar. It took a while to get off; the skin practically melted and reformed around it, making S have to peel it away from his flesh. Prompto flinched and yelled when the skin on his neck slowly started to drag away, the pain of taking it off slowly making it all the more antagonizing. Finally it was off for the first time in 2 days and S saw the red mark that surrounded the area like a permanent red choker necklace and smiled.

Prompto let S cover the tape and helped him get undressed, no use fighting him so might as well just go along with it. He was surprised though when the shock collar came off, he almost forgot it was around his neck but now that it was off –even though it hurt like hell getting it off- it felt better. He could finally breathe normally again – or as close to normal as he had in a while. He kind of hoped S would leave it off, but he knew chances were slim. Still, Prompto wasn't going to pass up this chance: when the bath was full he looked at S questioningly for a moment, as if waiting for his approval before stepping in.

S must have saw this and giggled softly, “Go on pet, you are allowed to step in.”

At first it hurt - he hissed at the way the water washed over some of the burns and cuts, bringing his attention back to their existence. The potion from earlier had helped a little but there was only so much it could do. After what he’d been through, he’d be shocked if a hospital visit fixed him, though he didn’t even have money for a hospital visit…

After a few moments, he sunk into the water slowly, his eyes closed as he got more and more relaxed. He didn't even care if he got clean he just wanted to stay in the tub forever, it was so warm and inviting, the first real happiness he’s felt in a while.

S watched him with eager eyes as Prompto tried to make himself comfortable in the tub. Once his pet was settled in and comfortable, he allowed him to rest for a few minutes before trotting over to the area behind the large tub and turning on an old radio. It began its rhythmic melody with romantic love songs from years prior and before the gunner knew it, S stripped down and stepped into the tub behind his head, moving Prompto up so that he could sit behind him.

Prompto blinked in surprise when music started to waft through the bathroom, but didn't say anything. He wished he could protest when he glanced over and saw S undressing but knew that it would only set the man off if he began an argument, so instead he stayed quiet and let S shift in behind him, curling his knees to his chest since there wasn't as much room.

Once settled, S poured some water from a cup over his head, being careful to not get it in his eyes and squirted some shampoo into his hands, rubbing his hands together lightly, almost too gently, as he massaged his fingers into Prompto’s hair, rubbing his scalp. "Feel good pet?" He asked with a hint of hospitality, continuously rubbing circles into his head.

Prompto closed his eyes as S washed his hair, blushing bright red in embarrassment when he let out a small mewl of contentment. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, this wasn't what was supposed to be happening, but Prompto always loved having his hair touched and S was being gentle for once and-and it felt nice. He didn't answer S's question; his cheeks burning as he knew the other man already had his answer from the soft noises escaping his lips.

"Seeing as though you can't do it yourself, master is always here to get things done," he cynically laughed half under his breath. "What a time to be alive, am I right?" He said as he started lightly singing the tune from the radio, all the while running his fingers through Prompto's hair in such a genuine manor that if Prompto closed his eyes and really thought about it, this could seem very romantic.

"Hold your breath real quick my love," S whispered after a few moments more of massaging, and dunked Prompto under to rinse out his hair.

Prompto was glad S gave him some warning before washing all the soap out, he probably would have ended up coughing up water if he hadn't. And as much as he hated to admit it, Prompto was actually slightly enjoying himself right now. Enjoying the way S’s fingers slid over his hair and lightly rubbed against his scalp, and couldn’t help himself as yet another small hum of contentment escaped his lips as S continuously poured a cup of water over his head and moved on to the conditioner and repeated the process.

S lowly chuckled as he grabbed the loofa and squeezed out some body wash onto it, reaching his arm around to the front of Prompto's body and scrubbing it all over his chest, making sure to tease it around his nipples for a moment before sliding it over some of his whip wounds and knife cuts.

When S moved into his body and it became a little less relaxing, the bruises and cuts stinging and hurting against even the soft pressure of the loofa, but it still felt nice to have all the dirt washed off, and when S played with his nipples, Prompto - for once - didn’t seem to mind it as much.

Eventually S set the sponge aside and re-grabbed the cup, pouring it down Prompto's front before setting it aside and picking back up the loofah to scrub his back. The small circles he rubbed into his flesh were soft and gentle - even over the whip wounds - and Prompto couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Why was S acting this way?

After the back was done, Prompto stiffened as the loofa wrapped around his more private parts, stroking up against the side of his penis.

It was wrong - it wasn't fair, this man didn't get to torture him and then act like this, "Why are you doing this?" Prompto asked softly, curling even more into himself, "why are you - acting like you want to take care of me all of a sudden, after everything you've done..." he felt tears prickling in his eyes and buried his face in his knees, his voice muffled. "You don't- you don't get to just mess with people like this, don't you get that? You can't - it's not _fair_!"

"Who said I was ever messing with you?” S questioned as he made his way down his leg. “Lovers should take care of each other; just like a master takes care of his pet. You are my pet and I am your master. A pet will die without food and water. A pet can die of infections or sickness, and a pet will die if he is neglected. I am simply taking care of my prize. Though there's nothing in my rulebook that says one can't have fun while doing so."

Prompto shivered as S's words washed over him, his breathing getting faster as his heart started to pound in his chest. They weren't lovers, Prompto tried to tell himself, and he wasn't a pet, he was a real person who deserved better than being treated like a play thing. He wasn't a prize that had been won... or was he? Prompto didn't even know anymore, he wasn't struggling as much against the other man, maybe to S that was winning.

And with that said, S's right hand went down and started playfully flicking his cock underwater, causing Prompto to stiffen immensely. "Those are the components for a pet such as yourself. Pets don't need hands or fingers to live," he stopped, dropping the loofah in the water as his left hand curled around Prompto’s left fist. His right hand (the one that was playing with Prompto’s cock) rose out of the water and up to his eyes for a moment "pets don't need eyesight to live either." Then slowly rose his right hand off his eyes and down to cover up his mouth instead, "and pets can live just fine without talking or barking or even meowing."

Prompto gasped when S's hand was suddenly touching him, still listening to what S was saying. His voice washed over him and struck a nerve with Prompto, somehow ringing true even though he told himself they weren't, they couldn't be.

S put his chin on Prompto’s right shoulder as he turned and spoke into his ear. "All of these," he gestured to practically Prompto’s entire body, "these are just there for greater enjoyment. Cover one sense up and the others enhance tenfold" he chuckled placing his left hand now on Prompto’s eyes and keeping his right firmly placed over his mouth. "See? Without either eyesight or your voice...touch, smell, taste, and hearing all enhance." He snickered opening his mouth and brushing his teeth over Prompto’s right ear before biting down on the cartilage of his earlobe and began sucking the tender spot.

He tensed when S went to cover his eyes, anxiety skyrocketing, a word of protest starting to leave his mouth before it was covered as well. He was breathing hard through his nose now, his eyes wide and scared behind S’s palm and his entire body tense and strung with nervous energy. S was right, without his eyes or his own voice to protest, he was hypersensitive to everything else. S's voice right beside his ear sent shivers down his spine and the bite forced a surprised muffled moan out of him. He leaned his head back on S's shoulder, heart still pounding and body shaking; wondering what was going to happen.

S seemed pleased when he heard the soft moan coming from Prompto and internally chuckled at seeing how badly the blond still flinched when his eyes were covered. He playfully teased the boy by biting his ears, never knowing he'd get such a pleasurable outcome from the boy just by biting his ear. He kept a tally in his head of things that ‘turned Prompto on’ and things that ‘Prompto despised’. With his hands still over his eyes and mouth, he moved his mouth down, going from ear to neck as he sucked and kissed his pet’s tender red bruise from his collar before harshly biting down on said spot hoping to create some form of hickey.

Prompto hadn't realized his ears were so sensitive until S started teasing them, his whole body thrumming with uneasy pleasure. Because he couldn't see the other man, every nip and run of his tongue sent chills down Prompto’s spine even in the warm water. And then S was on his neck, and the area he was sucking on was sore but S was being gentle and Prompto found he didn't mind, until the harsh bite came, making Prompto cry out, though very little sound escaped from behind S's hand. That was going to leave a mark, Prompto just knew it.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" S cooed lifting his mouth up off Prompto’s now red hickey, and Prompto wanted to cry, because this wasn't good and it wasn't right and yet what was he supposed to do? He whimpered into S's hand, wishing that he would be given his vision and voice back soon, but it seemed S was content to just play pretend for a while. And they stayed like that for a few minutes just listening to the sound of the romantic music drifting through the air.

Finally after what seemed like the longest ten or maybe fifteen minutes of his life, the water started turning Luke warm and S released both hands from Prompto’s face. The boy blinked back surprised when the light suddenly flooded back in, and he sighed in relief.

"See that wasn’t too bad,” S smiled, taking a hand and stroking it through Prompto's hair once again, “ready to get out honey? Our day has merely begun!" S teased, moving to stand up.

Prompto watched S for a few moments, standing up slowly to make sure he didn't fall and stepped out to stand next to S on unsteady feet.

“I never knew how much fun it was to tease you in a tub,” S chuckled reaching up for a towel, “Maybe next time we’ll do it longer.”

Prompto scowled as if telling S that it was out of the question. He was done with these games, done with this monster known as S. "Don’t,” Prompto glared daggers at the man, “cover my eyes anymore". His voice was cold, steadier than Prompto expected. He knew he shouldn't say it, knew he should just accept S could do what he wanted, but he hated it. He didn't phrase it into a request, but a demand. He may be the _"pet"_ but he'd fight anything he could, even if it was small rebellions like talking back.

S stopped drying off in mid process, staring at the blond. He couldn't believe what he just heard! Was his pet demanding him to do something? That's not how this works! "Watch your tongue with me boy!" He snarled pushing him to the floor and watching dangerously as Prompto struggled to get up. “You don’t get to tell me what to do!”

Prompto wasn't surprised when he was pushed down, though his heart fell a bit because he had been hoping S would been in a good enough mood to humor him. He cursed silently in his head, realizing he made a mistake he should have gone about it a different way. Even after everything, even after S tried time and again to completely break Prompto, the blond found he still had the strength to hold himself tall sometimes, "You can call yourself my master all you want, you might even get me to admit it sometimes, but all you really are is a creepy old man who needs to hurt other people to feel like you're in control of _something_ when really you don't control anything!" Prompto yelled, his mind clearing up slightly - the food, the sleep and the bath all had him slowly feeling more human and again and with that came his resolve.

When Prompto added his little comment, S lost it, climbing on top of his pet and straddling him, making sure to push down on his bruises. "YOU KNOW, I WAS TRYING TO BE A GOOD MASTER BUT THIS-" he yelled, clearly angry that his pet took on such an attitude all of a sudden, "THIS IS WHAT PISSES ME OFF!! YOU ARE **MY** PET, **MY** PROPERTY, AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" S spat, bits of saliva flinging onto Prompto’s face as the crushing weight from atop him moved off his body and Prompto could breathe regularly again.

He watched with a worried expression as S stormed over across the room and came back with a few things. One was a new towel that he used to dry the blond off with, but Prompto wanted nothing more to do with him and instead struggled against S when he man dried him, pushing and hitting at him with his taped up hands.

S easily overpowered the boy though and finally succeeded in drying him off before taking the next item out and showing it to the blond. It was his collar that he had finally been rid of…he tried to protest but S clasped it back into place, turning a few dials to his liking, and purposely making it a notch tighter, so to cause his airways to be a little more constricted as usual (not that it wasn’t constrictive before).

When the collar went back on his throat, Prompto panicked for a moment, trying to grab at it and tug it off; the constant pressure that was just a bit too tight making him uncomfortable, but he couldn't grab anything in his weak and abused state.

Then there it was the thing S knew Prompto despised.

He held it out in front of his eyes just dangling it, before squatting closer to Prompto’s face. "Oh look, it's my pet’s favorite toy, oh how he begged to to put it back on." S playful joked smiling like a madman before suddenly reeling one hand back and slapping Prompto across the face grabbing at his jaw and forcing him to look at him.

The slap came unexpectedly and left Prompto’s head spinning, the struggle stopping for a moment while S grabbed his jaw, trying to focus on the man in front of him while he moved his mouth closer and closer to his ears.

"Pets. Don't. Make. Demands." He growled, releasing the boy’s chin harshly before pushing down on top of the boy once again, Prompto struggling with all his might to get the blindfold away from his eyes. S laughed at the attempts the boy made but ultimately stopped playing around and covered up his eyes, snapping it into place with a sickening click.

Prompto yelled when the blindfold was pushed over his eyes, kicking and struggling to stop S from locking it in place but it didn't help. The darkness still came; shrouded his eyes in the blackness of despair once more. “Take it off…” He wept out, bones feeling like jello at the amount of uselessness he felt. “Take it off!” He demanded again, struggling to get out of S’s hold.

"Now now pet, I know you listen better than this; I already told you that pets don’t make the demands around here.” Prompto heard S begin and tried his hardest to look away from the man’s voice, “I know how much you love this toy," he sang, now patting Prompto on the cheek making the boy nearly jumped out of his skin. "So I'll let you keep it on as long as you like - ah actually...” he paused and chuckled, “let me rephrase myself. As long as ‘ **I** ’ like. And I think I'll keep it on for days!" He boomed, howling with laughter at the pathetic state of his pet. "Since you can't seem to handle me acting nice, I guess we'll continue on the hard way, or as I like to say, the fun way." S mocked, holding his pet close and stroking the side of his face. Though S was angry at Prompto for being so defiant, it still brought a smile to his face to watch him squirm and struggle, like the kid actually had a chance.

“No, I’m… I’m not a pet! I’m not…” Prompto strained to make his voice keep its defiance and when S’s hands were on Prompto’s cheek he didn't even think about the consequences as he swiftly twisted his head to the side and bit into S’s hand hard, probably drawing blood – or maybe that was his own blood, though he couldn't see to tell. He was breathing hard from the struggle - if S was already going to do what he wanted, Prompto wasn't going to make it easy. If S thought that he would take him over easily then he wanted to prove to himself that he would not break, he couldn’t... He almost did twice now, and he refused to let that happened again. No, from now on he wanted to fight even if he had nothing worth fighting for. So he bit and dug his teeth deeper and deeper into the flesh of his captor.

 

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV  

 

 

When the teeth of his pet sank into his flesh, S squealed and shook his hand to rid himself of the boy. But he never budged and instead sank deeper causing S to turn with his free hand and punch him in the gut to let go.

Even through the burning in his gut, his pet miraculously stayed attached, refusing to let go. S had enough of this and pressed the button with his free hand, causing an explosion of agony to erupt in Prompto’s neck as the blond flailed with wheezing gasps. S knew that by doing so that he too would get a taste of his own medicine, but he was ok with that as long as his pet let go. To prove his point, in no time at all Prompto immediately cried out and released his mouth from his hand, his arms flying up to the restricting metal; trying to pry at it but falling short instead.

S grimaced, taking a look at his bleeding hand and shaking it lightly off to the side. From that point on, Prompto was going to wish he hadn't done that; hadn’t bit S.

S was a mastermind at being crafty, knew all the things Prompto liked and disliked and smiled knowing exactly what he was going to do next. He was going to make this next experiment a living hell for the kid.

How else was he going to make his pet listen to him? There were no other options but to use every item in his disposal at once. This boy was his property, _his_ pet! So, if he had to do this to make him break then so be it, and it would be glorious! The absolute worst pain that Prompto could ever imagine was only steps away from being complete.

Time to start **‘Project: Pet’s worse nightmare’.**

Though he may not look it, S was very cunning; always keeping track of everything he’d done to his prized possession in his head. In doing so, it brought him pleasure to think of all the fun and horrific things his pet will endure. The slender man had calculated out the ways his pet reacted, watched as his behaviors spiked and jotted down mental notes on things that didn’t work as well. S thought about everything his prize hated, taking mental notes in his head. He hated getting shocked, despised the blindfold, the gag, and most of all he knew he was claustrophobic. S Knew what had to be done, but kept into consideration that he didn’t want to kill the boy; just scar him enough to break his will.

S enjoyed watching Prompto struggle to break free and run; loved the way he twisted and turned cursing his name, yet, never once did S answer him. Most of all, S found it incredibly humorous that his pet actually believed someone would save him. No, that was something he would never allow to happen; the boy was his pet and no one would be coming for him. S would protect his pet from any more greedy humans if it’s the last thing he does.

Killing his pet was NOT an option.

And in that moment he knew exactly what he'd do as he reached down to chain the boy to the strong pipes of the tub without even dressing him.

Prompto struggled as soon as he started moving, knowing full well that whatever S did next he would hate. He tugged and pulled on his chain around his hands only to heard S chuckle darkly off somewhere to his left before the voice seemed to get farther and farther away.

S reached the door to the room and glanced back one last time before shutting it completely, locking it back up and never uttering a single word to his precious toy.

He walked down the hall at a slow and sauntering pace, grinning widely as he tapped his fingers against his leg. Eventually he came to a stop in front of the infirmary door and opened it.

Inside, M was still recovering from some internal bleeding and a damaged femur, the bullet from earlier just nicking the bone. Apparently his pet really did know what he was doing, managing to shoot in just the right spot. And with him stealing his two potions, M just had to wait it out until the boss or himself went to fetch some more curatives.

And as luck may have it, Boss just got back from a quick run and was in the middle of lifting M up to drink it.

But that wasn't why S was here. He wasn't here to check up on M, though it did bring a smile to his face to see that M was alive and well. But no, the whole reason he came here was actually to seek out and ask his Boss a question and with his luck, he just so happened to be here.

"Hey Boss, I got a question for ya?" S asked as Boss rose an eyebrow up and nodded as if asking to go on…

 "Does your cousin Dregle still work as a mortician?" Boss froze, confused by the sudden question.

"Why do you ask? Did you accidently kill your pet?" He replied, “Because that would be a shame, he seemed like quite the lively fellow.” He smirked up at the thought of the boy struggling earlier and the fun he had whipping the man back into shape.

"No, no nothing like that. But you see, he's been a very bad boy and was disobeying his master so I needed to teach him a lesson. I will get him to break no matter what the costs, and well… it just so happens that I want to take it a step further.” S finalized, walking over towards the empty bed and sitting down on it.

"And you want my cousin to what exactly?” The cunning man asked, wanting to know the full extent of what S had in mind.

S grinned menacingly, locking eyes with the older man, “I need to know if I can borrow one of his coffins because-“ S smiled, holding back a laugh, "my pet thinks he can get away with not listening to me and biting his own master." S lifted his hand up to show boss the bite mark, a dark glare shadowing his features as he rubbed at it, light blood stained tracks on it. "So I need to teach him a lesson." he continued, "I know my pet is claustrophobic, and I know what he hates, - I've gathered this information for days, and that coffin is the key essentials to finish my plans. I need it so I can lock him inside. Cause him to hyperventilate, cause him to panic. I need it because I know that once inside my pet will indeed shatter. He will break and it will be oh so enjoyable to watch- well listen to anyways. Disobedience towards one’s master is not a thing I take lightly. And soon enough he will learn."

“Say no more” Boss was chuckling, “I have a feeling that your pet is in for one rough night that’s for sure.” Boss smiled walking over towards S and clapping him on the shoulder. "I've taught you well, my pupil." he said, S's eyes wide with honor and praise.

"Thank you master!" S replied happiness overflowing him as he stood from the bed and quickly glanced down at M’s face. His friend was sleeping peacefully now, and knowing that Boss saved him made his heart flutter with more respect than he already had for him.

"And actually,” the man across from S revisited to his prior statement catching the tall man slightly off guard and returning him back to the real world. “You're in luck, we already have a coffin in the junk room. I made sure we’d have one for the other boy but after dealing with his pathetic ass I decided he wasn’t worth it. The only thing he deserved was to be thrown in the trash. So there you have it, one coffin coming right up.”

S beamed; what luck! His smile so wicked, so twisted, so radiant as he hugged his master and squealed "thank you master, thank you! You won't regret this. I'll break the boy soon enough. I feel it. He's close."

“I believe in you,” His boss nodded and with that S turned and walked back down the hall and towards the ‘junk room’.

Once he laid eyes on the beauty that sat before him, another little howl of excitement escaped his lips and he ran towards it like a kid in a candy shop seeing their favorite snack. He looked at the beautiful oak frame, strong and sturdy, with a tad bit of dust layering it still. When he opened it up there were thin layers of a small cobwebs trying to form on its padded interior.

This was perfect. Now, to make it even better.

S got to work, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing an old drill gun and puncturing four holes in the top where one’s face would be. The holes were almost large enough to put a finger through, though it didn't matter for his pet since his fingers were useless, and just for safe measure he put another two in by his feet to circulate the air more.  

It was almost ready, almost there, almost perfection, and before long he was finally done. His master plan was perfected. There was just one final thing he had to do before retrieving his pet, and that laid in wait over across the room in a large jar that he grabbed on the way down here. S walked over to the container and smiled, strolling back to the coffin and dumping it in, quickly shutting it with a wicked grin, “Now it is complete” he nodded to himself in contentment before setting everything aside and walking to the door.  “That’ll teach him” S chucked, opening the door back open into the hallway and locking it back up, finding his way back to where he left his most precious toy.

Now all that was left was the kid. And S couldn't stop rubbing his hands together thinking about it, “this will be a so much fun”.  

 

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

 

Prompto frowned, angry and upset again at the way he was being treated, but there wasn't much he could do - no way he could slip out of his handcuffs with all this duct tape covering his wrists, and his lack of vision made it difficult to orient himself. Last time, Noctis had been there to ground him - this time though it was just him. Noctis was gone and Prompto was left in silence and darkness with just thoughts alone of his life before all this. Hard to believe that only a week ago he was laughing and taking pictures with the gang while eating Ignis’ delicious meals; oh how much he missed that. Those days seemed like years ago… and the stinging behind the blindfold made him aware of his watery eyes.

For a while Prompto sat there, back resting against the cold tub as he thought S had just left him; decided that he was done with him and was going to leave him here to die. If so, Prompto wished he had spoken out after he let S dress him because there were shivers chasing him from being on the floor with no clothes. And he was too far away to reach the spout to turn some hot water back on. Even if he could see, it wouldn’t matter much because his hands were still rendered useless anyway.

Still, leaving him here to die… that simply - wasn't really S's style, and of course he was right, for after quite a while Prompto could hear the echoing footsteps returning, indicating the other man was on his way back.

The door opened with the sound of locks clicking causing the blond to sharply glance the direction of said door, hearing the disturbing snicker coming closer and closer. "Come,” S demanded reaching his arm out to grab hold of the boy’s chain, “this will teach you to be more obedient".

Prompto struggled to his feet when S unchained him, pulling against him, squirming every which way to loosen his hold and make it as hard as possible for the man to lead him away. He realized he could probably punch S if he wanted, probably jerk the chain away from the man and make a run for it - but he didn't. It wouldn’t matter. Without being able to see he couldn’t open any doors, he’d just get caught anyway and have to succumb to more pain in the long run. So why even bother? Instead he chose to save his strength.

He had no idea where they were going, but S seemed to pull him down miles of hallways, not giving Prompto a chance to find his footing while they walked, essentially dragging the blond behind him, Prompto was sure if he fell the man would just keep on hauling him like a giant bag of trash. With the wounds still scarring over his feet and his body already weak to begin with, the concept of going for a walk seemed like the worst idea ever.

After stumbling for the tenth time and almost falling down a flight of stairs on two separate occasions, Prompto hastily glanced around in the darkness trying to orient himself upright. They must have finally made it to wherever they were going though, because suddenly Prompto’s body jerked to a halt, the boy desperately trying to look around in a nervous haste yet knowing that by doing so he still would not see. This new place was much colder than the bathtub room that Prompto previously resided in, and the goosebumps littering his skin could attest to that. And Without barely any time to breathe, Prompto’s feet were being yanked forward once again. Scarred flesh stepping over the cold stony floor made Prompto feel like he was starting to get hyperthermia in his feet, for he could barely feel his toes anymore. He tried to stop, but S’s hands were now on him, making the boy flinch in response. Though he could not see, he was sure that whatever plans S did have would only cause him more misery and self-hatred… no…he did not want to go through that again… he would to do whatever it took to not have to go down that dark path of almost losing sanity again. He had to get out of this man’s filthy grasp some way or another... but how?

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!” Prompto shouted, twisting and turning away and punching out his hands to where he thought S would be. Instead Prompto made contact with nothing and his captors hands that were grabbing at him only moments ago were gone, leaving the blond standing in the middle of some goddamn room with no idea where anything was. “I-I won’t be your pet any longer!” Prompto half stuttered into the darkness, fear clasping around his heart when all movement and everything stopped. _Where the hell did S go?_

“Well isn’t that too bad, because you are my pet and you will forever be my pet! But, enough of that, you’ve had your fun, now, time for your punishment my pet.” S cooed somewhere in the darkness, before suddenly leaping at the boy and tackling him to the ground both sets of hands digging into Prompto’s shoulders as he leaned his face closer, breath brushing against Prompto's ear, “time for me to have a little fun,” he said, words slipping off the tongue like a venomous snake as Prompto whined underneath the man’s hold.

All too suddenly the sharpshooter was being lifted again, much to his weak protests, and not for the first time in the last minute, he was harshly cut off from his breathing as S slammed him onto some cold metal table, back arching up in discomfort. Then there were those familiar freezing chains near his wrists again and Prompto wanted to thrust out and punch him but S was too quick in his movements as the first hand was chained down and the flailing second one was chipped into place only moments after, both hands now residing above his head to the handcuffs that were already presently drilled into the table itself.

"Sorry love," he started so say before harshly ripping Prompto’s legs apart with a strangled yelp from the blond, "but you're not gonna like this."

Without any time for Prompto to really think, S climbed up on the table himself and sat between his spread legs. _No! No, not this again!_ Prompto trembled, moving his feet to kick out, but it was no use, S was too close to him for his legs to have any effect. So instead, he clenched his thighs together to make it so there was no entry from what he was sure was going to be the dreaded dildo.

S chuckled at the attempt, but once the legs were as far apart as they could go, the thick plastic was shoved inside of him harshly and Prompto screamed, the pain of it washing over him without any preparations, no cream or nothing to help slide it in, just straight up thrust.

It hurt… by the Gods above it really stung and even though he was abused like this the day before, at least then S had been kind enough to help coat it with something... But this… this was different, and with the added blindfold it made the boy hyperventilate even more than the day before. The sound of Velcro meant that S was getting it ready to wrap around his thighs again, but the hand gripping his cock was new.

While Prompto was still trying to process the pain now stretching him out, S grabbed hold of his cock causing the boy to gasp out when he slipped the rings back onto it (not that it mattered right now, he was too scared and angry to feel aroused). And if this bastard wasn’t sick enough, he patted the tip of his penis playfully with a little laugh when he was all finished.

“Enjoying yourself so far Pet?” S teased, taking his fingers that just patted his cock and stroked around the shaft mischievously.

Prompto wanted to tell him off, was about to, but as soon as he opened his mouth to do so, the vibrations started inside his body making him stiffen up. “N-no matter… w-what you do to m-me… I will n-never be y-your pet!” Prompto tried to sound authoritative, was really pushing for it, but with the vibrations humming inside him it was hard to keep a straight face as he pushed aside any thoughts of enjoying this experience. “You’ve al…ready tried this b-before…what make y-you think this t-time will be… any different!” Prompto huffed out, trying to ignore the fact that there was something in him that shouldn’t be.

“Because my pet,” S demonstrated with the sound of tape ripping, “This time will not be like last time.” He laughed darkly to himself as he advanced on the boy.

Prompto thought he was in for another night like the last one, which had been its own kind of hell, but this was different. He could hear tape being pulled from its roll, feeling the stickiness press against his legs as he immediately tried to kick and scream, "NO! GET OFF ME!" He shouted, kicking his legs up in the air. But it was too late, S was already on his third time around his ankles by this point. He listened horrified as S chuckled under his breath and pushed the boy’s legs back down, stopping what he was doing to grab a strap from the side of the table and pull it over the blond’s legs, resting just above his kneecaps.

But that wasn't it. S didn't JUST stop at the ankles, no, he used the duct tape to fully wrap around his ankles and continued up his legs until he reached the knees then stopped.

“Ah, what a thrill this is pet,” he sang, undoing the strap across his knees and started pulling at the tape again setting it down where he left off, rising higher and higher until the boy was covered from ankles to thighs. Once done with the legs he pulled the tape and stepped back a second to admire the work. The only thing Prompto could do was wiggle his toes and he started to get nervous. He had tried to ask politely for him to stop. He had tried yelling at him and demanding, but nothing Prompto said ever changed the fact that his legs were being pressed together like some sort of mummification ritual. The pure amount of not being able to move freaked the boy more that he would like S to know.

"So far so good," S muttered playfully tugging at Prompto’s cock before climbing up to sit on top of the boy’s taped thighs.

Prompto’s face blushed red with a strangled gasp at the sensation of S’s hands grabbing at his dick, and with his eyes shut and darkness shrouding him, Prompto’s sense of touch was enhanced. “G…get away from…me!” Prompto shot back, cheeks burning. S eventually stopped toying with him and reached for his hands, leaning forward to undo the arms from their clasps.

 Once released from their hold, Prompto ushered all his strength he had and pushed the man away from his body, only for nothing to happen. There was still the weight of S on his body, he was still trapped in his own skin.

S chuckled at the pathetic attempts that his pet was making and quickly grabbed one of his tape reddened hands and clipped another type of handcuff to it, reaching over to grab the other, and eventually succeeding in handcuffing them together in front of his chest. Once chained, he positioned himself so that he forced the arms to cross, (like that of a mummy) and harshly pressed his knee there to keep that position while he grabbed the duct tape roll and began unraveling it around his chest the best he could.

Prompto’s breathing was going erratic, his arms still trying to force their way out of their hold  but being shut down as the tape circled his chest for the third – no fourth - time. He could hear all the things that S was doing to him, he could feel the tape enclosing his body tighter and tighter into a claustrophobic cocoon, and yet he couldn’t do a thing to prevent it.

"You will be a fine mummy indeed,” S suddenly sang, breaking Prompto out of whatever thought he was having, as the sound of the ripping tape that was surrounding his upper body stopped, and S ripped the roll away patting his chest nice and firmly. Finally the cocoon almost complete, a vision S had of wanting to trap Prompto inside himself as much as he could, yet also turning him on in whatever way possible was almost complete!

“Soon dear pet, you and your coffin will be one and oh how glorious it will be. Please, do try to enjoy yourself in there,” S outright laughed getting off the boy and walking over to the coffin to unlock and open it up for the next stage.

When S first began to wrap his chest, Prompto knew he must look like a duct tape mummy or something with the amount of tape over his body. And then S said 'coffin'. And Prompto froze. "You're - you're putting me in a coffin?" He asked, though he got no answer back, instead just silence which made him all the more uneasy. His heart started pounding hard in his chest, hyperventilating in strangled gasps at just the idea of being contained in something so small sending waves of anxiety crashing through his body. S answered after a way-too-long pause, though it was not an answer to Prompto’s question.

“Finally, the time has come for your great adventure; don’t worry too much about it though, it’ll only last a day.” S concluded, snickering as he moved to pat Prompto's shoulder.

“What!?” Prompto’s mind flared into overdrive, _no way he heard him right!?_ “What do you mean a da-” Prompto stumbled out, breaths coming in short uneven gasps, eyes wide in terror behind his blindfold. But he never did get to finish what he was saying, for S’s lips on his abruptly tore apart the rest of his sentence.

Prompto tried to jerk away, felt the need to protest further but as soon as S released his mouth (and barely leaving room for the blond to catch his breath) a gag was forced inside, hooking around the back of his head.

"Perfect!" S cheered as he lifted the cocoon version of Prompto up bridal style and carried him over to the coffin. "Hopefully some time in here will make you rethink your last statement, you ARE my pet and until you believe so I will keep this up," S said setting the struggling blond inside the dark chamber. The walls were close but with just the right push Prompto made a perfect fit.

With his complete lack of movement, Prompto couldn't even struggle when S picked him up and placed him in the box. If he shifted from side to side he could feel the edges of the box against his skin. He was starting to regret what he said, but he couldn't even ask to be let out with the gag in his mouth.

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind,” S’s voice rang out as soon as Prompto was placed inside the contraption, “but you’re not the only one who's going to be sharing the coffin tonight, try not to scare them with your shocks,” S snickered, and stood back for a moment, a small click resounding in the air. Then the lid shut, and Prompto could hear the locks clicking one by one starting to worry, _did he just take a picture?_ He squirmed and screamed from behind the gag, hoping S would let him out, but after a few minutes he stopped, already knowing that S was gone and that he wouldn’t let him out until **HE** felt like it.

Prompto forgot how to breathe. His air felt tighter, his breathing racing 1000 miles an hour yet also felt strangely slow. He tried to quiet his raging heart, he really did, but nothing was working! His anxiety was already higher than he’d ever felt before.

He was trapped. Like a small fly woven into the thread of a nasty spider ready to toy with their food in preparation for eating him later.

Through the darkness though was the ambient noise of rustling, buzzing, snipping, and flapping. But that wasn’t even the worst part… the worst part was that with those noises came movement. The legs on him, the slight slime of a worm or slug slowly working its way up the side of his leg… The buzzing coming close to his ear before leaving and the small furry insects ticking his toes. The way they crawled over his skin, some on his bare parts that S left open for probably just this, and some over the hardened tape that was enclosing his body in this suffocating cocoon. These… with all of these combined, it would be enough to frighten even the strongest of people.

The insects were everywhere! And the more Prompto thought about it the more the bugs seemed to multiply!

He didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but he felt them all over his body, and that made Prompto start to hyperventilate all over again - with the gag in his mouth, and knowing he was in a tight space, it was all too much, making him feel like he was going to suffocate. He couldn't even move because every shift reminded him how small the space was, but he couldn't stay still because he could feel the bugs creeping over him. Not to mention the constant buzzing of the vibrator inside of him, assaulting him with contradictory feelings…

He was petrified, but every so often when he shifted, so would the vibrator, forcing waves of pleasure over his body in the most uncomfortable way. It was a constant back and forth, and Prompto thought he was going to black out if he had to keep this up any longer.

He thought he was going to die.

And then, out of nowhere, and electric shock jolted though his body forcing him to scream and squirm, which again reminded him of how small the space was, sending a whole new wave of panic through his body.

By the end of the first hour, Prompto thought he was going to die. By the second, Prompto thought he was dead. And by the third, he started believing he heard his friend’s voices - Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis, they sounded so crystal clear even though they couldn't have been - but they were talking about how he was worthless. Nothing but a slut and a pet to his master and that he deserved this. That's why Prompto started to cry, blacking out until the electric shock of the fourth hour brought him back to this horrible reality, and left him shaking from panic and ready to give up completely.

Prompto thought he finally had the shocks figured out at least. He concluded that by the third shock that there must be some sort of timer set to go off every hour. By the fourth hour Prompto thought he was hallucinating when he heard the click of a lock. Because of the blindfold no light filtered in and he had no idea if anyone was there or not, making him all the more nervous.

  
Then another ‘click’ sounded and Prompto thought for sure that the coffin was unlocking as he tried to scream out behind the gag. Soon as the coffin unlocked all the way and in a desperate attempt, Prompto squirmed and tried to lift his body up out of the coffin but was only able to move himself a few centimeters off the ground before falling back down helplessly…please… stop…  Prompto whined behind closed off lips as the tears started again.

  
Abruptly, and without any preparation at all, the blond felt a mouth on his cock and he screamed out from behind the gag, confusion and shock hitting him at once. S hadn't said anything and he didn't even know if it **WAS** S, but whoever it was, was trying to work him up despite his obvious trauma. Prompto couldn't help but react, muffled sobs leaving his bound lips.

  
After a few minutes more, the mouth removed itself and in the removal of the mouth came the removal of the first cock ring as well. The whole process was maybe five minutes max, without a word uttered the entire process. And just like that it was over was the lid shut once again relocking him inside.

  
When the ring come off and then whoever took it left, and Prompto felt his heart pounding in his chest, now a lot more aware of the vibrator inside of him again, not that he was more sensitive in general, but this time was worse. The longer he was in there the more paranoid he became. He started thinking his entire body was covered in bugs, started wondering if he had been moved and buried and this is how he died. At one point he just stopped struggling, besides from when the electric shocks coursing through his body he tried to focus on just breathing, because that was difficult to do. And then, after what felt like an eternity, S, was back and the coffin opened once more.

  
Prompto froze, sure that he was on the brink of death and he guessed S didn’t like that much because as soon as the box opened there was a slight click of the tongue before electricity rose through him for the second time in such a short time. Prompto gasped, barely reacting to the electric shock, still just trying to focus on breathing in and out of his nose quickly, nostrils flaring, but it must have been enough for the other man.

  
"Ah good, you're still alive. And here I was thinking we might have to skip the best part..." S chortled, reaching his hands down to place them on both sides of the blond’s face. Prompto was surprised when S didn’t hurt him, but instead lifted his hands around his own head and undid the gag.

  
He took gasping breaths when the gag was taken off suddenly, his lungs trying to figure out how to get oxygen in them once more as he gasped in and out harshly, trying to force in all the air he could into his own severely hurting lungs. "Please…” Prompto croaked voice barely above a whisper, “please let me out”. He tried again, begging, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears.  
“I don’t think so pet, I’m only just beginning,” he chuckled slowly tracing his tongue down the boys tape ridden chest.

  
Prompto’s eyes were wide knowing that that torture that he was enduring was only ‘just the beginning’. No that couldn’t be… “P-please…I’m sorry! I-I’ll behave next time I-I swear! Just let me out!” He pleaded, desperate to get the hell out of this never ending nightmare.

  
“Sorry, but no can do. You were a very bad boy, and bad boys deserve to get punished severely.” S accused the blond as his tongue slid back out and slithered down further and further until eventually he was sucking at Prompto's cock once more.

  
There were still two rings constricting any cum from escaping - if there was that much to begin with  - and Prompto tensed when the feeling of S’s mouth was on his all too vulnerable privates. S's tongue playfully coiling around his member and forcing himself to stay still and quiet besides from a few small whimpers, too scared to move.

  
"I got a surprise for you." S spoke suddenly, lifting up from his dick and taking another ring off, trying to use his teeth. At first he missed, but then with the use of his left hand he slid the small metal band off. As soon as it was off Prompto took a harsh breath, clenching his legs tighter and trying everything in his power not to think of what was going on down there. His breath was released in a startled gasp though when S gripped Prompto’s chin tenderly in his hands and kissed him.

  
He didn't know what S's surprise was, but he knew he wouldn't like it, so when S's lips collided with his own, he hesitantly tried to kiss him back, hoping it would win him some favor with the man.

  
The kiss lasted longer than the others previously and all too soon, S pulled away leaving behind a panting blond. With his pet’s jaw still in his hands and his mouth parted, S took the opportunity then to give his pet his surprise. Within seconds a large cupful of insects buzzed and squirmed and crawled inside the gunner’s mouth causing the boy to severely panic, screaming, gagging and coughing with disgust. "Please, please, _please_ , let me out! I'll do anything!" He begged, turning his head to his side the best he could and hacking up the bugs that were still crawling around inside him. Tears poured from his eyes - the blindfold must have been soaked, but this was all too much. "Please!” he coughed up more bugs, I'll do ANYTHING, please! Master, I'll – I’ll be good, I'll be so good, just let me out! I’d do anything you want!"

  
"Hahaha lucky me, but no can do pet. Man I wish I could be those little fellas though, they are just eating you up," S hummed, completely ignoring the blond’s pleas for help and instead focusing on the new friends that Prompto has acquired. “Aww looks like they like you!” S confirmed taking another jar and dumping them onto Prompto’s body. “There, isn’t that better? You always complain that you wanted friends, well now you have hundreds of them! Oh and one last thing before I go pet,” he clarified, bringing his face closer to Prompto’s again and scooping up a small handful of bugs. “This is for biting me earlier.” He notified, taking the handful of bugs and shoving them back into Prompto’s mouth and ripping off a piece of tape before the blond had any more times to protest, carefully placing it atop his lips and kissing them with a final goodbye. “Let the little guys have some fun in there won’t ya?”

  
Finally he released Prompto’s jaw with a snicker and slowly shut the coffin, locking it back up for Gods know how long.

  
If Prompto thought that being in a coffin was the worst thing he’d ever experience then he was severely wrong in that aspect, because nothing could be worse than having disgusting bugs shoved into your mouth and then not being able to spit them back out do to tape.

  
Prompto was gonna die; there was no doubt in his mind that he already died when Noctis did, that was the only logical situation. The bugs crawling around inside him felt disturbing and gross and not once but four times now Prompto felt like he might puke.

  
He pleaded through taped lips, not even know if the other man was still nearby or not, his body was shaking and his mind was a mess - he couldn't tell if it was a bug or S's fingers or someone else touching him, he felt like he was going crazy, that the box was getting smaller, that his friends were laughing at him as he suffered. He thought the blindfold was getting tighter and he was going to die in this box, suffocate from lack of oxygen, and no one would even care or try to save him.

It that he'd die in a coffin...

Prompto was terrified, completly unsure of anything in his lfe... What was his purpose? Did he really have one anymore? Why bother... But, more than anything,Prompto felt broken.

  
There was some small spider dancing on his tongue now, a few others tapping at the backs of his teeth, and other things he wished his mind would forget forever. He tried crushing the insects with said tongue, but that only seemed to anger them and cause small bites to line it. Prompto whimpered in despair, thoughts going haywire, mind not even processing things anymore as he turned to rub his face against the side of the coffin, hoping that by doing so he could eventually rip the tape off.

 

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV  

 

 

After popping his head back in to check on the boy for the second time that night, S retreated back to the old couch he dragged over from the other room. S was smart to bring that tape recorder in with him in his shirt pocket so to listen to as his pet screamed. He took it out and examined it in his hand, made sure it was on and set it down on the slightly slanted bedside table, it was late, and he should try and catch some sleep. Whenever his pet screamed or pleaded it always seemed to calm his nerves and with the way things were going tonight, he’d get some fine sleep indeed. In a matter of seconds he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber. He awoke sometime later to a small buzzer alarm going off and opened his eyes to the new day.

S laid his head back on the couch armrest with contentment. It was a good idea to move this couch over into the junk room, this way he could hear his pet. He yawned and reached his arms above his head and smiled, everything was going just as planned and he couldn’t be happier.

This was definitely something he could get used to. He moved a piece of hair out of his face and took out a picture from his inside pocket, his fingers glossing over the small photo as he took his thumb and rubbed the surface of one of his most prized possessions. “Ah I can’t wait to add this one to my collection”, S smiled, looking through the few that he had in his inner pocket and grabbed the first one. It was a photo of Prompto, of his pet, bound and angry. It was a simplistic one from way back on his first day here; the boy was still innocent then, still defiant. But not anymore, he’d made sure all that defiance was gone before letting the little bugger run and try to escape again.

“Alright time to check up on him.” S mumbled to himself. He stood and stepped over to the coffin crouching down to unlock it, peering down into the mess below. The bugs seemed to multiply, (did he really put that many in), there were a few flies resting on his cock, there was a spider on his toe, and some worms underneath him. There was a bee and its friends resting on his forehead as a caterpillar sat on his nose and inched its way towards his badly taped mouth, with a small hole in its corner. The boy must have been able to fully free himself from such a simple device. This was going even better than S had ever imagined!

S sat there and pressed the button in his hand allowing some of the insects to fly away and free themselves upon the shock. "Rise and shine pet." S beamed, a smile plastered on his face as he ripped the tape off and watched as a few small insects scrambled out of the opening and the boy took a harsh breath. "How was your night sleep?"  

 

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

 

Prompto jerked when he was suddenly shocked again, his body and mind feeling exhausted and defeated. S was talking, at least he thought S was talking, it took a few moments for his brain to process them, his whole body still shaking. _Was this even real?_ "P-please, master..." His voice was soft, raw from having spent so many hours screaming and keeping bugs from getting swallowed, "I'll…I’ll do anything for you, I'll belong to you, please... please..." he felt a lump in his throat, but he didn't start crying again, he didn't even know if he had any tears left or the energy left to cry, "I-I'll let you torture me and use me, I'll... I'll do anything you ask, I won't ever question you, j-just please let me out… please……..I-I can’t…. I can’t do this anymore…"

There was a hand caressing his cheek now "Enough’s enough. I think you finally learned your lesson." S stated as he leaned down and picked Prompto up in his arms. And just like in a romance movie, where the man picks up his bride and passionately kisses her, S replicated that, his lips now pressed firmly on Prompto's own.

Prompto was glad when S lifted him, curling into the other man as well as he could. He was just so thankful to be out of the coffin, to be away from the bugs, so he kissed S back, a small moan escaping his lips. If this was his master's wish then so be it. If it meant not ever having to go back in that coffin again, the Prompto would follow him to the ends of the earth. S took him out - S was the only one who came and took him out of that hell (his mind forgot S was the one who put him there, too distracted by his own desire to never think of what he had just gone through).

After the kiss, Prompto listened as S hummed and set him back down on the table. When he was laid down and Prompto panicked for a moment before realizing there were no walls, slumping against the cold metal and sensing a large buckle getting strapped across his stomach.

Then S grabbed the last ring on his cock and quickly pulled it off, chuckling as he flicked his reddened cock. A few seconds later S removed his hand and grabbed hold of a pocket knife carefully slicing down the tape in between his legs. Normally one would quickly rip tape off to not cause excessive amounts of pain but S, no, he slowly peeled each individual strand off one by one, taking as long as possible just to undo his legs, yet Prompto didn’t complain. He was grateful that S was here and undoing his binds.

When his legs were finally free, S reached over and undid the Velcro from around his thighs and turned the dildo off, sliding it out. Prompto was thankful once the vibrating dildo was removed from his body, though he felt weirdly empty without it after so many hours of it being inside of him.

"I'll be back my pet, I think it’s time for some food and you probably need another bath after that trial. Maybe something to brush your teeth with will do you wonders as well? You did good. Congratulations pet, I’m very proud of you!"

Prompto panicked, his body shaking, "No, please, master, please don't leave me, I need you." He quickly begged, growing more and more alarmed as he heard the footsteps get further away, sobbing softly, "Please master, don't - don't leave me here alone! T-take me with you."

S stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels... _Did his pet just plead to come with him? Had it really gone this well? Had he finally done it! Hmm, this was too good to be true._ S stopped by the couch and picked up his recorder, placing it safely in his shirt pocket before walking back to Prompto. "What's wrong my pet. I was just going to leave for only but a second. I was going to get you some food and run the bath and teeth brushed and get you back into that nice cozy bed tonight. You'd want to wouldn't you?" He cooed, taking in Prompto's form before cruelly smiling. "But-I," he began, before I do all that, there's oneeee last thing we need to do. Do you wish to follow me there? We could switch up the plans for now."

Prompto sighed in relief when he still continued to hear S's voice, meaning the other man hadn’t left. The idea of being alone again terrified Prompto, and S was here and human and safe - even though he was the least safe person Prompto had ever met. He was so desperate and scared that he didn't care anymore what he had to do, as long as he never had to suffer through something like that he'd gladly give his body, his mind, his soul - everything to S, "Yes, please, anything for you, I'll do whatever you want... Anything for you, master, j-just let me follow you, take me with you, please… I don’t want to be alone."

S reached over and undid the buckle around Prompto's stomach and clipped his leash on to the boy. "Come now, there is something you are finally ready for," he said without bothering to undo any of the tape on his upper body.

Prompto struggled for a few moments to sit up and try to stand, barely able to keep his balance as S started moving, following the other man blindly, barely staying on his feet. He didn't care if he fell or barely managed to walk, as long as he was near enough to S to know he wasn't alone again.

They walked down the hall, so close that if Prompto’s hands were free they could hold hands. It wasn't too long of a walk, just up a spiral staircase and into a room about 10 degrees warmer, maybe a little less. It was such a contrast from the room S was just in being a tiny bit chilly.

Prompto followed S slowly, feeling them brush sides every once in a while, almost wishing he could touch the man to reassure himself he was still there. He didn't know where they were going, but it was warmer and Prompto appreciated it - his skin still felt chilled from being trapped in a coffin all night with no clothing.

Once S flipped on the lights, a bright set beaming to life from the ceiling, he walked into the room next to a plastic chair. "Sit here for a second," S demanded as he gently pushed Prompto into the plastic chair and cleared the table off, turning on an old oven furnace to warm up the room, then walking over towards a special cabinet and fumbled with the keys until finally grabbing of a special kind of golden-red stick, and placed it in the flames.

After all the preparations were complete he walked back to Prompto’s side and ushered him up and sat him on the edge of a table, pulling out his pocket knife again. “I need you to stay still pet, I am going to remove your chest binds and I don’t want to hurt you.”

He did everything S asked until he was suddenly on the edge of a table, whimpering as S slowly pulled off the duct tape over his chest with his knife. The glue seemed to irritate his skin and with every tug it felt like all the tiny hairs over his body were getting pulled out, but Prompto didn't complain. Once again, he was just glad to have feeling back in his arms. And to prove that point, he moved them up and done and wiggled them to get the status effect of paralysis out of his joints.

“Ok pet, I need you to lay back for me.” S said in a soothing voice, and Prompto immediately tried his best to lay back for his master. Once lying down, S hooked the chains around his ankles and wrists easily, and cranked a wheel on the side of the bed and got it as tight as it would go. "That's it, shh just try and stay calm pet, I know this might hurt, but you’re doing a great job." He calmly sang reaching over and finally after what felt like years gone by, unhooked the blindfold from Prompto's eyes.

"Welcome to your new life pet!" S cheered, lifting a pole out of the fire and dipping it in some clear-ish purple liquid. “This pet, is a symbol of our love!” S shouted, taking the hot pole and pushing it down just a tad over Prompto's heart and watched as it fizzled and glowed. He left it there too long; the flesh seemed to get discolored until the man decided that was enough and lifted the brand off from his body.

S smiled and leaned down to blow on the newly made (slightly welted) imprint on Prompto's body. He took the pole back then and came over now with a new item, a mirror. "Now, my pet," his words trailed as he brought the mirror up so Prompto could see his new brand, a dark crimson "S". "You are now, and forever will be mine. That mark is special, just like our connection. Through it we are connected and we will never be apart. It’s infused with strong magic that no bonds can break."

Prompto blinked and squinted when the blindfold was finally taken off, having not used his eyes to see in over a day; the light stung them painfully. It took a few seconds for him to realize what had happened, but then he felt the burn right over his heart, tearing a screaming gasp from him. It didn't feel like a normal burn - it felt like he was getting burned from the inside out, as if the fire started inside of him and worked its way to his chest, searing him painfully. Tears rolled down his cheeks and Prompto blinked, unaware that he even started he crying.

It took too long… the pressure now on his chest burning and scarred, before S took it off, coming back over with a mirror. And for the first time in a week, Prompto saw himself. His eyes were swollen and red; puffy from the tears he kept spilling in this place. One side of his face was purple and black from the continuous slaps and his lips looked abused from being wrapped about the gag so long. His hair flopped helplessly around his face, reminding Prompto of how he had worn it back in high school, it was a mess right now. His neck had a thick red stripe wrapping around it, chased by the bite marks S had so generously left there, making Prompto think that it looked like some twisted version of a necklace underneath the collar he previously wore. And then S tilted the mirror and Prompto could see his chest and he felt dead inside. His torso looked like a battle ground had taken place upon his body - reds, purples, blacks, and yellows covered every inch of his one porcelain skin, groves and mountains making themselves known in every whip lash that had broken skin. He could see the bullet wound, puckered and red, barely stitched together. How had he survived that? And then, the burn. Right over his heart, a black S surrounded by flaring reds and purple, permanently seared into his skin. Prompto stared at it for a few moments, his eyes taking it all in, but finding he was strangely calm. The burn still hurt, but it was grounding, and Prompto was surprised to hear his voice say, steadily, "We're connected because I belong to you, master."

 S’s smile widened sickeningly, "That we are pet," he nodded in agreement, “that we are”.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting so long. I am sorry to inform you but I will be moving to Japan and living there for the next year-year and a half so i will be on a long hiatus (spelling?). I will try my best to type more during my free time but the story is about 2 more chapters of being finished. 
> 
> Anyways thanks to my good friends Shin and Co for helping my write certain parts and thank you again to my amazing beta reader!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, let's get a move on and read this epic chapter!!!!

CHAPTER 14

Gladio’s chest rose up and down as he sprinted through the thick undergrowth. He could feel the branches scraping up against his flesh, leaving residue of his blood on the prodding trees around him. He looked down in his arms, the young raven haired boy unconscious and completely out of it. It almost reminded Gladio of the innocent times; when Noct would rest soundly in the car, a smile on his face as he slept with the breeze brushing by. But this, this was not the same as those times. Noct was not simply napping; he was out. He was in a desperate state, hell, they both were.  
  
Gladio kept running, his throat becoming dry and his muscles burning and growing tired, but he had to keep going. The hours were becoming later and the daemons were still lurking, and more of them would be crawling and slithering around as the night became darker. However, as much as it pained the shield to think upon, with more daemons crawling around, he would need to protect his prince first and foremost...but he couldn't do so…Gladio would have to find away to conjure up his strength, a thought that seemed almost impossible in his state.

And Noctis wasn’t the only one in an injured state, though the potion definitely helped, ignis seemed tired as well, yet still they trudged onwards, Ignis running a little ahead of the two, searching for some sort of higher ground; but there were only more trees.   _What happened to the desert?_  At least on the flat sands they could keep watch for miles in all directions.  With trees, it was far more difficult to see where danger lies.

Finally, after searching for quite some time, Ignis spotted a high focal point and directed Gladio up it. The large rock looked to be the size of a Haven, only a tad smaller, with a flattened top just big enough to hold a tent if they had one. If the two of them would have to take turns looking after Noctis, then so be it. Noctis would not die again; not on their watch!

The night was still full force, moon shining brightly and unmoving overhead, and would be for about 3 or 4 more hours as Gladio glanced down at the weak prince in his arms and sighed.

“Think he’ll pull through?” Gladio anxiously asked, setting Noctis down gently on a blanket as Ignis flattened out the corners from pulling it out of one of their bags .

While Gladio was in the progress of gently setting the raven down, Ignis double – no triple checked the surrounding area in paranoia. No one looked to be following them, no daemons lurked in the surrounding area, and the sky seemed clear of any and all magitek troopers.

“Good.” The weary advisor muttered practically under his breath before returning to look in Gladio and Noct’s direction.

Never before has Ignis ever ‘lost his cool’, but this week sure has been tiring him lately. The advisor’s eyes were sunken and clearly sleep deprived, just like the shield’s, yet unlike Gladio, Ignis never had the pleasure of showing his full emotions. He’s the advisor, it’s always in his best interest to stay calm collected, but lately he’s been everything but. With Gladio, he’s known to be rash, to show feelings, to punch things, but Ignis kept all those emotions inside… and in that moment, once Ignis knelt down and shined his light down upon the boy, he wanted to punch something. His hands clenched, mouth biting the inside of his lip.

Even after everything Noctis has been through growing up, Ignis had never seen his prince so broken, so disposable. His arm was laying in fractured bits, his chest barely rising, eyes closed yet somehow darker than Ingis’ own. The raven’s shirt lay in tatters holding itself together on his body, tears and holes ripping at nearly every seam.

“He looks rough, Iggy…” Gladio gulped as Ignis placed the backside of his palm against Noct’s skin. “Do you- I mean… Hell… he- Noct just died Iggy!” Gladio stumbled one his words as he tried to grasp the situation at hand, “For hell’s sake, he actually just fucking died!? If we didn’t get to him when we did, then he…” the shield cursed, fists curling in on themselves as he studied the pale face of his closest friend and future king, trying hard not to lose composure now.

Ignis agreed wholeheartedly with the shield, Noctis _was_ dead. His heart stopped and his breathing was no more. If they hadn’t gotten there when they did, then perhaps - no, for certain - he truly would have been gone forever. No telling what he went through in the last week alone, but from the looks of how they found him, it wasn't good.

Ignis gulped and stared down at his prince lying in front of him, motionless. A tear slipping down his cheek at the thought of losing him. No, it was unbearable to even think about... He had already searched days for his prince and he would not have it end this way. Ignis prayed to all the Gods that the hi-potion from earlier would help at least stabilize him momentarily, but still, he needed intensive care, who knows if he’s going to have any lasting effects or memory loss.

Once Ignis had completed his check over he turned to grab some supplies for Noct’s wellbeing. He quickly searched through his bag for all the necessary equipment and pulled out 2 more  hi-potions, a regular potions, an elixir, a washcloth, and even a water bottle.

In one hand, he held a hi-potion, and carefully moved over to Noct’s side and crushed it over his broken arm, watching as the skin tried to mend itself back together in red and purple fits.

 “Gladio will you please wet this down and place it over Noct’s forehead? While you do so, I will heal him with the second hi-potion.” Ignis instructed as he handed the washcloth and water bottle over to the shield and shifted himself back to grab the other potion out of the bag. Once he was positioned above his chest, Ignis gripped his tattered shirt and pulled it off slowly. He would replace it later with the one he brought, but for now he needed to know the true extent of his injuries. The shirt was off and in a small gasp, Ignis halfheartedly wished that he left the shirt on, his chest was littered with old scars of what looked to be whip wounds, knife cuts, and even a few burn marks, and during his inspection of the boys body, Ignis also spotted a few small puncture marks. If he wasn’t looking closely than he would have missed them… but he was sure of it, these marks only came from a needle… so that means that Noctis was medicated on something as well… “Bloody hell…” Ignis finally breathed, taking a glove off and running it over the small purplish marks.

Gladio did as he was told and placed the wet washcloth on Noct’s forehead glancing over when Ignis sighed under his breath. “What’s wrong?” Gladio questioned, concern stretching across his face as he scooted closer.

Ignis thought for a moment, before lying back and sighing. “Noct has been drugged, but I cannot say by what. I-” Ignis shuttered, eyes growing more angry. “I’ll kill them all. I will fuc-” ignis stopped himself, his anger still radeating but he had to keep his composure. “These monsters… they will pay and we will get both boys back no matter what.” He said instead, rubbing his hand over nocts neck in a soothing motion and watching as sleeping noctis moaned lightly.

Gladio leaned over and looked at the spot in question, “Not without me you aren’t. I’m gonna make the bastards pay! I will tear them fucking apart!” He declared, standing up suddenly and pacing in circles. “I’m gonna take first watch, why don’t you make some food and try to feed it to Noct? I’m sure they starved him. I mean just look at him, if he was scrawny before then he’s a damn twig now! Who knows what Prompto will look-” Gladio offered, trying his best to keep his cool but stopping himself at the mention of the other boy.

Ignis agreed that cooking would help clear his mind of all the awful things that plagued it, but he didn't bring that much equipment...he would have to make due with what he had. The advisor sighed, moving his hand from the puncture wounds up to fluff and run his fingers through his hair. He listened as Gladio paused and sighed. 

“I know what you are thinking Gladio. And we don’t have time to worry about that now. We will find Prompto and heal him just like we are healing Noct, but let’s focus on one person at a time for now.”

Ignis knew he should be happy that they found Noctis, but if Noct was this bad, his hopes of finding Prompto alive were a lot slimmer. With the way their week has been, he knew he should at least be happy that they found one of the two people they were looking for. But this was far from over, dead or alive - Ignis was desperately hoping alive - they would find Prompto, even if it’s the last thing they do.

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

Prompto knew he should have felt something, but instead all that filled his mind was his need to be close to the one person who saved him from his hell, and that one person was S.

S was here, S was real, and S was his master. Prompto’s eyes carefully watched as his master undid all the chains from around his feet and hands, letting out a sigh of relief when he could move his body again. His chest still burned, but something inside Prompto’s head told him that it burned because it was his master’s love thumping there now. 

 "Come now,” S said, “let us head to the kitchen and eat. You deserve some food."

When S turned to lock a leash in place around Prompto’s neck, the boy nodded, tilting his head slightly to make it easier for him to attach it. The man smiled at the compliance and easily hooked it on and afterwards made him hop down from the table. “You are being a very good boy today, dear pet, keep it up and I will have a treat for you later.” S lectured, reaching his hand across to ruffle Prompto’s hair, which he immediately moved into his touch. “Now, let us be off,” the man smiled, leaning over to plant a kiss atop the gunner’s head and turned to walk away as the boy began to slowly stumble towards the door after him.

S turned around sharply before reaching the door and frowned though. "Oh silly me, I forgot to tell you! This time, dear pet, you are going to crawl. You will follow me like a good puppy and crawl got it? Come now, get down on all fours, I’m giving you a chance to rest your feet, isn’t that nice of me?”

Prompto fell to his knees easily, staring at his taped up hands for a moment, feeling like a pet for the first time since S had called him that. Pets crawled on all fours, didn't they? So that's what he was, wasn't he? A pet? Owned by his master. Being a dog didn't seem too bad, at least that means he could rest his feet, so yeah it was very nice of his master to do so. “Yes master, thank you.” Prompto replied once down on all fours with puppy like eyes staring up at S.

When they arrived in the kitchen, S wasted no time at all in walking his pet over to the far left leg of the table and hooking the leash around it, tying up securely. Prompto simply sat down next to it and waiting patiently for instructions on what to do next. Once the leash was in place, S reached up into an old cupboard and grabbed some ordinary looking cereal, and set it on the counter. Then walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk, Prompto’s eyes scanning him over as he poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, the blond’s stomach grumbling in response.

When the bowl was set in front of him, Prompto looked at S confused, glancing at his hands and trying to figure out how he was supposed to eat without a spoon.

He stared at his taped up hands for a moment before hesitantly asking, "Master... Please, w-with your permission... will you - if - I mean, if you want...." He held up his hands for a moment, indicating he wanted the tape off but wouldn't protest if the answer was no, willing to do whatever S chose, "I j-just... want to do anything you want...  I... I want to be able to touch you… to pleasure you, to eat the food you give me... I - I want to show you how... how dedicated I am to my master."

S stared at him in absolute surprise, his pet sounding very sincere. He looked down at the stubs Prompto was holding out for him and gently reached down to pat them. "In due time my love; they will come off soon, but not now. Let's eat first and we will talk about it once we get to bed. Go on, I left your food in front of you."

Prompto nodded, gazing up at S and choosing not to push the topic - S said no, but he did say they'd be coming off soon, and that made Prompto happy and warm inside.

Even without a spoon, slurping up the cereal would be awkward, but… if that is what his master wished for him to do then that is what he would do. He stared at it for a few hard moments before leaning his face down, a blush of embarrassment spreading across his face as he hesitantly leaned down and lapped at the milk with his tongue, the tip of his nose getting slightly wet as he tried to navigate how to do this. He could feel blush spread over his face all the way to his chest, but he kept going, too hungry to complain. He got about three fourths of the way through the bowl before he decided he was finished, scooting himself next to S and resting his head against the other man's leg, nuzzling it slightly. "I'm done, master. Thank you for the food." He mumbled, feeling a little safer being close to someone, even though he knew it was irrational and illogical to think S would keep him safe. But S was there and his body warmth calmed and grounded Prompto more than he’d like to admit.

S was pleasantly pleased when his pet’s cheek rubbed against his leg, reaching his left arm down to play with his hair once more, scratching him behind the ears. "Yes, good boy," he cooed, moving his fingers at different intervals to see which one his pet liked the most. Prompto's lips curled up into a small smile, closing his eyes as his master played with his hair, the feeling of S's hands heavy and warm. The praise made him glow for a moment, though he watched worriedly when S got up, and panic spread at the idea of being alone, but S walked right back after setting his bowl in the sink. Upon his arrival, the lanky man grabbed the leash and Prompto let out a small breath of relief.

Prompto nodded happily as his master took the chain and led him from the kitchen, back into the bathroom he was in before with the large tub. This time though, the room didn’t resurface bad memories but instead only brought new happier ones. The bath was much quicker than last time, with Prompto willingly letting S curl behind him, and even leaning back into his chest to rest his eyes while his master massaged his scalp. Everything was just right, the water temperature, laying into his masters arms, and even the fingers massaging through his scalp. All of it brought joyous smiles and hums of peace as he almost fell asleep then and there. His master was right; he was right all along. If he just stopped fighting then maybe he would have never had to go into the coffin. If he only listened then he could have enjoyed his new life here, but he didn’t listen, and for that he was punished. Well, never again. From now on he would behave and accept this new life, as long as he did what he was told then he should be fine, easy enough.

Once the bath was over, S moved from behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, “time to get out pet, don’t want ya falling asleep just yet. We gotta brush your teeth now.”

The bath went much faster this time and Prompto was glad his mouth and teeth were getting clean (he tried not to think too much about how just hours ago there had been bugs on him, in him, crawling over him - he shivered and shoved the thought away, focusing on the feeling of S's hands on his face instead, how warm and solid and safe they could be.)

S placed the toothbrush back in a cup after washing it and finally it was time for bed.

They got to the locked door and the tall man undid the codes while Prompto sat patiently waiting for the door to open. Once open, S walked inside, shut the door, and leaned down in front of Prompto to undo the leash. “Welcome home pet,” he chuckled, strolling over to the bed and laying down on the mattress, padding for Prompto to join him.

Prompto immediately got into bed and curled up, leaning into S's body, falling asleep from exhaustion almost immediately in the hands of his lover – was he his lover? No, no he was not his lover, Prompto didn't love him, but he loves Prompto… but yet Prompto would do anything to make this man happy, so what where they?  No matter, he was exhausted, comfy, and within seconds he was out.

“Tonight we sleep, get a good night's rest my precious one. I love you," S smiled, dimming the lights, room going dark except for a small night light in the corner as he whispered, curling around Prompto, “Hmm, so nice…”

It was only a few hours later that Prompto woke up, a silent scream on his lips, pushed aside when he realized he wasn't in the coffin, he was in S's arms, he wasn't reliving that, he was safe, he was okay. The other man hadn't seemed to have woken up, but Prompto was far too restless now to sleep. So he stared at S for a few moments, noticing the way his shirt was riding up his stomach.

He wasn't sure what prompted him forward, but he kissed S's stomach, one kiss leaning to a small trail of kisses chasing over the bare skin. S was warm, and Prompto nuzzled at his hip, kissing and sucking lightly, pushing the shirt just a little higher with his nose and repeating the process. Soon his mouth was sucking at his nipples, slow and gentle.

He knew he didn't have to, knew S hadn't commanded him to, so why was he? But something in Prompto's brain kept telling him that if he was a good boy, good things would happen. Kisses meant he was good. If he was bad - the coffin flashed before Prompto’s eyes making him whimper. He wasn't going to be bad. Only good from now on… only good.

S turned in his sleep and Prompto smiled, knowing that he was waking up. The man moaned into him before fully opening his eyes with a slight chuckle.

"Hahaha...Pet what are you- what do you think your doin-ahhhh oh, ohhhh yes, please do continue." S was fully alert now, knowing that his precious pet was toying with him with just his mouth! That, that wasn't fair! Well two could play at this game, S moved, his greedy hands reaching for his favorite part of the boy and he started stroking his cock in gently waves to catch him off guard. Prompto was a wonder, a mysterious one indeed as S slid his arms up to both of Prompto's nipples then and began lightly squeezing them, rubbing circles over them.

Prompto smiled when S woke up, looking up at the man with bright eyes, "Good morning, master," he said, punctuating each word with a soft kiss or nip. "I told you, I wanted to show you... I'll do anything for you." he was glad S didn't push him, off, moaning lightly when S started to stroke him, thrusting his hips into S's hand. Then S's hands were on his nipples and his body felt electric, letting out small mewls and moans because he knew S liked to hear his voice. He didn't have permission but he had a feeling S wouldn't mind, so he twisted to throw one leg over S now straddling the other man. He ground his hips down over the man's clothed cock, starting to nip and kiss his neck now instead, "Please, master, I just want to make you feel good, I want you to use my body, I'm yours. I'm your pet to play with." His voice was soft and seductive, rolling off his tongue easier than Prompto imagined they would. He nibbled at S's ear, licking the edge and kissing it, "I want you to control me, to own me, master." He nuzzled at S's neck, kissing it again, wishing he had use of his hands to touch S with, "I can do anything you want, I just want you to want me. I'll do whatever you ask, I'm -I'm yours, sir."

 

XVXVXVXVXVXV

S wasn't expecting this, wasn't expecting the passion coming from the boy and definitely wasn't expecting "his own pet to straddle him!" It was different, unique, and he liked it. S wanted him more than ever now, and a slight sadness appeared over him when he saw his pet struggling so hard to ‘ _turn him on_ ’ yet couldn't with his hands. "Maybe..." He thought more to himself than out loud. And in that moment of looking deep into his eyes, S knew what he had to do. If he proved to be a pain again, he'd just tape them back up. S reached his hands out and with his own fingers he tore off one of the plastic coating left on from the night before and pinched at the tape underneath. It took a few tries but he unwrapped it and out sprang prompto's fingers like roots of a tree.

Prompto blinked in surprise when S started undoing the tape on his hand, moving his fingers experimentally when it was finally off. It felt weird, like his hand was creaky and old and he had to work it to get the feeling back, but knowing he had one of his hands back made him feel better.

"Now Listen here, pet, you get one chance.” S began catching Prompto's immediate attention, “I have undone one hand for you. You're job is to pleasure the fuck outta me. If you succeed to a point in which I'm satisfied with, I will undo the other hand." He mischievously grinned. "But-" he sternly snapped, "If I see you trying to get the other hand free without my permission, you will be severely punished!"

Prompto nodded eagerly at S's command, biting his lip as he tried to figure out the best way to do this. He needed to make S feel pleasure. He knew of only one thing that really gave S pleasure.

S noticed the way his pet hesitantly looked at him, wondering what the blond boy was thinking. He watched as Prompto slowly ran his free hand down his own chest, squeezing his nipple hard enough that he cried out from pain, panting slightly, and S’s grin intensified. "I - I know you like watching me get tortured, master," Prompto said, repeating the process on his other side and biting his lip hard as he fought back tears, grinding his hips down, "Y-you're the best at it, sir, at making me scream bu-but making me want more." Even though S's pants were still on, he felt himself getting harder the more his pet touched himself, and with every shift of his own hips Prompto could feel himself join in, his cock growing ever so slightly harder.  S was shocked, to say the least. How... how was this kid so good at this? Why had he never noticed this before?! When his pet touched him, it was unlike anything he’d experienced in a long time. How long had he been sweet talking him? Like a minute and a half, and yet S could feel slight heat rising within him. He was amazed at how much he wanted his pet,never before had he desired someone so much.

The blond let his hand fall, slowly pushing up S's shirt fully now, shifting his body back so he could kiss down the man's chest, fumbling clumsily with the zipper on the front of his pants, "your whole body is like a torture weapon for me.” he began, as S moved to try and help the boy as best as he could. “The way you hurt me and fill me up, cover my eyes and mouth and leave me breathless," his voice was soft and he finally shoved S's zipper down, pulling out S’s cock with a small breath of want, "you could gag me with your cock, choke me with it..." he licked at the tip, nuzzling the man with his nose, "It's - I want you to sir. Whatever you want, I want you to do it."

"All I want" S breathed out heavily, the boy’s free hand gripping his cock making S hot and bothered in more ways than one, "is you, my pet". He finished, breaths coming in staggered as Prompto rubbed up and down his shaft, his mouth engulfing his dick with a pleasurable experience that one could only describe as the beginning of ecstasy. “Ah- yes, oh yes,” S moaned into Prompto's touch.

Prompto smiled, taking S's cock into his mouth and sucking it lightly, moaning around it and working it in his mouth for a few moments before pulling off with a pop, "You own me. You have me, master." He replied, changing focus for a moment to kiss and nip at his hip, sucking lightly on the small spot he had started to form, "You trapped me and chained me here, I'm yours." He learned back to S's chest, scraping his teeth lightly over one of his nipples and sucking on it, using his free hand to slowly work a finger into himself, moaning and gasping as he stretching himself out, "I've had you in me so many times, it's like - like my body was molded for you, sir." He tried to shift his finger in deeper and whined when he realized he couldn't, choosing to silence himself by going back to sucking on S, treating it like a popsicle that he was to slowly enjoy, licking over every inch, letting out small moans of vibrations whenever his fingers shifted inside of him in a way that felt pleasurably. He pulled off, panting, a small line of drool left hanging from his mouth and his eyes dazed with need, "It's like my body knows you'll tease me until I'm ready to die and then finally save me, you did this to me, master, you made me crave you."

S didn't know what to say, every word Prompto spoke, every phrase his pet said, every moment his trophy made… it was maddening and he felt bad for missing out on all the fun. So in that moment S's hand reached out desperately for Prompto's other bandaged one and through the sweat already coxing on him he ripped and tugged at the hand until finally he got it off, Prompto watching in surprise when his other hand was suddenly out of the duct tape, achy and sore but free. He smiled at S, taking him back into his mouth and sucking hard, wrapping his hand around the part he couldn't fit.

That was until S screamed, "I'm ready for you my pet! Come, I need you inside me!" And Prompto pulled off, looking at the man in surprise.

"M-master, are... are you sure?" Prompto asked confused, he had never in all his time here topped S… What if he was bad, what if he failed and went back into the coffin, or… what if this was all just a test.

S smiled from ear to ear, his crooked teeth baring in almost a snarl, but it was a prideful snarl. One the touched at the edges with a hidden smirk, his eyes glinting in a desperate desire. His tongue wiped across his teeth, the saliva in his mouth now glistening on his yellowed teeth.  
  
Prompto felt his muscles pull tightly under his skin, his hairs standing on end as his body went cold. Something wasn’t right. Of course, with this man, there was no telling with anything. One wrong word escaped from his mouth, one wrong move, and he could end up in a place even darker, lonelier, worse than the hell he’s been living.  
  
Prompto wanted to look away from the man in front of him, take his gaze off the daemon, the thing that caused him all this pain. He wanted to close his eyes, pretend that none of this was going to exist anymore, but he kept looking straight at him. Though he didn’t want to admit it, this man was now part of his life.  
  
S’ eyes were dark, vicious, hungry, yet captivating. Prompto couldn’t tell what the man- no monster- no...master wanted. His mind was all over the place. His thoughts were split on end. He thought he had figured out what S wanted from him, now was back to square one. His thoughts full of panic, not knowing what to do or say. He was terrified.  
  
A foreign touch had stroked Prompto’s right nipple, sending a shock through his body and breaking his thoughts.  
  
Those dark hungry eyes were closer now.  
  
S’ wide grin, like a hungry beast, grew larger. Prompto waited for S to lurch his neck back and snap into him, waiting or the feeling of a hungry creature to tear into his flesh. But S simply slithered up to him, pressing his chest against his, the heat and sweat rubbing off onto him.  
“What’s wrong, Pet?” he lisped softly into his ear as a lump formed in Prompto's throat, his breaths becoming deeper. His voice sent chills down his body, leaving a sweetly dark desire at the end of the words, “Are you nervous?” his breath was wet as he pulled away from Prompto’s ear.

Prompto was petrified by his words, but was torn between his fear, and the bulging sensation that began to swell up in him. He could feel the heat rising in his chest as his skin remained bitter cold. He was terrified, But he was also full of desire, a lust for releasing his pressing feelings into this man.

 "Yes, sir.” Prompto swallowed but kept his eye contact, “I'm nervous, but - but I'll do whatever you tell me to do..."

S’s grin widened after Prompto's answer, his fingers running through the blond locks of hair as his other caressed the side of his cheek. Prompto nuzzling his head against S's hand in response, sighing slightly in relief. He had a bad feeling about what S had been asking him to do, sure that if he had followed through he would have been punished - just thinking about being ‘punished’ made his skin crawl with the memories of bugs and being trapped, making him shiver at the recollection and subconsciously believe there to be leftover insects crawling around inside him.

"You are wise to mistrust me there.” S concluded with a small pat of his hand against Prompto's cheek, catching the boy from his daze. “I see that you are more than ready, now." S wrapped his arms then around the back of Prompto's head and pulled him underneath himself in a swift motion so that his body now laid on top of the boy, "I've taught you well my pet. But that doesn't mean that just because I always top, that you should stop pleasuring me." S leaned down and kissed the boys lips hard, passionately, one hand reaching around to his nipple and squeezing.

Prompto yelped when he was suddenly flipped, S now on top of him. He stared at the man for a moment before leaning up to kiss him, running his hands down S's chest and gripping his cock while his nipple twisted in S’s long slender hands. In any other situation, Prompto would be in pain, but now, things like this, were nothing compared to him as he slowly stroked him, never coming up for air as he deepened the kiss.

The make out was...steamy, it was hot and passionate and felt like something lovers would actually do as his master broke free and nibbled his way down the side of his neck where his collar rested. He stopped though before he got to the electric necklace and bit down into the flesh above it, sucking and moaning creating the perfect hickey. They stayed like that for a while, both sets of hands tangling around each other with loving gestures, S’s grin stretching as far as the horizon, as he pulled away their lips and leaned over to whisper into the blond’s ear. "I love you so much my pet," S breathed in a half whisper half moan while grinding harder against the boy. "You will have a great life here, much better than those awful people who you called _friends_. Here at least you will get all the love you deserve. With them..." he darkened and grabbed Prompto's butt and pinched it, making the blond gasp and flinch. "Those friends of yours, they  treated you like anyone else. A boring worthless person!" He spat, then moved his hand around prompto's butt and slowly slid one finger in, then two into his hole hoping to stretch the boy out for his entryway. "You deserve better than that! You deserve the world, my pet! And I can give that to you!"

Prompto didn't mind kissing at first - it was better than being hurt, it was gentle and sweet. Then S started talking, and the words 'I love you' washed over him, leaving him confused. His mind was still processing slower than usual, taking twice as much time to focus in on things as it should. He whimpered at the slap and let S slip a finger inside of him win a slight whine, and he **_knew_** better, he **_knew_** he shouldn't, it was a bad idea and he should just stay quiet, but instead his dumb mouth blurted out the one thing that he immediately regretted.

"You don't love me though."

Everything slowed down to a stop as Prompto wished he could take it back. Hoped that S would let it slide…feared what would happen if he didn’t. Though it was the truth, Prompto had no right to say that to his master- to S. He should have learned by now what disobeying meant.

In a matter of 30 seconds Prompto thought for sure that he experienced every set of emotions possible. The blond could practically hear the blood pulsing in his ears, notice that the fingering stopped, his breath seemingly lost in a limbo of fear and anticipation, yet S looked oddly calm.

"Don't love you, you say?" It wasn't really a mean tone, and it wasn't really a question. It was more like S was trying to process it out loud and Prompto didn't like this cool and composed S, he was unpredictable, he didn't know what the expect or what kind of reacting he would get.

"Why...how could you think I don't love you!" He stated, anger escalating, how in the world could this kid always be so perfect and then ruin every moment? This was supposed to be romantic! This was supposed to be fun. But now - S glared down at prompto with an evil intent glistening in his brown eyes.

 

"How could you… You...YOU ARE MY PET! I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT LOVE YOU!” His face heated up and Prompto knew instantly that he would regret his decision to say that out loud.

“YOUR FRIENDS NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU! YOUR PRINCE WAS PATHETIC, SO MUCH SO THAT HE PRACTICALLY BEGGED US TO KILL HIM SO HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE GUILT. HE NEVER ONCE THOUGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE A PATHETIC, WORTHLESS NOBODY TO HIM! BUT I-" His hands were now gripping Prompto's tight, so tight he may have been cutting off circulation in his biceps. "BUT I-UH" He huffed of in frustration. "I ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I SAVED YOU, GAVE YOU THE SECOND CHANCE YOU DESERVED, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" S spat forcefully, removing one of his hands and slapping prompto across the face as hard as he could muster.

Prompto flinched when S's voice raised, going tense under the other man with fear for a moment. He thought he was going to get shocked or whipped again. But instead, S just yelled. Yelled that Prompto's best friend in the whole world didn't care about him. Yelled all the things Prompto spent his years in middle school telling himself, years trying to shut up the voice in his head and now all those things were being shoved in his face. Tears filled in Prompto’s eyes not even processing the pain around his biceps, feeling more torn apart by the words being stabbed into him. His head jerk to the side when he was violently slapped but he didn't yell or cry, just squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to sob, "I'm sorry." He whispered, forcing his voice out like it was a challenge, "I'm - I'm sorry..."

S scoffed, glaring daggers down at the boy below him, “you better be. I will NOT tolerate that again. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?” S spoke sternly, enunciating each and every word with disappointment, leaning off the bed and rising. “We are done for now.” He said instead, walking over to a locked cabinet pulling out a long white T-shirt that was probably two sizes too big for Prompto. "Here, put this on, I know you’re cold so just do it." He said tossing the shirt on the bed and reaching back in to grab a small box before ahutting the cabinet back up with a groan. He set the box down on the nightstand before walking over to the bed.

Prompto blew out a small breath of relief when S seemed to let him off the hook, accepting the shirt thankfully. He slipped into it quickly - it hung off one of his shoulders, but at least he had clothes now. The box, though, didn’t go unnoticed by the gunner’s eyes.

“You were very bad today so I’m sorry to say that you will get punished pet, but so long as you don’t fight back then all will go smoothly.” S cautioned, his eyes widening in fear as he thought about the coffin and instinctively scooted back until he was up against the headboard

S savoring the terror in his pet's eyes.

“No… no not that…not again…” He muttered, eyes now darting all over the room in fear that the bugs would soon be on his skin once more.

S though, opened the box and brought out a roll of duct tape. “I’m not putting you back in the coffin.” He said sternly, yet without empathy, “but I will punish you, starting with your hands. I knew I shouldn’t have undid them this early…you just… you weren't ready,” S sadly muttered, scooting closer up the bed and crawling on.

Prompto’s mind was hectic, jumping from one conclusion to the next, without his hands he couldn’t do anything again, he couldn’t- no, no he needed his fingers. “No please,” He tried to reason, hoping that maybe there was some good in his master after all, “Please I’m s-sorry master! I didn’t mean it I-” he gulped not exactly wanting to admit this but knowing he should. “I love you! Please just… let me keep my hands free. I’ll be good, I promise!” Prompto begged, but S saw right through him and instead trapped him in the corner, grabbing one wrist harshly.

“Too late my pet, maybe next time you will mean it.” S declared, ripping the tape with his mouth and wrapping it around Prompto’s left hand, making sure to capture all the wandering fingers inside the sticky grey blanket.

Prompto was trapped, one hand gripped tightly in his masters with the other tried to push him away. “Please stop…” Prompto whimpered as tears fell down his face, yet S continued anyways, face set in one mood; displeasure.

Once the left hand was done the lanky man moved to the next and repeated the process. “There, there, you will have another chance soon.” S cooed with a pat on the tops of his now taped hands. “But I’m only getting started.” He held up the tape once more and Prompto panicked, trying to jump up but was held down.

“No stop please no more!” he pleaded, and as S began to rip the tape Prompto kicked out, not thinking straight, one foot pushing into S’s stomach and pushing him off while the other aimed right at his balls. S was stumped momentarily as the blond stumbled off the bed in hopes to try to get away.

Why was he being so disobedient? Why couldn’t he just listen? Prompto knew that by doing this only made it worse, and honestly not having fingers wasn’t the end of the world, but for some reason something inside him told him that this was wrong. Screamed at him that he needed to get a grip. This was not how a person was meant to live, this was not how _he_ should live…But even if he did listen to his heart, there was no way out, he’d only make things worse...

“Why you little-” S spat, getting off the bed and moving to his cabinet to grab a new item. When the man was close enough prompto began to hyperventilate.

“No…no please just- I’ll behave I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Prompto struggled once he saw the needle in his master's hand throwing up his hands in defeat. “Please don’t use it…” Prompto quietly begged, knees giving out as he fell to the ground, backing up against a wall.

S stalked closer and closer until crouching down in front of the blond, “this will only hurt a bit,” he informed with a hand reaching out and gripping the blond’s one arm so tight that Prompto's circulation cut off.

“Please don’t…” Prompto cried once, S placed the needle up against his flesh. In that moment, he knew that he had lost long before he started as the needle pinched his skin and slid inside, injecting some form of liquid into his body. Prompto’s wet eyes grew heavy and dark. The last thing he saw was his master’s smiling face and then nothing, unconsciousness taking over and causing him to slump forward into S’s arms.

“There-there,” the older man patted the comatose boy, “I am only doing this because of you. I was ready to move on, but you seemed… disobedient.” He muttered, picking his pet up with one hand supporting his neck and head and the other under his knees, and walking the boy back over to the bed laying him down on it. “And we all know...” S began as he ripped the tape once more, “...what happens when one is disobedient.”

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Noctis was out cold. His mind jumping through unconnected blurs, the darkness encapsulated him as thoughts of peril corrupted his dreams. The thick air clumped in his throat as he tried to scream, the black fog sticking like ice to his skin.  
  
“No!” he mumbled, tossing and turning, “get away!” He tried screaming out at the monsters crowded around him, crawling and snarling as they inched closer. Noctis panicked, his skin tightening, the pounding in his chest growing so harsh it might have well ripped itself out.  Where were Ignis and Gladio?! Where was Prompto?! Why- why was he alone?! The darkness creeping around him pulled tighter, it’s thick fog growing more dense until it had chased out any form of light. The pounding in his chest turned into a sweltering pain, his skin pulled tighter and his head felt heavy. It almost felt as though the demons around him weretearing him apart from the inside; his heart ready to explode, the muscles in his arms burning from the inside, freezing from the outside. Everything wanted to push out, while everything around him pushed in, harder and harder.  
In a moment that felt as though time was trickling out bit by bit, he was watching everything disappear into darkness, until a glimpse of light had revealed itself. The light was captivating, and memories flowed from it in warm tendrils. This ever-source of happiness was what one would call  the end of the tunnel. It was so sincere and enchanting and he wanted it, wanted to go there, wanted the pain and darkness to disappear. But before he reached the light, a force, like a giant hand, gripped around his stomach and pulled him back.

“NO! No please! Take me back!” Noctis barked, twisting and turning as the shadow dragged him away from the healing light and threw him back into the darkness. The darkness was cold, the darkness was scary, yet here he was, surrounded in the everlasting nightmare, his body hitting the ground hard and rolling until he hit up against a wall. Noctis gasped and struggled to stand, eventually finding out that he couldn’t, the darkness wrapping around his leg and moving up his body, his weight toppling over back onto the cold ground. As he fell he could hear voices, they sounded so familiar, ones that he grew up with.

One was his dad, and his mom, one was his school teacher and the maid that came to held him clean his room when he was younger… and then there was Ignis and Gladio and even Prompto. But something was wrong, the voices seemed off, like he was hearing them through a glass underwater and far away, yet something about that last voice was different…and a tightness made itself known in Noct’s chest.

The voices disappeared though before he could figure it out, the sights and the vaguely dim images vanishing as he was left with pain once again. The throbbing spread throughout his head until it felt like a balloon tethered to his fragile body. There were people moving him. People touching his body and he, though he was not awake, could feel their hands gripping his mangled arm. He tried to move anything, but nothing responded and still he was lost in the darkness. Suddenly his face was wet and Noctis realized that he was crying, but why was he crying? What was there to cry about?

The light, the warmth, he wanted it back. The hands were getting rougher and little by little agony began to drag him out of his cocoon of darkness and he coughed violently, the motion shaking his insides. He didn’t know if he was breathing as his eyes opened. There was a cloth on his forehead. Even that weight felt too heavy and he tried to reach up to move it off but his limbs did not respond. He was helpless in this body. From the corner of his eye he saw the radiant tongue of fire roll across wood. There were figures there, two of them, and just like that his breath echoed inside of him.

There was nothing else. No sound. No subtitles. No nothing. He saw the figures and he knew that he knew them. They were familiar, but try as he might, the names wouldn’t come to his head. The man in glasses looked over. His lips moved. But Noctis couldn’t hear a word he said. The prince returned to looking at the stars above, his eyes watering lightly as he stared at them. They were beautiful. How could they be beautiful? Something was wrong, something was broken. But he couldn’t figure out what. The young prince felt the trickle of tears begin and didn’t have the strength to stop them. He was missing someone… but who was it?

"NOCT!” Ignis and Gladio shouted simultaneously once they noticed the raven waking up. Ignis got there first and reached down to help support him in sitting up but noticed the tears and wondered his sitting him up right now was the best choice of action. In his conclusion, Ignis agreed that he had to sit him up in order for him to eat. He took the cloth off his forehead moved behind him to support his back while Gladio grabbed a cup of soup that Ignis managed to make earlier that night.

“Shh it’s okay Noctis, everything will be fine, we’re here and we got you.” Ignis tried to soothe but Noctis instead stared blankly out at the landscape and the stars above, eyes unmoving. “Noct?” Ignis started again, feeling his forehead and sighing in defeat. “Still too warm…”

Noctis knew this man who was shaking him, the atmosphere around himself was being invaded by these two worried men, and he knew them! He did, but why couldn’t he put names to the faces. He glanced over when the larger of the two held out a bowl of delicious looking soup in front of him.

“Noct? I’m going to feed you some soup, don’t even try to tell me how uncool it is just suck it up and eat it, you got me?” Gladio insisted as he took a spoonful and blew on it before bringing it over to Noct’s mouth.

The raven glared past him but opened his mouth and swallowed, over and over like a robot. Gladio smiled and before long the soup was completely gone. Ignis watched the whole process and knew by the simple movements and the fact that he still has yet to talk that something must have fried his brain.

“Noctis,” Ignis hesitated before asking but needed to know that truth, “do you… know who we are?”

Gladio was stunned by the question, thinking that of course he must have known who they were but then it hit him, and the brute’s eyes glided over to Noct’s and he witnessed the dull shade encompasing around his iris’s. “Noct?” Gladio tried this time but the king only tilted his head in his direction and stared unblinking. Finally, Noctis broke eye contact and Gladio watched as the raven slowly slid his eyes from him and scrolled over towards the fire.

“I-“ he began to say but then stopped to swallow, a tear escaping from his eye. “I don’t know… I mean I know that I know you guys, it’s there... but I just- I can’t remember why! Noctis cried, finally seeming to become more human and less robot. “Why- why am I here?”

Ignis figured as much and instead nodded, knowing that there was always the possibilty of some for of brain damage, he just hoped this memory loss was temporary. “I am Ignis, your advisor, and this is Gladio, your shield.” He gestured to Gladio, “and you are our King.”

Something inside Noctis knew this to be right but also made him question why he was out here in the first place? It was as if he was right in reach of something important but he didn’t seem to know what. “Why then, am I out here?” Noctis said instead, hoping that this answer would help quell his mind and be the last piece of the puzzle. “Why am I not in a castle? Kings are supposed to live in castles are they not?”

“Your kingdom has fallen and was burned down, but we escaped and were in search for the royal weapons to help you take back your kingdom.” Ignis solemnly sighed as Noctis gazed upon the advisor. Before he could ask any more questions though, the other, Gladio he thought, spoke up.

“But a week ago we stopped at a campsite to rest and you were kidnapped.” Gladio said this time, “you and Prompto, another member of our team, were taken and have been missing since. Prompto is your gunman and best f-” Gladio tried to finish before suddenly Nocts eyes widened in horror, a memory flashed then, one of a blond boy. They were laughing at something… they were inside some resturant with a gaint crow and the boy was taking a selfie with him. Was this the Promtpo they were talking about? Yes, it had to be, he could feel it. There was a sort of happy atmosphere surrounding this man, and Noctis sensed a wetness coming from his eye, and reached up to wipe it away.

He was crying.

Ignis and Gladio noticed the way Noctis reacted to that name and both stopped, unsure what to do. Before long, Gladio put his hand on the ravens shoulder and smiled a sad smile. “Hey, you okay there Noct?”

Noctis’s eyes wandered to where a bad sat and from his angle something shined from within. “What’s that…?” he asked, as ignis and gladio oticed he was talking about the slumped over bag with the camera.

“Ah, this should do.” Ignsi began as he stepped carefully over the the pack and pulled out the camera. “It’s Promtpo’s camera, he used it all the time.” Ignis replied, setting it down onto his kings lap, Noctis taking it in his hands and holding it close.

“Yes, yes there is something about this…” Noctis murmered, turning it over and pressing the on button. The bright screen flashed and again, there was something he was trying to remember but it was as if it was blaocked by a large rock and unable to get around. As he flipped through the pictures Gladio repositioned himself and began to narrorate.

“-and in this one we were at Galdin Quay- oh and in this one the cat refused to leave you alone-”He did this for a while before finally Noctis got near the end, where a beautiful sunset spectacular photoset resided. He glanced at how well focused the pictures were and even smiled at how model-like he himself looked. THen it happened, something in his brain switched and he began to remember being there, started seeing flashes of Prompto asking to go back, telling him that he was nervous that someone was watching them. Then a prick on his neck, then two men-” He dropped the camera then and rose his hands to his head, and froze.

“NOCT!” Ignis shouted, rubbing circles into his back, as the raven panicked, hyperventilated, even screamed. The memories, they were too much, and soon everything hit him.

His childhood,  his school, his friends, his family, everything came back. And with those memories came the pain of losing his father, his whole kingdom, the happiness of his fishing trips with the guys, nights out by the campfire playing Kingsnight, the horror and agony of the electric torture, the whips, and the realization of knowing what those monsters had done to not only himself but his best friend as well.

“Promtpo… nonono... I-I remember now...” his eyes glanced up, tears staining his face as he looked from Gladio to Ignis, “WE-WE HAVE TO GO BACK!” Noctis exclaimed, persistently trying to get up only to have Gladio take him back down. “Promtpo’s in trouble!”

“Woah woah, woah, hold on Noct, you need to rest, you just came back to us, you are nowhere near recovered-” Gladio tried to reason with the king but Noctis interrupted, “NO! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! He’s in trouble Gladio, Prompto needs us now! If we don’t get there soon he will…” Noctis’ face was heated yet somehow paled at just the thought of losing Prompto, his breaths coming in short and puffy, as the coughs reached his body again.

“We will go as soon as we are ready Noct,” Ignis calmly laid a hand on the king’s shoulder, “but I agree with Gladio, we are sorely under prepared. We couldn’t do much in this state if we wanted to.”

Noctis glanced from his shield to Ignis with pleading eyes. “Please… we have to help him… he’s hurt... These men, they’re sadistic monsters. They will kill him!” Noctis remembered when he and Prompto were in the cell together and he found out that his best friend had been raped. But it wasn’t just raped, he had been broken, bruised, whipped, burned,to hell and back... S will pay, they all will, and Noctis would set the place in flames if he had to. He WILL save Prompto, that is for certain.

Ignis furrowed his brows in worry. Noctis was clearly distressed but there wasn't much Ignis could do about that. He knew that they had to save Prompto but with everything going on, there was no way Noctis would last another day, the boy needed to drink and eat and save his strength. “Noctis I know you are worried for Prompto, we all are, but we can’t just go in there guns blazing, we need to think of a plan. Do you remember the layout at all? Or at least how you got out?”

Gladio moved to get up and walked over to Iggy’s bag to get some more snacks and water for the raven. He returned and pushed a cup of water to Noct’s lips, "Drink," he said softly, hoping Noctis understood and would take a sip. “ Drink and then you can answer the question.”

When the glass of water was pressed up against his lips, Noctis's eyes suddenly flared open as he shoved the cup out of his hand and hit the ground. "NO!" Noctis screeched, “Stop… I don’t want water, I-I just want… we need to get Prompto back…” The king whimpered the last part, eyes not really focusing in on anything as he just mumbled "no more...just let me take a potion or something and let’s go."

“What the hell noctis?! Drink the damn water. We aren’t going anywhere until you at least get some liquid in you." He grumbled, concern for the safety of his friend growing immensely. "Noct come on, you need to get your strength back and this will only help you buddy.”

Ignis got more and more concerned as moments passed. Clearly Noctis had suffered something traumatic and now was struggling to come to grips with reality. Ignis stood and quickly got another cup of water before sitting beside Noctis and waiting for the boy to focus in on him, "It's just water, your highness," Ignis took a sip himself to show there was nothing wrong with it before gently pushing it to Noctis's lips once more.

 "You're severely dehydrated and if you don't drink there's a high chance you may die, so please Noctis. Gladio and I are your sword and shield - we're here to protect and serve. You're safe.”

“Where were you a week ago then, huh?” Noctis spat, his voice dripping venom. Both Gladio and Ignis stared back, hearts fluttering for a moment before Gladio’s turned rough.

“Where were we?! Where were WE?! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! You left camp! You told no one and you got yourself and Prompto kidnapped! We looked for DAYS for your sorry ass and even brought you back from the dead, and this is how you repay us, you little piece of shit!” Gladio was furious, after everything he and Ignis went through, after all that worrying that Noct and Prompto were dead, and this was what the little punk decided to say!

“Gladio calm down!” Ignis tried to interfere, glaring from Noctis to Gladio. “Noct, we have been extremely worried for your and Prompto’s safety, please just heed our warning, let us sleep and we will find our way back tomorrow morning.

Ignis sighed in relief when Noctis seemed to say no more and instead glared down at the ground. “One night. That’s it, whether we are ready or not, we move out tomorrow morning. I don’t want Prompo in the hands of those monsters any longer…”

Though he agreed to stay, there was only one thing on his mind. Prompto. They HAD to save him. He would not give up on prompto, not now or ever. He wanted to tell them everything, wanted to rant and complain, but he was just so tired... Even though he was beyond happy to be back with his friends, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. Gladio took the now empty bowl from his lax fingers, and watched as Noct's head fell to the side as if in slow motion. Within seconds he was out, breathing in roughly as he laid against Ignis' shoulder.

Once Ignis saw Noctis drink he calmed down a bit. He wasn't going to wake up Noct, but he had Gladio grab a Hi- potion and carefully poured it over any wounds he could see, coaxing Noct to drink a bit before he slept. Once Noctis was completely out, Ignis sighed and turned to Gladio, "all we can do is is wait".

XVXVXVXXVXV

Gladio glanced out at the early morning sun with tired eyes and stretched his arms up as far as they could go with a yawn, the sun shimmering on the horizon beyond telling those early mornings that a new day has begun. He was surprised that Noctis slept through the whole night, only tossing and turning a few times, calling out random unintelligible nonsense. Gladio, though, he couldn't sleep a wink, he had already lost Noctis and Prompto once, only just now getting Noctis back after a week, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. This time he WILL protect him, and if that means no sleeping and standing watch outside by a dying, well now dead, fire then so be it.

Ignis knew Gladio was keeping watch so he fell into sleep in short bursts, waking up every few hours to check on Noct and make sure his fever was going down. By the time morning came, Ignis knew he had rested enough and got up to start preparing some food, resting a hand on Gladio’s shoulder before he left the tent. "Get some sleep, i’ll make sure nothing happens to the Prince while you rest and you know we need to be at full strength to be able to efficiently protect him". Was all he said before he headed out to put together some food. He made more soup for Noct, along with some toast, not wanting to push the younger boy’s stomach too hard. Ignis returned to the tent and sat besides Noctis, shaking the boy gently awake, being sure to keep his movements very calm and smooth since it seemed Noctis was a bit jumpy still, "Time to wake up your highness. You need more food and water and to drink an elixir. Then we need to talk about how to proceed."

"Mmm 5 more minutes," Noctis grumbled and Gladio chuckled in response. "Seems like the kid’s back to normal" Gladio joked but soon his face fell, wondering if they would ever ‘go back to normal’. Noctis wasn't going to get his wish as something churned in his stomach and he scrambled to get out of the blankets, nearly jumping over Ignis in an attempt to escape. Once outside he puked all over the grass, sadly saying goodbye to that wonderful soup from last night. His throat was sore and stung as he decided that he was up for the day and slumped in a chair near the fire pit.

Ignis followed behind him and watched as his friend threw up, getting a glass of water and bringing it up with the elixir. "Drink. Slowly." Ignis insisted, pushing the cup into his hand and waiting for the boy to drink before handing him the curative and repeating the process. He took a seat next to Noctis and perched himself on the edge, leaning over to talk to the other boy, "do you feel up to catching us up on what happened?"

Noctis slowly drank, the water feeling good on his scratchy throat, but he knew what was coming... He knew eventually he'd have to tell the others... Noctis shivered and gulped as Gladio emerged from the tent, this conversation too good to just give up. Gladio was still pissed but he thought he might as well hear him out. "I-" Noctis began swallowing... Where should he begin? So much has happened in 7 days... Yet he was asleep and drugged for probably 70% of it... Eventually, and with many breaks in between to catch his breath and drink, Noctis told Ignis and Gladio of his week in hell. Starting from the very beginning fishing trip, to waking up inside the cell, to watching each other get tortured… even the ending when he talked about the Boss. Sometime during the middle, Noctis paused for a second, staring into the cup harder as a tear rolled down his face. Gladio, looking for something to do, grabbed the water pitcher and refilled nocts cup all the while sharing glances of horror and fear with Ignis, both men unsure of what to say next.

"Then what..." Gladio asked sitting roughly back down and after his short break, Noctis began again finishing up his ‘story’ with why he was kidnapped in the first place. Everything, the hurt, pain, torture, was all because of something he never even did?!

Ignis listened silently, not by interjecting the way Gladio was, but by simply taking in the information and analyzing it. No wonder Noctis was traumatized, anyone would be after that… "Would you be able to retrace your steps back?" He asked curiously, hoping that maybe if young Noctis could get back then they could find Prompto.

“Maybe… but I-“ Noctis set his cup down, “I don’t know for sure… I don’t think I was too far from the building when I collapsed so maybe that direction?” Noctis shuffled his shoulders in a sluggish way before slowly standing. “But no matter, we will find him and save him!”

Ignis nodded and sighed, standing up and pacing for a few moments. He didn't want to tell Noctis that chances are Prompto was dead and had been for quite a while, seeing as though he and Noctis’ last encounter was over 3 days ago... Still, launching into an enemy’s territory at only partial strength wasn't appealing, either. Ignis sighed again and returned to Noct’s side with his breakfast and pushed the bowl of food into Noctis's hands. "Eat this highness, slowly now, once done we will head out, but you need your strength first." He had heard everything Noctis had to say and unfortunately things weren't looking great. It was fortunate the men had mistaken Noctis for dead and freed him, but returning could put them all in danger.

Noctis frowned into his bowl but did as Ignis suggested and ate but he just wasn't feeling it, wasn't feeling anything ever.

All he wanted his best friend back...

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Prompto woke up feeling dizzy. It was different than how he felt when he woke up naturally; the shock around his collar took him from his fevered nightmare into actual hell. Yet, the electricity coursing through him was distant for some reason, like he could feel it but also got used to it. When he moved to rub his eyes he immediately remembered last night and noticed that not only his hands were rebound again but his legs were bound too. Not together like last time but instead both legs were pushed inwards and folded together so that the back of his calf was touching the underside of his thigh. On his knees was more padding than the rest of his legs making everything too uncomfortable to move or even shift. He looked around, nervous, and saw S in the room with him. He looked down at himself and then at the man, trying to will away the drowsiness from his mind, "What's... going on?"

“A pet can't stand on two legs, so I made it so that you could see through their eyes. You are beneath me, my boy, so from now on you will walk on all fours like the dirty dog you are.” S spoke, taking a seat on the bed and running his hand through Prompto’s hair. He allowed Prompto to keep the shirt on for the night and even brought in a bowl of food for the kid to eat, setting it on the floor like the low animal he was.

“Your breakfast is on the floor, you can go eat.” S removed his hand to show the blond what he was talking about. S whistled and motioned for him to come closer to the edge of the bed and proceeded in picking Prompto up like a newborn puppy, setting him down on the floor. "Go on, eat up my pet, we have a fun day ahead of us," he chimed and watched Prompto with eager eyes as if telling him ‘it's ok, go eat’.

Prompto stared at S for a few hard moments, wondering if the man had lost his mind or if it was just another torture technique. Then again this wasn't the first time Prompto had been treated like a dog. He didn't have the energy to fight (he knew he was being punished for his outburst last night) and he let S move him to the ground, whimpering in pain at the stress it put on his knees and how hard it was to balance. He ended up sitting on his knees just to be comfortable enough to be still, leaning over to take small sips of water but ignoring the food.

 "Oh and by the way my little pet, I have changed the settings on your collar. From now on your alarm to wake up every morning is that shock you surely felt." S added, watching the blond struggled to lap at the water in his dish.

Prompto flinched at the idea of his collar waking him up but nodded in defeat - nothing could change S's mind. This was all because of what he said last night… how could he have been so stupid?!

When Prompto was done, S hooked his leash around the little gunman’s collar and looked over his shoulder "come, it's time for your morning walk".

When S said it was time to walk, Prompto struggled to stay upright, but found it was almost impossible. They didn't get far before Prompto was breathing hard and barely moving. “Master, I can’t…I can’t move like this…”

S looked irritated as he turned to face the boy who had collapsed on the floor, barely reaching the doorway. “You can do it, you just got to get used to it is all.” S chimed in turning back around with a sudden idea popping into his head. "That's it!" He sang as he moved Prompto back into the room and hooked his leash to a hook on the wall before moving over to grab something else, “I know what this is missing!” He happily hummed and moments later came back and shoved Prompto on to his stomach. "Why didn't I think about this before?"

Prompto didn't like when S got ideas - they generally led to bad places for Prompto and this was no exception. He didn't mind too much when S walked away, then lost his breath when he was suddenly shoved to the ground.

Then there was S’s hands on his butt gently rubbing his cheeks before seeking more than just the smooth surface and Prompto blushed hard, when S found the hole he was looking for and pushed a finger in, hoping to expand it as best he could. After testing out this theory and being slightly ok with it he turned on the machine and let it vibrated to life, pushing it up against the creases of the butt and into the hole.

He was confused when S began to rub him, biting a lip when he felt a finger inside of him, trying hard not to show any emotion.  But when the vibrations started, it was different, different than any other dildo he’s been subjected to… It was smaller and the vibrations were not the same, he could feel something soft brushing against his skin with every twitch of his body.

Once inside he stepped back and admired it. "There we go~ a pet must have a tail am I right?" He teased as he took two clips and snapped them as best as he could in place onto of Prompto’s head. The ears perked up with some fluff to match the tail and stayed on relatively well.

Then there was something in his hair and Prompto flinched, ready for pain, but it never came. He tilted his head confused when S said a pet needed a tail, eyes widening as he wondered what was actually put into him. Though he could not see the ‘tail’ nor the clips in his hair he could only guess how embarrassing this would look.

"Excellent. Now for a picture!" S chimed and Prompto never thought he could blush harder than he was now. _What no, no picture!_ He wanted to say but knew that no matter what S would still take it so he might as well let it happen.

Quickly and without much warning a bright flash lit Prompto’s eyes and out came a photo from the old camera. S shook it a bit and waited a minute before happily cooing, "look how precious you are," and pushing the picture up to his pet's face showing him how lovely his new designs were.

In the picture, Prompto’s face was away, not wishing to be any more of his sick fantasies, but when it was shown to him he felt tears prick his eyes. He didn't look like himself at all, he could see the ears on his head and the tail pushed inside of him.

He looked like a toy, like S's real life pet.

"Now you are complete my pet," S bent down and hooked his fingers around Prompto’s chin and pointed him to look up at him. "I believe we're ready for our walk now!" He cheered, tugging behind him for his pet to follow. After slugging along down the halls that would normally take only a minute or two to walk down but now took almost 15, they finally made it to the room in question.

Prompto let himself be led down the hallway, between his legs being tied and the vibrator buzzing inside of him, progress was slow. Every time he stepped, the vibrator would shift and Prompto would let out little mewls and gasps, trying and failing to bite back the sounds.

They were suddenly in a new room, this one had a large Victorian style bed fit for a king and furniture with plentiful chains, as per usual. He let himself get chained up, watching S as the man undressed with a strip tease, knowing if he looked away he'd get punished. He had this coming anyways so might as well try to enjoy it…

S clamored up the bed, pulling Prompto onto his lap so that their dicks were touching. Prompto didn't mind when their bodies were pushed together, his cock getting harder when they brushed against each other, especially with the vibrator pushing him further, but honestly he just wanted this to be over with already.

With the butt plug vibrating inside him, Prompto wasn’t expecting anything more. But sure enough something new happened as S slowly inched in his index finger inside his already tight hole, feeling around like a miner for gold. But then, after a few moments, a second finger, his thumb, snuck in reverse pinching at the hold creating more and more space between his fingers.

Prompto let out a sharp hiss when there was suddenly another finger inside of him, wiggling and stretching him out even more. He didn't think it was possible, he was already filled with the buzzing vibrator and nothing more was going to fit inside but clearly that didn't stop S. Tears started spilling from his eyes when S worked him open, feeling like he was going to get torn in half.

S knew this would hurt but he wanted his pet to feel everything, every motion as he spread inside him until get got to a point where it was wide enough to fit his own dick inside. Thus began his exploration into double penetration the boy by sliding his own cock into his respectable place all the while screaming and moaning and sweating at the familiar feeling.

When S was pushing inside of him the blond screamed, his whole body tensing and making it even more painful. He rested his head against S's shoulder, trying to focus on just breathing and not the feeling of being so full, with S thrusting into him and the constant vibrations sending waves of pleasure and pain through him Prompto was ready to die. How was this even possible?! Prompto’s screams intensified once S’s dick was all the way in, his master thrusting inside him harder and harder with each blow.

It lasted longer than it should have but when the pleasure finally left S's body he was content. At one point, Prompto zoned out. He knew what was happening and knew he was being pounded into, touched, used - but he felt like he wasn't even there. He didn't fight, didn't say anything when S touched him and kissed his neck, when he left marks over him. S might have had the time of his life but for Pormtpo, he was left dead and focusing on how to get his breath back.

The tall man finally pulled out and leaned in close, eyes zeroing in on his S brand and kissing it tenderly. “Wow, you- that was amazing pet!” S spoke in between kisses. After kissing he moved his head up to suck some more hickies above his collar before biting back down.

After the front of his body was done, S turned Prompto over and began spanking his behind over and over until there was clear red handprints all over his butt, all the while yelling out "Now, who’s your master?!" , "Who owns you?!"

When S pulled out and slapped him he felt like his whole body was going to fall apart, he took the punishment silently for a bit until S started demanding answers, quickly to reply "You. You own me, you're my master!" He didn't know why he was saying the words but he knew they were true.

After little episode he slid the butt plug out and turned it off sucking on it slowly before pulling it out of his mouth. “Delicious, just like always. Alright pet I think that was enough fun for now, let's get you back to the room so you can rest. Your punishment for last night is over".

When S finally took out the plug Prompto felt achy and burnt and done. His eyes felt puffy like he had been crying but they were dry now. S was just breaking off pieces of Prompto; one by one by one - by the end, Prompto wouldn't even exist anymore.

XVXVXVXVXVXV

S knew he was hard on the boy, knew that even with his last pet he was NEVER this hard, but he also knew Prompto could take it, had a feeling that he'd be "the one" as soon as he laid his eyes on him. He's different, something about this would really spoke to the tall scraggly hair brunette. Once S finished up with Prompto and was about to leave the room again he eyed him. He looked into his dead eyes; eyes that once had so much life in them, but now were clouded and obedient. S chuckled thinking back on all the fun stuff he's done and wondered why it took him so long to find this boy.

There was only one word that can describe Prompto in that moment in time. Prompto was absolutely "destroyed" and S could tell. He's had his fun, but now it was time for some rest.

Eventually, and with many stops along the way, he got him back to the room from before, locked the door, and hung the leash on the wall. He patted the bed and laughed as his pet struggled to jump on the slightly higher bed.

After about 3 minutes, S reached down to help him. He carefully ripped the leg bandages off and allowing Prompto to stretch out. Then grabbed his hands and removed all bindings. Hands free, legs free, all free save the electric collar that always stayed. S opened the closet and shut it, grabbing the last pair of boxers and tossing them at Prompto. "You did good kid," he said, grabbing a long chain and hooking it to his neck. "I believe you do deserve some time alone, and I even let you have the large chain this time for more free roaming," S cooed rubbing the palm of his hand one Prompto’s head and taking off the pet ears.

XVXVXVXVXVXV

Prompto barely had the energy to make it back to the other room. Every shuffle forward sent shooting pains through his hips, not that he really even cared at this point. It was like everything S had done to him was finally weighing down his spirit, making it impossible to even try. This was going to be his life, he was going to be here forever, and he was going to be owned by another person, to be used, abused, and thrown away eventually. He struggled to get on the bed with S, curling up close to the other man, both terrified of being near him but afraid to go far for fear of repercussions. He gave S little kisses and nuzzles as the man slowly took everything off, to show how much he appreciated it. Everything was off save the electric collar, which was now a familiar weight on his neck that didn't bother Prompto. He accepted the boxers with a small smile of thanks and slipped into them quickly, pushing his head slightly against S's hand, seeking more of his praise and attention.

He was silent for a few moments before S left, but when the man was at the door he quickly blurted out, "I'm sorry. For - for speaking out against you. I... I know you love me, sir. I.... I love you too, you... you own me, master, my soul is yours so that - that means my love is yours too..." His voice was still scratchy from before but he knew S could hear the words, even though he couldn't lift his face to meet the other's man’s eyes.

The mention of his name and the way he addressed and apologized without even being told filled S with joy. He wanted to please his pet, but how?

"Apology accepted," S said near the doorway walking over towards Prompto and sitting down. "Say, I want to do something nice for you to show my appreciation for you commitment. Do you have a favorite food? Drink? Anything, and I will go out and make it?"

Prompto tilted his head slightly and shook it, "I... not really, sir." Of course he has favorite foods but he had a feeling that if he ate anything solid he would end up throwing it up from lack of eating properly recently. "Could you... maybe..." he bit his bottom lip and looked down, "can I have my bracelet back? Please? If you say no, I - I won't argue b-but... I really hate this mark and - and I want to cover it" Prompto explained, rubbing self-consciously at his wrist

S genuinely smiled and replied "sure pet let me go find it...I’m sure we put it somewhere..." S said and for the first time ever he sounded uncertain. “Let me go look and I'll be back.”

Prompto nodded and crossed his legs on the bed, ready to wait patiently until his master returned. But then he got bored (really, Prompto was never great at sitting still). After a few moments he got up and walked towards the door, before moseying his way back to the bed, walking as far as the chain would let him in a circle. He reached out to touch anything he could, just to let his fingers skim over them, enjoying the feeling of everything beneath his fingertips. After a few more moments he decided to see how far he could reach - there was a cabinet that his fingertips could just skim and after a couple failed attempts, Prompto smiled when it finally popped open, not realizing that it was actually unlocked.

And then he saw a phone and his eyes went wide with realization. That was a cell phone - an actual cell phone that was within his grasp! He had to stretch and squirm and almost choke himself to make it possible to wrap his fingers around it, but when he did, he clutched it protectively to his chest to make sure it didn't fall. He glanced nervously to the door - if S walked in right now he would get punished, but it seemed the other man was still searching for his bracelet. With shaking fingers, Prompto carefully flipped it open, shocked to see it still had battery life. His whole body was trembling as he punched in one of the few numbers he knew, holding the phone tightly to his ear as he kept his eyes hyper focused on the door. One ring. Two rings. Three. Four. No one was going to answer. His eyes widened though when he heard the familiar click of a phone being answered, and Ignis's voice burst through the speakers, almost startling Prompto. “Hello?”

He was so shocked he didn't say anything, just held the phone and felt tears start to pour down his eyes. Though it’s only been a week, it was good to hear Ignis’ voice. The second time he heard Ignis's voice question if anyone was there, he answered, "I-Iggy is…is that you?” He question in a raspy voice, he knew it was Ignis but his mind self-consciously wanted to make sure. He heard a noise on the other end of the phone before he spoke. “Y-yeah, yeah it’s me.”

Prompto's heart was bursting through his lungs, was this really Ignis? Or was his mind so delirious that he just imagined this all? Are you guys – are you and Gladio alright? Noct and I-" He couldn't get the words out, trying to stop himself from becoming a bawling mess.

He could almost feel the tone on the other side of the phone change, could hear Ignis's voice grow heavy with concern and caring, and it made Prompto cry harder, and before he knew it the blond found himself sitting down on the floor with his back to the bed.

“Prompto… I glad to hear from you. But Noct-” The advisors gentle tone reassured Prompto more than his heart could handle, but when Noct’s name came up it sank. He knew what happened to Noctis, he knew he was gone but his voice wouldn’t budge, instead, tears cascaded down his eyes. Ignis was okay, he was really there and he was talking… “Ignis…listen, Noct, he’s-” when footsteps made themselves known Prompto fretted, accidently dropping the phone and scrambling to pick it up and cover the speakers, listening to his heart beat in his ears until he heard them no more.

Ignis tried to reassure him that Noct was with them and they were going to find him and to not hang up the phone, that they could try and trace it to locate him - but Prompto started getting paranoid and nervous, eventually picking the phone back up. “Iggy..” The blond began, his hands shaking so bad he thought he was going to drop the phone again, either that or he might throw up. " Iggy I'm sorry - I - I have to go, he-he might be coming back. I'm sorry! I can’t- I cant stay on any longer!" He blurted out, quickly hanging up and holding the phone close to his heart as the tears escaped him and fell down even harder. Suddenly the footsteps were back and the door started to unlock, but with the phone in his hands Prompto panicked.

 And without a second thought quickly shoved it under the mattress, hoping S wouldn't notice anything changed, and jumped back on the bed wiping his hands over his eyes just as the door opened and his master walked in.

Though Prompto’s heart was warm knowing his friends were out there and safe and looking for him, his mind and body were still here trapped in this ever repeating hell.

 _Please…_ Prompto thought loudly to himself, wondering if he even had the right anymore to think such thoughts _, Iggy…help me…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long Hiatus everyone!! Japan has been amazing and I love every second of it!!!! I also realized I don’t ever describe any times where Prompto goes to the bathroom… lol I might go back and add it to a few chapters…woops. Anyways please enjoy this new chapter and I should hopefully be getting back on schedule soon. Maybe one more chapter to go?? But yes I write a lot so enjoy this 40 page long chapter, sorry for the wait!!
> 
> Recap (ending of chapter 14):   
> Ignis rapidly started asking where he was, trying to reassure him that they were going to find him and to not hang up the phone, that they could trace it to locate him - but Prompto started getting paranoid and nervous. Were those footsteps real or not? Now he was starting to think that they were real! Was S coming back. His hands were shaking so bad he thought he was going to drop the phone and he felt like he might throw up. "I'm sorry - I - I have to go Iggy, he-he might be coming back. I'm sorry!" He blurted out, quickly hanging up. Prompto held the phone close and listened as the door started to unlock with the phone in his hands. And without a second thought quickly shoved it under the mattress, hoping S wouldn't notice anything changed, and jumped back on the bed just as the door opened and his master walked in. Though Prompto’s heart felt warm knowing his friends were out there and safe and looking for him, his mind and body were still here trapped in this ever repeating hell.  
> Please…Prompto thought loudly to himself, wondering if he even had the right anymore to think such thoughts…Iggy…help me…

 

**Chapter 15**

 

 

“Ignis, listen: Noct, he’s-” Prompto whimpered, his voice was solemn; low, as if he was hiding from something, which Ignis no doubt figured was his captor.

There was shuffling on Prompto’s end as he hissed low and under his breath, each shuddering gasp coming in loud and close to the phone.

“Prompto, tell me, what do you see? Is there anything around you that could help us out?” Ignis asked, listening as slight mumbles came through his end of the phone. “Prompto?!” There was nothing but loud exhales.   
“Take deep breaths, Prompto, we’re here.” Ignis tried to calm the boy, but then there was nothing, the breathing coming in extremely muffled until eventually his voice was silent and static took over.

When the sudden silence came, Ignis looked hard at his phone. He was still on the call - it hadn’t dropped - but this kind of static only came when the speakers of a phone were all covered by a hand or cloth of some kind. Was he muting it? “Must be because of his kidnapper…” Ignis thought as he continued to stay quiet, hoping that if this man did come back he could get some sort of information out of him.

Noctis was antsy though, confused as to why Ignis just stopped talking. “What’s going on Ignis?! Where’s Prompto? Have you found him?” He called from the advisor’s side, marching over with an irritated look on his face. “Ignis what’s wrong?” He grumbled as the brunette paid him no mind and in return Noctis snatched the phone from Ignis’ hand causing Ignis to snap out of his ‘tuned-in’ mode.  "Prompto?!" Noctis’ heart was beating fast.  “Hey Prompto, can you hear me!? Listen, we’re coming for you, just hold on-" he desperately cried when Ignis sharply took the phone back and Gladio came over and held back the prince.

“Shh!” Ignis almost hissed as he turned and took a few steps away, carefully listening for any background noise. “…Promp-” Ignis started to reply in a slow and steady manner, but he was immediately cut off when the blond’s voice rushed back into the receiver. “Iggy…” He was scared, the fear clearly taking over his mind as he spoke. “Iggy, I-I’m sorry – I – I have to go, he – he might be coming back!” He cried openly into the phone’s speaker and suddenly, with a short gasp, he rushed out, “I’m sorry, I c-can’t stay on any longer!” The call ended with ominous droning of the dial tone.

Ignis turned back to Gladio and Noctis as the call dropped, his face one of grave importance. "Right…” Ignis huffed out in frustration, but kept his cool. He eventually turned to look at the others and tried to think of the words to say.

“Well?” Noctis pressed as soon as he saw Ignis’ hand drop to his side, his phone’s screen blank.

The bespeckled man thought things over in his head before he finally spoke. “Well, the good news is that Prompto is still alive,” he said slowly, lifting his hand up to gaze at the blank screen but also wanting to ensure that the information sank in. “He’s alive...but I cannot deduce much other than that. All I know for certain is that he’s in trouble and is very much in need of our assistance." He clicked the phone back on and looked at the number [UNKNOWN]. Damn, even the info about the call is useless…

“What…” Noctis broke through Gladiolus’ heavy arms easily, the larger of the two releasing all strength once the phone call ended anyway, “Iggy how…” the raven stopped to think of how he wanted to word the next part with questioning eyes looking up into Ignis’ eye ones. “What did he sound like?” He finally got out, “Did he mention anything at all, like where he was, how to help him? Anything?” Noctis asked, almost too scared to even hear the answer that he was sure was going to be bad.

The adviser huffed out an aggravated breath. "Prompto was....well to put it frankly, it seemed like he is getting desperate. Though I was able to glean some information, you are probably the best resource we have right now."

“Tell me, Iggy…. What did you manage to get?” Noctis said, coming closer to the advisor.

Ignis closed his eyes for a second, fatigue hitting him hard as he opened them back up and answered: “Prompto was mumbling in the phone. And though most of it was gibberish, I did catch something about a “he” coming back... I presume this means this S guy you told us about?”

Noctis’ face distorted in anger as the image of that bastard flashed before his eyes. "Ignis,” Noctis growled, eyes seething with fury, “if Prompto’s alive… If-” Noctis shook his head, thinking back to when he was held captive, and unconsciously wrapped one of his hands over his injection points. “If Prompto is alive… we will NOT leave here without him. That is an order! And as for S…” Noctis gripped his fingers together into a fist, “I will repay that son-of-a-bitch tenfold for everything he’s done to us!!" Noctis sternly stood his ground, giving orders like a true king. And the others believed him; none of them knew what these men were really like - only Noctis and Prompto really understood the true horrors that they were capable of - and if Prompto’s found a way out and tried to call for help then they had to answer his distress signal.

"Ignis...is there any way we could have got a GPS signal from that call?" Gladio butted in, hesitating because he didn’t think it too likely.

“No,” Ignis placed his left hand up to his face and fixed his glasses, “These phones are not equipped to trace calls that way. Perhaps I could have looked it up in the Citadel, but not out here - we’re too far from civilization. If it were that easy, I would have tried Noct’s and Prompto’s phone days ago.” He heaved a sigh of annoyance as he tried to piece all this together. “We will just have to rely on what little memory Noct has of his escape to figure out how to get there. We can’t be too far.”

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Noctis growled and glared up at the moon, ready to go; ready to get his friend back but Gladio stopped him, trying to calm Noctis by resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Noct, I want to save Prompto too...but we need to stop and think of a pla-" Noctis violently brushed Gladio’s sympathy aside, his face almost full fury.

"Didn’t you hear him?!” Noctis shot back, refusing to listen as soon as Gladio opened his mouth, “Prompto is alive! He’s alive Gladio, you were there, you heard Ignis talking. Why even suggest anything other than let’s go save him?!”

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.” The shield growled in annoyance, Noct interjecting him and making him look like the bad guy, “All I’m saying is we need to stop and think of a plan of attack, Noct. We-” he stopped himself and looked to Ignis who was just as fatigued as he was, “-Ignis and I haven’t slept in days, and now that he called, we know he’s alive. We need to go about this more carefully...Hell Noct, you-you just died! If we were just a minute or two later, then you-”

“And what do you think will happen to Prompto if we sit around and wait?!” Noctis spat, eyes practically glowing, “Prompto needs our help! And I will not just ignore that for some rest! Just... just give me a Hi-Potion and I’ll be fine!! Let’s all just take potions and go. If we don’t hurry, S will…” Noctis trailed off, looking over at Ignis with pleading eyes. If it were up to Noct, they would all go in guns blazing, no plan needed. Burn the whole place down, save Prompto, and never return, yet somehow his shield and advisor had a different plan in mind.

Ignis put his phone is his pocket, starting to pack away the smaller items of the campsite. "While I'm on your side Noct, and I do believe time is of the essence... Gladio’s right; we need to be clever about this. If we burst in at half strength, we'll do far more harm than good. And you and I both know that potions don’t do anything for fatigue. They mostly heal cuts and bruises, not desperation for sleep. Plus, if what you’re saying about this ‘S’ is really true, he is much tougher than he looks." Ignis nodded to Gladio with a sigh, "One more night of camping and helping you regain your strength. Then, we shall go."

"N-no!!" Noctis yelled out bluntly, eyes wide and shocked that Ignis would even mention camping out at a time like this. He looked from his advisor to his shield, eyes switching back and forth as both of them seemed to agree on staying. "I-I'm not letting that _sadistic fuck_ do _anything_ else to Prompto. We leave tonight, under cover of darkness - the sooner the better! Stay away from enemies… hide in the shadows of the night...I…” Noctis yelled, his voice tumbling into words of nonsense, “I don't know if there are any Havens on the way," he admitted "and I don’t how to get there, but what I do know is that I am your king, and I am telling you,” his voice deepened as he cleared his mind and throat, “No, I am _demanding_ that we leave tonight! You…you don’t know what these men are like… If they kill Prompto tonight, I-,” Noctis stopped, his face draining of color, “I would never forgive myself for wasting even one second…"

Ignis understood Noct’s point of view, he really did, but they couldn’t continue like this. “Noct please sit down,” he tried to sit Noctis, but the raven only swatted his hand away.

“No, stop, I don’t want to sit! I want to save Prompto! Why don’t you guys seem to get it!? S will kill him! He will...either that o-or worse, he’ll break Prompto into tiny pieces and when he’s at his weakest Prompto will be forced to bow and he’ll win! I- I can’t even begin to think of the things he’s done to him...” Noctis cried, “Please…we have to get him back as soon as possible...”

Ignis was touched by Noct’s reaction but still he knew, and he knew that Noctis knew, that potions only help for bruises not for deadly fatigue. "While I admire your bravery and your dedication to your friends, your highness, we just can’t risk it. We are all tired; none of us have the energy to fight these men, let alone daemons. I know you are strong Noct, and I also know my life and Gladio's are safe in your hands. But our deaths will do Prompto no good, and that is exactly what will happen if you demand we leave right now. Prompto has survived so far - he has more strength than any of us gave him credit for, and I have no doubt he'll hold out until we get there. So for now, let's rest up and plan. _Please_ , Noct, we all,” he looked down at himself and at Gladio once more; "…we all need some rest.”

Noctis’s eyes widened at his advisor’s words, and he knew deep down that Ignis was right, he knew that he should rest, but how could he? Prompto called out for help, and they were going to just lay back and relax? After all this?! Noctis gulped and breathed in cold evening air before taking one long, last look at his shield and advisor.

Ignis looked disheveled, more worn down than Noctis had ever seen him before - hell, even the hair he took pride in was falling down in front of his face in strands. His eyes were underlined by a dark layer of sleep deprivation, but he hid it well. As for Gladio, his eyes were just as dark, his body much weaker than Noctis remembered it, and as the raven gazed up at his loyal bodyguard the man stifled a yawn.

"Fine,” Noctis finally agreed, “we rest up... But as soon as the sun hits that horizon and morning comes, we leave. The sooner the better.” After begrudgingly approving a night of rest, he could see Ignis relax his muscles and breathe a sigh of relief, a slight ‘thank you’ on his lips. “I hope you’re right, Ignis.” He looked to the advisor and nodded. “And Prompto…” he looked up at the stars and muttered quietly to himself, “Please... stay safe for one more night. We’re coming for you.”

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

 

Prompto jumped when S returned some time later with a bracelet - not _his_ bracelet but _a_ bracelet. He had been twitchy all night, but just the mere thought of S catching him misbehaving, especially after stealing his phone to call for help sent shivers down his spine, more sweat accumulating than he would have liked. He couldn’t ever recall being so scared in his life…was the call even worth it?

"I'm sorry, Pet...” S began, snapping Prompto back to reality. “I tried,” he walked closer into the center of the room with his head down, “I really did try to find your bracelet, but I think the Boss or M must have thrown it out. I…did find you this though, if you wish to cover it still..." S reached out, holding out a bracelet similar to Prompto’s but with less studs. In fact, it pretty much looked like a leather band with a button that clasps in the back and two stud-like ornaments aligning the sides.

Prompto’s heart dropped a bit when S said he couldn't find _his_ bracelet, but smiled brightly when he was given a new one, happy to just cover up that monstrosity. Though it was different than before, it was still leather, which Prompto liked, so at least that was something But still it wasn’t _his_. "Thank you, Master. This is better,” he said, holding his hand out before adding something more; maybe it would win him some points with S. “It's better because - because it's from you." He added shyly, praying that S didn’t notice the copious amounts of him sweating… If he knew something was up then he’d for sure be punished. So he added a smile at the end, he hoped it looked genuine, hoping to stay on S’s good side.

"I really did hope to find it.” S took his pet’s hand in his own and smiled sadly, “I even tried retracing my steps...so I am sorry that it’s not the one you were looking for, but it makes me happy to hear that it’s better than before." He plopped himself down next to him and wrapped it around Prompto’s hand, something about his pet looked distressed though. “What’s wrong, Precious? Is it too tight?” S asked after he fastened it. He looked genuinely concerned, turning Prompto’s face with his hand and looking him in the eyes.

Prompto breathed out a sigh of relief, happy that at least his barcode was covered again, but when his face was turned he looked away for only a mere second. “N-nothing’s wrong master, I’m... just relieved that you found me another bracelet is all.” He worded slowly, fretting that he somehow already blew it. But thankfully S didn’t seem to notice, either that or he simply didn’t care, either way made Prompto internally sigh, happy, maybe if he could keep this up it wouldn’t be too bad. It even made him begin to feel a little stronger now than before, even though he was playing the part of broken and obedient. He knew if he could just hold out until his friends got there to help him, he would be okay. Even if they did hate him, they were coming to help him. He’d get out of this hell, and…

A thought stopped him then. What if they came to get him and just threw him back in prison? He did just watch Noct die before his eyes… He unintentionally allowed these men kill the last king of Insomnia… and that was a crime...oh gods no, he couldn’t deal with more prison walls. But would they would even come for him after what he did…?

 

"You know," S began as he laid his head on Prompto’s shoulder causing the blond to snap back, Prompto subconsciously twitching his fingers around the new material. "You looked stressed, let's go somewhere! You know, like a vacation, but… a little different. It will be like an RV trip only more fun. Take a couple of days off, go see the world! You know, like lovers do. Whatta you say? Sound like  fun?” He excitedly asked getting up and looking around the room, “This place,” he paused, eyes scanning over the dull room, “is always the same, but it doesn’t have to be. It could-,” he paused before turning to look at Prompto again, “We could be so much more!  Oh and don't worry about transportation, we have a soundproof rv out back so you can scream in pleasure all you want!" S giggled, almost like a teenage girl. "I mean you haven't seen the world in a little over a week and a half, maybe two." He snapped his fingers at Prompto before standing and reaching his hand out. “So whatta ya say? I could make it happen, you know?”

Prompto's eyes went wide with surprise when S mentioned leaving quickly shaking his head, "Leave? I -no, you – “ Prompto was at a complete loss, stuttering like a fool, “I um w-would your Boss allow it? I mean- We can’t just – I don't want you to get in trouble, sir, you're -" he struggled to think of an excuse, "Wouldn't  
you rather just - just stay here in bed with me, master? Let me - let me make  
you feel good and -" His head was spinning, he couldn't figure out what to  
say, didn't understand why now of all times S decided that they should leave,  
"Please, master, let's just stay here. Let's - let's make love, you and  
me, Sir. Let me serve you."

S glanced at Prompto with confusion, his smile faltering slightly. Why did he want to stay so bad?  Surely he would like to go see the world, try new things... he was the photographer in his group of friends was he not? Doesn’t that mean he should be the one that would want to explore the most? S thought about this for a moment, his mind trying to wrap around all the possibilities. It wasn't at all that he was opposed to Prompto making love to him, sucking him off, making him horny…but there was something a tad forced in his determination to stay, something that ticked at the back of the man’s mind. "As much as that’s a great  
offer, Pet, I think it should be okay, it'll just be a few days anyways.” S began, sitting back down and placing his arm around the boy who in a desperate attempt to stay leaned over and kissed S's lips hard, shaking his head.

"No!” Prompto mentally swore at his harshness before smiling up at his master and sweetly cooing, “No, please, Master,” another sloppy kiss, “ we - we could just stay here, I just… I just want to serve you here.” His hand reached around the lanky man’s back and up his spine and Prompto scooted closer and closer, chest touching S’s. “This is the place where we first met and…and I don’t want to leave it. After this morning, I just - I just want to be near you, Master.” His hand went into his shortish brown hair and his mouth pecked up the side of his neck. “I’m really ok with not leaving for a least a few more days. I’ve actually grown accustomed to this bed…" he ran his fingers up and down S's arm now, letting it fall and patting the bed hoping he could convince the other man to stay, while his other hand led its fingers under the collar of his shirt.

S moaned into the touch and smiled wickedly as he too kissed back, but even he knew something was wrong, his pet that he loved unconditionally was being too… he didn’t really know what he was to be honest but it wasn’t right. He wanted to believe him, but it was still odd...sure he loved his pet, but he’d never seen him so eager to stay? Has he really done it and got this man to be perfectly obedient? By the looks of things he’d say so, but still…was he somehow planning something?

“Listen, Pet, Boss won’t be mad if I tell him, I mean that’s the whole reason we got the van in the first place.” He tried to say as the fingers entered under his shirt and his pet’s kisses lined his neck, “In fact he just left to go do an errand, I can just call him now, tell him were leaving, and pack you up." S reacted and quickly stood up from the bed, Prompto’s hands falling off his master as the blond’s eyes grew wider than he’d felt them in a long time.

"O-or!” Prompto rushed out, standing to grab hold of his master’s arm, his blood pulsing loudly all over his body, as fear flooded him, “we-we can just go when your boss gets back. Ask him in person." He was panicking, S was going to find out, and he was going to kill him… after coming so close… “Then you can show me off to him and show him how well you’ve trained me.”

S stopped for a second and thought about that proposal, but ultimately yanked his hand away and walked across the room with excitement, ignoring anything more that Prompto had to say. “Don’t worry so much, it’ll be fun! I know you’ll love it!” he exclaimed reaching the cabinet and continuing his talking, “There are so many fun places we can go like-” but his voice stopped when he noticed that the cabinet by the door was unlocked immediately looking around the room at Prompto and the desk, eyes darting around slightly paranoid. S was always one to remember things, especially locking up...so how was this open? Did he honestly forget to lock it? That could be possible, very unlikely but possible. He reached up to grab his phone and his greatest fear came alive when his hand connected with nothing but   air. _Where did I put my phone?_ He wondered, looking through his coat pocket in the cabinet and then patting himself down before glancing questioningly at Prompto. No, this _had_ to be his pet’s doing, that’s why he was so keen on staying!

“Where is it?!” He shouted, face contorting in anger as Prompto shrugged innocently and sat with his back blocking the phone, though he was trembling.

"I-I don't know what you’re talki-”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” S screamed, face red and eyes full of fury, “now, where is my phone you little fucker!?”

“I don’t - ,” Prompto tried again, gulping down his dread. “Master, m-my chain doesn't even go that far…maybe your boss or M borrowed it?" He lied convincingly.

He wanted to trust the boy more than anything but he just couldn’t put it passed him how oddly he’d been behaving.

“If you’re lying…” he paused for a second, eyeing the blonde carefully, “If you have it…if I go over there right now," Shissed, nodding towards the bed, "and I find it...you will be in so much pain you’ll wish you were dead!" He growled,  
stomping over and making sure nothing was in the way of the chain as he grabbed  
hold of Prompto’s arm and dragged him towards the closet.

Prompto yelled when he was suddenly hauled up, surprised at what was happening. He whimpered when he could feel fingers digging into his shoulders, shaking his head quickly, "I - I didn't call anyone, sir! I didn't! I can't reach it, Master! Why would I need to call anyone? Why would I disobey my lover, my master!?" He tried, he really did think of any possible compliment he could but no matter what he said, S’s hands just dug deeper into his flesh and soon his nails until tiny droplets of blood appeared.

When S saw that it ran just short of the cabinet but was still long enough for someone to reach inside juuuuust barely, his face contorted to that of pure and utter hatred. "WHERE IS IT?!" S screamed, gripping onto both of Prompto’s shoulders now and shaking the boy ruthlessly. "WHO DID YOU CALL?!"

Prompt’s vision began to blur from the whiplash of S’s force. The gunner not being able to even conjure up any words, let alone keep his eyes open before suddenly S pushed him down and Prompto's body slammed against the floor.

He listened as S stomped over to the bed, muttering angrily underneath his breath, and for a few seconds the room spun, but after he looked up and saw S lifting up the pillow and taking the sheet off the bed, he bit his lip and immediately struggled to get the chain around his neck off. While S went digging for the phone, Prompto pulled and tugged with all his might to get free. It was only a matter of time before S found it, it’s not like it was hidden too incredibly hard, and of course he was going to find it, where else  
would Prompto have put it? All he had on was a pair of boxers and a loose shirt that almost hung from his shoulders.

He tugged at the chain, “come on dammit…” he swore as his hand slid from the excess sweat, yet still he continued struggling to get off and run, because he made a mistake and he knew S was going to kill him, no if-ands-or-buts about it this time.

And then it happened. S lifted up the bed and spotted the small black phone lying dormant there. He violently grabbed it and looked at the caller ID, yep, a call to a random number was made 14 minutes ago. And within milliseconds, S went from angry to absolutely furious, flames and smoke rising from his features, the look of someone ready to actually kill. “Didn’t call anyone hmm?” His tone was soft at first, too calm as he turned to look at Prompto who was trying to escape, “YOU,” he screamed running up to the blonde and tackling him to the ground, punch after punch landing upon his face. "YOU LITTLE FUCKING LIAR!! YOU ARE MY PET, I OWN YOU! WHO DID YOU CALL?!"

With each punch came more bruises, blisters, and more blood to fill his mouth. Each hit pummeled into his face, each hit harder than the last, until finally he screamed back, "IGNIS! AND HE'S COMING TO SAVE ME! AND HE'LL BRING HELP! YOU… YOU’RE DONE FOR! THEY WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE!"

"Ignis?" S had never heard that name as of yet, but he assumed it was one of his entourage. No matter who he was it did not matter for what he was going to do to the poor boy would be more than beyond saving him at that point. "I thought,” he stopped punching and huffed out a long exhalation, “I thought I  taught you a lesson... I thought that by using all the things you hate against you, that you'd become obedient, but I see now, that is not the case. Instead you became a filthy liar! A DISGRACE! I was wrong about you, Pet. You need much, much more training than what we originally planned, and I know just what to do with you!”

Prompto winced as S screamed in his face, his heart pounding hard. He was going to die. He was going to die because S looked angry enough to kill him. In a way, he wished S would just kill him, but that would be too easy.

S snarled, lifting his body weight off him and reached into his pocket. “I do believe that a new setting is in order.” He announced as he turned a dial all the way to the right and electrocuted the boy on the highest setting he had.

When S pressed down on the button to send electric shocks through Prompto, it was like nothing he ever felt before. He thought he was getting struck by actual lightning, lightning that would never end. Prompto fell to his knees, screaming, clawing at his throat in an attempt to turn it off and make it stop, his mind going fuzzy and feeling like he might pass out if it continued any longer.

The tall lanky man though watched in a bitter enjoyment as his pet flailed around helplessly, neck blistering and burning until finally he turned it off.

Prompto was breathing hard when S finally stopped, slightly dazed and unable to focus, but was able to at least hear him say, “Let's go, Pet, I need to wash your mouth out with soup for lying to me! Maybe after you’ll know what it means to be MY pet!"

 

XVXVXVXXVXV

 

For once in his life, Noctis couldn’t sleep a wink. He tried to close his eyes and think of happy thoughts but every time his mind wandered back to _‘that’_ place...to Prompto. Eventually he sat up and looked over at Ignis and Gladio who luckily seemed to be out like logs. _Good, sleep well guys._ Noctis thought as he got up and walked outside the tent to sit by the forgotten fire pit. The moon was abnormally bright this night, and he smiled thinking that if Prompto were here right now he’d run over and gasp in awe, eyes sparkling the way they always did when he stared at something beautiful. He’d probably even say something cheesy like, “Wow that moon’s so big and bright tonight, I can almost see  aliens waving at us now.” As soon as the thought came, it vanished, and along with it went Noct’s smile. They would find him… They would bring him home and most importantly they would help him, be there for him, and stand by his side until he started feeling like himself again. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, hell, it would probably be one of the hardest things he’s ever done, but Prompto was his brother and he would not just abandon him to some mental ward for all the shit S and M but him through.

“Noct?” A voice suddenly broke Noctis out of his trance as he looked up and noticed Ignis sleepily opening the tent door and putting his glasses on. “Are you alright?” He asked, walking over to take a seat beside the raven.

“ ‘M fine. Just couldn’t sleep. Too many things on my mind.” He answered honestly, rubbing his hands down his face.

“It’s Prompto isn’t it? It clear to see that you are distressed, I’m worried too, but you need some sleep Noct. Worrying will only do you no good.” Ignis reached his hand over to rub the princes shoulder soothingly.

“I can’t sleep Ignis, every time I close my eyes all I see is that place. S and M’s faces, the way Prompto clung onto sanity...Ignis I…” Noctis swallowed, not sure what to even say, curling his fists in despair.

“Whatever those men did to you and Prompto, we will get through it together.” The advisor said softly, running a hand through his hair.

“Ignis…you have no idea what those men really did…the whole lot of them are monsters. S he…he raped Prompto, called him his ‘pet’…even put a collar on him. M tried to make me a drug addict, their Boss ‘killed’ me for something I didn’t even do!” Noctis’ whisperings casually grew louder, hands curling and uncurling as he stared into the dead of the night, eyes looking from the ground back up to the moon above.

Ignis grimaced when Noctis told him what happened, what kind of men were they really dealing with?! It was a long pause before he spoke again, “S, did he-”

“No. he wasn’t fascinated with me. While S played with Prompto, M was the one that took care of me. Thankfully he didn’t really do much besides inject me with needles…but even those hurt like hell or made me hallucinate.” He rubbed at his arm, happy to know that his body was rejecting the temptations to take more; maybe it was because of his king’s blood? In all honesty he had no idea why he wasn’t addicted yet, he certain was administered enough. But no, he must keep him mind focused, Prompto was their only concern and until he was save nothing was going to get in his way.

They talked quietly for a little while longer, going over the plans, Ignis asking him to try and remember which way he went, and before long an hour passed and Ignis yawned.

“Go to bed, Specs. Get a few more hours of sleep, you need it. I promise I’ll go inside in a minute. I just want a few more minutes alone.” Noctis suggested as the brunette stood up from his chair and patted Noct on the shoulder, “alright Noct but if you’re not back in this tent in 10 minutes, I’m going to force myself to get up for the day.” He called over his shoulder before unzipping the tent and closing the door behind him.

Ignis crawled back over to his sleeping bag, placing his glasses down beside him and ran his hands over his face. “Oh Prompto, please… please be alright. Let our decision be the right one,” and just like that Ignis fell back asleep, and Noctis keeping his promise crawled back into his bed as well, yet his eyes stayed open. The only sound in the tent being Gladio’s snores until finally even those lulled Noctis off to an uneasy sleep.

 

 XVXVXVXVXV

 

Prompto’s body dragged closer to his Master, the boy being forced to look into S’s eyes as he spat nonsense, “When I’m done with you, this ‘Ignis fellow’ won’t even know who you are!” he snarled, making the blond’s blood crawl. He’s already been through so much, he wanted to tell him that he was already unrecognizable but where would that get him? He hated this man more than anything, hated the fact that he was trapped here, and wanted nothing more than to just die already.

After a second, S tugged at his collar and soon the Prompto’s cheek was pressed to the floor, it’s cold residue actually feeling quiet good if he had to admit. Movement caught in the corner of his eyes and with a tiny noise, a small pocket knife was whipped out and the sound of ripping fabric was pulled off Prompto’s body leaving him in nothing but boxers.

“I didn’t want to have to do this,” he heard his master say, “I didn’t want to do any of this, but you leave me no choice to take the utmost extreme measures.” Prompto’s eyes seeing a glimpse of his face as he leaned back. If he had to guess he’d say S actually looked sad, like he was genuinely depressed to have to do whatever he was planning to Prompto and that in itself scared the boy more than he let on.

There were hands on his body again, the same hands, always the same gross hands that he’d been force to deal with for all his days and most likely the rest of his life in hell. He tried to shove them off but S stood behind him now and took a hook out from the floor connecting it to the collar and undoing the long leash from his body throwing it back, Prompto listening as the rattling hit the floor. With the way things were now his cheek was forever resting on the floor, barely able to lift his head at all, not to mention the crouch position he was forced into was hard to maintain. Since he knew that there would be no way out of this he gave up and planted his forehead on the floor waiting for death to take him away.

For a moment, nothing happened, S was gone and there were no words being spoken. Prompto could still hear the other man in the room but he was farther away rummaging with the lock of some dresser drawer and swearing silently as the key got jammed. Finally a squeak was heard and the metal drawer slid open. “Finally,” he heard his master say as he strolled back over and set something rather heavy sounding down on the floor next to the blond.

Then his hands were back around his neck and Prompto wasn’t sure if he was just going to choke him from behind or what, but if that was the case then he wished he’d just do it already and get it over with. The hook unlatched from his neck instead of death's sweet release Prompto instead could finally lift his head.

"This vest," S whispered as he quickly shoved Prompto over and sat on top of his stomach, the boy barely having time to even hear the end of whatever it was he said, "is for bad boys only. And you my pet have been a very bad boy.”

Prompto's eyes widened at the sight of the straight jacket and immediately he tried to wiggle underneath him.

“N-no stop, please don’t put that on me!” He begged knowing it would make no difference, and he was right as S grabbed hold of the jacket and pulled it harshly over Prompto’s head and over the ever permanent collar the boy wore. “Stop! Get off me!” Prompto’s arms flailed out to punch anything but it was no use. S easily grabbed at his thrashing arms and slid down to keep hold of both wrists pulling them into the arm sockets of his prized jacket. The long almost skin-tight jacket had arms that were way to long for a normal human and as soon as Prompto’s arms were safely inside, S grabbed the excess material and tied it roughly behind Prompto’s back.

He didn’t know why he even fought anymore, it only wasted his breath… Before long his hands were trapped, forced to go across his chest like a mummy and around back where they hooked into place. The thought of being like this reminded Prompto too much of the coffin and his nerves were in a never winning battle to stay collected.

With his arms trapped under countless buckles and restraints that ensnared any use whatsoever, Prompto thought for sure that that was in, that he’d just be forced to stay in it for the night or be dragged off to the coffin again.

 

That was not the case, Prompto soon found out.

 

S patted his shoulder when the last buckle was latched and laughed standing the boy up, “There, that’s better, but you see pet, it’s still missing one thing.” He lifted up a heavy collar and attached it around the blond’s neck right above his electric one.

When Prompto’s eyes made contact with the new collar he was confused. _Was S going to finally take off the electric one? Why did he need a new one?_

Immediately after the new one clicked in place around his neck, Prompto dropped to his knees with a groan, the weight toppling him over as he spit on the floor.

"There, that’s better.” S lifted Prompto back up to his knees and hooked his leash on. “Now, you will follow me pet, and I will not tolerate any funny business. You are to follow on your knees, try and stand and I will knock you back down. Got it?!" S huffed and tugged sharply at the least on purpose catching Prompto off guard as the extra weight caused him to fall over again. S just watching as the boy began to slowly lift himself off the floor, not daring to interfere and help in any way.

It was a lot harder than it looked to stand without the use of arms, Prompto realized, struggling to find his footing. He could barely stand with this extra weight, after barely eating and drinking for a week, but S insisted he follow, so Prompto was forced to follow. He inched forward on his knees, whimpering and wincing in pain as his knees dug into the hard floor, every shift tugging and pulling at his body violently.

Because of how angry S still was at his pet he purposely walked faster knowing how much it would irritate and hurt his prized possession. Honestly it could have been a straight shot. Leave the room head down the stairs passed the hidden bookcase and down the hall, but S enjoyed watching him suffer so instead took the longest possible way, going up and down the hallway, _"accidently"_ forgetting which way to go... saying things like, "Oh dear I forgot what floor we are on again? I guess we better walk down the hall and check right pet?" with a condescending sarcastic smirk.

Prompto's body ached - and after he was finally starting to feel better, S goes ahead and does something like this and Prompto's chest felt like it was getting ripped off and his knees hurt from crawling.

Finally they got to a large steel door with a large lock in the center. The man fished out his key and stuck it in the slot, unlocking the door with a creek.

 The room was dark, but after a second, S flicked on the lights. There was very few things in the room, but what _was_ in the room seemed important. It was a trap that resembled a cross, standing in the center of a circular padded room, something like the room of an insane asylum.

He looked around the room, staring at the cross in the center, eyes squinting in confusion. _What, was he supposed to turn to the lord now? Was that S's ultimate punishment._ Prompto sat on his knees for a moment, figuring if he was already getting punished he wasn't going to make it easy. He struggled with the vest, fighting with it in an attempt to get it off, but again no such luck.

As if to add to it, S glared daggers at his pet, his facial features asking, _‘do you reeeeally want to be doing that right now?’_ as he let go of Prompto's leash and knelt down in front of him. "We’re here,” he simply stated unhooking the extremely heavy weight from around Promtpo’s neck, and began undoing the belts and clamps on the straight jacket.

At first Prompto was confused, so sure that he was going to be stuck in this dreaded thing for at least the night or so but no, instead he was only trapped in it maybe an hour total? What was his game? What was the point of going through all the trouble to get him in it to begin with?

When the weight was unlocked and taken from his neck Prompto instantly cracked his neck and rolled his neck from side to sade to get out the cranks. After he was done setting the weight aside, S swiftly came up close to his ear and whispered, “Good boy, now stay put,” S commanded, keeping one arm firmly planted around his pets bicep as he wrapped his other arm around his back and drew him closer, his mouth replacing the weight, kissing and sucking tenderly at the reddened area about the electric collar. His arms ensnared around the blond, as if to make absolutely certain he didn’t go anywhere.

There was a part of Prompto that just didn't know how to stop fighting though. So he didn't - he struggled as S pulled him close, trying to yell and push the other man off even though he didn't have the strength. But after a while, even he knew that he was no match for this man and instead lay limp in his arms saving his energy for a time he might need it.

Prompto was unsure of what S wanted anymore, first he’s rough, then sweet, then for no reason he might punch him in the face and lick the blood away… There really was no ‘reading S’ the man was as spontaneous as they came. One part of his mind was reminding him his friends were coming, that they were kind hearted people who would help him even if he didn't deserve saving. And then the other part of his brain reminded him he was worthless.

He let S touch him, use him, became nothing more than a pet to someone so sadistic and cruel. He felt like an insect in a Venus fly trap - the sweet smell and whispers enticing him to believe he could be safe when in reality he was being devoured alive. And the thing was, he _did_ know S was the boss. He'd known he wasn't going to get out of this alive or intact since Noct died, but before Prompto could even try to do anything S’s lips were there on his bruised neck, kissing him tenderly, whispering sweet nothings.

“I believed in you…” S said after a while of sucking on the same patch of skin only to pull away with a little pop smiling when the hickey formed. “I really thought that you were catching on, that you would finally except my love...I really did. But you clearly have not learned you lesson and therefore must pay the absolute price.”

 _What price could I possibly pay that I haven’t already?_ Prompto thought, each senserio in his head only leading back to the coffin. Yet S continued, breaking the boys thought process, “You clearly don't know who's boss here.” But he did know, he’s always known that S was in charge, that S was his master…Once again, Promtpo’s mind wondered.

“But don't worry pet, when you come out of this, you'll be a whole new pet.” He leaned it ot kiss overtop of the hickey once more before finally his lips left his neck and for a moment he just stared into Prompto's pale blue eyes. “Just remember, that no matter what happens," S patted the brand on his heart lovingly making Promtpo’s eyes darken, "I love you, and that you will always be mine, never forget that."

A shiver crawled down his spine when S touched the brand, something that Prompto knew would be on his body forever. And at that moment, Prompto realized that his forever probably ended today, so with the last bit of fight he had left, he met S's eyes and replied voice calm and collected, "I hate you."

And with that S stopped everything, all movements, speaking, nothing… his eyes narrowing on Prompto’s as he suddenly balled his fist and punched him in the face, “Is that anyway to talk to your master you brat!” he snarled, reeling his fist back and punching him again and again, Prompto trying his hardest to lift his arms up to protect his body from any more damage, “you are going to regret that! You’ll regret all of this!” he growled, struggling to grab hold of Prompto’s bloody body, his hands even slipping a few times as he stumbled on his way up to the podium but finally succeeded in pushing the boys’ back against the wooden cross using the waist buckle to clamp him in place.

He fought while S strapped him onto the metal cross, his hands slipping whenever he tried to grab hold of S, his eyesight blurry and wavering. He felt like Jesus about to be crucified, but the only sins he was dying for were his own. Prompto didn't have the energy to glare at S anymore, to fight as much as he did, so he settled for just letting his head droop down, ready to face whatever was coming his way.

After in place, S hooked the neck chain to his very own collar and forced Prompto’s arms out from in front of his face. He grabbed hold of the right hand and pressed it against the cross tightening a belt around where the elbow was and repeating the same with the left side. Everything seemed to be going mostly to plan. He reached down for the final step and tied his ankles in place bucking them down as well, didn’t want him flailing out or anything.

"Alright, everything looks to be about ready,” S cheered before quickly adding, "I can’t wait for you to see what the new you will look like!” he winked, Prompto staring at him with his half lidded eyes, watching as this fucker actually winked at him before going over to one of the boxes that was on the table and picked up a very sharp looking metal steak that could easily resemble a knife and hammer and venomously glided back across the floor like a snake and with bared teeth.

Ready or not though, Prompto couldn't prepare himself for the blinding pain that came next when the sharp steak that S held was driven through his palm, wrenching a heartbreaking scream from him that he didn’t even know he could make. The steak drove through Prompto’s tender, already bruised flesh ripping it apart inch by inch. With each pound of the hammer, the steak drilled further in until eventually it started to emerge out the other end of the cross. There was blood everywhere dripping from the open wound,  his hand being split open, forced and held in place by the cold metal . It left him dizzy and screaming, the pain intensifying as the steak was driven in deeper. “P-p-p-please…...s-stop…” Prompto wept, eyes leaking tears as he tried to wiggle his fingers. Once the knife had made it all the way through, S grinned and sat back for a moment watching the blood drip to the floor. Prompto's hand now sticky and wet, fingers twitching as the blond tried everything he could to just stay awake.

Once the stake was all the way through S took the hammer and drove it down on the dagger’s edges so that the end was curled and wouldn’t be able to slide out from the back. Then proceeded to do the same thing with the spot that was near the front, curling it slightly inwards so if one did try to save him, it would be painful as hell to get him out. He hopped down and ventured off towards the box to grab the other one walking over to his left side as he began his artwork on the blonde’s body.

“No p-p-please… d-d-d-don’t...don’t it… I’m s-sorry! I-I’ve never do it again! Please one hand i-is enough!!” Prompto pleaded, his hand still twitching from the first one.

“Sorry pet but you should know by now, I don’t do no half assed jobs. You can talk when I’m all finished.” When S started the second hand he blacked out for a moment, the pain far too much to handle. It was worse the second time, it felt like S was pushing it slowly and every nerve in his arm felt like it was going to explode. By the time he was finished, Prompto knew he was going to die. And if he did get out, would he even be able to ever use his hands again? His mind was clouded in agony his only hope now was that S would just leave him here - the pain would make him pass out long before he actually died at least.

"There we go, looking good!" S sang as tossed the hammer down on the floor and licked the blood off Prompto’s hand. “Mmmm, how is it that no matter what I eat off you, it’s always delicious?” Prompto’s master rose his eyebrow and clapped his hands together. “Wonderful, this truly is turning out to be a fun day!” S’s mouth pecked kisses up his arm until the man playfull stopped at his left nipple and sucked, wanting to feel the boy, planning on toying with him all night long.

S Ran his calloused hands over prompto’s bare skin, scooting in so close that both chests were touching S teasing his nipples. “Ah and that was only part of my wonderful plan,. The next part will be even more enjoyable!” S rubbed the nipple on the other side with his hand while his mouth, sucked the left.

He lingered on one nipple playing with it for as long as he pleased until his tounge finally moved from it to the other and afterwards traveled further south until he tugged at the boxers with his mouth, teeth slowly pulling them down. Giving it a slight yet forced tug with some help from his hand he eventually got the boxers down and began to suck his dick. Somehow he managed to do this for eternity, just constantly sucking, biting, playing , flicking, doing whatever he could to make Promtpo as uncomfortable as possible.

When S started to gently touch him, it sent electric shocks through Prompto's body, his mind trying to process both sensations of intense pain and slow building pleasure all at once. S was taking his time and after about fifteen minutes, small whimpers of distress and pleasure were being forced from Prompto. When S's mouth was on him, sucking him, he couldn't help but let out a ragged moan - S had done this before, mixed pleasure with pain, and it left Prompto confused and hopeless and messed up. He wanted this to end…

 "Oh yes! Yes moan, louder, louder pet!" S suddenly shouted out making Prompto flinch, as he pulled the boxers back up but kept his hand placed inside, continuing to stroke is his dick as he looked at Prompto dead in the eyes and realized that he forgot to tell him about one other fun fact in this room. "Oh, I forgot to tell you,” S smiled, tugging a little harder on the blonde’s dick making him moan a little too loudly for comfort.  “You see these patterns?” He pointed to the walls of the room with his free hand, “ I'm sure you realize by now but this room is the most soundproof room in the entire building, so scream all you want my pet for no one will hear you,” His face grew devilishly dark as he added, “not that it will matter in the next step."

When the man finally stopped sucking, and pulling with him in any way he pleased, Prompto looked up and realized when the man meant - the room was built differently than the others. So even if his friends came, they wouldn't be able to hear him. Prompto felt his heart drop. "Just let me die…" He groaned, letting his head loll back down. But of course it wasn't that simple.

“Sorry, can’t do that, we still have a lot more fun games to play!” S retracted his hand and hopped down, Prompto only wondering if this would be the moment his life ended, maybe if he prayed hard enough the Gods would take pity on him? He closed his eyes and begged for death, pleaded for some sort of release, but when he opened his eyes back up he was still here, still trapped with this monster. He watched S as carefully as he could as he bent over the toolbox and came back with a small needle like object.

“What’s that?” Prompto hesitantly asked, tugging at his arms and trying to get a better look at the small object.

“This?” S held up the needle and thread. “ It’s a sewing needle, what does it look like?” he chuckled darkly as Prompto continued to stare in confusion. “You see, I won’t tolerate liars, especially not lies from my very own pet. So I thought it easier to just stitch your mouth shut, that way I won’t hear any more lies spilling from your mouth ever again.”

Promtpos could believe his ears, what did he mean ‘stitch shut?! No, no it can’t be!’.

“It’ll be a loss for me not being able to do some of my fun activities with you but it will be worth it in the end.” S came close to Prompto who by this point  had widened eyes and color fading from his face.

“W-what do you mean! No nonononono please, Oh Gods I’m so sorry! I won’t ever lie again! Please don’t do this master!” Prompto cried, hands stinging and gushing more and more blood as he struggled to break free.

“It’s a little too late for apologies pet. Besides pets can’t talk anyway so why should I allow you?”

“Because I’m not a fucking pet! I-I’m a person!” Prompto tried to argue, eyes narrowing at the man in disgust. He knew he was ‘his pet’ but he didn’t think literally! S has clearly gone insane!

 

Wrong move.

 

S was in front of Prompto’s face now, one hand gripping his chin so tight it would leave a bruise, while the other hand, with the sewing needle, reached around back of Prompto’s head for a thick band and pulled it across his forehead to keep his head in place. “You see, this is exactly the reason I’m doing this. Speaking to your master with such foul language is not going to be tolerated anymore pet! Now say goodbye to your speech!” He laughed hysterically, pinching Prompto's lips together and pulling him towards him, needle in hand as he took it and placed the sharp edge against his pet’s skin.

Promtpo’s eyes only widened more and more, tears pouring down his face as he struggled and tried every single thing in his power to yank his face away, to do anything! He tried to plead one more time but this time all that came out were muffled words of stopping the madness.

And before he knew it the needle poked through not only the bottom lip but the top lip as well, S smiling as blood trickled out of the wound, looping it back down and repeated the process with a sickening grin.

With the second loop done, blood began pouting faster into Prompto's mouth and down the side of his face mixing with his onslaught of tears that he didn’t even know he had anymore. Prompto tried his best to scuffle out of the way of the needle but what was the point? He’d never get out of this hell hole anyways? Even if he did manage to knock S in the head or something, he wouldn’t be able to free his hands…

Third and fourth round done, meaning S was already halfway done sewing Prompto's mouth shut and all he could do was wait for the inevitable. It hurt… It really fucking hurt, never before had something stung his body the way this is right now.

Seconds stretched into minutes, minutes seemingly an eternity as Promptos’s eyes began to close and he hoped this was the last time that they would ever have to see this awful place ever again. When finally S cut the string-like metal off he shook the boy, and sadly Prompto awoke yet again to S smiling widely.

“There, my masterpiece is finished!” He laughed reaching over and grabbing a mirror to show the blond. “Now I don’t have to worry about you making any more unnecessary phone calls.”

When Prompto saw himself he wanted to throw up, his mouth … it was gone, he couldn’t even open it if he tried. His face was red, bloody, and full of bruises, his tears making everything increasingly harder to see anything but the seconds he did see it were seconds he wished he could take back.

“See you look so perfect you’re even crying.” S chimed going over and grabbing a rag to dab it around his mouth getting all the access blood off before ripping a piece of duct tape and placing it over Promtpo’s newly sewed mouth. “There, now when those friends of yours come to save you they’ll think it’s just a silly piece of tape, but it’s what’s under the tape that will really stun them!” The man laughed, louder and louder, making Prompto think that this lunatic had actually snapped and lost it. His friends surely wouldn’t want him now… Life was meaningless.

There were lips suddenly over his taped mouth and Promtpo glared at him with all the hatred in the world as he finished his kiss.

“Look at that fierceness, such wonderful features! But alas, I will be right back, I have one last surprise for you.” He patted the side of his cheek lovingly before leaving the room for a moment.

Everything stung… hurt more than anything he’d ever dealt with before. And still he wondered if the pain could finally just take his life already. When S came back only a minute later with a cart rolling a T.V. in, Prompto only glared in confusion. He set the TV in front of the blond and clicked it on, putting in some sort of DVD or something into a black box. The video was of a room with an electric chair - the one that Prompto was in earlier - and he didn't know it at the time but there was a recording going on. The entire movie was just Noctis’s struggles, his fears and most importantly his screams as he got electrocuted, the shouts and shrieks ripping from his lips were enough for anyone, besides S apparently, to quiver and flinch. Promtpo’s eyes already wet and drowning in tears became more and more wide until finally he turned his face away, shutting his eyes so that he'd see no more of this torture.

S noticed that and with an angry snarl moved to turn the T.V up as loud as it would go, pacing back behind his pet and forcing his finger to open his eye sockets to watch his fiend.

“You wanted to see Noctis again, well here's our one and only chance, for it will be your last you will ever see this pathetic excuse for life!” His fingers jammed in more, forcefully ripping his eyes back open, making it increasingly difficult for the gunner to close them.

When S came back with a TV and held his head forcing his eyes open, and making him watch his best friend scream in pain over and over and over again, he thought this was the true hell. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, his heart clenching painfully and he mumbled sadly from behind the tape.

_Why… why is he doing this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this...Please just shut the tape off… I’m so sorry Noct, I-I failed you…_

“If only you were stronger.” He mocked, leaning close into Prompto's ear, “If only you weren’t such a weak ass pet. Maybe you could have saved him you know?” He snickered.

When S wasn’t satisfied with Prompto he released his hands and reached down with his left hand to turn the power on his collar to a middle setting pressing the button so that he could at least be feeling some of what Noctis was probably feeling. “you know I could still get the blindfold out if you’d rather?” He joked listening to the mumbles coming from the blonde. “Just kidding pet, I think this is more fun too. Now watch this next part, this is where you failed at being a guard. This is the moment your friend died. The moment you let the world get doomed. Noctis was your only hope to save this planet, with him; he could _‘as you say’_ defeat the darkness. But no, instead the world will burn and it’s all your fault!” He reached his hand back up and forced both of Prompto’s eyes to watch the TV once more and listen as his friend screamed in pain and agony. "Isn't this fun Pet!!" S snorted reaching his head around to nibble at Prompto’s left ear. “Just you, me, and the screams of your lost brother-or so you call him, but really we all know that he was barely a friend, only wanted you as a pawn.”

S clicked his tongue when Noct made his final scream, the tears pouring out of Promtpo’s eyes soaking his hands. "Yeah I know,” He said as Prompto mumbled something yet again, “I know already, I think everyone knows that you are pretty worthless pet dear ... Oh!" S's eyes widened and he removed his hands and snapped his fingers as if a sudden realization came to him. A wickedly twisted feature appeared on his lips as he hopped away and grabbed a small knife from the table, and turning off the T.V.

"Yes... Yes that’s perfect! That’s exactly what you need! Thanks for the idea pet. You are a very worthless, pathetic human being...couldn’t even save a single person, doomed the whole world, and let demons run amuck, I think ‘Worthless’ is a very good word indeed, but where to put it…" He said voice malicious, and not knowing the true extent at wish those words were true and harmful to the blonde.

The words hurt Prompto more than the knife in his hands. Worthless. Pathetic. Useless. Nothing but a machine that should have been decommissioned years ago. When he was feeling down on himself he could usually imagine his friends voices telling him he wasn't, but for some reason their voices were gone now. Maybe it was the pain, louder than their voices could ever hope to be, telling him he deserved this. He wasn't a good enough friend to help Noctis, he wasn't strong enough to save him - he wasn’t like Gladio or Ignis, he could bet that they would have found a way out of here by now… he couldn't do anything right, he was useless, he was pathetic, the only thing he would ever be worthwhile for is a warm body for S to use and abuse. A pet.

He was so good at getting broken apart again and again, so good at letting himself get torn to shreds. So good at clinging to a life that wasn't even worth living because his body wouldn't let him die even though he didn't deserve to live.

"But!” S’s voice drained out his thoughts, “No matter what anyone says you are a very wonderfully precious pet." And with a practice eased, S slid back over towards him "I believe that you need to be put in your place though, since you like lying so much let me write some truth into you!" he said as he lifted the small knife up and lightly trailed it right under his pet’s collarbone and poked at his neck.

When the knife first made contact with his flesh Prompto puffed his chest out and twisted it away, eyes glaring daggering into S’s very soul. “What’s this now? Disobeying me further!?” The man hissed digging in a little deeper than he should.

Eventually Prompted eyes grew dark, the loss of blood that his body already received should be enough to kill him right? But no, instead he couldn’t seem to fall completely unconscious, trapped in a never ending limbo of awake enough to feel the pain etching into his skin but not aware enough of his surroundings to know what was even happening anymore. S noticed the state his pet was in but continued carving into his flesh, drawing back the tip of the knife and admiring his work.

“Get up you filthy scum!” He snapped, slapping Prompts across the cheek causing the boy to reawaken. Once again, like he did with the brands and the stitching he grabbed a mirror, about a little less than a foot tall and wide and showed it to his crying pet. Though backwards, it was clear as day to see what it said.

"Worthless".

Prompto took a sharp breath when the knife was suddenly near his throat, tilting his head up in a reflex for self-perseverance. He thought S was going to slit his throat - as far as ways to die went, hopefully that would be quickly. Instead, S started to slowly carve into his skin. Every cut was measured and precise, but it still stung and left him whimpering in pain. There wasn't any use asking S to stop – not like he could anyways with his mouth stitched shut - plus he knew the other man wouldn't. So he silently accepted his fate instead. And then S shown him what he had done and Prompto felt like he was stabbed in the heart instead of the collarbone. All his fears, all his self-doubt and inhibitions, laid out over his chest in blood red for anyone to see.

Prompto thought he was going to actually throw up this time but even if he did he would eventually have to swallow it down again and that in itself grossed him out enough to the point that his gag reflex settled down. The thoughts swirling in his head, everything S had been telling him again that he was starting to believe, made physical and solid and true. He started breathing hard through his nose, each breath causing pain to bloom in his chest but he couldn't stop, he could barely think or see, his eyes so filled with tears everything was blurry. He was worthless - of course he was. Who would want him now? Who ever wanted him anyway? All he was, was a broken pet with brands, cuts, and to add insult to injury he couldn’t speak or even move his hands. His friends weren't here to save him, who knew if they even came. And why should they? Prompto was nothing more than a pet, a doll, something disposable. Even if made it out, who would want it? Who would want him? With scars and brand and pain burned into his very soul; no one would want someone so broken.

No one wants a broken toy, no one would want Prompto. Why even try?

He let his head hang, tears dripping to the ground, inside his mind he couldn’t agree more with the words of his master _‘he’s right.... I'm worthless.’_ Hearing the words from his own mouth and mind hurt, but the truth rung true. Everything branded, burned and cut into his skin, was all true.

He was worthless. He was a pet. And most importantly, he belonged to S.

He couldn't look up and meet the other man’s eyes, knew he must be smiling at Prompto’s pain, so instead he hung his head in absolute defeat.

 

S had Won.

 

“There, there, everything will be okay. I promise I’ll take care of you.” S grabbed a scratchy towel from inside one of the bins and walked over to Prompto’s chest rubbing it in circles and then side to side and then up and down until most of the blood was dried and he could just see the Lash marks drawing to a dark crimson color. “See?”

He tossed the cloth down to the ground and lifted Prompto’s chin up meeting his reddened eyes. “Hey, look at me. You may be the most worthless human but as a pet you could be so much more!” He took his palms and whipped at Prompto’s eyes, “No one will come for you because no one cares. Everyone your whole life has always acted like they cared but do they truly care? I don't think so... I'm the only one that truly cares for you. I keep you fed, I give you water, a bed to sleep in, even some toys to play with. That's all you really need to survive, I'm the one who owns you and I'm the one who will always love you." He grinned, expressing a fondness towards the boy as he kissed his taped mouth.

Prompto was silent while S cleaned him, wincing every once in a while when S rubbed a little too hard on the new wounds. He couldn't bring himself to care that it hurt though, knowing that the word was mapped out on his chest was more than he could handle. When S jerked his head up, Prompto stared at him in a daze, the words slowly sinking in. No one cared. No one was coming. Everyone was just pretending so they didn't hurt his feelings but no one was going to be there for him. No one was going to save him. But S would take care of him. Even after he disobeyed S would still be there, beating in the truth. Prompto didn't kiss S back, not like he could even if he wanted to. Instead he looked into S’s eyes and accepted his defeat; The loss. S was his master, he would be the only person he’d ever see again, this man would be the one he would have to know and love…this monster would own him for the rest of his miserable and pathetic and worthless life.

S smirked, knowing the look that Prompto’s gave him meant that he had finally won. But it was far from over; they still had fun plans ahead of them.

“Tonight, you stay here,” S said walking over to the tool box, “you have to know what it means when you misbehave and lie to me so for tonight you will stay, and to make sure you stay put, I have a special last step gift." He pulled out another stake and Prompto froze wondering where he could possibly put that. And then his heart fell more when S kneeled down by his foot and undid the clasp around his right one, harshly grabbing it before Prompto could even think about kicking him. He placed the foot up against the cross, bending it so that the bottom of his foot lined up with it and his knee jutted out a little. “Ok ready? I promise these will be the last ones.” S briefed as the hammer slammed down on top of the stake drilling through the top of Prompto’s foot, a muffed scream trying its hardest to pierce through the stitching but failing. Then onto the next foot and with both feet he did the same as above.

Prompto cried out with each tap, each thrust of the pole slicing his feet open. He couldn’t do this, he took it all back… He just wanted to go home… But Insomnia was destroyed and no one wanted him. Better yet he hoped the Boss came back and killed him. Anything to just stop the constant pain of living.

“Now, it’s time for bed,” S finished up and stood, “goodnight pet,” he blew him a kiss and set the tools back on the table before walking to the door and turning the light off leaving him in total darkness, locking the door on his way out.

When the man walked away, Prompto cried, begging for someone…anyone to just end his life already. If it was between choosing S or death at this point he thought death was the better option. He tried to cut his wrists but with the stake holding his hands in place, that failed in every attempt. Halfway through the night he hoped that he’d die of blood loss and for a few minutes there his consciousness wavered and he even blacked out twice. But each time he woke back up in this hell hole and cried some more. It was then that his mind wandered, thinking of all the things in his life that he’d change, that he had known about. It was like his mind was in overdrive, and the time when he was by himself was the worst. He wanted to die but words from before kept filling his head. Prompto had always been strong - he could keep finding the strength to fight S for he rest of his life if he just had a little hope. How could he possibly hope to fight off his own demons though? With S attacking from the outside and his own thoughts tearing him apart slowly from the inside, it's no wonder he was giving in.

This was it. This was the end… Prompto had nothing left to live for… maybe he should just accept this shitty reality already and give in? And those were the last thoughts before his body finally slipped into unconsciousness...or maybe it was death and this point Prompto would take either.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Life has been crazy here and I know this chapter is a tad short but don't worry I had to cut the last chapter into 3 chapters because it was WAY TOO LONG!! It was like over 100 pages... lol so anyways I am back and my goal is to freaking finish this story before Christmas woohoo!! I'm going to try really hard to do that but It might be Jan. I have a crazy schedule... Anyways I hope you like this and I will seriously try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, because I have a little bit more time now!! Thank You again to my beta reader and awesome helper!! I'm sorry once again everyone please don't be too mad at me!! I tried to get it sooner but I had an awful writers blocker and then my computer deleted 100 pages of my story and I flipped out and was able to recover 98 so I was like on I only lost 2 pages. I was scared. Anyways enjoy!!!!

Chapter 16

 

Gladio tossed and turned in the tent, the rough ground scraping against his back. He took a deep breath and sat up with a groan, the cold moist air sticking to his skin. He let out a long yawn and reached over for his phone; 5:42 am. He probably had another hour or so before the sun fully came up, but his body was already pumping with adrenaline. He looked to his right, his eyes fixated on Ignis, who seemed to be stirring to some extent but when he went to check on his left for Noctis, only his sleeping bag remained. Normally, this would alarm Gladio immediately, but he had a hunch that the boy was right outside.

And so, the brute got up, stretching his arms up to the ceiling, and opening up the flap on the tent door, letting the cool morning air chill him, before stepping out onto the cold leftover dew. When his bare foot pressed into the cold ground in front of the tent, his body shivered and so he reached back inside and grabbed his socks and shoes before zipping it back up. He turned around and began walking over towards the lonely raven who sat staring up at the last remnants of the moon. In the distance, cries of daemons fighting amongst each other could be heard, yet Noctis didn’t seem to care, his mind someplace else. Someplace darker.

Gladio looked over towards the dim-lit campfire, and sighed, he wondered if there was any point starting it back up. After a second longer he dismissed the idea, yet his eyes remained focused on the scene as a whole. It was weird seeing only three chairs set up; it was as if Prompto’s chair was lying dormant, waiting for its masters return. The shield sighed and plopped down next to Noct, wearing the same pants as yesterday as he began slipping on one sock, then two, before finally sliding on his shoes.

"Did you sleep at all?" He grumbled placing his hands on his thighs; legs dangling off the small cliff side just like Noctis’. The boy’s eyes were rimmed with red, just by looking at him Gladio could guess that he probably didn't get much sleep at all, if lucky maybe an hour or two... but felt the need to ask anyways. His hair was disheveled, his body slumped forwards a tad, and the clothes on his back were really starting to smell. The boy looked like the perfect definition of someone who was lost…someone who was broken from the inside out…

"No... Not really.” Noctis answered honestly, not really looking at Gladio, but feeling the need to say something. “I tried, I really did, but I just couldn’t do it…I...” his voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a goblin not too far from them. The small greenish beast locked eyes with the prince and snarled, its ugly crooked teeth almost gleaming in delight at its next meal. Noctis though, didn’t budge; instead he sat there staring at the beast as it reverting to use all fours to run up the hill to attack him. Of course if the beast did get close enough to attack the prince, then Noctis or his shield, could easily take out a weapon and end its pitiful existence in one fell swoop. The monster was almost upon him now, but suddenly, right before Noct’s eyes another larger beast swooped in from the shadows of the fading night and began ripping it to shreds. A chill sent its way up Noct’s body as the small helpless beast squealed in pain an image flashing before his eyes of the Goblin as Prompto and the larger more vicious one as S.

Noctis finally turned away then and looked up at Gladio, with sincerity in his eyes, “what if…” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “what if we were wrong to stay here? What if...we’re too late…and Prom-" he confronted looking over at his bodyguard, Gladio suddenly preventing him from finishing that sentence by placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Stop,” the man interrupted, “we can’t think of what if’s Noct. We can only think of what we will do once we save him from that place and get him back.” Gladio bit his lip hoping that what he was saying was true. In all honesty, he’d been thinking the same thing, but it’s better to stay strong than to fall apart now. “We’ll move forward and save Prompto, that’s the truth you gotta believe in.”

"But how…? I-I can't just sleep knowing that my best friend is out there hurting, screaming in pain, needing us... needing me,” Noctis clenched his fists tightly, his raspy voice becoming more harsh as he spoke, “With each second that passes, Prompto has to succumb to more and more torture. How can I sleep comfortably in a tent when he’s out there chained to a fucking wall for all I know! It's just… it’s not fair!" Noctis yelled in exasperation, clenching his fists and staring at the ground of the Haven before looking back up to the depleting stars, the sun now struggling to peek through small parts of the trees on the mountaintop.

“I know Noct.” Gladio’s hazel eyes darted downwards as he too was thinking the exact same thoughts. “We’re all scared, we all want him back home, but we can’t get him home if we have no strength. What if we did barge in there last night? Iggy won’t admit it but he’s been running on low fumes for a while now, me as well. I know it seems weird to tell you to rest, especially after that phone call last night, but it was the right choice. If we went yesterday there was a higher chance of us making mistakes, you made the right decision Noctis.”

Noctis knew what he was saying was true but still, this feeling deep down in his gut… he knew what these men were capable of… he knew what S had already done to his friend and that in itself is something he would never forgive him for.

“Today is a new day Noct,” Gladio resumed his speech after a moment's pause to block his eyes from a strand of bright sunlight bursting across the purplish pink sky. “And I have a feeling that in just a short time from now we’re gonna get the chance to see Prompto. And when we do,” he stopped to look Noctis directly in the eyes, Noct’s blue orbs were dim and reddened, but still there was hope in them, “we’re gonna bring him home.”

"Yeah…” Noct slowly said, as if his mind was thinking it over, “yeah he's going to be okay. He-he has to be,” Noctis insisted as he thought about all the things Prompto had to witness and go through. Suddenly the sun made its presence over the mountaintops far in the distance and Noctis watched as the world slowly began to wake up.

With the sun came more and more screams and cries of dying and fading demons. One goblin in particular managed to stroll its way into Gladio and Noctis’ eyesight and both men watched as the sun began to burn its back. Soon it caught the creature on fire, the small monster screamed and rolled until its body turned to dust.

The tall shield leaned back on his hands and followed Noct’s gaze to the small burning creature then looked up at the fading stars.

“Once we find Prompto,” the raven began, looking downcast, “we’ll fix him up and help him no matter what it takes, right Gladio? I have a feeling that he’s not going to be the same Prompto we know… so it’s our job to help him find it again..."

“Yeah,” Gladio nodded more to himself than anyone before looking back to that of his Prince, his king, and the man that he trusted with his life. The shield understood how scared he must be, that’s how he felt all week not knowing where Noct was…not knowing where Prompto was, and certainly not knowing if they were both dead… "Of course we will. I'll bring him home if it's the last thing I do Noct." He put his arm around Noct’s shoulder then and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. “We won’t leave without him.” He concluded as Noctis placed his head against Gladio’s shoulder and sighed.

“Right. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Noct sadly answered his eyes dropping shut for a moment. “Guess it’s time to wake Ignis, then?” Noctis drowsily stated more as asked.

“Let him sleep. Iggy needs his rest, and so do you, but I know you would just argue with me anyways so please for my sake, just let him sleep in just this once. I promise we’ll head out as soon as he’s awake.” He rubbed circles in the prince’s back, “just relax for a bit longer. We’ll set out soon Noct.”

 

Xvxv

 

Ignis awoke slowly and quite peacefully actually, feeling extremely warm and safe. When he opened his eyes and placed his glasses upon his face, he noticed that the tent was empty, and that rays of sun shone through the thin tent walls. Heart racing fast, he grabbed his phone and looked at the time. "Drat!" He spat as he kicked his blankets off to make himself ready.

Once the bed was put away, Ignis grabbed his clothes for the day and proceeded in taking off his pajamas to change into his newoutfit in a rushed manner, almost falling over one pant leg. He mumbled under his breath as he buttoned the shirt up and reached into his bag to grab his hair gel, squeezing a little bit onto his open palm before quickly running his hand through his slightly greasy hair. Still in a bit of a mess, and in a hurry, he started packing the necessities, making sure they were well stocked up on potions, elixirs, and Phoenix downs, well as ready as they’ll ever be.

Before leaving to go outside, he reached over and grabbed his phone off the floor by where his bed was and checked it. Something about a dream he had reminded him of something and he just had to double check if his suspicions were right. “Hmm curious…” he mumbled, rubbing his chin and pocketing the phone in his pocket, turning to leave.

“Well, well look who's finally up.” Gladio turned and smiled, “You had me worried you know, thought you might’ve fell into a coma.” Gladio snickered, turning around to get a better look at the advisor, Noct’s head falling off his shoulder. The raven woke up with a start, at first his eyes scanned his surroundings worriedly, not even remembering falling asleep, but after a seconds he realized it was just Ignis and his posture loosened and he became more relaxed. Though he didn’t get any more sleep than what he had before, it was nice to take it easy for another minute or two.

 

Ignis  spotted the scene in front of him, casting his eyes downward for a moment before lifting them up and continuing his walk over to the two men. “Sorry, my bad, I must have slept through my alarm.” He replied earnestly. “Seems you two awoke rather early though,” Ignis walked closer but paused, adjusting his shirt.

 “It’s...fine.” Noctis mumbled, turning to face his advisor with reddened eyes, “Are you ready to go?” Noctis rushed to stand, his body suddenly remembering that he had to go save Prompto but his mind was still trying to play catch up. Gladio grabbed his arm before he got too far though, and turned him around to face him.

“Woah hold on their tiger, let the man get some coffee or something before we rush into battle. Noct it’s just now sunrise. Relax for just a second.” Gladio tried to cool the prince’s head but Noctis grew angry, his sleep deprived state turning to look Gladio straight in the eyes, hazel meeting a bluish red.

“Yeah, you’re right, it is sunrise, he sarcastically spat back, “so let’s go, Iggy can drink his ebony on the way. You promised that as soon as he woke we’d go, so what are we waiting for?”

“Patience is virtue you know,” Gladio started, “we’ll go in a minute, but first,” Gladio paused and jokingly released his hand from Noct and moved it to plug his nose instead,  “I’m not gonna travel anywhere with you if you smell like that. Noct please, for all of our sake, at least change your clothes before you go, you smell like you rolled in a dumpster. And you don’t wanna give our position away do ya?” Noctis looked down at his torn outfit and raised his arm to smell his pits, he didn’t want to waste time but Gladio was right, he smelled pretty awful.

“Alright fine,” Noctis huffed, ready to get out of this place and go get Prompto, “but i’m not taking a shower or bath. I’m just gonna change my clothes then we leave.”  He turned and stepped inside the tent, grabbing his bag from inside and stripping off his smelly clothes, even dumpig some water into his cupped hands to run through his hair. The new clothes did smell better, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he did feel more restored being in something clean.

While Noctis busied himself with changing in the tent, Ignis eyed Gladio carefully, fully taking in all his features. “Tell me, did Noctis get any sleep at all?” he asked, looking back towards the tent.

Gladio turned to face him with a sigh before standing up. “He said he got a few hours but that’s about it. Though something tells me that those ‘few hours’ were more like a few minutes or so...” he trailed off, unsure what to say next.

“I see…” Ignis contemplated “I figured as much. He was still awake when I settled down for the night.” Ignis sighed and looked back as the tent door opened and Noctis returned, “Right then,” he called out to Noctis and Gladio, “lets quickly clean up this mess and be on our way,” Ignis glanced around at the campsite. “Don’t worry; it should only take but a few minutes.”

Noctis huffed but eventually began cleaning as he was told. He knew that this needed to be done, but his nerves were all on edge. Finally everyone was up, it was time to go! Detached from reality, Noctis haphazardly stuffed the tent, chairs, and cooking equipment, and pretty much anything else he could carry and shoved them in the armiger.

"Ok, let's go," Noctis perked up with a little hop in his step, coming over to Ignis and Gladio.

The advisor nodded and reached in his bag for some energy bars, “First eat and then we’ll go.” He shoved the cereal bars at Noctis and Gladio, before taking one for himself. While they all ate, Ignis brought up his phone, “I did a little digging on the surrounding areas,” he began, munching on his breakfast, and catching both of their attention rather quickly, “and managed to find something of value.”

“Whadja find?” Gladio asked, taking a large bite from his quick breakfast snack.

“You see this patch of land on this map here?” He pointed to it on the GPS, catching confused looks from both the shield and the prince, “there’s something odd about it. I scrolled through multiple maps of this area and if you compare it to an older map from say 10 years ago…or even one from 4 years ago…” Ignis clicked on a new tab, then another, “this area here is the only thing that changes.” Ignis pointed to an area on his screen a few miles northeast of them.

“Now look here,” he switched back to show the map from 10 years ago to his comrades. “This shows a large rectangular building here, correct?” he looked up to see both men nodding, “Ok now look here, this is a map dated back four years ago.” He showed them the same area but now there was a smaller rectangle next to a larger one.

“Ok?” Noctis was confused, “What do squares have to do with anything?”

“I’m glad you asked that Noct because,” he pulled open his GPS of today’s map, “look, see this area?” He pointed to the spot again but this time it there were three large buildings, all connected.

“What the hell? Is it growing?” Noctis asked, taking the phone in his hand and trying to zoom in.

“It seems so yes, but why, for what reason? Nothing in this whole town has changed in years, no new buildings, nothing. As far as I can tell this town is pretty poor, so building anything means you have the money.”

“Hey, those town people we talked to weren’t the noble heritage by a long shot.” Gladio piped in. “Think they are stealing the money to build onto whatever this building is?”

“Could be, but the other reason I found this strange is its distance. This building isn’t close but also isn’t far, by calculating it out, it would take us roughly the same amount of time it took to bring Noct from the forest to here. It fits but it’s also the only lead we have. I think it is in our best interest to check out this area.”

Noctis analyzed the map the best he could and suddenly a memory flashed before his eyes of him waking to the intense smell of fish. He pointed to the blue line and just for a verification asked, “Ignis is this a river?”

The advisor looked at the line and nodded, “yes, it used to be quite big too but recent years have shown tremendous drought in this area. Why do you ask?”

“That’s it. The place I was at… It has to be…” Noctis mumbled, looking back up at the brunette. “When I first woke up, all I could smell was fish, dead fish everywhere, it was awful… I remember thinking that whoever kidnapped me must have been a devoted fisherman or the building was by the ocean, but maybe I was wrong this whole time. Maybe what I smelled was the drought taking the fish from this river and washing them onshore.”

“Sounds about right,” Gladio interjected, “If what Iggy says is true, maybe the drought is killing the fish and leaving their bodies to melt in the sweltering sun. I wonder how it was that you could smell it through the walls, though.” Gladio addressed, putting his hand up to his chin and thinking.

“Either way, let’s go, can’t let Prompto wait any longer. It’s time we bring him home.” Noctis announced as Ignis closed the app on his phone and turned the screen off, pocketing it carefully. Noctis nodded to both men and before long the three of them were trekking towards the northeast, bound for the mysterious building by the river.

 

XVXV

 

Now memorizing where they needed to go, Ignis led the way. For the most part, they traveled in silence, not much needing to be said. When they got closer to their destination though, Ignis stopped them by reaching his arm out.

Noctis and Gladio noticed how Ignis’ behavior seemed to stiffen to a halt and looked out to see the cause. There in the distance, through the trees was a rather large building, with a tall fence surrounding most of it.

"Bingo.” The advisor smiled, looking back to the other two, “look familiar Noct?”

The princes’ eyes were wide, every single memory hitting him at once. His face paling as he gulped but answered, “yeah… That’s the place… It has to be…” Though it was night when he was finally able to see the outside, something about this just seemed familiar; maybe it was the scent, or the nerves in his bones telling him to run.

Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis stood in silence for a few more moments before the shield finally spoke up. “So that’s really the place? The place where Prompto’s being kept?”

The raven’s eyes scanned over the building once more as if to get a good look at it now because in a short while all hell was gonna break loose there. “Yeah I’m sure of it. Prompto’s inside and we’re gonna go save him! Those fucking bastards will pay for what they did!” Noctis stated in a growling tone.

“Remember, finding Prompto is our top priority Noct.” Ignis cautioned, “I know we would all love to see these sick men pay for their crimes, but let’s first see to our own victory.”

Noctis knew Ignis was right but he so wanted to argue against the man, instead he swallowed his pride and nodded.

“Plus,” Gladio interjected, “when we find Prompto, he's most likely going to need our assistance. His injuries are a higher concern than smashing faces in.”

“Exactly”, Ignis agreed, “we go in and out with as little confrontation as possible. Of course, if it's necessary we will use force." Ignis looked at Noctis for a moment, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Noct, I-” he began looking from the building to the eyes of his beloved friend and king. “-If it's too much for you… "

"Iggy stop. We’re going to save Prompto and that’s final. I’m not just gonna ‘sit this one out’. I know you worry, but still I'm coming with you." Noctis interjected, not giving his advisor time to finish his sentence. Instead of sighing or arguing, his advisor simply turned away with a slight grin.

“I knew you would say that, but I still had to ask. My job is to watch after you at all times and I almost lost you once before, I didn’t want to risk it again. Still,” his grin widened, “this time will be different. This time they have Gladio and myself to add to the mix and if I do recall, king Regis appointed us to guard you for a reason. Gladio has proven himself a worthy fighter and I’m not too shabby myself. We will get Prompto and we will win.”

Noctis smirked once he saw Ignis’ gleaming daggers appear in the brunette’s hands. “So without further ado,” he added, “let’s go save Prompto.”

Gladio summoned his great sword with a grin and in no time, Noct followed suit with his very own trusty sword, hand clasped firmly over the worn hilt. “Ready when you are!”

 

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 

The place was a big off white building with one of its sides covered in moss and large overgrown weeds, while the other side was deemed a junkyard. There was a large electric fence surrounding most of it, with wires and loops poking out in all directions. It reminded Noctis of a large rustic prison, fitting seeing as though he was treated as a prisoner and for all he knows Prompto still is.

"This place looks sketchy as fuck..." Gladio announced suddenly, knocking Noctis back into the reality of the situation.

“That’s one way to put it.” The raven added, eyes scanning for any sign of entry as Gladio spoke once more.

“So, what's the plan Iggy? Or," he turned facing Noct, "better yet how did you get out? Maybe we could get back in that way?"

Noctis shook his head, “No, it’s not possible, I may have been pretty out of it, hell when I first awoke it was the middle of the night and I could hardly see a thing, but I did see one thing clearly.” His eyes scanned over and zeroed in on the building, “above me was a shoot. They must have just shoved my body out of it from way up in the building itself…”

Both men’s eyes widened at how these monstered treated not only their best friend but the future king of Insomnia. Maybe it was possible for Noctis to warp up there and try to get back in the way he came, but the others couldn’t warp and Noct really didn't want to separate if they didn’t have too…

"No…I-I must have been shoved down it and landed in the junkyard? My memory is still a little fuzzy from that night but I really don't think that would be a good way to get back in so we should probably find somewhere else." He said instead, looking back at his sword and shield.

"Unfortunately it seems the best plan of action would be to simply walk through the front doors.” Ignis suggested getting looks of confusion from both Gladio and Noctis.

"What? Are you kidding me? What the hell Iggy?” Gladio’s jaw seemed to drop at such a proposal. “That’s too easy… Hell, it’s too obvious. We should see it if has a back door first, or-” Gladio scratched his head with his free hand, “-I don’t know… even open a window if we have too!"

Gladio grumbled looking fiercely at the advisor as Ignis tightened his gloves around his daggers, raising an eyebrow at Gladio, "Sometimes the simplest solution is the least expected Gladio. They don't seem to have a massive organization down there and from what we've heard it's three men. The last thing they'll expect is us just entering."

"Have you never seen a horror movie before Ignis?" Noctis question slightly agreeing more with Gladio on this one. "What if that booby-trapped the front door... Or what if they have camera set up? They’d see us before we’d even have a chance.”

Ignis grinned, tilting up his glasses, "then it seems we'll have to go carefully. Unless you two would both like to sit this one out, I will gladly go retrieve Prompto on my own if necessary".

Noctis and Gladio shared glances. "No way in hell you’re going without us but Ignis…” Gladio perked up this time, “But just think about this, what if it's locked, which it will be... how are we to get in without making noise? If noise wasn’t a factor then I could just tackle the door down, but we want to be quiet. Do you have a plan?" the brute asked as the three of them continued walking towards the front of the building.

“Yes as a matter of fact I do,” Ignis calmly walked to the front door, examining it for a moment. It was locked with dead locks, and chains, but by looking around Noct couldn’t spot any signs of cameras. In Ignis’ mind, these locks were but mere blocks that were getting in his way. So, with swift precision, he used his daggers to shatter the weak parts of the lock, watching the door creak open, "Shall we?" He repressed, waving to the entrance.

Noctis gulped, his heart beating a mile a minutes, we’re coming Prompto…Please be safe…

 

 

Xvxv

 

 

The sound of the locks hitting the cracked cement below was loud but not as brash as Noctis would have thought as he stepped cautiously inside the building, Ignis quietly closing the door behind them. After the double doors clicked shut, Noct’s eyes darted from side to side taking in everything from the dim lighting, to the multiple halls and doors, to the little odd ball things like the rundown couch sitting in the corner, or the broken splintering wooden benches that looked to be thrown against the wall at some point. Everything in this main lobby, felt… off. Chills encased the prince, so much so that he unconsciously started rubbing at his upper arms as he stepped further into the place of his kidnapping. Anyone could tell that Noct was on edge, but no one said anything.

The raven scanned every possible inch of the main foyer, left, right, straight, up, down, everything, eyes seeming to do summersaults in his mind, yet nothing seemed familiar. Everything about this place was wrong, that much was an understatement, and though Noctis knew that there would likely be something or someone watching them, it was still an odd feeling to describe, knowing that there seemed to be eyes everywhere watching his every movement. There may only be three people but, they were strong, they were smart, and they sure as hell wouldn’t just let someone walk right into their stronghold without any security. Honestly, there could be 20 people here for all Noct knew; it still didn’t change their plans though. They were going to save Prompto and get out, end of story.

Gladio noticed the way Noctis seemed to be fretting and went to put a protective arm around his friend. The king’s shield wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was frightened too, he already failed Noct once, he would not do it again.

“That must be the main office.” Ignis’ voice drifted into Noct’s mind as the raven turned to look slightly to the left, his advisor stepping up to his other side almost sandwiching Noctis from any danger. In front of the three men sat a small lonely glass room almost tucked away into the wall itself.

“Seems like it…” Noctis breathed out as his eyes scrolled over passed the room and to the long dark hallway that immediately fallowed it.

“Damn, there are so many doors…” Gladio pointed out, looking down the same hallway that Noct was facing. "Does anything seem familiar Noct?" he whispered cautiously, removing his arm yet standing ever close to his side. The king’s gaze turned then to look the other direction hoping that something would jog his memory, but nothing came to mind.

Everything looked foreign, not even the main entryway looked the slightest familiar. He knew by first observation that the left hallway seemed to go on forever, yet the right hall way dimly lit showing off the end wall. Beside the right hallway laid a grand staircase that waterfalled around near the bottom of the floor and ended just outside the small tucked away office.

Finally Noctis seemed to register Gladio’s question and stumbled out a quick reply, “Nothing… just…” Noctis’ head hung low, he wanted to help, give some sort of information but right now he was pretty useless. What if this wasn’t even the same place that Prompto was being kept in? What if they were too late? What if Prompto was dead? “I don’t know… Maybe but I-I have no clue where he could be or if he’s even here.”

“Very well,” Ignis interjected, not wanting to push Noctis any further since it seemed the younger man was overwhelmed and didn't recall much anyways. “While splitting apart would be time efficient, we will stick together and comb through this place together. I will not be taking any chances here, do I make myself clear?” Noctis and Gladio nodded thankful that at least someone was taking charge. “Now, I say we start with the office and see if we can find a blueprint as to where we are.”

With haste and precision, Ignis guided the group over to the office and reached a gloved hand out and wrapped it around the door handle. Before opening it, he paused and looked back with a nod, then twists the handle.

Locked.

There could be video recordings, records, anything in that room, and by the looks of it, it seemed important enough to lock away.

Noctis glanced from Ignis to Gladio and the shield motioned with his arms to part the way. Once out if the way, Gladio took his foot back and kicked the door down, trying not too use too much power behind his kick. A loud squeal resounded from this action as the rustic door hinges grinded against its frame and Gladio stepped back surprised.

“Gladio!” Ignis hissed, looking back towards the brute.

“Sorry I tried to hold back…but hey at least now the doors open.” He tried to think of something clever to say but really nothing came to mind so instead he dropped it and quietly made his way into the room after Ignis and Noctis.

“Well,” Ignis sighed, looking around the empty darkened halls, before stepping into the office, “Lucky for you they didn’t seem to hear us. Come on lets go. There’s bound to be something useful in here.”

 

Xvxvxvxv

 

“Well well, it looks like the little rats have finally stumbled upon our location,” S smirked, sitting in a secluded room filled with screens eyeing the front office monitor carefully with enjoyment, “and it seems that the boy lives…My my this is a turn of events.” His eyes then glanced over to the other screens, one was the second floor hallway, another was downstairs in the corridor that first held Noctis and Prompto, another was his bedroom, one was the whipping room, and last was his favorite; the room his pet was currently in now. His eyes lingered on that one for a moment longer than he should have, but who could blame him? He was just being a protective master, making sure his trophy was secured at all times, though it did displease him that Prompto hasn’t moved in a while. Maybe afterwords he’d go check up on the poor thing.

S’s eyes finally turned back to the main monitor where the intruders were and watched carefully “I wonder what they are looking for?” He thought, as he grabbed his drink off the table next to the monitor and took a swallow. “I will not let them take my pet from me. No matter how hard they try, they will fail, that much is certain.” S’s tongue wrapped around the straw of the drink he was holding and slurped up the remaining liquid.

“This news surely will upset the boss…” S placed the now empty drink down on the cluttered table and tapped on his chin. Suddenly a lock was heard and M stepped inside the room.

“S, I’m not sure how but we have intruders.” The larger man walked in after locking the door back up and took the vacant seat next to his partner. Abruptly his eyes focused in on the screen S was looking at and the man gasped, “Wha- but how? How is that little bastard is still alive? I-If you’ll permit me, I’d love to handle them for you, I’ll make sure he dies this time? I can get my revenge on what happened with your pet and take it out of these pathetic weaklings.”

Prompto’s Master, turned his head slowly but did not speak, instead his eyes went from M to the monitor. “Are your wounds healed?” He finally asked after a minute or two.

“Yeah, well at least they’re as good as there gonna get now. We need to stalk up on more potions but overall I can take ‘em. Just let me show you!” He ended enthusiastically. “You see, I’ve been working on a little somethin’ and I think now would be the perfect time to test er out. So, um may I use it?”

S watched as Gladio picked up paper after paper and how the tall one with glasses seemed to quickly categorize through all the files in the room while the king tossed useless things on the ground, clearly in search for something.

Finally the tall one must have found what he was looking for because the others all turned to gather around him and looked at the large folded paper in his hands.

“Ah I see…” S carefully observed them like a hawk ignoring M’s question for now, “They were searching for a map. These men are smarter than they look.”

“S?” M questioned with a small voice, as the lanky man finally turned to glance at his partner.

“M, do whatever plan you wish, but bring them to me once you get them. I want to see the look of distraught my precious pet will make once I bring in his only chance of leaving here in chains or worse…dead. Think you're up for the challenge?"

M smiled, a dark haunting smile while doing arm circles and then cracked his neck before looking back at his friend. "I'm always ready to fuck some more people up.How would you like me to kill ‘em, or at least capture ‘em?" And to that S picked up Prompto’s own gun that he had dropped earlier and held it up for M to see. "Show them this first,” he tossed Prompto’s gun over. “This is their friend’s specialty right? Shooting people? Maybe shoot them with this. Show them whose gun this really is and watch their faces as they realize it’s their friends. Afterwards you can hit them with your specialty."

At the sound of the word "specialty" M's eyes rose up in his grin spread from cheek to cheek "do you mean I can finally use those!?" he asked with a childlike question. S looked at him long and hard before nodding, "yes I think it's time we brought those out."

M’s lips curled into a smile as he stood and headed for the door. “Don’t you worry S, my little experiment will be sure to have a good first test run.”

“Good, now off with you. I have other plans to take care of at the moment. I must inform the boss and see to it that my pet is safe. Once you catch them, take them all to the cells and make sure they are chained up nice and tight. I don’t want any funny business happening.

“Right. Gotcha.” M nodded and left, leaving S to continue watching the monitor. The man entangled his fingers together and smiled.

“My oh my, what a fun day we have planned. These boys sure know how to make life more exciting. But no matter, none of them will escape here. I’ll make sure of that.” S stood from his chair and dusted off his clothes walking over to a corded phone on the wall.

It rang twice before a man answered it and S spoke clearly, “Boss, it seems your little prince is still alive and he brought friends with him inside our territory. I ordered M to go catch them all but they seem smart, would you like me to set up the trap?”

“Thank you for calling but there is no need for that; I have a feeling that we’ll catch them without the use of that. If M’s invention doesn’t kill them or at the very least knock them out, then mine will.” The mysterious man on the phone answered.

“Right, alright then.” S smiled, “I’m going to check up on my pet then head over to help out with the evacuation of these pests.”

“No need for that, I’ll go.” The boss growled into the phone, “That little Prince has had one too many chances.”

S stood shocked to hear that his boss wanted to take up the challenge but nodded into the phone, “Yes sir, alright I’ll let you handle this. I have much to plan before my next activity with my toy, so I will leave you two to handle this.” S hung up and turned on his heel, taking one last look at the monitor that now had the three men pointing to random locations on the old map they found.

 _Time to go check up on my little pet, maybe I’ll even tell him the news._ S’s grin couldn’t get much larger as he opened the door and locked it back up again. _Or maybe I’ll surprise him?_ He walked away from the locked security room and slowly paced down the cobblestone floor, small clicks of his footsteps receding away. _Either way, I’m excited to see what hand I’m dealt today._

 

Xvxvxvxvxvxv

 

After seeing how far away they were from trying to find his pet, S took his time menacingly making his way to the enclosed corridor where his pet was waiting for him. Reaching around his neck he grabbed the key to unlock the door and listened as it squeaked open before locking it back up.

Every few hours, Prompto’s mind would wonder, thinking about what it would truly be like to die. He thought he would bleed out and it wouldn't matter if anyone would come save him (not that they were coming) because by the time they got there, he'd be dead. Every time he moved, his hands and feet burned in agonizing pain, his chest ached, his whole body screamed as the harsh reality washed over him again and again.

He was going to die here. That much was a fact, the only real question was ‘when?’ He’s been broken, beaten, stitched up, and owned by another, and yet somehow, he was still alive. Right now he happened to be awake, pitiful for him, since being away meant feeling all the pain, agony, and torture that his body was constantly in. His eyes slowly glanced up as the door squeaked open, eyes blurry and hazy but he knew who it was, no use being shocked at this point.

"Hello love, you still 'hanging in there'?" S laughed at his own joke before striding over towards his pet and reaching his hand up to forcefully grab his cheeks.

Prompto’s eyes held all the hatred in the world in them yet the sad truth was that even if he did manage to get free, he couldn’t kill his master… He hated him with all his guts but as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was terrified of him. Scared that he’d do something wrong and get pushed more. He tried to stay strong, he really did, but something inside him broke. He wasn’t sure when it happened but at some point in the last two weeks he just realized that no matter what happened he would never escape. Not really that is… Even if he did manage to leave this hell hole, S would always be with him, maybe not physically but mentally. Why bother living a life where he’s constantly afraid. In all honesty, he prayed for death more times than anything in his miserable life.

“You really are beautiful”, S broke him out of his despair, his once firely blue eyes now dull and excepting his fate. S loved this, loved the way he could feel the hope and faith slipping out of this boy’s body. Prompto’s didn’t bother talking back, couldn’t even if he tried…and S knew, which only made his happier as he admired his prior handiwork, getting to his tippy toes and planting a kiss over his pet’s taped mouth. "I wish to inform you that-” he suddenly stopped himself from finishing his sentence, deciding to not tell his pet the news of his friends. Instead he glanced into his trophy’s eyes and (as much as he wanted to watch Prompto’s hope get crushed even more when he finds out that the people here to save him won’t be doing that) he didn’t let that slide and just smiled. “I just wanted to inform you that you are looking more and more sexy every second, but I’m afraid that you are looking rather sick so I brought you a towel to clean up some of your wounds.

S reached down to the hand towel that hung from his pant pocket and began dabbing the itchy towel at the dried blood encasing his right hand.

The moment the unknown scratchy substance made contact with his palm, Prompto’s hand twitched and pulled at the stake. The boy groaned loudly and tried curling his fingers up only to pull more at it.

Prompto clamped his eyes shut to endure the pain as S made his rounds to all four appendages, and wondered for the 100th times how he hasn’t died of blood loss.

“There we go, annnd all done,” S gave him a cheeky grin as his hands slid all over his body and rested on his stomach slowly ghosting their way up his chest.

Prompto’s body instinctively spasmed as the boy himself tried to calm his breathing by taking large puffs of breath through his nose.

“Why so on edge pet?” S asked, kissing at a small bruise on his pet's neck. “Oh! You know what I just realized,” he snapped his fingers and jumped away grabbing his camera. “I need to get another photo of you!” He smiled and adjusted the lens and clicking the button, the flash making Prompto blink afterwards.

“You know, taking pictures really is fun, now I know why you liked doing it so much. Being able to look back on all my pictures of you really makes me miss doing those. And oh how much I masturbate to the ones where you are completely in my control. It’s,” he paused to lean closer to Prompto’s ear, “thrilling”.

S chuckled at the fear present on the boy’s face and took his camera and began making his way for the door but stopped right in the entryway and pulled out a remote. The blondes eyes widened and he began to scream behind his stitched mouth, shaking his head as S pressed the button and his body flared up with electricity.

“Had to do one for good measure,” he grinned as he began unlocking the door. With the entry way open to the dark corridor, S released the button and walked out making sure to lock the door back up, leaving Prompto gasping for any kind of air.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
